Do You Think Of Me?
by 0fficials3xcs3xc
Summary: Renesmee meets Jake when she moves to Forks with her Mother, their relationship is a difficult one to endure. Jacob is a bad boy player will he change? Nessie is a good girl/bad girl wannabe can she make up her mind on what she wants? will their love liv?
1. Intro

**A/N: I wrote a new story, this is all human unlike my other one. This is a Jacob and Nessie story. I had Wrote this story before using different characters, but I thought Nessie and Jake could fit perfectly Changed things around though Hope you like it because the other one my friends really liked it. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer.**

**Note this Intro is written from the future, But the story gradually makes it to that point.**

**Summary- *All Human* Renesmee moves to Forks, after her Parents have been Separated for a couple years. Bella gains custody of her. She moves from NYC to Forks, Where she meets Jacob. Renesmee has to face some secrets from her past, will she let herself love again? Jacob is known as a player and a bad boy. Will he finally hang up his player card? Or will he just add Renesmee to his wall of panties? Do Enjoy and don't forget to review. **

* * *

**_Intro Chapter: Do you think of me?_**

* * *

**_Now my life has been a difficult one. I have been through heart break through the years. My heart has been broken too many times to count anymore. My family has changed also, Seems like the drama hasn't want to stop in my life. like it wanted to follow me and won't leave me alone. I am still a young woman; I am old enough to know the pain won't come anymore. That my suffering has finally stopped and it won't happen anymore. I have a story to tell of how my life changed for the best and how it changed for the worst. My pain, my suffering, but most of all my love it all has a name, and his name is Jacob Black. He has brought the pain, he has also eased it, and he also showed me that I can love. He changed everything for the best and for the worst. My name is Renesmee Cullen and I want to tell you my long story. It all started when I was sixteen, I am now twenty-three years old._**

**_Love,_**

**_Renesmee Carlie Cullen._**


	2. chapter one

**A/N: here is Chapter one, Hope you enjoy. This story is one of my favorite stories I have Wrote now Nessie and Jacob Star in it. READ & REVIEW!!!! ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I am Not Stephenie Meyer. **

**Note: this Chapter is short because I didn't add the intro to it, but next couple chapters are longer.**

* * *

Chapter 1: How my life changed.

* * *

I am a beautiful, young, intelligent, creative individual. My father and my Mother married young. Their relationship didn't last long. They got a when I was four years old. I ended up always being with my father. I was pretty much raised by my Grandmother and Grandfather. Daddy was always busy with work and what not. He never really had time for me. My dad has had custody of me since I was four until now. I am sixteen now and finally my mom fought and gained custody of me. I used to see her every summer when she would come to New York to see me. She and Dad weren't on good terms so she would stay in a hotel. I would refuse to go to Washington to see her. I hated the little town she lived in. I was always used to living in the big city. I never thought to be anywhere but Manhattan or anywhere away from New York City period.

(With my dad the day I was leaving to Washington.)

"Daddy I don't want to go to Washington." I crossed my arms and complained.

"Now Renesmee, you know we can't do anything about it now. Your mom won the case." I seen my dad's eyes change he was upset.

"Where is Grandma?" I asked I wondered where Grandma Esme was.

"I think she is in the kitchen." dad answered me. In that my beautiful Grandmother came in the living room.

"No I am here Edward." I saw my Grandmothers beautiful smile. I ran to her arms.

"Grandma I don't want to leave NYC. I want to stay here with you, Grandpa and daddy. I want to stay with everybody." my grandmother ran her fingers through my hair.

"Now you know we wish you can stay with us. But Bella has the right. It was up to the courts and she won the case." my grandma pushed my hair back. I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to go to Washington.

"But I don't want to go Grandma. Is Grandpa still at the hospital?" I wasn't going to be able to say goodbye to my grandpa Carlisle.

"Yes sweety, he wished so much he could have been here to see you before you left." she kissed my head. "I am going to miss you so much sweet heart." she kissed me again. In my eyes my mother was my Grandmother not my real mother Bella.

Finally daddy drove me to the airport with Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmet, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and grandma.

"Wow kid can't believe you're leaving." Uncle Emmet frowned.

"We are really going to miss you princess." Aunt Rosalie kissed my forehead. I loved my Aunt Rosalie she was my favorite Aunt.

"Awe it was just like yesterday you were born and now you're leaving us." Aunt Alice pulled me into an embrace.

"Be good Kid that is all I can say." uncle Jasper smiled at me. All these people were so near and dear to me. I didn't want to leave them for nothing.

"Now Renesmee promise me you won't give Bella a hard time." grandma said and kissed my cheek.

"I won't grandma and I will miss you all." I hugged everyone.

"Now Renesmee, for anything call me, text me, email me, instant message me ok sweet heart." my dad smiled at me.

"Ok daddy I will for anything." I smiled at my father and then kissed him on the cheek.

I made my way towards the gate and I waved goodbye to everyone. Grandma and Aunt Rosalie blew me kisses and everyone else waved back.

I walked down the hallway and made my way to the waiting room. My flight was leaving for Washington in thirty minutes.

I started to think about some of the stuff I used to do with my mom when she would come visit me. I thought about the time we went to the park and rolled around in the grass. When I was with my mom I felt like I was more with a friend then with my mom. My mom was young when

She had me she was 17. She and dad were still in high school. From what I know Mom and dad met in forks were mom lives. Grandpa used to work in the hospital there but got a better job offer in New York. So there you go they moved to New York mom came with and lived in New York with them. Until well things went down south and mom and dad split up. I never knew the true reason why they broke up I just know they did.

Finally my plane was loading and I got on the plane. I really didn't want to go to Forks, Washington. It always rained most of the time it was cold and the little town mom lived at was small and boring. At least I would see Grandpa Charlie. I remember Grandpa Charlie always would make me laugh. I had gone to Forks a couple of times and in those times I loved to see Grandpa Charlie. He was the best his hugs and stories were the best. Now I loved Grandma Renee she lived in Florida with Phil never really called him grandpa. I liked to go to Florida catch some waves, shopping and looking at the real hot guys. I loved all my family. I just didn't like Forks it was a drag everyone knew everyone. It was just a boring little town nothing happened there. The plane ride was a long one, but then I was finally in Washington.


	3. Chapter two

Chapter 2: Re-meeting my mother.

I finally got off the plane and got my luggage. My mom was waiting for me with her arms wide open. She hugged me tight I felt suffocated.

"Renesmee! Sweety I missed you so much." her hug became tighter.

"I know mom but I can't breathe." she let go and I was grasping for air.

"I am so happy you get to be with Me." she smiled wide. I just nodded, she was happy but I wasn't at all. "So let's go home." she pulled me towards her black SUV. She said home and my home was across the country in New York City.

Mom had a pretty god Job she worked in a Law firm. She made pretty good money. But I bet she was mostly always at the office. That was a bad and great thing. We got into her car and drove home. Mom had a pretty nice house. The last time I was here she lived with Grandpa Charlie. Ever since she got the new house she had been nagging me to come spend a summer with her but I always refused. The house was pretty big. It was a brown house, two stories. Probably was nice since mom had a little sense in decorating.

"So we are home, how do you like the place?" she smiled at me as we entered the large house. It was beautiful.

"It is really nice mom." I smiled at her.

"Well your room is the second one to the right." she winked at me. "Why don't you go take a look." she smiled. Now I knew why last time I seen her she had been asking me about stuff I like. She obviously designed a bedroom for me. I smiled back to her.

I went up the stairs and opened the door to the room she said was mine. I seen purple walls a queen sized canopy bed. The sheets on the bed were lavender. Purple was my favorite color the walls had purple stars on them. It was everything I would have wanted. It was beautiful. The white dressers were nice too. Then I opened a closet it was pretty big. My room even had its own bathroom. I loved everything about it.

I saw my mom standing in the door frame. "So did I do my homework right?" she smiled at me with her arms crossed.

"Yea mom it is perfect." I smiled at her. I really did love everything about my room.

"Grandpa Charlie is coming over for dinner so is his friend Billy and his son Jacob. So be nice ok." she looked at me raising one of her eyebrows. I loved Grandpa Charlie and I think I remember seeing Billy once the last time I came when I was ten. But I probably forgot. I knew he was one of Grandpa Charlie's best friends. I also knew he was Native American part of the Quileute tribe in La Push. Now if I remembered his son nope I didn't.

"Now mom, why wouldn't I be nice?" I shook my head. I really didn't understand why she would think I wouldn't be nice.

"I don't know, maybe because you don't want to be here. You are a New Yorker you have a fierce attitude." she raised her eyebrow again. I laughed that was funny. She thought I had a fierce attitude. "Renesmee I am being serious." she looked at me with a serious face now so I stopped laughing.

"Mom I will be on my best behavior." I smiled at her.

"You should unpack. I will go get started on dinner." she smiled at me and then left the room.

I started to unpack my clothes putting some in the closet and in the dresser. Today was a pretty long day, Leaving NYC, having a five and a half hour flight. I was tired but I also was hungry. Thank god mom was cooking.

I folded my clothes neatly. I looked in my bag and pulled out my prize possession. My favorite Teddy bear, my care bear it was share bear. She was my favorite since I was a kid. I had the bear since I was five years old. Mom had given it to me for Christmas one year and since then I had been obsessed since. I took out my Mac Book from its case and connected it to the outlet. Since I was done putting all my clothes away I decided to check some mail and get on Aim. I signed on and seen my best friend Justin online, As soon as I signed on he hit me up.

Prettyboyj13: Hey Renesmee.

Miss_sexy08: Hey jay

Miss_sexy08: what's up?

Prettyboyj13: here home bored. N u?

Miss_sexy08: just finished unpacking and missing back home. : (

Prettyboyj13: oh I see well back home misses you too. : )

Prettyboyj13: can't believe you are really gone though.

Miss_sexy08: I know me either wish I could be in NYC now.

I heard the door bell ring which must mean grandpa was here.

Miss_sexy08: well I have to go now, my grandpa just got here. I will call you later if you're still up.

Prettyboyj13: Now you know you can call me whenever lol.

Prettyboyj13: looking forward to that call.

Miss_sexy08: ok later.

I signed off and went downstairs. I seen grandpa Charlie, a man in a wheel chair, and finally a young guy with long black hair, was muscular and was really cute.

"Renesmee!" I heard grandpa scream as I ran into his arms.

"Grandpa I missed you." I did I missed my grandpa.

"Yea you missed me, but you don't come see this old man." he smiled.

"Grandpa your silly, you're not that old." I giggled.

"Well I get older by the day, and I was wondering when I was going to see my granddaughter again."

"I am here now aren't I?" I put one of my hands on my hip.

"You sure are." he smiled at me. "Oh how rude of me. Renesmee this is Billy and his son Jacob." Billy raised his hand to shake mines, which I gladly shook. Then the guy raised his hand to shake mine and I got nervous when I shook his hand. I didn't understand why I was so shy all of a sudden. He was just a guy, a really cute guy. But why was I all nervous, I had dated so many extremely hot guys before, all from different ethnic back rounds.

Why was he any different? What made him any different? He wasn't even my boyfriend and I was giving a claim. Maybe he had a girlfriend already. Just swell if he did.

* * *

**Well Read & Review, Most of all Enjoy. This story might not be updated like my other one. Even though I have all the thoughts for this one straightened out. I hope I will Update pretty soon.**


	4. Chapter three

**A/N: I know I said I might not Update this story as much as my other one but I decided I will just today; this story is one of my favorites, the drama is coming up really soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own the Charcters, but I do own the story. Wrote it about three years ago. and I found the notebooks in the back of my closet and here it is. **

* * *

Chapter 3: sweet old quality time.

* * *

Mom came in the dining room shortly after. "So I see you got comfortable sweety." she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yea Renesmee has gotten so big from the last time I seen her." grandpa said. Last time I seen Grandpa Charlie I was ten; six whole years yikes.

"Sure have Grandpa." I smiled at him. Mom gave me a smile, I guess she liked that I was bonding with grandpa after six years.

"Hey Jake, can you go to the store and get me a couple sodas?" mom asked Jacob he was still really hot.

"Yea sure Bella." he nodded at her.

"Why don't you take Renesmee with you?" she smiled at me. Was she trying to embarrass me? "You know show her around a little."

"Yea sure Bella, no problem." he looked at me and smiled. We headed for the door. "So you're from New York?" was he really talking to me. Man was I such a teenage girl.

"Yea I am." I never looked at his face.

"So you're visiting?" he looked at me. This time I looked up at his face I had stuffed my hands in my Jean pockets.

"No I am going to live out here now." I sighed life away from New York just wasn't a life. I missed my friends, family, I even missed school.

"That is a good thing." he smiled at me. "You aren't the talking type are you?" I just shook my head no to his question. "Well I think that is a shame someone as pretty as you should talk." he winked at me I felt myself blush.

"Thank you." I smiled; I knew my cheeks were red.

"So all you can say is thank you." he chuckled.

"Well I am sorry you gave me a compliment so I thanked you." he was so cute. Damn it Renesmee get a grip.

"You mind if I call you Nessie?" did he just give me a nickname and I didn't know it.

"Umm... Sure wait Nessie?" Did he just Nickname me after the loch ness monster.

"It is cute just like you." he winked at me.

"Yea it is." I felt myself blush again. I think I even went red. "But Nessie? Why after the loch ness monster?" I was curious to know.

"It fits don't you think?" he winked at me. It was a cute little pet name.

"Yea it does." I smiled at him. We finally got to the store and he got the sodas.

"Hey what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked me what I was doing tomorrow.

"Umm... I don't think anything. Why?"

"Maybe we should hang out; I could take you to La Push. Take you to the beach." he smiled at me. "How about it?"

"Sure sounds like a plan." I smiled back at him. He sure was a cutie.

"That's great news I will come and get you at twelve tomorrow."

"Ok sounds good." I stuck my hands in my pockets.

We finally got back to the house to see my mom passing by the door into the dining room with a dish in her Hand.

"Well dinner is ready." we went to the dinner table to eat mom had made a lot of food. Dinner actually tasted good. Nothing fancy like grandma Esme used to make.

Well then again grandma Esme owned a restaurant. I used to go help her after school every day. Grandma had a pretty good business. She got customers on a daily basis, her restaurant was always filled. The best thing she made was her chocolate chip chocolate cookies. It was good to be her guineupig, when she wanted to add something new to her menu. It was normally me and Justin who had to do it.

We ate dinner it tasted really good. I couldn't wait to hang out with the cutie that was sitting across from me at the dinner table. My phone rang while we were still at the dinner table. It was daddy.

"Can that wait Renesmee?" mom looked at me a little pissed.

"No it can't." I walked out the room and answered.

"Yes daddy?" I wondered what he wanted he never called me just to call me.

"How are you princess?" dad said. He probably wanted to know what was up with mom.

"What do you want daddy? Is something wrong back home? Because I can come back now." I wanted any little excuse to go home.

"No princess everything is fine on this end."

"So why are you calling me? I was in the middle of dinner." If his call had no importance I didn't want to talk.

"I just wanted to see if everything was ok?" he was so nosey.

"Daddy I am fine. Trust me I am more than fine. Grandpa Charlie is here."

"Oh really. How is your mother?" I wondered sometimes there was some weird stuff going on there between them.

"Oh she is fine. She has a nice house, nice car too, and she looks great." that should be enough. I don't like him asking me too much.

"That sounds good." bet he was trying to get the dirt.

"Well dad I have to go love you."

"Ok Princess, don't forget what I said you can call me whenever you want ok."

"Ok daddy bye." I hung up on him and I went back to the dining room.

"I am guessing I know who that was." mom raised her eyebrow and I knew she knew.

"Yea you are right." I sighed.

"That man, oh my god. He is infuriating." she squeezed her palms together.

"I am guessing that was Edward." grandpa Charlie said.

"Yea that was daddy." I sighed again. I hated being in between mom and dad's hate for each other.

"Well it was nice to be here but I think we should go now." Grandpa Charlie said.

They all left and it was just me and mom in the house. My mom was in the living room on her laptop now. I didn't want to bother her so I went up to my room and lay down on my bed. I thought about Justin and how I told him I was going to call him. I looked at my phone at least twice before I thought of dialing his number. I finally did I knew it was really late in New York.

"Hello." I heard a really sleepy voice. I think I woke him up.

"Did I wake you up?" I didn't want to be so rude.

"Yea you did but it is ok." I heard him giggle on the other end. "So what's up?"

"Well I told you I was going to call you jay. But oh my god it is dead out here." I sighed.

"Really well I miss you so does everyone else." I giggled.

"Really? You miss me that much?" I knew he did we were inseparable as kids we known each other forever.

"Well duh shortcake; you are my best friend." that was Justin's nickname for me shortcake. Because our favorite snack was strawberry shortcake; we used to buy that every morning before school. Even when we were little we used to get that in our lunch boxes so it just stuck.

"Well that makes me happy." I giggled. "I really do miss New York. I am in a one horse town, grandpa Charlie came over with his friend and his friend's son." I sighed Jacob was really cute.

"So did you have fun?" he yawned. I didn't want him to fall asleep on me. It was ten here so it was one in the morning over there.

"Jay you are falling asleep on me. If you want; we can talk tomorrow call me whenever ok."

"Ok shortcake goodnight."

"Goodnight jay sweet dreams." we hung up and I couldn't go to sleep it was early. I got on my Mac Book and checked my mail.

I finally did get tired and I ended up falling asleep. I couldn't wait till tomorrow when I hung out with Jacob.

* * *

Well hope you Enjoyed, now CLick that Green Button and Review!!!!!! Tell me What you think, Love it, Hate it, Like it, Think it is crap? I wannna know. So Leave a Review.


	5. Chapter four

**A/n: okay here is a fun chapter, Nessie and Jake hanging out. Well half of the day any way. Next half is in chapter Five. You can fell the tension. **

**Disclaimer: don't own it. **

* * *

Chapter 4: first dates.

* * *

My mom walked into my room something like seven-thirty in the morning.  
It was too early even for me. She came and woke me up.

"Sweety wake up." she tapped me I wanted to ignore her. I was still on summer vacation it was only July.

"Yes mom?" I looked at her.

"I am leaving for work now. I know Jake is coming to get you at twelve behave yourself. Here are the keys to the house. I will be home at nine so by the time I come home I want you to be home already ok." she kissed my forehead.

"Ok ma I do want to go back to sleep." she left and I rolled over again. I fell asleep again I woke up to the doorbell ringing, I walked down the stairs. I was wearing a white tank top and some grey sleeping shorts with my curly bronze hair up in a bun. I yawned and I opened the door it was Jacob.

"Did I wake you up?" he smiled at me.

"I think you did me a favor. I probably would have slept all day if you didn't." I let him in. "Well I think I need to get ready, would you wait for me?" I smiled at him.

"Sure sexy, anything for you." he winked at me and I blushed. That was getting old every time he winked at me I blushed.

"Ok make yourself comfortable I will be back in twenty minutes ok." I winked at him myself. I went upstairs to take a shower and get ready.

* * *

~Jacob's POV~

I had just got to the house and there she was looking all beautiful. Damn she was making me nervous with what she was wearing. She had just made her way up the stairs looking at her bounce was a good look. Damn she is sexy.

Now I am the laid back kind of guy. I party I have had a lot of girls in my past, man have I had a lot of girls. But this one is far past my new game plan. I got to make her mine, she doesn't look like the type you just bone and leave this one right here I can tell is a keeper. She is the type you call your wife. What the hell is wrong with me? Get a grip Jacob Black, you are the type of guy that makes them fall in love with you then you dump them. Man was my ex-girlfriend a case we dated a while can't lie it was really good pussy. We broke up though she left and went to California. She was a little slut anyway all the boys did her.

Now for Nessie on the other hand I need her to be my girlfriend. For some strange reason I am getting a vibe from this one that no girl has gave me before I like her a lot already and I just met he yesterday.

I was really just sitting on the couch just waiting for her. I turned the TV on flipped through the channels I really wasn't interested on what was on TV. I was more interested on Nessie in the shower naked all soapy. Damn I felt myself get excited just picturing her naked in the shower. Fuck I bet being in her felt fucking amazing, bet a girl like her was a virgin a daddy's girl she had to be. My thought was making everything worse.

Finally she came downstairs looking sexy as hell. she was wearing some tight jeans hugged every curve of her hips, she had on a shirt that showed her nice lifted up breast, a belly piercing and was hanging icy on her stomach. She had her long bronze hair hitting her butt. She had body and damn I would love to hit that.

"So are you ready to go?" she asked me. I was going to answer but I was at loss of words. She left me speechless. It took me a couple seconds to register what she had just said to me my jaw was still at the floor trying to grab the concept that this was real and wasn't a dream.

"Umm... Yea let's go." I guided her outside and made our way towards my car. I had the rabbit I opened the passenger seat open for her and she got in and smiled at me. I then went to the driver's seat and drove to La Push.

I was going to take Nessie to the beach meet up with the boys. We finally got to La Push and I drove up to first beach. The guys were there already. I parked the car and made my way to let Nessie out.

"I am going to introduce you to some of my friends." I smiled at her. No way was I letting any of my boys get a try with getting with the girl I was going to make my girlfriend.

"Ok that is fine." she smiled a shy smile. I liked her a lot.

* * *

~Nessie's POV~

He had just told me he was going to introduce me to his friends. I wonder if his friends are as cute as he is. Well that doesn't matter. Man does that black tee look good on him. I like his long black hair. I bet he has a amazing body. Damn get it together Renesmee. He took me over to his friends.

"Hey guys." Jacob said to six guys that were at the beach. They were with three girls.

The guys were all tall had black hair and russet skin. The women were beautiful; they had long silky black hair, and that same russet brown skin.

"Hey Jake." one of the guys said he was tall but he wasn't tall like Jacob.

"Guys this is Renesmee." he smiled at me.

"Oh so your Bella's daughter." another one of the guys said he looked like he was the youngest.

"Well Nessie these are Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Seth." Jacob said pointing to all the guys. I just waved. I was really shy. My phone rang. It was Justin I guess he wanted to check up on me.

"I am sorry I have to get this." I walked away moving closer to where the car was.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey shortcake, what's up?" he sounded all too happy.

"Hey Justin, I really miss you." I know I said this last night but I did miss him a lot.

"Wow you just spoke to me last night and already shortcake." he laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Jacob's POV~

She had left to answer the phone I seen her all smiley. Did she have a boyfriend? If she did that would hurt. But then again she was going to be in Forks now so she would have to get over her little New York boyfriend.

"Damn Jake that girl is hot." Embry said to me as he put his arm on my shoulder.

"I know." I couldn't stop staring at her I was going to make her my girlfriend by tonight. "But I call that meaning you can't try to get with." I had to claim the prize before anyone did.

"Sure sure." Embry replied to my question. If I was going to do that, I was going to make sure I did it right, that my cards were played on point.

She started walking back to me. She gave me a smile. That smile literally made my dick twitch. She could turn me on with just a smile. But then again what she was wearing didn't help either.

"Okay I am sorry about that." she smiled at me.

"It is okay." I smiled at her.

~~*~~  
~Nessie's POV~

His friends kept on staring at me, and I was getting annoyed. I was also bored, I didn't come here to stare at his friends I wanted to do something fun.

"Yea this is boring." I sighed. "I could have been doing a million things back in NYC." I sighed again.

"Sorry this isn't what you like." Jacob said. I think I had offended him. His friend still had his eyes on me.

"Whatcha looking at?" I hated when guys would look at me all sex driven. "Sweety wipe your mouth your starting to drool." the rest of the guys started laughing.

"Nessie if you don't want to be here I can take you to walk just me and you." Jacob sounded so sweet and I think he had a pretty good idea.

"Yea that sounds awesome right now." I rolled my eyes to his friends.

"Ok I will take you for a walk on the beach now." he started walking and I followed after.

"You don't like my friend's huh." he sounded a little upset.

"Not really they seem like jerks. I really didn't like the way your friend was looking at me." I crossed my arms.

"I am sorry, sometimes they can't control themselves around beautiful girls." those words were so cute. He smiled at me.

"I understand completely. I get a lot of those when I am in New York.  
I know how to defend myself. I wouldn't mind being around them if your boys cool it a bit." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So I know New York is a big city. What kind of things would you do?" he looked over at me. I got shy again and I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

What didn't I do in New York? I did everything I wasn't supposed to do. I was what you call a good girl gone bad. Which I blame Justin for my out brakes. Just the thought made me reminisce on a lot of things.

"Well you may not believe it but I am a bad girl." I let a shy smile at that actually led me to blush on the realization of the words I just said.

He gave me a lopsided grin. It was cute but he was cute. I really wanted to go party or get wasted right about now. But I bet in this one horse town most parties were kind of wack. I wondered how my parents survived here. I wondered how Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie survived here. They were just so lively.

I know that Aunt Rosalie took me to my first club. Well she took me and Justin, we went to a 21 and over club. She even paid for my fake ID which reminds me I need to go buy some liquor.

"Well I could tell, I am attracted to bad girls for some reason." he chuckled and then lowered his head and stuck his hands in his pocket.

I reached in my purse as my need for nicotine got strong I hadn't smoked in what might have been two weeks. It had a lot to do with daddy being around me more the last week because he wanted "quality time" before I left him.

"You don't mind if I smoke right?" I had to ask in case the boy had asthma or something. I was smoking for a couple months now. Fake ID helped a lot.

"You smoke too?" he looked intrigued by all the things he was learning about me. "Now how old of you?" he chuckled a bit. I didn't even know how old the boy was either so we were even.

"Yes I smoke and I am old enough." I rolled my eyes as I took the Newport out if the box and put it to my lip. I got out my purple lighter and lit the cigarette.

Finally sweet, sweet nicotine. I inhaled and then blew the smoke away from him.

"You don't even look old enough to buy a pack of cigarettes." he smiled. "You still haven't told me what you do in New York?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. I took another pull from the sweet cancer stick in my hand.

"Well I like to party, music is a passion, I like to go to clubs. I am a party animal. My best friend and I love to cause mayhem through the streets of Manhattan by taking a camera and recording stupid randomness. It is awesome."

I took another pull of the cigarette. He looked at me like he wanted to laugh.

"I miss judged you completely. I thought you were a good girl, you know a daddy's girl." he winked at me. I still got his little bad boy smooth talker vibe.

"Well I am good to an extent. I know what I can do." I quickly finished the cigarette and flung it to the small rocks that were on the ground and I stepped on it.

"Hmm, so does a girl like you have a boyfriend?" he licked his sexy perfect dark lips that had a little shadow of pink and my mind was in the gutter again. I wondered what he can do with that tongue. Renesmee cool it.

"Well no I used to have a boyfriend; but we broke up and I am single now. Plus since I am going to live here I am guessing a long distance relationship won't work at all." I shrugged a bit. Just the thought of my ex sent a stab to my heart.

Everything about my ex was inviting, I really liked him we even dated like 5 months everyone knew that we were together. Then he cheated on me with one of my friends and he knocked her up. Then that was over the relationship was crap. Now I have a hard time to confide in girls because they are bitches. That is one of the main reasons my best friend is a male. I get along with guys better than girls. That causes girls to call me slut, hoe and more reckless names because my main friends were guys. But that didn't matter much they also were jealous of the extremely good looks. Hard to believe but I am a virgin daddy didn't raise a fool. Well most of my life I was raised by everyone but my parents, which was a major bust. But into my conclusion was awesome makes me have two moms and an aunt that is like a sister. I count my grandmother Esme and my Aunt Rosalie as mothers and my Aunt Alice as a sister. I could always count on them.

"Ok I see that is a good thing." he smiled at me. I looked down at the ground and I seen the most beautiful little stone I have ever seen. I picked it up without thinking twice.

~~*~~  
J-POV

Nessie seen something on the ground and she bent over to pick it up. I noticed as her jeans rode down a little and her shirt raised this girl had a tattoo on her back. Right in the center just above her butt crack, it was a fairy that was holding a butterfly in her palm. I loved the sight. I really underestimated this girl, she was a bad girl. I now had my doubts about her being a virgin and how many guys she has been with. It was all a shock that she smoked and was a party girl. She quickly got back up and had the little stone in her hand. It was a pretty shiny little stone. I probably have seen millions of those before. But Nessie was fascinated by the little pebble.

"Sorry I just never saw a stone so pretty, the beaches back home aren't like this. The water and the environment are so nice and clean here. While back home the water is green." she frowned then pouted. I had to admit the sight was really cute.

"I see toxic waters huh?" I chuckled at the thought. I couldn't see myself anywhere away from Washington. I was born and raised here. I was going to die here I had that pride for my tribe.

"Yea toxic, not like we won't die one day anyway." she frowned. I was picking up some negative vibes from her. But I am guessing that is because she misses home, I would feel the same if I was away from La Push.

"So I am guessing you miss home." I looked at her into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They were truly an amazing sight.

"Yea I do, a lot. I miss my life. I just hope that things can be good while I am here." she paused and looked out at the water. I seen a log that was on the shore and I signaled her to sit down.

This girl was really something. I could see the pain in her eyes. Her feelings were easily read. Maybe it was just the feeling I had about her. I really liked her. Which is weird for Jacob Black? Like I said before I have been with a lot of girls in my time.

We both sat down on the log and she started to talk to me. I don't know why she was opening up to me so quick. But I was willing to tell her a few things about myself.

"There are things in life you are willing to change." she stared out to the water I could tell she had some secrets. "I guess I am the way I am because I wish my parents were still together. I just think differently. My mom wasn't in my life the way I wished her to be. It still hurts to think about It." she sighed. "I bet you don't want to hear about my problems I am probably depressing you." she looked over to me with watery eyes I could tell.

She was wrong she wasn't depressing me. Sad part about it I wanted to know more about her. Again Jacob what the fuck is wrong with you?

I needed to know more about her. Normally when I talk to a girl I am not interested in what she has to say. I am more interested in getting her out of her clothes and having my jeans around my ankles.

"Well you are wrong, I understand completely. My mother died when I was young. I just wish I had her a little longer." I was opening up to the girl. I can't believe that I actually was opening up and to a girl. This was so unlike Jacob Black. I wasn't pussy enough to cry in front of the girl.

"I see, well at least you are not caught up between to parents that fight over you. My parents have been in competition with each other. Sometimes I wonder if they still love each other." Her smile came out and I seen her beautiful teeth. For a girl who smokes she had perfect white teeth. "But I know they aren't, I sometimes wonder why they have so much hate towards each other." She paused again. "I don't know why I am telling you this. I hardly know you." And those words hurt. But she was right she hardly knew me, and I hardly knew her. But I still got that vibe from her, a good an amazing vibe. Like you can tell she is the one.

I am not the one to believe in love at first sight, but with her it is completely different. I think this has to do with that. I think she is my soul mate, she just doesn't know It yet. She looked like she was smarter than how she acted. She had to be. I bet pain made her rebel, so she can get that attention from her parents she wanted.

"You are right, you do hardly know me. But that doesn't mean you can't make a friend and in order for you to do that. I have to get to know you?" I held my hand out to her and she grabbed my hand without a thought. This felt nice. It was very simple there was no need for any words to be said.

"Thanks for understanding; Hey is there like a Chinese food restaurant around? I am starving and I am in the mood for some Lo Mein." Her outburst was cute. I chuckled a bit. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and I liked that.

"Yea there is one, would you like me to take you there now?" I gave her a smile. I couldn't help but notice every time I did look at her she blushed it was cute. I wanted to make her my girlfriend, but I think it is best if we take things easy first and then let me proceed and ask her.

We made our way over to my car. I opened the car door for her and I was in the car driving to the restaurant. It could have been easier if we ordered it. But I could use any time I had with her to get to know her.

* * *

**Well now review, How do you like the bad girl Nessie? tell me about it? so click on the Green Button.**


	6. Chapter five

**A/N: OMG it is a miracle I updated so frequent on this story, Well if you are wondering I was feeling Generous and this Chapter was a fun one to write. **

**Warning: Contains teenagers drinking Alcohol un supervised do not attempt this at home. Sorry it is a Funny Chapter. **

**NOTE: I know, I know I am an alcoholic. My friends Actually do sell those on the streets in Harlem. They taste Pretty awesome especially when you get to the Jello Shots at the bottom of the drink. thought I should share my knowledge now Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own It.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Chinese food and annoying Phone calls.

We got in his car and he was driving I couldn't help but smile at him. He was sexy really hot, I couldn't help but look at his features. His long black hair, his perfect russet skin, his perfect broad shoulders, the way his chest was wide. I bet he had an amazing body. He must be muscular. I could tell by the way his arms were. Jeez my mind was now in the gutter.

(My phone rang)

I answered I knew exactly who it was. Damn and this doesn't get old.

"Yes daddy." I put the phone to my ear and rolled my eyes.

"Hey princess, how are you today?" he never called unless he really wanted to know something. It has been competition between him and my mother for years now. Can't complain birthdays and Christmas were awesome best gifts ever.

"I am fine daddy I will call you later, but I am busy right now." I was a little pissed I didn't want anyone to interrupt this moment.

"Okay call me later though." My dad sounded like an ignored puppy.

"Okay fine daddy and I will call later bye." I hung up. I rolled my eyes and the phone rang again. To my surprise it wasn't my dad. I just stared at the phone blankly as it was my ex-boyfriend David. I think even my jaw dropped.

"Hello." I said nervously into the phone. I didn't believe he was calling me after he cheated on me with some girl in my school and knocked her up.

"Hey baby." His voice didn't appeal not one second, I really wondered why he called.

"I am not your baby. What do you want David? Make it quick because I am busy." I rolled my eyes. Why did I pick up the phone again? Right because I am an idiot.

"I miss you; I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out with me." Ha hang out with you. No way creep and plus thank god I am not in New York.

"Too bad, I don't want to. Besides I don't live in New York anymore." I had to hurt him, he hurt me when he cheated and got that girl Pregnant. "Well I got to go, losing reception (crackling sound) can't really (crackling sound) hear you (crackling sound) later." And I  
Hung up.

"Is that how you treat everyone?" Jacob looked over at me.

"No that is how I treat annoying ex-boyfriends. I am taking a note. I need a new phone number?" I really did if David was going to continue to irritate my existence, I might as well change my number and disappear from the face of the earth.

"So ex-boyfriend huh?" he chuckled. His laugh was cute.

"Yea he doesn't get the message. We broke up a couple months ago; he just doesn't know what no means." I sighed. I needed my best friend. I needed Justin.

"I see, so do you leave all your boyfriends needing to be with you?" wow I didn't expect that. If he meant needing to have sex with me well I am a virgin.

"What do you mean?" I probably knew but I needed to hear it from his mouth. I wondered exactly what he meant.

"Well I am just saying, you know you are beautiful and all. Guys must want to keep you." he smiled his words are cute. I wondered how many girls he has been with, he looks like the kind of guy who has a girlfriend every other week.

"So if I may ask, why don't you have a girlfriend?" I knew my question might sound generic, but I wanted to know.

"I guess girls just play, I am looking for someone I want for long term. I am looking for the one." he sounded so serious. If he was looking for the "one" This made no sense. But he was cute.

"Ok I see." I gave him a smile. I couldn't help but feel something for him. I don't understand the feeling; it's the feeling like you know that person is your true love, your soul mate.

"Ok we are here." he pulled into a parking lot and there was the Chinese food spot. I really wanted some.

I wondered if it was any good like back home. I had my favorite spot on 23rd street and 7th avenue. They had the best Lo Mein and egg rolls. Damn I miss home, all because of the junk food.

He parked the car; we got out and walked into the restaurant. I was in the mood for some sesame chicken and Lo Mein, My favorite.

The restaurant at least looked clean. I was so picky about the hygiene of a restaurant. That was because I am a picky eater. Jacob turned and looked at me.

"So what are you going to order?" he leaned his elbow on the counter. Was this a dream? Was this man really standing next to me? Yes he was!

"I want some Sesame chicken with Lo Mein. But def with no onions, I hate onions." I scrunched my nose. I really do hate onions with a passion.

"Ok sounds good." his expression looked blank. Did he not want to be here with me? Did he think I was weird?

I ordered my food and looked over the counter to see how they were cooking it.

"Do you want to stay here or you want to go back to your house?" that was a great question. Duh I wanted to go back home. It was maybe three in the afternoon. I still had seven hours until mommy dearest came home. Sweet seven hours with Jacob, what to do what to do? No clue.

"Well I would like to go back to my place." I gave him a nervous smile. What the hell is wrong with me? Jacob turns me to goo. More like jelly.

Why was I able to submit to him? Any way possible he had me open, I could tell him literally anything he wanted to know at this second and I would tell him, just because I would. What the fuck is wrong with me? I have never in my entire life have felt like this for a guy. He was just I don't know? I don't even know this guy and I am willing to tell him everything.

"Ok sounds good." he gave me a smile. That was pretty much all we could do, give each other smiles when I would rather have my tongue down his throat. His tongue massaging mines, I wondered what his body looked like. Renesmee get your mind out of the gutter. Jeez was there something wrong with me? Ah hormones.

Well it is not like it's the first time a guy soaks my panties. I have had plenty of those trusts me. But Jacob does it in a whole different level; I would gladly give this man my virginity. Damn it! I am willing to de-flower myself to this guy. I wanted to wait till marriage.

Those are just rules we have in the Cullen house. One no sex before marriage, two no kissing boys, three kick a guy in the balls if he tries to touch you inappropriately. They are millions more to add to the list I just can't get into them in great detail. Well what was I going to do this guy was freaking amazing. He was a god compared to plain old Renesmee here.

"Hey do you know where there is a Liquor store?" I asked I was still in the mood to get drunk. I had the money I had the proper ID. Even if they scanned my ID it would show up like it is real.

Thank you Aunt Rosalie, I know that sounds very irresponsible of her. But she was the one who let me have a little too much fun. I loved her for it. She would tell me how when she was young Grandpa and Grandma were so strict with her and plus she knows how my dad is really over protective. She would take me to clubs though; Of course she wouldn't let me drink none the less smoke. That is where Justin comes in, two peas in a pod sure doesn't get old.

"Um… yea there is one right up the block from here." He gave me a sexy smile then chuckled a little.

"You don't understand, I am in need of a drink. But I don't drink it straight it is still too strong. I will need some juice." I giggled. His eyes turned with a sparkle. "Do you drink?" I had to ask it just sucks to drink alone. Again I normally drank with Justin and a group of friends.

"Yea of course I drink. I am a veteran drinker." He smirked and rubbed his chin like a little conceited person would do, man was this guy cocky. But I liked it.

I know I would be in the wrong if I drank with a guy that I just met. But no harm met right? He was a guy and he seemed like cool people to be around.

"Really, a veteran drinker huh?" I shrugged; I was trying to hold out a laugh. But it came out more like a little giggle.

"Yea I have been drinking since I was twelve." He looked like he was bragging. But had to admit it looked good on him.

"So how old are you now?" I had to ask the boy looked like he was around 17, maybe 19 the oldest.

"I am old enough." He smiled at me and then laughed. He was using my line no fair. I pouted after he said that.

"Hey that is my line." I crossed my arms. "Now seriously how old are you?"

"I am 17, I will be turning 18 soon; but not soon enough." He made me giggle with that statement. "How about you, now be honest?" he moved a little closer to me and I moved back a little he was still invading my space.

"I am 16, but I will be turning 17 in September." I looked at my expertly manicured nails. I think I was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Ok that is a good thing." I know I seen his little lopsided grin. Which frankly now made me think different? If I looked towards his face I swear I would be moist in my panties. Darn this sexy man.

The lady finally came with our food and it was good timing if I don't say so myself.

"So let's go to that liquor store." I said as I grabbed my bag of food.

"Let me hold that for you?" Man he was being courteous now. Damn it I am starting to like him even more now. I shook my head to snap the thoughts out my head and handed him the bag.

We walked to the Liquor store it was right up on the corner not that far. I was wondering what I wanted to drink, Vodka, Rum, Whiskey, Gin. Eh we would see what I liked once I was in the damn liquor store.

"Are you sure you can buy it?" he looked at me with eyes that said it all. You can't buy it, they are going to know you are young. But that didn't stop me.

"Um yea I can." I smiled at him as I pushed the stores door open. There was this creepy fat old guy sitting at the cash register. He kind of smelled. I smelt his B.O. as soon as I walked inside. Man did this guy know what soap is? I shook the thought of the man naked. It made me want to barf.

"Can I help you?" he looked a little too eager, he was staring at my breast I rolled my eyes and went to the back of the store that was labeled vodka.

I picked up a bottle of Smirnoff triple distilled. With a bottle of that I will surely sleep like a baby. Then I saw a bottle of Absolut Vodka and I was in love. I was going to be on my ass tonight.

"That is some strong stuff." Jacob gestured to me as he pointed to both bottles I had in my hand. I looked at the price it said $20. That was a rip off; I had my place I can get it for $10. But then again this is Forks. I didn't mind I had the money, daddy did give me a Bank account last Christmas, and I had a lot of money there. The bottle of Absolut cost $25. Eh money comes and goes right.

"Yea I know, but I am trying to get drunk you know." I giggled at his words. "Well let's go pay for this shit." I walked over to the sweaty smelly old man.

"Aren't you a little too young to drink?" the sweaty man raised his eyebrow, I was just happy if he didn't raise his arms the funk was killing me.

"Aren't you a little too old to be staring at my breast?" I rolled my eyes. "Can you just take my money so I can go; I am kind of with my boyfriend here." I pulled on Jacob's arm as I wrapped mines around his.

"I am going to need to see ID?" I gladly pulled out the ID Aunt Rosalie gave me. "This is a hell of a good Fake ID." He grinned at me made me want to barf. If he knew it was semi-real. It was made in a DMV. It said I was 21.

"It is real, why don't you scan it?" I gestured to him. He gladly took the ID and scanned it; my name on the ID said my name was Danielle Porter.

"Ok Miss Porter. That will be $45." I smiled and took out a $50 dollar bill.

"Here you go, keep the change." I grabbed the bag and I was glad to be out of the funky Liquor store. "Remind me to not go there again it smells bad in there." Jacob and I let out a good laugh.

There we were speeding off to my house. I really hated eating by myself. I always had Justin to join in with me. Ah Justin my best friend, he practically lived in my house. Since he was there twenty four- seven anyway. I did miss him, man the parties and teen clubs we used to go to. Justin just knew how to party. I realized this year that I was an alcoholic I loved to drink man did getting buzzed was awesome. Nobody knew of course or I would be dead. Dad doesn't approve of that kind of behavior. But I did it anyway; I blame Justin for being such a bad influence. Yea right Justin and I are two peas in a pod.

We finally pulled up to the front of the house. What was I going to do in a house with a boy for now six and half more hours? I literally put my finger to my lip and began to brain storm. Man did my mind go to all the things they should have never gone. I thought about being with Jacob in my bedroom all naked and stuff. Damn Renesmee get those perverted thoughts out of your head. I wonder if he has a big dick. Damn it you're still doing it.

"So do you want to open the door for us?" he signaled me and snapped me out of my thoughts. Thank you much.

"Oh yea, the door." I now sounded a bit nervous since I was thinking about him in the most intimate ways.

I opened the door and we walked into the kitchen. To the black kitchen table that had some little white orbs in the middle in a dish. Mom must really thought carefully when she decorated the place. Right "carefully" Who in the earth has little white orbs in the middle of a black table. They look like little white tampons that were cut and shaped like balls. Gross much! I shuddered at the thought of those being mom's tampons on the kitchen table. Jacob rose and eyebrow and looked at me as I took the little crystal dish from the table and moved it near the sink and away from the table.

"Sorry, it just looks weird and I feel uncomfortable with that being on the table." man did mom know how to leave me being embarrassed in front of a really hot guy. I think I blushed as red as there could possibly be. Man could this day get any worse.

"Its ok." he smiled and then sat down in the black metal chair.

We ate our food maybe in a little too much silence then it should have been. But I was hungry and I was more interested in the contents of what was on my plate, then to think about something to say. We quickly ate our food and I have to eat before I drink or I would be throwing it up pretty quick. He moved a little closer to me I seen his eyes had an amazing sparkle. Damn it I want to kiss him so bad.

"So are we going to drink or what?" he raised an eyebrow and it was so cute. I giggled at myself as I walked over to the fridge and took out a blue Hawaiian punch. Awesome I could totally make a Nutcracker now.

"Have you ever had a Nutcracker?" I had to ask doubted he knew anything about that. He raised an Eyebrow in confusion. "I am taking that as a no." I laughed at him.

"What is that miss smarty pants?"

"Well my boys make this drink; they call it a Nutcracker because it will get you fucked up quick. My boys used to sell blue Hawaiian Nutcrackers for $5 on the streets in New York. But they stopped, I know how to make them because they showed me how, and it is no joke they get you fucked up quick." I giggled; Nutcrackers always got me fucked up. My boy Angel used to make them from absolut and Patron. Those are some strong liquor.

I don't think it would be any different if I made it with Smirnoff and Absolut. I had two out of four ingredients. My boy would add jello shots to the bottom of the bottle they were awesome.

"Cool I see you know your liquor." He chuckled and licked his lips after. Oh my fucking god was that so sexy.

"I wonder if my mom has any jello." I searched the Cabinets and to my surprise I found a box of blue raspberry Jello. Can I say fucking awesome? I know that the Jello would take a while to set, but it will be done before mom was even home.

"I am guessing you found it?" he came next to me. I was so having a fantasy of him throwing me against the counter top and him kissing me passionately as he ripped my clothes off and fucked me. Damn Renesmee get your damn mind out of the gutter. I lowered my head as I thought about this.

"Um… yea I did." I pulled two boxes out and began to boil some water. "I think I will work my magic now." I emphasized the sentence by using my hands. He giggled silently I think he liked my silliness.

I went to the fridge and pulled out two trays of ice. I went over to the blender and put a tray full of ice in it. I was going to make vodka tasted slushy in the meanwhile that I made the Nutcrackers I needed a drink now and this was fast.

Jacob just stared at me as I worked my magic. I rolled my eyes poured the blue Hawaiian punch into the blender. It was the gallon bottle so I will have enough for my Nutcracker. I took a 8 ounce cup from the cabinet and filled it half way with Smirnoff and the other half I put the Absolut.

"Don't you think that is going to make it a little too strong?" I wondered if he was a pussy to try this. I saw him raise an eyebrow. He kept on doing that. Did he not want to get drunk?

"I thought we were aiming to get drunk here?" I put a hand to my hip. He looked at me in awe. "Alright then let me proceed." I giggled as I poured the alcohol into the blender. I quickly popped the lid back on and turned the blender on. It quickly crushed the ice and left that slushy affect. Awe perfect. I stopped the blender and took a spoon to and stirred the contents. I took a spoon full of the mixture and quickly licked it. I think I heard Jacob make a moaning sound but I might be wrong.

"That was so fucking hot." his eyes got wide on me. I giggled it was funny. Mm it was huh.

"Want to taste it?" I raised an eyebrow and bit my lip. Why was I being like this with him? Eh and ya live.

"Yea I do." he licked his lips and bit on his bottom.

I took the spoon I just licked and took another spoon full of the slushy. "Here" I put the spoon to his mouth. He licked it and man was that sexy. He made a mhm sound.

"I got to give it to you, it tastes good it's not too strong, but not only juice." he licked his lips.

"I told you I am a pro, I got this." I slapped my chest lightly but enough to make a sound. I giggled after words. It did taste good it was perfect.

"I see." he winked at me. I blushed. Damn it I am always blushing when he winked at me. Oh my god was it a good feeling.

The water finished boiling for my jello. I turned the heat off and emptied the powder in a clear bowl and then added the water and the liquor, I mixed it and poured it all into the empty ice tray. I walked over to the fridge and stuck it in.

"Ok so do you want some of this?" I asked as I pointed to the full blender with slushy.

"Yea I do." he licked his bottom lip. Damn was that sexy. I was really thinking about forcing myself against him. Damn my perverted thoughts.

I poured some for him and then poured some for me. It took a sip and it was awesome. I handed him the cup.

"Thanks sexy." this time I blushed and not because he winked at me. Ok  
this blushing thing was getting me even more embarrassed.

"Hey want to watch a movie?" I had to distract my mind from any perverted thought I could possibly have. He looked at me and nodded.

"Yea sounds cool." he was probably just as nervous as I was. I don't understand why he would be nervous. He was hot.  
We went and sat down on the black leather couch. I nervously started flipping through the channels. But I couldn't help but want to get closer to him. I took a sip of my drink. Man I was getting buzzed already but it was awesome. I tried to sip it slow so I wouldn't get completely fucked up just yet. I was aware of what I was doing. I think it was getting to his head because I could see him zoning out a bit. What an amateur. I giggled. We watched some movie I think it was who framed Roger rabbit, Classic cartoon movie. We watched it for maybe 20 minutes when I started to feel the buzz way more I was feeling hot now. I moved a little closer to him so that my shoulder touched his. He turned to look at me and smiled.

I now moved closer to him his lips were inches away from mine. Finally our lips met. First it started off really innocent just a couple of tap, tap here and there. Finally his tongue brushed my bottom lip. He was asking for entrance into my mouth, man was I going to give it to him. I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue was dancing along mine the next second. He moved one of his hands to my thigh. I liked the attention but I wasn't ready to go that extra mile and definitely not now. I don't even know this guy. Damn it I swear if I was a completely different Renesmee I would be on this man fucking his brains out. And we do have approximately five hours left. I continued to kiss him.

I moved his hand from my thigh and held it in my hand wrapping my fingers around his. I never moved my lips from his. I literally loved the way his lips felt against mine. I was still feeling sleepy. I pulled away from his lips.

"I know this sounds bad, but I am a little sleepy." I bit my lip from how nervous I was. Damn did I just stop a make out session so I could take a nap? Well I don't understand why I get so sleepy.

"Ok, do you want me to leave?" he asked me and him leaving was the last thing I wanted right now. I hesitated before I answered, because what I was going to say next might very well be misinterpreted, Especially under the influence of alcohol.

"No! I don't want you to leave, why don't you come upstairs and take a nap with me?" did my invitation sound a little to misleading to you? Guess it might have towards him.

"Um... ok." his face lit up. I wondered what in the world he thought. This was no porno, this was me Ren taking a nap accompanied by a male companion. That sure sounds better as a thought. But I know if I said it out loud it would sound horrible. Damn my mind is in the gutter.

I grabbed him by the hand as we made our way for the carpet covered stairs. I was trying so bad not to stumble or fall down the stairs We went into my room and he stared and I could tell he was analyzing the room.

"Yea I know pretty." I rolled my eyes as he looked to see all the purple. I quickly threw my care bear off the bed hoping he didn't notice it much. His gaze quickly met mines when I pulled back the covers and hopped in gesturing for him to come and join me. I patted the side of the bed as I kicked my shoes off and lay down.

"Are you sure?" he looked at me with a dark look in his eyes. Was he thinking we were? I am guessing yes that is exactly what he thought was going to happen. Man was he wrong.

"Um... like I said a nap dude!" I rolled over as he lay down next to me in the bed. I was already closing my eyes as he came and grabbed me by the waist and hugged me. Now I could get used to that. I believe it was the best nap sleep I have ever had. I couldn't believe this guy was in my bed after only one day. Sad part of it all was I didn't need to know him; it was like I could tell he was the one for me. I fell asleep and I think he fell asleep also. I started dreaming about that kiss we had, it was the best thing I have experienced in my life.

* * *

**Now you read Now Review~~~ Tell me What you enjoyed was it awesome? Wanted a Lemon? Wanted more Bad Nessie? Well let me know what you think in a Review? Clicky the Green Button.**


	7. Chapter six

**A/n: I know I updated yay me!!! well I want to thank the people who reviewed I love you guys, ya are awesome. Well here is Part two of what happen Last Chapter. I think this Chapter is Funny so Enjoy. It is Very sarcatic and Nessie becomes mean to poor Jake. So let me let you Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own NADa**

**NOTE: It also has Embry and Seth, But Nessie refers to Seth as the young one. lol. major points For Nessie not remembering names. WOOT!! lol, that was sarcasam lmao. Ok just read.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Night of suspense.

* * *

That night that I and Jacob took a "nap" together it was innocent; I woke him up an hour before my mother would be coming home. I looked over and I saw Jacob still had his arm wrapped around my waist. Damn it did we? No we didn't thank god. I looked at the clock it was exactly 8 pm. I nudged Jacob almost knocking him off the bed.

"Jacob." I lightly nudged him. He let his grip loose from my waist. "Wake up, you have to go now." I said as I pulled his arm off of me and I got up. "Wake up!" I think I said it in a harsh tone. This guy was knocked out cold. It was a cute sight he looked so young while he slept. I nudged him again. He finally woke up with a smile on his face. "Wake up; my mom should be home soon." I nudged him again

He looked at me and smiled. "Did we?" he looked a little confused.

"If you meant to say did we have sex? Then hell the fuck no, you didn't touch me big boy."

"Are you sure?" the boy looked confused.

"No, no, no. We did none of that, oh hell no." he really thought we had sex. We were drunk but not that drunk. "Now you have to go." He quickly got up to it was funny I think he was still buzzed. I had to admit I was too a little at least. He was stumbling.

"Damn you got me drunk and you didn't take advantage of that?" he looked at me with a lopsided look. Did he really think I would take advantage of him? Oh please.

"Ha I got Jake a little drunk." I giggled at the thought. "And I am surprised you didn't take advantage of me. Come on I know you want to?" I walked to the other side of the bed where he was standing. I moved exactly in front of him. I was pretty short compared to his height. I was about 5'6 he was 6 foot something. He was really tall. I moved a little closer to him; I was hoping he would throw me on the bed and kiss me hard.

"Yea, but not quite." he left me with my mouth opened. At this point I knew I wasn't being myself. Did I really want to do this now? Did I want to lose my virginity to a man I knew for a day? I couldn't even answer him.

* * *

~~*~~  
~J-POV~

Nessie had just woke me up and I really thought we had sex. Well after all she did get me drunk. I swear I felt like I was going to fall or something. That was some strong shit she made and she didn't use a small cup at that. It was at least a 32 ounce cup. Those shits Billy and Charlie use for super bowl parties.

Damn I had my arms wrapped around her waist and all. She told me we didn't do anything and I believe her. I want not to believe her but I believe her. I wanted to laugh she said I wanted to take advantage of her. Well I did say why she didn't take advantage of me. Her mouth dropped as she was about inches away from me. Man did I have a fucking boner right now. I wanted to pick her up throw her on the bed and rip her clothes off. Damn it Jake just do it.

"I think you should go now." she finally managed to say after a few moments of silence. No! I didn't want to go. I wanted to be with her a while longer. I finally got the guts and I kissed her softly on her lips.

Damn! Her lips were fucking perfect her smell was sweet. She was making my dick twitch. But then I knew it was time for me to go. I wasn't going to rush her into this knowing we were both half drunk it wouldn't be fair.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" was all I could manage to say at that point I needed to be with her. I was still on the pursuit to make her mines. I knew at this point things changed between the two of us. We were no longer two strangers.

"We will see. I will call you." she shrugged and then kissed me. She kissed me a little harder with passion then the kiss I gave her. The kisses I had with her I have never felt with another girl before in my life. Damn kisses had fucking sparks.

"Here is my number call me whenever ok sexy." I took her phone from her and dialed my number into it.

"Thanks, but I think you should call someone to pick you up. You can't drive like this." she had a point I took my phone and dialed whoever the fuck I called last. To my surprise it was Embry.

_"Hello?"_ I heard Embry's voice.

"Yo dude cans you come get me I am kind of drunk. Oh and bring someone with you so they can drive my car back to the Rez." I sounded a little too drunk thank god I was at least making some kind of sense.

Damn she got me drunk. I normally don't get that buzzed that quick.  
She must drink on some hardcore shit.

"_Yea, dude are you? Never mind, where are you?"_ I knew what he meant but none of that happened.

"I am Bella's house, just get me." I was still buzzed. I knew you can hear it in my voice. I was about to flip. Eh Billy won't give me too much shit. Now Rachel the bitch will rag on me. She acts like she is my mother ever since she came back from college and shit. Now she does take care of Billy and me.

"_Alright bro give me __20 minutes__ ok."_ then I hung up the phone and turned back to the beautiful girl next to me. I licked my lips I knew she liked that I always made her blush or giggle or smile when I did.

"We should go downstairs." her angelic voice said. She wanted to get rid of me huh.

"Can I ask you a question?" I wanted to ask her what we are now. It's not like we had sex or anything but I definitely didn't want her with another guy. I wanted her to myself and mine only.

"Um... Sure?" she looked a little clueless to what I was going to say.  
But I couldn't take any chances with this.

"What do you consider us now?" I raised an eyebrow. I was waiting for a response from her. I didn't want her to say no to me that would hurt I couldn't help but like her a lot. Like no other girl before.

"Um... Friends." she hesitated a bit. A smile crept my face. I could tell she liked me. Exactly how I liked her. She had to.

Her face showed it all. I knew I could win her over quick. I set my hand on her waist and pulled her a little closer to me. I stared into her beautiful eyes, just staring into them I can get lost and I don't really understand why. I raised my other hand to move her face towards mines so that our lips could meet. But she pulled away from me.

"You should go." was what she said. Those words were rejecting and I never in my life have been rejected ever. I let her go and I felt the room spin a bit. Damn the affects were still kicking in. I was hoping that the nap would help a bit, but it did nothing. Oh well I just have to hope Embry takes his sweet time so I can make a move. I still want to make her my girlfriend before I leave her.

* * *

~~*~~  
~Nessie's POV~

He was staring blankly into my eyes and frankly it was creeping me out now. He probably was horny I could tell by the buldge in his pants.  
Ugh Ren you always get yourself into these situations. I sighed and I knew he had to go or I wouldn't be able to control myself from throwing him on the bed and just violating everything I stand for. It is so hard to control yourself when you know you want to do everything that you are against. I grabbed his hand and guided him down the stairs so he wouldn't hurt himself in any way possible. I knew if I didn't guide him he would be tumbling down the stairs right now.

I sat him down on the couch and went to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. I needed him to sober up before I sent him home or that would just be very irresponsible of me. I would have that on my conscience if I let him leave so fucked up. I got him a cold glass of water and walked over to him.

"Here drink this." I said as I was handing him the glass. He took a big gulp of the water; I think he nearly downed half of the cup.

"Thank you." he said while pulling back some of his hair behind his ear. I was so tempted to kiss him, but I didn't. I sat down on the couch next to him. It was weird how my buzz was almost gone, but this guy was completely almost still drunk. Don't understand. Thought he was a "Veteran drinker" oh so he says he is. I rolled my eyes.

"No problem." I shifted myself on the couch so my legs were crossed and I was sitting on my feet.

The boy kept on staring at me did I have a booger or something? That would be embarrassing. Don't get me wrong I liked the boy he was cute and all. But was I ready to jump back into a relationship? After David it was hard to jump back into a relationship and all.

Well eh he is a bad boy and all. I liked to piss of daddy. Damn it the boy keeps on staring at me. I closed my eyes for a couple seconds before I thought about saying something. But to my surprise he broke the silence.

"So there is this party tomorrow, it is just a couple of friends hanging out. Would you like to go?" he turned his head to look at me completely.

The sound of a party did sound awesome at the moment. So I am guessing I could bring some life to the shindig. I bet if I didn't it would be a total wreck. I would probably be bored out my ass.

"Sure I can make drinks." A smile crossed my face. I was going to get everybody drunk. I chuckled silently to myself.

I knew I would have a blast. Wonder who can be my main targets. Probably the tall dude the one Jacob said his name was Sam or maybe even the sex craved pervert named Embry. I was going to have fun with that one.

"Ok sounds good." He smiled at me. I wonder what the fuck was going through his mind. He probably was thinking of boning me who wouldn't come on look at me. I mentally gave myself another chuckle. I can get so self centered sometimes, mental high five.

"You aren't going to think this is a date right?" I cleared my throat a bit to make myself clear. Like I said before the boy is cute and you don't get a guy by throwing yourself at him.

Now I think I need to work some more magic. I will just be me for the time being this seems like fun.

"Now why would I think it is a date? We are just friends right?" He hesitated a bit so I knew this meant he really liked me.

"I don't know." I shrugged then took the remote and turned the TV on.

After maybe sitting there for a couple minutes in awkward silence I heard a car pull up. Doubt it was mom, so must be his gay friends.

"I think that is for you." I said as I got up from the couch and walked slowly to the door. I opened the door and there was the perverted guy who was drooling over me not so long ago. I rolled my eyes. "He is on the couch; he is in a pretty silly state." I giggled as I looked at Jacob and he was out of it. Thank god we didn't smoke some pot or I would definitely be fucking the shit out of him. I shook that thought out of my head.

"What did you do to him?" he raised an eyebrow or so to say he thought we had the most amazing sex and Jacob was still in shock of it all. I doubt he was any good, probably had sex with the whole cheerleading team or something. Ugh I hate girls like that. Girls like that normally have tramp written all over them.

"I did nothing to him; he just can't handle a little alcohol." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Dude! Are you ok?" Embry waved his hand in front of Jacob's face. It was a pretty funny sight. I looked out the door and the younger kid was there he looked like he was 15 real young.

"Are you seriously going to have this kid drive?" I pointed to the kid with my thumb. He looked so young.

"Yea I can drive just fine." I saw the kid cross his arms like I offended him.

"Sorry you just look young." I felt bad I didn't want to offend him. But then again that is me. I don't care and that is my problem.

Caught up in my moment of being mean my phone rang. I took a look to the screen. It was my Justin; I literally jumped up and down and had a school girl crush moment. But that wasn't why I had the excitement. I had the excitement because duh it was my Justin I had to tell him I made a banging nutcracker it was a total success. I answered the phone.

"Hello." I answered maybe still excited. The damn guys stared at me. "Private Convo." I said as I covered the phone with my hand and walked towards the kitchen.

"So what are the means of this phone call?" I had to ask. But the voice that greeted me was not that of my Justin it was the voice of his annoying friend Kevin.

"_Sup sexy."_ I rolled my eyes and scoffed. The boy called me to irritate me.

"What do you want Kevin?" I rolled my eyes. His voice sounded like he was stoned or drunk probably both he was with Justin and it was Friday.

"_I miss you my love, I love you_." Whoa you let a boy eat you out once and he is hooked. Man was that a mistake.

Now Kevin is really cute. He is tall bronze skin, long hair, has hazel eyes. He is fine, but he is an ass hole. He is what we call a male hoe or whore. If Kevin wasn't like that I would give him a chance. But he is so no chance.

"Whoa Kevin you can't scare me with those words."I felt my heart race just because I felt my lower abdomen tense up just thinking about the tongue work Kevin put down there. And the words I love you scare the shit out of me, I am starting to think I have commitment issues or something.

Any way Kevin and I almost had sex, but he kept on getting soft before he could put it in. it was very embarrassing. He would jerk himself off to get it hard again he would use his thumb and index finger to jerk himself off. He had a baby dick no lie. He had me waiting a lot so I just got frustrated and left the room. It was really awkward with him for a couple weeks.

"_I am sorry baby_." Ugh I hated when he called me baby. I didn't even like the kid for him to call me that, we never even dated.

"Don't call me baby!" I yelled at him. "You know what Kevin I have to go, bye. Don't call me from Justin's phone again." And I hung up.

I went back to the living room to see the perverted one trying to drag Jacob out the door. Had to admit it was a real funny sight. I chuckled a little.

"He said he isn't leaving without saying bye to you." The pervert one said as he rolled his eyes. I rolled my eyes as well.

"Ok bye." I said rudely as I waved bye to him the way you would wave to a 3 year old.

"So I don't get a kiss goodbye?" I saw Jacob pout. Man was this kid being so blunt. I quickly scrubbed my hand on the side of my face and rolled my eyes after.

"Um… no, listen get sober and have a safe night." I looked over to the clock on the cable box and it was 8:45 pm. "Ok you guys need to leave now, my mom will be here in 15 minutes. So get out!" I know I was being rude, but I didn't want my mom to see these guys in my house drunk.

"Call me." Was what Jacob managed to say as the young baby one and the pervert one dragged him out the door way.

They finally left and I was alone. Which I was so happy, I decided to go check on my jello shots. I locked the door, then went to the kitchen and opened the door. I took out the tray and it was perfection. I went and took a spoon and dug out one of the jello shots. I stuck it in my mouth hmm perfection, it tasted awesome.

I knew I had a couple minutes so I wouldn't have time to make my nutcrackers. Aw man, that reminds me I better go hide the liquor bottles in my room. I took the ice tray and looked through the cabinets and found some saran wrap, I wrapped the ice tray like three times and then walked to the fridge and opened the last drawer in the fridge and stuck the ice tray in there covering it with a bag of carrots.

I quickly took the two bottles of booze and stuck it in a black bag and tied it and ran up to my room and stuffed it under my bed. I would find a better place for it later. I ran back down stairs and started washing all the stuff I got dirty. Then finally I heard my mom's truck pull into the drive way I ran to the couch and turned the channel to nickelodeon. To my surprise they were giving spongebob. My mom then walked in the door with a smile on her face and with a briefcase in one hand and a brown bag in the other. Damn that was a close one. I mentally wiped my forehead.

* * *

**Ok so now you read, Now leave a Review and tell me what you think about Nessie almost having sex? Jake getting Buzzed but almost drunk? Nessie's nickname for Embry, The perverted One? and Nessie hiding everything From bella. In next chapter I will let you know if she Got busted or not. well Review and tell me if you think she got busted or not?**


	8. Chapter seven

**A/N: This Chapter is real long, one of the longest Chapters I have ever written ever. Well it is in Nessie and Jakes POV. So you get some heart to heart with Nessie and how much she loves her family and some sweet mother daughter convo and things Nessie loves to do. Now at the End we get some Jake's POV and how he is still a Player and all so I have to put a Waring there is a slight Lemon in this Chapter. You also get some Jacob and Rachel and how their brother/sister relationship is. Well READ & REVIEW MOST OF ALL ENJOY.**

**_WARNING: Jacob has a girl giving him Oral. So I have to put the Warning some gross stuff happens that makes Jacob pissed as fuck so ENjoy that. Again has some Mature themes and foul language so warning._**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own it SM does well enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Getting to really know Nessie/ Jake.

* * *

Mom had just walked into the house. I was acting like I was watching spongebob. It was the episode in were squiword says he hates krabby patties and then in the end goes in the patty vault and eats all the krabby patties. I always laugh when I see his huge thighs after he eats the krabby patties.

"Sweety I brought home some food in case you're hungry." she smiled at me as she took the brown bag to the dining table.

She walked back out to the hall closet and took her coat off. I just looked at her as she went from hall to dining room to kitchen to living room. She was making my head spin with all the moving she was doing.

"Well mom I am going to sleep, I told Jake I was going to hang out with him early. Well night mom."I lied. I heard her say good night but I was already up the stairs.

I laid myself out on my bed. I decided I would need to change and then think of something I was going to do since I wasn't tired. I decided to take a shower. It was quick and I went back out to get dressed and back in my bed laid out on my back. I started to daze out.

I was just thinking about how I used to be, before the drinking, smoking and partying. I was a complete different person. Sometimes I wish I could go back to be her.

I felt the tears fall down my eyes. I only blame one person for my actions and that was me. How could I let myself change?

After I broke up with David, I cried every night for a week straight after that. I used to be a good girl; I used to be a daddy's girl. It hurt because I was falling in love with him and not some little oh I love you babe, some head over heels type shit.

It hurt a lot because he cheated with a friend. It hurt even more because he got her pregnant. Ugh that's when I started drinking. Just so I can get that out of my mind. Justin said it helps a lot.

Now Justin, my best friend Justin, The boy has been through a lot of things in his life and I have been there for him. He has told me literally everything. He told me about when he lost his virginity. I know he even gave me details about it. He has always comforted me when bad things would happen.

When my parents would fight; when my mom would come in the summers.  
They would leave me crying and Justin had my back. When I Broke up with David, Justin went and beat the shit and snot bubbles out of him. I've done the same for him with his ex girlfriends. We have always been there for each other. I was there when his father left his mother. It was really hard on him, He actually cried. He never really told me what happen with his dad. But his dad was an alcoholic and he told me  
his dad used to beat his mom. Things were real hard on him after that.

I miss Justin a lot; he is my best friend, my brother. He is my rock. Without him I don't think I would have survived all the things that hit me. I think I might have committed suicide without him. Like I said he is my rock. He made me look at the brighter side of things.

I really love Justin; I don't know what I would do without him. Sometimes I wonder what exactly happened that night his father left and he was crying hysterically. He kept saying it was all his fault and I don't believe it is. He shouldn't have to blame himself for his father's leave. Justin was only eight years old when his father left and he tells me he remembers it like if it happened yesterday. He said it affected him more because of his little sister Samantha.

Now Samantha I see her like the little sister I never had. Sometimes I wish for a little brother or sister. But I know it won't happen. I never had a cousin or someone relatively close to my age, Except for Justin.

Laycie Justin's mom is Bella and dad's mutual friend. My dad met her when he was young. They have been close like I know when my mom and dad broke up. She was there for my dad telling him it was going to be ok. She is French and Justin's dad is Cuban. Sexy mix I know.

Laycie has always been there for me. Now I don't see her as a mother, but I definitely see her as a cool awesome older sister. She and Aunt Rosalie and grandma have always given me that love I needed. The love I didn't get from Bella all those years.

Now I love Laycie she is amazing. If I had a problem and I didn't feel comfortable talking to Justin about it, I would ask her. She always has amazing advice. Not like Aunt Rose doesn't but I just felt more comfortable with Laycie because we don't share the same blood line. But I love little Sammy to she is amazing. We share a bond that I would have if I had a real sister.

I miss my family a lot. Aunt Rose and her up beat love to take me out and spoil me, she always did something to show me she loved me so much. I wondered sometimes why she didn't have any kids. I knew it wasn't any of my business, but I couldn't help but wonder. She avoided the question. Rose and I would always go out and she loved to show me the nightlife in NYC. I know not really mother like, but she was definitely over protective and made sure I didn't have too much "Fun". I would always stay over her and Uncle Em's Condo in the upper east side of Manhattan. I had my own room there and was more than welcomed when I wanted. But none the less I love her.

Aunt Alice and her shopping sprees, I loved that she would buy me anything I wanted if it was tasteful. Now Aunt Alice is awesome. We always went to fashion week in Bryant park, It became our ritual. I always admired the beautiful women on the runway. I would go to see the camera angles and the set of the runway themes. While Aunt Alice  
went to see the latest trends and what is the new black. But I love her and the little rituals we would do. She always took me to fashion avenue looking for some fabric she wanted to use for some new outfit, buttons and zippers to match. It was quite fun.

Laycie and her support and advice also she is an awesome cook we also share the same passion for art and painting. I know I said Laycie and this is my family I was talking about, but Laycie is family along with Justin and Sammy. Laycie and I would always go painting in the park or even off the terrace of her apartment in lower Manhattan. I spent hours at her house I practically lived there as Justin practically lived at my house.

Now Uncle Emmett and his kick box lessons and teaching me to play soft ball. Uncle Emmett my big lug. I love him he is awesome, funny always cracking jokes. But he is also protective of me along with Aunt Rose. He hated me having a boyfriend none he approved, Thank god he only met two. But I knew his intentions were pure. I looked up to Uncle Emmett.

As for Uncle Jasper, teaching me karate and swift moves. He made sure I knew some type of self defense. I appreciated his gestures. He always knew when something was wrong with me it was as if he could sense it. He never was wrong we would have some talks from now and then and I knew he cared a lot.

Now my lovely Grandma Esme, she so taught me how to cook and appreciate the art of cuisine. My grandma taught me to respect myself and not to let a guy think he can take advantage of me. I guess that is one of the reasons I stayed a virgin. She told me I am beautiful no matter what I feel like or I am going through. My momma Esme is my world I would never do something to hurt her, Even though I have done a million things already to hurt her. She just doesn't know about them.

Papa Carlisle my grand pop, I love him to death, he taught me to love books and appreciate helping others. He was always compassionate. It hurt so much the day I left and I couldn't see him. He was what I consider my father and he always told me that he was proud of me. I don't understand why he would be I had fucked up doing stupid shit in my life.

Finally my dad he taught me to love music like he does and he taught me to love photography. I love being in front or behind the camera. He taught me to use different angles and lighting. Well that was when he wasn't so busy. Now he is practically swamped with work. I hardly see his face anymore and that hurts because I love my father so much. Sometimes I think he sneaks around with women because his assistants like to contact me and call me sweety and honey. When I was little I didn't think much of it. But now that I am older is when I get it. They want to gain my seal of approval on my dad. But no one can get that but my mom.

I know that was a bit hypocritical, very naive and selfish of me. My dad does deserve someone in his life as his lady. But no one has measured up to the place and plus daddy hadn't been interested not once. I remember daddy used to go on "business" trips all the time. I know they were nowhere near business trips. They were him screwing his assistants. I knew it because then he would fire them.

So my family is awesome. As for my mom, she is my sister. I love her, we can sit back and chill and watch a movie, and things would be fine. We can go to the salon together and get our nails and hair done. But I sense my mom is lonely sometimes and the same as my dad she deserves someone. But no one meets the standard. I think I met one of her boyfriends when I was ten. But obviously they aren't together anymore. So he was definitely not for her.

I had some inspiration to draw or paint, something I always loved doing before but stopped when I lost my muse. But today was a little different and I don't understand why.

I took my small drawing pad out of my bag along with a pencil and a black thin line sharpie. I started to think and I looked out the window.

I liked how calm the forest looked and almost magical as the moon light hit the trees in the most beautiful way. I went over to the window and sat down in my computer chair staring out of the window. I started with outlines of the trees and shaped them just perfectly to match the real ones outside.

I loved drawing and painting. My art teacher in my old high school loved me. She said I had an amazing talent and I brought so much passion into my work. But after awhile I lost the passion and threw the passion under the bed and sealed it away.

But I had some weird muse and began to get some inspiration from the boring one horse town. It was as if a surge of creativity went through my body. I needed to express myself.

I went back to my drawing. I started on the sky; I contrasted the moon into the drawing making the affect as if the moon were really shining down on the trees. Down into the depths at the bottom of the trees I added some short grass and I couldn't help but add some mystery to it. That was my main trade mark. I loved to hide something in my images and see if anyone can find it, Mostly never than yes.

I took the black sharpie and put the top in my mouths as I added more contrast into the drawing. I was more of a person to be monochromatic. I finished the drawing in maybe 20 minutes and I was satisfied with my work.

I thought to myself tomorrow I will go get a bigger drawing pad and  
maybe see if I can get my mom to buy me an easel, I also needed paint.

Back in NYC I had my own little room that I made my art studio. I looked at all the work I did back over the years. I was a really creative person. I love art and all but my bigger passion was photography. I loved the way the camera worked. I loved to experiment  
with camera angles. I was more into taking pictures then filming. Justin and I always took some crazy unique pictures when we went loose on the streets of Manhattan.

We had our share moments like literally eating a million pixie sticks and pop rocks were awesome. We would be on such sugar highs it was awesome. Some of my inspiration came from Justin he was an amazing muse and I loved him for it. He was the muse I had for photography. He was just an amazing specimen. He always did some quirky things that I just had to catch on film. He was just awesome for the camera. I told him to go into modeling but he was like "No way! That robs me from the manhood and plus my dick is too big to be shared with the world." he was an idiot but he was my idiot.

Justin's features were amazing. He has a broad chin, his skin is tan but not too tan, he has a few freckles but you can't notice it because of his tan skin. His eyes are brown but a light brown his eyes in the sun are an amazing sight as the color got lighter and looked almost like an almond color. His teeth are white and they are slightly sharp on two ends like he has canine teeth. His smile is amazing he has what we call 100 watt smiles. His hair is jet black, short and he normally wears it spiked into a mini Mohawk. He gels the sides and then lightly moves the hair towards the middle. He is such a chick I swear. He literally stays at the mirror 20 minutes just to do his hair. He says his hair is his trademark and it has to be perfect.

All Justin's features are amazing. But the most amazing thing about him is his personality. He is funny, he always gets me to almost pee my pants. He is caring, always has my back when I need him. His friendship with me is the most valued treasured thing I have. He with me is something simple. He is always going to be part of my life no matter what. The guy I marry is going to have to understand that Justin is a main part of my life. I will never get rid of Justin. Now I don't have romantic feelings towards Justin. We see each other like brother and sister.

I know I am rambling on about my family and Justin. But they are main things in my life. I love them all, they are really important to me.

I heard someone walk up the stairs I was guessing it was my mother. She opened the door slightly and peeked in. She walked in when she seen me sitting by the window.

"You are still up sweet heart?" she walked over to my bed and sat down right on the corner. She looked at me with her eyes wide.

I turned in my seat so I can fully look at her. She sat there waiting for my response.

"Yea Ma I am still awake. I just couldn't sleep; I had a sudden spark of inspiration." I smiled at her. She looked at me with warm eyes that screamed mom all over them. She also gave me a warm smile as well.

"Oh sweety that is nice, I am guessing you still haven't changed." the smile never left her face.

I am guessing she liked the fact that I got some sort of inspiration from being in Forks. Well the scenery was much more natural. You can't always paint buildings and busy New York street life. It gets boring after awhile. Well I would always go to central park in the summer and spring and sit in the soft grass and draw anything that caught my eye.  
I personally like the sunset it looks nice when it hits the city. I love New York in the night time all the bright lights. It is a sight.

"Yea, the woods caught my eye and just the way the moon hits the trees looks beautiful." I had to admit it was a very beautiful sight. It was almost magical but very natural.

"Yes Forks has its upsides. Sweety I know you will love it here." she got up from the bed and walked to my direction and kissed me softly at the top of my head. I know she loves me. "Just give it a chance and I know you will open up to It." she was right. I was starting to like it here. It was so tranquil, relaxing, soothing even.

"I will mom." I answered softly. I was thinking about getting my drawing pad and maybe a canvas or two, But most definitely my easel so I can get painting.

"I am happy that you will, you know I will love that you do." She winked at me and I can sense an embarrassing question about to come from her lips. I just didn't know what it was going to be just yet. "So I see you and Jake have become friends." Her smile grew and I knew this was going to become an awkward moment. "I sense you have a crush on him?"

Oh god did she really pick up quickly on that? I mentally slapped myself for being so obvious. My mom isn't the one to pick up on things quickly.

_Mom! _That was the main thought that ran through my brain and wanted me to slap myself again.

"Well no I don't have a crush on him." I lied. "But we have become friends he is a nice person." That was true. He was a person you can easily talk to. I paused, I seen her smile grow a little smaller than the one she had before.

I think I mentally slapped myself enough to give me a concussion. I wondered what in the world was going through her mind at this point in time. She was probably trying to be sappy and give me that mother daughter talk.

"Well just to let you know, you can speak to me about anything and I do mean anything." She patted her hand on my leg. I just looked up at her and nodded.

You know I was not going to talk to my mom about my little crush on Jacob. Oh god I just admitted on having a crush on Jacob. I mentally slapped myself again. Oh god!

I had to think real slick and change the conversation smoothly. "Um… mom is there an art supply store in town? I could really use some stuff for my art work." Phew that was a good mood changer.

"Yea there is one, If you want I can take you there Sunday." She said it more as we were going to have a mother daughter day than her asking me.

I knew I would love to spend time with my mother her only days off were Sunday. She really worked Monday through Saturday. Her boss gave her no breaks. Poor mom working so much, I felt bad and I knew I couldn't say no. maybe she would like if we can go get our nails and hair done this Sunday. I could use a fill in on my nails.

"Great idea mom, maybe after we can go to the salon and get our nails and hair done?" I made it sound more like a question. Which was perfect, I know my mom isn't the very girly type at all. But I am so she would do anything to have a mother daughter day together.

Her eyes grew wide and you can see the sense of interest in them. She loved the idea already. My mom is so easy to read it isn't even funny or a joke.

"That sounds great honey, just great." She pulled me into a hug and I knew she loved the thought of me and her bonding.

I loved my mom, the nail and hair thing was always our thing to do completely. That was one of the things that were our thing to do, besides the whole movie thing. Mom loved Romeo & Juliet. She loved all versions of it. Her favorite was the one with Leonardo Dicaprio. She says oh my lord he is so cute. She acts like such a teen girl it is funny.

"I knew you would like the Idea." I smiled at her and moved to my bed. She looked at the drawing pad in my hand. I couldn't really read what she was about to say. Eh neither did I care much. Maybe she hated it?

"Can I see it?" she asked. I guess she wanted to see my work and not make me feel like it was total crap. I personally didn't like it. I thought it was just sketch work and not some of my best work.

"Sure." I shrugged and handed her the note pad. She stared at it with much curiosity I wondered now what she thought of my little silly doodle. It wasn't even considered art work it was a doodle.

She pointed at the paper, right between the trees towards the bottom. "Who is that?"

Her question caught me by surprise. I didn't draw anyone in my picture. It was just a bunch of trees, stars, the moon and grass. I was a bit shocked when she handed me the pad back and pointed to a guy hiding almost behind a tree. Weird I don't remember drawing him. I ran back to my window and looked out nobody was there.

Why did I feel like subconsciously I wanted to draw him? I don't know why he was on my mind; all I know is that I had my muse back. I looked back down to the paper and I studied the features of the guy, Long hair, broad shoulders, and a built body. Oh god I drew Jacob in my picture. Now my subconscious was drawing him.

~~*~~

~J-POV~

(The Day After the kiss)

All night I had her on my mind. Her soft sweet pink lips and how they felt against mines. What the fuck Jake? This is not like you. I rolled out of my bed looked at the time it was 12 in the afternoon. I decided on a shower. I needed to blow some steam and I knew the exact girl to blow it off for me.

I went to the bathroom and stripped. I turned the water on not to cold and not to hot a perfect temperature. I jumped in letting the water hit my hair just nicely as I took the shampoo and lathered up my hair. I ran my fingers gently through my long hair. Normally I would have gone rough not giving a shit but I wanted to take my time today and not being eager to go blow that steam off.

I took my washcloth, then grabbed the bar of Irish spring and began to scrub. I worked from top to bottom. When I made my way to my v-cut I slowed myself. I wasn't going to touch myself today. I had other means to blow my steam off today. I was going to go pay a visit to Laura and I was go get my dick sucked and if I was in the mood a quick fuck. Now Laura isn't something special I just use her when I need to get a Blow job or just simply want to fuck and she understands that. She would do anything to get near my huge cock. Man all the ladies would. I don't blame them I was blessed.

I quickly finished and rinsed myself off. I grabbed the towel off the back of the bathroom door and wrapped it around myself. As soon as I opened the door there is my lovely sister Rachel. I really wasn't in the mood for her shit right about now.

"Can I help you Rach?" I sighed. I really didn't want to hear her mouth today. I just wanted to go get my dick sucked and be happy on my merry day.

She put a hand on her hip and stared at me like she was going to rip my head off kind of pissed also. I don't know what I did to get her so fucking pissed like that.

"You fucking ass hole." She finally spoke. Her tone was full of anger and she sounded real pissed. She pushed against my chest, Rock hard abs baby so I felt nothing.

She left me confused I had no clue to what was wrong with her I did nothing to her. I all day yesterday spend the day with Bella's daughter Nessie. I was about to pursue my new conquest for a new ass. So how can she possibly be mad at me?

"What the fuck Rach? I didn't do anything." I was confused I don't know what the hell she had in my mind.

"You were supposed to take me to Port Angeles yesterday, but I find out from Paul you were out drinking with some new little girl. I bet you fucked the little slut." She spat. She sounded real pissed. She doesn't like admitting that I am the way I am. She doesn't like for me to drink, she thinks I am too young. I told you she acts like she is my mother more than my sister. It gets real annoying sometimes.

How could I forget I told her I was going to take her to Port Angeles so she could go to her job interview? Now I see why she is even more pissed at the matter.

Rachel had a job interview at some store in P.A. she told me maybe about a week before if I could take her. I wasn't thinking so I agreed and said yes. But I had no clue that I was going to see such a sexy little thing like Nessie. So I totally forgot do you blame me that girl is fucking hot.

But Paul got me in trouble with mommy dearest over here and spilled the goods about me drinking last night with Nessie. I am going to have to punch him in the face later maybe brake his fucking nose. I looked at her and gave her a little pout I knew she couldn't resist I was her baby bro none the less and she is a big softy.

"I am sorry Rach." I looked at her again giving her my puppy dog eyes. Hopefully she bit into the bait and took it. "So did you go to the interview?" I know that wasn't the best thing to add after that is why she is pissed. But I wanted to at least know if she went.

"Yea I went." She sounded a little pissed still but I could tell it had lightened up and she wasn't mad anymore. "I actually got the job also, Paul took me and I am happy he did. He said you had just left with Bella's daughter." She looked at me with a disapproving look. I still didn't do something to extreme. It's not like I fucked Nessie last night. We made out but no fucking at all which sucked real bad.

"Yea I was with her. I showed her around La Push a little. We went to eat Chinese food and that was it." I left out the detail about me getting buzzed almost drunk so she wouldn't flip too badly.

I looked at my sister and gave her a little smile. I needed to go change as I motioned my eyes to my bedroom door. I really needed to go blow of that steam I had.

"Ok maybe Paul blew it out of capital yesterday, but I know how you are. Hopefully chief Swan doesn't have you arrested if you had sex with his granddaughter. I am pushing the chief Swan more. You know Charlie would go ape shit if he found out you are screwing his granddaughter." She sounded so serious. I understood completely, but if she would have seen Nessie through my eyes Charlie isn't really a major problem.

"Yea Ok I understand, but I would like to go get dressed and go out." I pushed passed her and I felt her eyes rolling as she turned and went back to wherever the fuck she was.

I locked the door behind me and got dressed. Nothing fancy some dark wash jeans and a grey tee. I never needed something over the top to get a girl to drop her panties for me. Shit my looks and dick were all I really needed. I know I am a cocky son a bitch, but the ladies love that shit. I just smile and their panties are fucking soaked. Told you I am just that fucking good.

Ok so I do own up to my bad boy, player image. But that is who I am. I am seriously thinking something is wrong with me for thinking about Nessie that way. Ok I am lying I do think there is something special about her; I don't know what the fuck it is? It is still that feeling like you know that person is the one for you. But I am still young I want to still taste the waters out there.

So I got dressed but my sneakers on and made my way out of the door grabbed my car keys and went to Laura's house. I pulled up to her house I didn't even bother to call I knew she will be home. Hopefully her sister isn't fucking home and cock blocks my whole fucking plan to blow off some stress. I went to her door and knocked once and then a second time. Thank god Laura opened the door.

"Hey Jake?" she looked at me shocked that I actually came to her house. She already knew the only reason why I came over.

"Are you alone?" I had to ask because I wasn't willing to deal with her sister Ashley today.

"Um… yea come in." I pushed passed her and she closed the door behind her.

She bit her lip as she knew what was going to happen. I just smiled at her and I knew she was wet already. I told you I have one of those killer smiles that makes girls wet.

"So you know what I want. So get busy girl." She led me to her bedroom and closed and locked the door behind her.

She quickly got down on her knees and unbuttoned my jeans. I liked for her to do all the work that way I get pleasure from watching her do so. She slid her hand into my boxers and pulled me out, I was semi hard. Not to my full length but in a few seconds I would be there.

She stroked me first being gentle. She licked the tip of my head. Damn that felt good. I had my arms crossed against my chest just looking at what she was doing. Laura is pretty. She has russet color skin, shoulder length hair silky of course, her eyes are kind of squinty. She had Asian type eyes. She is real cute her body is semi ok she is short compared to my 6 ft 7 frame, she is about 5'2. She as size b cup breast nice round ass nothing huge but it is grab able. She is your average girl. Now what separates her from the rest is her tongue game. That shit is crazy; the girl is good with her tongue. Now she can't take me all in her mouth but at least she can make me bust a nut because she at least knows how to work her tongue with her hands.

She licked my tip teasing me. I liked the attention but I just wanted her to take more action. She gripped my cock in her hand and stroked me at an even pace. It felt good I let a small moan gasp as a bucked my hips towards her hand. She began to suck my head bobbing her head with the motion of her hand. Now I was growing while I was in her mouth. Now I knew I wouldn't bust a nut any time soon.

She went faster taking me in her mouth a little deeper every stroke. Shit felt good. I couldn't help but wonder how Nessie felt. I started fantasying that the person giving me head was Nessie. At that point I couldn't control myself. I started humping Laura's face and I grabbed her head making her take all of me into her mouth. I blanked out and I was going into her mouth deeper and deeper down her throat. I stopped when I heard her gag and the damn bitch threw up on my dick. That shit was fucking nasty I got so fucking pissed that I even lost my fucking boner. I got small again and I pulled myself out of her mouth. That shit turned me off completely.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled. I was fucking pissed that shit was real nasty. I left her room and went to the bathroom to fucking get the smell of fucking throw up off my dick. I took soap and washed it off. I was cutting Laura off after that day.

She walked into the bathroom after me and looked at me with eyes like she was sorry. But it was my fault because I made her gag on my fucking dick. Damn having a big dick has some consequences. Now don't get me wrong I love my man gift, but shit like this gets me tight that girls need more practice or I need to start messing with some girls who can go down on me better. So far only one girl has been able to deep throat my shit without breaking a sweat, my ex girlfriend Megan. Now that bitch is a fucking pro at that shit.

"I am Sorry Jacob I feel embarrassed." She probably blushed in embarrassment but I could give two fucking shits I needed to get out of there ASAP.

"Well I will see you when I see you ok." I pulled my pants up and walked out the door to my car.

I had no fucking clue to what the fuck expect today hopefully my day was going to get extremely better when I seen Nessie later at the Party. Which reminds me let me see if I can call this girl and see what is up.

I pulled my phone out and searched for her number and I pressed the green button and called her. It rang three times before I got an answer.

"Hello?" her answer was so cute. Her voice was so sexy and angel like at the same time.

I needed to see what the hell I was going to say to excuse my behavior from yesterday. Make up and gain some ground back. I told you I am still on the pursuit to make her mines. I intend to do so also. Just something about her intrigues me she rejects me and that makes me want her more.

* * *

**Well you read now REVIEW. Tell me how you feel about Nessie? Tell me how you feel about Jake? also any other comment you may want to add let me know in a Review. Well click it the green button is waiting to know.**


	9. Chapter eight

**A/N: I know My Chapters are getting long, but I like this story and I can't get enough of writing for it. Well I hope you like this Chapter, I think it is cute yet mean. Jake does a real mean thing to Poor Nessie, Maybe it is payback. Well it isnt that mean. READ & REVIEW!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't Own it. **

* * *

Chapter 8: How did I start feeling this way?

* * *

I had looked at the picture my mom didn't ask me again and left my room. I rolled into bed and went to sleep. But I couldn't maneuver the fact that I actually drew Jacob in my picture. It was weird I have never done that EVER. It was fucking creepy. My damn conscience was scorning me for being so bitchy yesterday ugh the feeling. I rolled into bed his scent still actually lingered on my sheets and pillow. Oh god! Help me please. I do not want to sin. I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up to my phone ringing I was tired as fuck and I look at who is calling, the one and only Jacob. Damn pain in the ass. First I meet the boy, hang out, get drunk, make out, draw him, and dream about him, now he is calling me. I am not trying to be a bitch maybe let me lighten the situation and give him a chance. I finally pressed the talk button on my phone.

"Hello?" I answered trying to make it seem like I wasn't eager. Then I heard his deep sexy voice melted me like butter.

"Hey Miss, you were sleeping?" he sounded so fucking sexy I think my panties were soak at this moment. Oh god I am such a freaking teenage girl crushing over some really hot guy. Snap out of it Ren get back to the conversation.

"Um…sort of." I had to be real mellow about the situation I liked him and I knew I was bound to have to play it smooth with these kind of guys.

"Oh I am so sorry about that sweety." Oh my fucking god did he have to be so fucking sexy and sweet with his voice. I think I become even moister between my legs. I started to hold them tight against each other. Ok Ren get a fucking grip of yourself. Relax Ren Relax.

Ok easier said than done. "It is ok. So what are you up too?" I had to change the subject before I went nuts.

"I am good; I had you on my mind though. So that's why I decided to call you." Aw he is fucking sweet why he has to be a fucking sweet talker. That makes me want him even more now. I tightened my legs even more.

"Really? Why me? I am not that special?" I know I sounded like I was totally taking his bait. But I think I really was taking his bait, I guess because I really liked him.

"Well honey you kind of are something. I bet whatever guy that ends up with you will be very lucky." And the lines were running on real quick. Thank god two can play that game.

"Well sweety, is there anything else you want because I have to do something real quick right now." I had to quickly restrain from anything that could make me more drawn to him.

"Oh ok, I wanted to know if you are still coming to tonight's party so I can come get you." He sounded so cute. I think I was blushing by his courtesy. Which yea I had nothing better to do, so why not go to the party.

"Yea I am still going." I answered a bit shyly I knew I did. Damn it.

"Ok so around what time you want me to go get you?" I looked over at my clock it was one in the afternoon. I really don't want to be alone so what to do?

"Um… why don't you come over around 2? I am kind of bored and I could use some company." I wasn't trying to speculate anything. But it would be nice to have some company. I hate being alone.

"Ok I will be over soon then ok sweety. Stay beautiful for me ok ma." That one was just a line used a little too much. But it was still sweet to hear it from him.

"Ok later." I hung up the phone and got my lazy self out of bed. I went over to my full length mirror that covered my closet.

DAMN! My hair looks a horrible fucking mess. I took my fingers and ran them through my thick mane that I called hair. How could I let my hair get like this?

I knew I was going to definitely do something extreme to tame the beast that my hair was right now.

I went into my closet and looked at what I was going to wear. Eh something simple should do it. Black skinny jeans? No. Skirt?, No not sexy enough. Hmm leggings and a sexy top?, Yes. Awesome I am bound to blind any guy with that.

When I decided on a pair of black leggings and nice black shirt with pearls running through the circles on it. I would wear a tank top underneath that lift up my c cup breast, totally rocking hard babe.

Now next decision flats or heels?, Now I know we were going to be outdoors, so heels are out of the question and sneakers wouldn't look right with the outfit so definitely flats. I looked now through my closet for some black flats. Finally found the perfect flats to go with my outfit.

After that was out of the way I hopped in the shower washed my hair and all. I looked at the clock one thirty. Eh still have some time to grab something to eat.

I went to my bed put on some black lace panties and black bra to match, I put on my clothes. I looked at my hair in the mirror now. What the hell was I going to do with the bronze mess?

I thought straightening it would be a waste because it rains all the time here. Plus I and mom are going to the salon tomorrow anyway. So curly and maybe a headband, I went to my vanity and looked at all the hair stuff I had. I had this cute little head band with a black rose on it. I thought it would go perfect with my outfit. I took my hair and put a little cream in it so it won't get frizzy. I then took the head band and put it on, I looked sexy.

I had to do some makeup but something light and natural of course. A little black eyeliner, cream eye shadow, some mascara and we are good. I glanced at the clock again. It is 1:45. Ok why am I so freaking nervous. It's just Jacob, he is just a guy.

I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge, nothing really appealing. I decided on some fruit and a yogurt. Now I was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him to come over oh great I am still fucking nervous.

The next moment my phone rang and scared the shit out of me.

* * *

~~*~~

~J-POV~

Ok I had just got off the phone with miss sexy, so why was I feeling nervous? This is so unlike me. Since I had an hour wait until I went to go see her I decided to head over to Embry's house see what the fuck this dude was up to? I also had to tell him about what the fuck just happen with Laura.

That whole scenario got me pissed a girl has never done some shit like that to me. So I pull up to Embry's place. Hopefully his mom isn't home because all the homes want to smash that. His mom is real hot like no lie. I could tell his mom is a MILF; we don't bring this up around him because it is kind of disrespecting him and all. I parked my car and then walked up to his door I didn't even bother knocking I just walked in.

To my surprise what do I see? This mother fucker Embry getting his dick sucked by the bitch Leah, Are you fucking kidding me? I couldn't say anything but shake my head. This is not the first time I see some shit like this but I needed my best friend like now.

"Ok Leah that is nice." I clapped being sarcastic, saying I give her a standing ovation. "Bravo on your job toots, but I need to talk to Em." She got up and looked pissed, but Embry wasn't too happy about me breaking their session either.

"Yo Jake can it wait. Give me I don't know 30 minutes." He looked at Leah and bit his lip. "Fuck that, give me an hour." I had no time for this, fuck Embry.

"No it can't I have some where to be in an hour, you know what Em, I am going to go talk to Quil. So screw you guys. I hope Seth finds out about this and kicks your ass Embry." I was even more pissed so I decided on going to Quil's house. Quil can't do nothing so I bet he is home doing nothing.

I got in my car and drove to Quil's house. Damn bull shit my boys don't have time for me. We normally put each other first before pussy. Ugh this is fucking crazy. I gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. I swear I was pissed, but I wasn't trying to crash either.

I finally got to Quil's house. Good he was there. I parked the car and again I didn't bother knocking I just opened the door. There was Quil, lying down on the fucking couch, eating a bag of fucking Doritos. What a fucking prick.

"Yo! What's up Jake?" I guess he sensed me being pissed off because he got up from the couch. "Dude what happen?"

See my cousin has my back at least. Quil should have been my first option, but then again Embry is a little more experienced on the fucking and shit. But let me talk to Quil about this shit.

"Ok my day went from Bad, to good, to fucking P.O. (Pissed off) I know I am starting to be a bitch about some shit, but I need my boy right about now." I sounded like a fucking pussy talking about this kind of shit I wanted to punch myself in the jaw.

I have never needed my boys to "talk" before normally I just figure shit out on my own and all. Never in my fucking 17 years of living have had I needed to talk about some serious shit that has been bothering me.

Like when I was younger and I first lost my virginity and shit. I didn't need someone to teach me to have sex. I lost my virginity when I was 12, the girls was 16. I don't regret some of the shit I have done, I truly don't. I have been with a lot of girls in the last 5 years. Most of all the girls have been the same we fuck they suck and they are gone. I don't know exactly how many girls I have been with maybe along the lines of 40 or 50 in total. Now I realized I can change and that I am getting older and all. After Megan did what she did to me, I thought to myself that is what I secretly wanted. I wanted a girl that was going to be with me, a girl who would put up with my shit, a girl who was not going to cheat on me, and a girl that could make me change. So far I haven't found her so I am sticking to being the way I am. Now it is great to be the way I am nobody tying you down and all, but I know something is missing. I swear the day I fall in love, in love. I know I am going to fall real fucking hard.

So why can't I get Nessie out of my mind? It is like if I have an obsession with her and I don't know why? I know I like her and all, but why can't I get her out of my mind?

Ok Jacob get your shit together, she is just another pussy. You fuck her and then you leave if it is bad, but if is real good you keep her around a while longer.

With my ex-girlfriend Megan, this is a topic I haven't covered in a while. I really liked Megan. She is beautiful, banging curves, sexy body, and perfection. Her lips are full and juicy, her hair is long and pull able, nice round breast, her ass is perfectly round, her pussy is beautiful and she tastes like coconut. But I think she tastes like coconut because of some soap she use, but that shit tastes great. She was the first girl I went down on and she taught me how she liked it and she left me doing it like a pro.

Now I was with Megan on and off for two fucking years. It wasn't something serious at all, but Megan is the kind of girl if she likes something she will continue to come back and get what she wants over and over again. I was never in love with Megan I think it just had a lot to do with the sex we would have, and shit was fucking amazing.

I always knew she thought we weren't serious. But when I started to take her serious and all I found out she fucked all my friends, all of the guys on La Push, all of the guys in Forks, and maybe a couple of girls in the mix as well. Shit hurt she was a girl me and I didn't need that, well we are a little different I will never fuck a dude. So  
my life came back to being single and all that other bull shit. Ok I have to admit not having someone tie me down is fucking awesome but I don't know what the fuck I want anymore.

"Ok dude calm yourself, tell me exactly what happen?" damn I was sounding like a true bitch right about now.

"Well I went to visit Laura and I got my dick sucked, I started thinking about that girl, you know the one from yesterday. I made her choke on my dick and then she threw up on it. That shit got me pissed. Then I went to go talk to Em, but this mother fucker was getting his dick sucked by Leah, So last option was you." I sighed and took a deep breath.

I knew I was a fucking wreck right about now. I sounded like a fucking whiny bitch. What the fuck Jake this isn't you at all. Any how you live, you learn, you fuck. That is all that is needed to fucking know right about now. I am a fucking ass hole.

"Damn Jake, you're in some shit right about now. I don't know what to exactly tell you." He sounded real apologetic. But that really didn't help me at all.

"S'ok, anyhow what is up with you?" I needed to change the hole fucking conversation before I went fucking nuts in the next 5 minutes. I needed to keep myself well rounded; I couldn't become soft right about now no way no how. I need to be me Jacob not any fucking soft ass dude.

"Nothing much, I got with Claire. She is something else." He sounded real fucking happy. I hated that shit. I looked at the time it was 2 already. Oh shit fuck. I wasn't even here that long so why did time zoom by?

"That is awesome dude, but I have to go now so I will see you later at the party right?" I had to ask so it didn't seem too rude I was just leaving. But then again it is just Quil and all.

"Yea no doubt I will see you later." He nodded at me as I got up and walked out the door.

I had to think at exactly what was going to be my strategy with this girl. I had no clue to how I was going to approach her. I had an idea she looks like the type who likes a sweet talker I could be that. Normally when get a girl I normally win her over with a couple sweet words and she is all over me in a couple seconds. Now with this one I tried the sweet shit a little, she bit on the bait a bit, but then I don't know she turns into a complete bitch about shit.

I got in my car; I started driving to her house. I would probably be over there in the next 10 minutes or 15 minutes if I drive faster. I kept on thinking about how I liked her lips on mine. I swear Megan has nothing on this one.

I finally pulled up to her house. I don't know why I was hesitating a bit, Jake she is just a girl no biggie. This is a no brainer; you know she likes you that's why the two of you made out last night.

I got out of my car and went to ring the doorbell. I rang it maybe three times when she came to the door to answer. As soon as she opened the door my jaw dropped. She looked fucking hot, she was wearing some tight leggings hugging all her curves perfectly, her shirt didn't even cover her ass which was fucking perfect it was big and round, her shirt showed her cleavage which her breast were fucking big round and perky. I bet she had some nice pretty pink nipples. She looked real fucking sexy.

"Come in I will be on the phone just another couple seconds ok." She smiled at me and went back on the phone. I don't know what the fuck to think but this girl was fucking hot a real knock out. I knew she was hot from yesterday and all but today I don't know she looked even fucking better. Hopefully by tonight I could call her my baby.

I went into the living room and sat down and then maybe 2 minutes later she came back in the living room and sat next to me.

"Hi." she smiled at me. Her smile was so cute. She might be a little bad and all but I still think it is a cover up for some sweet girl.

"Hey." I stretched my arm on the back of the couch. I don't know why but her eyes were fucking beautiful. "You know you have some beautiful eyes." what the fuck that shit came out my mouth. Fuck.

She looked at me for a couple seconds longer. I knew she probably thought this was me running game on her. But it really wasn't at all.

"Thank you. Can I ask you something?" her eyes grew wide. And I wonder what she has to say.

"Yea sure sweety, you can ask me anything you want." I licked my lips after I finished speaking. I know it drives her crazy.

"Stop doing that." she hit me in my chest. I knew she liked when I did that.

"Do what mama?" I had to play along with the game act like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Licking your lips, it makes me a little nervous." she looked at my lips after. She sighed. "Listen Jake, what are your intentions?"

"Whoa sweety my intentions are pure." damn she knew where I was aiming. But I like her and all.

I got an idea do something a little unique with her. I was going to do something I normally wouldn't do with a girl, unless she is really something. I had done this a couple times but not many.

"Do you trust me?" I had to ask her, I didn't want her to flip out on me about not and then ruin the idea I just got.

"A little why?" she looked at me a little shocked but that was perfect.

"Come with me." I got up from the couch and gave her my hand. She took it and grabbed her bag and a sweater from the chair. I guided her to my car.

I didn't want to say any words and ruin my surprise I knew she was going to like it at least. Well hopefully she likes the idea.

I got her into my car and I drove for La Push. The whole car ride was quiet. I drove to my house and pulled up to the front.

I got out and went to her side and guided her towards my garage.

"Ok so how you feel about dirt bikes?" I had to ask I didn't want her to be like no and then she ruin my plan.

"They are cool I guess, I never been on one." she looked a little nervous. I pulled the sheet off my blue dirt bike and showed it to her.

"So do you want to go for a ride?" I raised my eyebrow and bit my bottom lip a little. Show off some sex appeal. I think she bought it because she looked all nervous when I bit my bottom lip.

"Sure if you stop bitting your lip." she crossed her arms and looked down at the ground. I lifted her chin with my finger to get her to look at me.

"What does it do to you?" I bit my lip again. She gave me the sexiest lust fill looked. Finally I was getting a reaction I wanted. I knew her panties were fucking wet as hell right now. She now bit on the inside of her lip. Sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life.

I swear I was starting to get hard. My dick just seen that shit and it was turning me on. What the fuck?

She walked over to me and I know she noticed the growing bulge in my pants. She smiled and kissed me gently on my cheek. She moved from my cheek and gently nipped my ear. I swear I was two seconds away from throwing her on top of the car I was working on and fucking her brains out.

"So can I drive?" she whispered in my ear but it sounded more like a purr to me. Fuck she knew what she was doing. I wasn't going to let her drive I had other plans with my dirt bike.

"No, but I have somewhere I want to take you." I turned back to my bike being real close to her face making our lips almost touch. I felt her shudder a little on that move. I was pleased with my work.

I got on the bike and turned it on. The motor ran up pretty quick. Quicker than most times I start it up. "Get on." My voice sounded smooth and it was still deep. Making the sexiest purr come from her I got her hand and she threw her leg over and sat down on the bike. I grabbed her hands so that she was wrapping them across my chest. I finally pulled out of the garage giving the bike some gas.

I was going to take her up one of the paths that wasn't the smoothest. You know more vibration; I wasn't dumb on this plan. I knew it was going to turn her on completely by doing this. We might not have sex today but I could sense something was going to happen today.

As I moved the bike through one of the more bumpy paths she held to my chest tighter. I liked the way she felt against me. Her breasts were right on my back and her head was on my shoulder. It was a good thing. I heard her breath get a little heavy as the bike hit some of the bumps and the vibration on the bike was getting heavier.

"So how do you like being on the bike?" I know I was teasing her by doing this, but it was such an awesome thing to do. I have done this a couple times before with girls and it drives them crazy.

"It's ok." I felt her shrug her shoulders. I knew she was lying because I seen a small bump in the dirt path coming ahead and I drove right over it. I heard a small whimper escape her lips. It was a good thing to know I had the control right now.

"Ok if you say so sexy." I was pretty clear with my intentions. I knew where I had her.

I knew I had her right where I wanted her to be. I had my plan she was going to jump on me any second. I did probably have her panties real soaked right about now.

* * *

~~*~~  
~Nessie~

He was torturing me. Every time the bike would hit a hole, a rock, or simply anything; the bike would vibrate uncontrollably and I would become real wet between my legs. The vibration would hit perfectly against my clit. I tried not to squirm and let him hear me but it was really hard not to. I clenched my legs closer together or trying to.

I was trying so hard to control myself in front of him, but it was becoming real hard to do so. I grew moist by the second as the vibration became more intense. Finally we were on the beach and he stopped the bike. I had no clue what his angle was going to be. I just knew he was going to get whatever the fuck he was planning to get. He got off the bike first and then helped me get off gently.

I never thought he could be like that. My clit was still in shock from all the motion from the bike. I was real horny at this point in time. I wanted to just pounce on him rip his clothes off and have sex with him here on the beach. I knew I had to control myself. I looked around to the spot he took me.

The beach was quiet; there were hardly people on this end of the beach. It was a beautiful sight as I looked I could see the black waters hitting on the shore line. It was a real beautiful sight to see. I looked over to Jake and now I seen were I had my inspiration. It was him ever since yesterday and we went for that walk.

It was him all along. I remembered I had my camera in my bag I wanted to take pictures but mostly it was him. I wanted to draw him, take pictures of him. He was a great attribute to my creative side. Could it be he was my muse? That had to explain a lot of things. I don't know why I was even more turned on by that thought. I couldn't control myself any more. I turned myself completely around so we were face to face. I bit my lower lip softly on the inside. He licked his lips, something about the way he did that turned me on even more. I don't know why this moment became so intense. I felt the lust between both of us grow by the second. I don't know how it happened but one second I was staring into his brown eyes and the next I had my legs wrapped around his waist and my lips crushing against his.

He held me up firmly by my hips. His lips were attacking me right back. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip. I slightly opened my mouth letting the tip of my tongue escape licking the tip of his. He tasted freaking amazing his breath was minty yet was sweet. Something about it turned me on even more. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I wanted to explore his body even more. I moved one of my hands that were wrapped around his neck still not moving my lips and my tongue lifting from attacking against his. I had to admit the kiss was freaking amazing like I never experienced before. I moved one of my hands slowly from his neck down to his chest. I felt one of his pecks twitch under the feel of my finger tips. I moved them gently down as he moved his lips from mine and moved them towards my neck I let out a small moan as his tongue and teeth grazed the skin on my neck. I couldn't help but want to do something back. My mouth attacked the side of his neck that was exposed. As if my hips had a mind of their own they thrust against his stomach.

The friction felt amazing on my clit so I did it again. I couldn't believe I was doing this with him. I moved my lips from his neck and moved them back to his lips. I lead my tongue so that it was against his again. His mouth was warm and his tongue moved against mines so perfectly. I couldn't feel even more aroused. The scenery that we were at was beautiful too. We were at the beach surrounded by trees and rocks and an amazing view to the ocean.

Everything about this felt so fucking right. I also knew what I wanted but I wasn't really sure if I was completely ready to make that big step just then. When I finally got my brain back and I was completely in control of what I was thinking I pulled away from his lips and pecked him gently one last time.

"I am so sorry, I kind of lost control back there." I felt kind of embarrassed I normally wasn't that bold. I felt how fast my face turned red at that point.

"No it is ok Mama." I couldn't help but stare into his eyes I could get lost in his beautiful brown eyes. He let me down gently and I walked over to a rock and sat down. He sat down right next to me.

I had no clue as to what I was going to say to him. I looked out to the black waters as they crashed against some of the giant rocks. Then I turned to look at him.

"I have to say this is a beautiful view." I smiled at him. I moved my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. He wrapped his arm around me.

"The only beautiful sight I see here is you. Ok listen, I bet you think I am feeding you lines and all but I really like you. A lot." I looked over to his face and I seen a little gleam in his eyes that I knew he was telling the truth.

But I wasn't so sure if I wanted to get back into a relationship just yet. I wanted to take my time with him get to know him, but yet I did like him also. I think it was more on the lines on physical like. Deep down I knew he was a good guy waiting to change, but he needed to be changed.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to take a leap into it just yet, I knew I liked him a lot. I had to respond to him. I just had no clue as to what I was going to say just yet.

"Listen Jake I like you a lot I really do, but you don't know me at all." I shook my head. He didn't know what he was getting into. I knew I was no good. I was just a real bad fuck up.

"Whoa! Mama I am just saying I like you, I am not asking you to marry me." He looked a bit freaked out. "I just want to get to know you more, know who Renesmee really is?" he winked at me and that is when I knew his words were genuine.

"Well why don't we get started, because I would like to know who Jacob really is." I giggled a bit. It was nice to know he wasn't interested in something more physical. Maybe I was wrong this good guy thing could be a cover up.

"Ok so let me ask some questions, if that is easier with you. We go back and forth." He smiled and his idea sounded so much better. I zipped up my sweater a little because I was starting to get a little cold. "Are you cold?" he asked me and I lightly nodded. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around me. It smelled a lot like him real good. It was real warm and felt nice.

"Thanks." I said as he wrapped his arm around me and I moved a little closer to him. I felt real comfortable in his arms.

"No problem." He lightly sucked on his bottom lip getting it a little wet. "So let me get to those questions, Do you want me to go first or you?" he chuckled a little, but he sounded so cute. I had no clue what to ask so he should go first.

"You first." I managed to say as I pulled my knees closer to my chest.

"Ok, so what are things you like? Besides the whole drinking, partying thing, I know there is more to you." He smiled at me. That was a good question.

"Well I am an art nut; I love drawing, painting most of all I love photography, Being in front or behind the camera." I smiled at him and let a little giggle out. "How about you?"

"Well besides the whole thing being attracted to you, I love cars. I plan to design and make my own car one day. Have my own label out there. Have people driving my cars and make butt loads of money. That is one of my main goals." I didn't expect that one from him. He really had a dream. Yet I had no clue what I was going to do when I graduated High school.

"Wow I never expected for you to have a goal." I sounded real immature at that point and I got embarrassed. "I haven't even thought of goals yet, I have a few dreams."

"Really let me hear them, I know mines sounds like a dream but I am determined so it is a goal. I put together my car, I am a real good mechanic I love cars that is my passion."

"Well like I said I love art, but my passion is more towards photography I like abstract. I one day would like to own an art gallery; I would like to display and sell my work. But it is just a silly little dream. I have also thought about modeling, I never told anyone I have considered it." I felt so shy talking about this, but for some reason I could talk about it with him just fine. I felt the butterflies in my stomach move around a little. Why did I feel this way around him? Nervous, yet comfortable, but also real fucking horny, I couldn't really grasp the concept.

"I think you would be a real hot model." He whispered against my ear. The feeling sent chills through my body. I moved my head so I was completely facing him. Our faces were literally maybe an inch away from each other. I felt his breath hitting me and I leaned in a little and pecked him on the lips. His lips were full dark with that trail of pink his lips are soft and feel amazing against mine. I pulled away real quick before it lead to us making out again.

"Well I know you would say that." I pulled my knees even tighter to my chest. I knew I had to relax myself a bit. My pussy was still real moist between my legs; I knew I could really go for some head right about now. I also knew that wasn't going to happen right about now. I clenched my legs together even tighter.

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" he sounded so cute. He actually noticed my fidgeting. I let my legs drop and I looked over to him. He was just so sexy.

"No I am fine. So what do you guys do at parties?" I had to change the subject real quick. He chuckled lightly and then proceeded to answer my question.

"Well you know, sit around a bon fire, drink, they play music, food. It is pretty fun. They play drinking games its fun." He nodded his head towards the end like he was persuading me, but it did sound like fun.

"Sounds like fun. So what time does it start?" I lightly asked. I really thought I would be better if I and he weren't alone.

"Well soon its 4 already where did the time go?" he chuckled. He got up and then helped me up from the rock and we walked hand in hand towards his bike.

"Can you try to choose a flatter path." I knew he took the other path on purpose to do what he did to me. He had an angle.

He laughed a little before answering. "So you caught on huh? Well sure mama I can take a smoother path to get over to the Bon fire."

He helped me onto the bike and I wrapped my arms around his chest. It made me feel safe. He drove over to where they were a lot of people putting down coolers; some were sitting down on logs hugged up with some girls. It looked like this actually might be fun.

* * *

**Well tell Me what you think? do you think Jake teasing poor Nessie was mean? do you like that they can just talk? anything you would like to see happen between the two of them? well Click the green button and let me know? also I need more reviews for this story if I am going to continue Writing it I expect atleast 7 reviews for this chapter, that isnt that much to ask for so Review. I need the feedback as motivation to continue. **


	10. chapter nine

**A/n: longest Chapter ever, Please Enjoy this chapter it was real fun to write. I know I said i wanted 7 Reviews to post this chapter but I did get 5 so it is pretty close. I do want more Reviews guys I need ya to motivate me. **

**WARNING: slight lemon through this so do Enjoy that. I wont say with who/what/when. but you will find it in this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns it.**

* * *

Chapter 9: fire and sparks.

* * *

~Jacob~

We had just got to the Bon fire and Nessie was looking around the whole spot. I guess she never thought that she could be in a place like this before. The boys were all setting up for the party, looked more like a cookout then a Bon fire.

I spotted my sister Rachel with Paul and I had some stuff to clear up with the bastard. I also was going to introduce Nessie to my sister.

"I want you to meet someone." I winked at her and guided her towards where my sister was.

"Who?" she sounded a little confused. Damn she is so cute.

I looked at her and smiled and I walked across the pit towards where Rachel and Paul were.

"I want you to meet my sister, she is real nice. You will like her." I winked at her.

We were still holding hands so I am thinking I got a couple glances from some of the girls that were there and wished they were Nessie.

Finally I got to where my sister was. She looked at me a little strange as Nessie and I were holding hands. It was weird because she ended up smiling. I don't know what came across her but I really didn't care.

"Nessie this is my sister Rachel, Now Rachel take it easy on her get to know her." I winked at my sister and handed Nessie to her. "Paul let's walk we need to talk."

I motioned my head towards the beach and Paul followed after me.

"What's up Jake." his fucking ass had the guts to smile in my face I didn't forget about this morning with Rachel.

"You fucking dick. You told my sister about yesterday. How the fuck you found out?" I was pissed but I didn't want to break his face just yet. I was going to let him explain himself.

"Dude Embry, You shouldn't be mad at me. I care about your sister a whole lot. We are together now." that was the last fucking straw.

I loved my sister but she didn't deserve to be with a prick like Paul. My sister deserved better than him. He was a fucking complete ass hole. He is short tempered and if I ever found out that he abused my sister I would kill him. Castrate him if I had to.

"You with my sister." my fists balled at my sides. I wanted to fucking punch him in the face right now. I didn't think and I swung at him and punched him in his nose. I think I broke his nose because I had blood on my knuckle.

"Yo you're a fucking ass hole Jake!" he screamed. "Your sister deserves to be happy too you know." he fucking yelled at me. He held his hand to his nose.

Why was I being so over protective of my sister? He was right she did deserve to be with someone. But that someone didn't have to be Paul I was just fucking pissed.

~~*~~  
~Ness~

Jacob had just left to talk to Paul. I felt a little uncomfortable not being with him since he was the only one I really knew here. His sister Rachel was real pretty. She had similar features with Jacob. But I am guessing she looked more like her mother. She was real pretty.

"So you are Bella's daughter." she smiled at me. "My dad and your Grandpa have been friends for years." something about her was warm and loving. I liked it.

"Yea I know." I smiled back at her. I stuck my hands in Jake's coat pockets. I just remembered I had his coat on.

"So what is going on with you and my brother?" she smiled at me and for some reason I felt like I could talk to her. But I was going to be completely honest with her. There was no need for me to lie.

"He is nice, we are friends." I answered truthfully there was no secret.

"Are you sure? I think my little brother really likes you." she smiled at me.

"Yea we are just friends, and I hadn't noticed he liked me like that." I lied.

"Well I think he does let me introduce you to the girls." she smiled and led me to a group of girls who were setting up some food on a table.

"Hey Rachel, who is this?" a older girl who was real pretty smiled at me.

"This is Charlie's Granddaughter." she smiled my way and looked at over to me.

I had to admit these girls weren't like the girls back home. But maybe it was just these two girls here.

"Hey my name is Emily." she gave me a warm smile.

So far I liked Rachel and Emily they seemed real sweet and genuine. I could actually see myself being friends with these two. But then again I get along with girls who are older than me. Normally girls my age hate me.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Renesmee. But you can call me." I held Jake's coat tighter and remembered his Nickname for me. "Nessie." I smiled at her.

"Ok Nessie, nice to see you here." Emily responded.

You know when you first meet someone and you can tell they are humble and loving without really knowing them. That is the vibe I got from Emily and Rachel. I could tell they were real humble and caring.

"So is there anything you need help with Emily?" Rachel asked. She didn't even wait for Emily to answer as she started unpacking some things that were in bags.

I seen the young kid that came to my house last night he seemed like a cool person. I walked over to him.

"Hey." I smiled at him. He looked a bit scared but I meant no harm. "I don't bite, I am sorry about last night can we start fresh?" I held my hand out to him and he smiled and then shook it.

"Sure, my name is Seth." he grimaced at me. I wasn't sure what to make of it.

I could tell he was just a young innocent kid. He reminded me a lot of the kid in me and Justin. I could tell he was real innocent and child like. I was probably wrong but I could tell if he had did anything he was probably peer pressured into it.

"Nice to meet you Seth, I am Nessie." I smiled at him and we shook hands again. "So why are you sitting here by yourself?" I took a seat right next to him.

"Well I just got here and I was trying to catch the attention of a certain girl. But thanks for keeping me company." he shyly smiled at me. It was real cute.

"Girl huh?" I giggled at the fact he was real shy around me. But because he actually told me there was a girl he liked meant he was a little comfortable around me.

I looked around the beach and still no sign of Jake. I was starting to feel weird because he was taking long. I liked to be around him which was freaking weird since when does shit like this phase me. I shrugged not realizing I was still in my thoughts.

"Yea she is real cute. Hey why aren't you with Jake?" he caught on to my anticipation. I let out a shy giggle.

"Well Jake is cool, but we are just friends. Can't I make new friends? That means I don't have to be with Jake all the time." I giggled some more. I really sounded like a school girl crushing all over a hot teen idol or something.

"Well I think you like him." Seth's face grew into a smile. He read my soul which was so cute. I guess I was wearing my feelings on my sleeve today.

"How do you figure I do?" I had to ask because I knew I would deny it in a few seconds.

"One you are looking around for him, two you are wearing his jacket, and three you spend a lot of time with him." he caught on quick the boy wasn't dumb.

I shook my head. He was catching on quick but I was faster and had a rebut. I knew I did like Jake but I wasn't ready to admit it until I was sure, sure.

"Well I do like him; I like him as a friend. I am looking for him because I hardly know anyone here, I am wearing his jacket because I was cold and he gave it to me, and last again same as the first I hardly know anyone here and he actually took the time to spend the day with me." I explained myself pretty good there.

I knew he wouldn't believe a word I just said but I couldn't help but smile about it. Finally something in Jake's pocket scared the shit out of me because it started vibrating like crazy.

It was his phone I wasn't trying to be rude and look through his things but I at least took the phone out and silenced it. I looked it was a text message from Megan.

For some strange reason that shouldn't have made me jealous but it did. I didn't know who Megan was. I wasn't even Jacob's girlfriend. I knew he would be texting and talking to other girls. So why was I feeling real jealous at this point. I slid the phone back into his pocket and I avoided the curiosity to open his phone and see what "Megan" had written to him.

Finally the horny one came over to where I was sitting with Seth.

"Ok if you say so." Seth shrugged. The horny one sat right next to me.

"Hey beautiful, remember me?" he looked at me and licked his lips I found that real repulsive.

Don't get me wrong I don't know the guy to judge him at all. But I hate when guys try to get with me and have no shame when I am not into them. I frankly really wasn't into him. I didn't even know his name that's why I called him the perverted one, or horny one, even sex craved one. I wasn't trying to be mean I didn't know his name.

"Embry just leave her alone." Seth said to the guy. So his name is Embry. I looked over to Seth and smiled at him. I could see a good friendship coming from Seth.

"Whoa! I was being friendly with her." He sounded real defensive. I was going to be nice to him because I didn't know him and you can't judge a book by its cover.

"No it is ok Seth. We can be friends, but I emphasize the friends. Ok Embry." I held my hand out to him and he nodded at me and we shook hands.

"So you left poor Jake pretty smacked last night, What kind of drugs you on?" his eyes bulge out at me as if they were coming out of his face. This was kind of creepy.

Why did he think I had to be on drugs? I was no way or form on drugs. I may drink and smoke on the occasion but no way do I do a drug that is one thing I won't do. I never in my life would do a drug. I may have smoked weed before but I will never do any hardcore drugs.

"We just drank liquor. I don't do drugs I am not completely crazy." I answered really hasty. But why did it have to come down to me being on drugs because Jacob can't handle a little Making out and Drinking with me.

"I see sorry for accusing. So I see our little Jake really likes you." He looked at me with a smile. I had to admit he had a real nice smile.

"Kudos on the smile, but yea Rachel told me he likes me. I didn't notice much." I shrugged a bit at the end of the sentence. I smiled at him.

I totally knew Jake liked me. I really liked him back. So why was I hesitating so much? I should tell him I really like him and maybe just maybe we could take our friendship to a different level.

"You have an amazing smile yourself, but come on he totally digs you. I don't think I ever seen Jake with a girl like that unless he is getting some." He sounded real truthful.

So Jake only does this with girls he is trying to get in their pants. Jake hasn't got in my pants so he thinks he is going to get in my pants. That explains a couple of thing but he isn't going to get in my pants at all.

I guess Embry noticed that I was in thought thinking about this so he said something before I answered him back.

"Listen; don't think of Jake of less than a guy just because of what I said. Jake is a real cool guy and I would totally understand if you don't like him like that." Again that honesty thing vibe came with his words.

I couldn't help but believe him. So where do I stand now? This is freaking complicated.

Finally I saw Jake walking back with Paul who was holding his nose. Did Jake do that to him? Wow that looks like it hurt. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Paul he walked over to Rachel and she looked a bit freaked out. Jake walked calmly over to me with a real goofy smile on his face. It was real cute none the less.

"So you are hanging with two of my Best friends I see." Jake said real cocky but that he liked the idea.

"Yea they are pretty cool, especially Seth" I bumped Seth with my shoulder. He smiled back at me. Seth was real cute he looked like a younger version of Jacob.

Jacob looked a little surprised by that one. I saw him shake the comment off though.

"So have you seen the girl yet?" I had to ask because I could still see him looking around to spot her.

"No I haven't seen her yet, I don't know if she is coming." He still looked around. I looked over at Jacob who moved Embry and was sitting next to me now.

"Well if things don't work out with her I have a little sister. She is real cute." I winked at him. Why was I trying to set up Samantha with Seth? Justin would kill me if he found out.

I know it wouldn't work because Sammy lived in NYC. But it would be nice if my mom could let Justin and Samantha come out here to spend some time with me. I had already spoken to Justin and we were talking about convincing our moms into letting them come here to Washington for a little bit on summer vacation. Now Justin would flip, it is his little sister and she is only 13. But I know Samantha a little better than he does.

"You have a sister? I thought you were an only child?" Jacob raised an Eyebrow and I giggled a bit. He really thought I had a sister. It was nice at least to know he was paying attention.

"No she isn't my real sister. She is my best friends little sister, but I see her as my little sister." I giggled again this was silly.

"Oh ok I see." He still had his eyebrow raised. "You know my coat looks real good on you." He chuckled and after licked his lips. I blushed ferociously. I swear I probably looked maroon right about now.

"Do you want it back?" I asked shyly. I was trying so bad not to bury my face in my hands.

"No you hold on to that." He winked at me and I blushed again. My cheeks were probably on fire after that one. I heard Seth and Embry laugh.

--

So we hung out at the Bon fire it was actually pretty fun. I drank a couple cold ones. I didn't get drunk which was a first time I don't get drunk at a party. Jake only drank one beer because he had to drive and it would be very irresponsible of him if he did. I ended up being real cool with Rachel and Emily. They were such sweet hearts so I promised to come visit them more often.

I found out that Rachel and Paul were dating. Emily was engaged to Sam. Seth and the girl he was looking for became a little closer, but I don't think she wanted to be anything more but friends. Embry disappeared after awhile I don't know where he went. Jake stayed by my side.

I had got some real dirty looks from some girls but I shrugged them off. My intentions never changed with Jake I stayed true we were just friends, Even though I wanted maybe a little more from him in a near future. I said I near future not now.

The next day me and my mom spent quality time together. We went to the salon I got my nails and hair done. My nails looked real cute I had them done French style with a little cute design done in pink and green. It was simple nothing flashy like I normally get, I still had my acrylic nails. Mom and I spent the whole day together. I think Jake was a little Jealous, but he was like it was cool that I needed to spend time with my mom.

My mom took me to the art supply store and I swear I was like a kid in the candy store picking a bunch of shit, mom just smiled and shook her head as she seen me cross and jet across the whole store picking up brushes, paint and art pads. She actually laughed at me. We had a pretty fun day together. We went home, ordered pizza and she invited Grandpa Charlie over. He was super jazzed that I was friends with Jake. He liked the idea said that way he knew I would stick around much longer. Mom giggled her way through dinner as Grandpa told us stories about mom. Mom kind of looked embarrassed.

A week went by and I didn't completely spend my time with Jake I spent time with Rachel and Emily. We had some fun which I was completely shocked that I could get along with girls. But I always got along with people who were older than me. Jake would spend time with his boys and fixing stuff in his garage as I got some gossip about some girls on La Push who were like complete sluts. I had to admit it was some fun. The week was pretty much stay inside because it rained so much. Mom started coming home early this week always around six.

I found out more things about Jake like I know he loves cars, I also found out he loves rock music and some rap music, I love rock too and I love techno. He loves Reese's peanut butter cups and Reese's pieces, I love snickers bars and Twix. He loves strawberry ice cream and I love cookie dough. He loves rainy days and I love sunny. We had a lot of other things in common. We both agreed we liked to spend time together.

So it was Saturday and I had agreed to hang out with Jacob today. It was actually going to be pretty nice weather today so we decided to go to the beach, go swimming, and some cliff diving which I had never done and was a little scared to try it but it looked like fun.

So Jake was going to come over and I had no clue as to what bathing suit I was going to wear. Jake had just got to my house I was wearing a white tank top and some black stretch pants in the mean while that I found a bathing suit.

"Thank god you came already I think I need your help?" I was fussing over what bathing suit I was going to wear. I thought maybe Jake could help me with that.

"You need my help with what?" he asked a little intrigued he raised an eyebrow.

"Well I need a bathing suit to wear and I can't choose." I had a million bikini's Aunt Alice packed a bunch for me as she helped ship my stuff across the country.

"Bath…ing…su…it?" Jacob sounded real nervous I looked over to him and I saw him trying to swallow the lump in his throat. This was going to be fun. I smiled at him.

"Yea bathing suit, come on I need your help." I pulled him up the stairs with me.

~~*~~

~J-POV~

She had just told me she wanted me to help her pick a bathing suit. I think I died and went to heaven when she said that. Now I don't know why this turned me on so much. I just knew this was a fucking amazing day, Thank you God.

She pulled me upstairs and sat me in a chair a facing the bathroom door. She took a couple bathing suits in the bathroom with her and I was just waiting for her to come out. I normally am not into this kind of shit to help a girl pick out an outfit. But this was a fucking bathing suit how many times am I really going to see this much skin from this girl. At least I know she is comfortable enough to show me her body in a bikini.

Five long minutes she came out wearing a navy blue bikini that looked fucking amazing on her she modeled for me did a 360 degree turn. I swear her ass looked fucking perfect in that. But I wanted to see more.

"So what do you think?" she turned around one more time.

"No I don't really like it." I lied.

She shrugged and went back into the bathroom. I swear I got a fucking instant hard on after that one. My dick twitched when I first saw her walk out. 3 minutes later she came back out wearing a purple bikini with this clear purple scarf shit. This bikini was a little smaller than the one before. It was cut a little lower showing her amazing breasts I think if you lowered it any more I could see her nipples which I still think they are pink.

"How about this one?" she did the same as the first time did a spin so I could see every angle of the bathing suit. I swear I could feel my dick pre Cumming right about now. How the fuck is that shit possible I am just looking at her there is no fucking motion?

I was trying so hard right now from getting up from the chair and throwing her on the bed ripping off the bikini and fucking her senseless until tomorrow. I looked at her one more time; I had to admit I was enjoying this.

"No still don't like it." I shrugged and looked over to the bed and seen this small two piece bikini that the top was tied from the back and the bottoms were that you had to tie on the sides. I picked it up from the bed and gave it another glance. "Try this one on." I handed it to her and she smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Jake." She smiled at me and she went back to the bathroom to change.

I took one of the pillows that was in the arm chair I was sitting on and covered my hard on because I know she would probably freak out if she saw I was hard. Crazy part about this all, I was fully hard too. She turned me completely on with just seeing her in a bikini. Which is fucking crazy; I normally need some physical action before I am fully hard.

She came back out in that black bikini and it was fucking perfect. The other ones looked amazing on her. But I loved this one on her so much more. My jaw dropped and I think I was fucking drooling after that one.

"So I am guessing you like this one." She giggled. It was something perfect. I don't know how this happened next, one minute I was staring at her and the next she was straddling me in the chair she was sitting in my lap. I was even more dazed at this. I swear I think I was dreaming.

I felt her come down on me with a quick move on top of my erection that was so bad I think it actually hurt. She kissed me hard against my lips. I was still in shock that this was happening it took me a couple seconds to crash my lips back into hers. She tasted real sweet like the first time we kissed. It had been exactly a week since the last time we made out and I am thinking she missed my lips just as much as I missed hers.

My hands worked on their own, and undid the tie on the back of her bikini. She didn't oppose as I revealed her beautiful breasts. I was right she had the most beautiful pink nipples. My hand came and cupped her left breast and I started massaging it. She let out a moan into my mouth. Her lips never moved from being on mines. My tongue moved smoothly against hers. I picked her up from the chair I was sitting on and moved to the bed.

I laid her on the bed gently our lips still against each other. I moved my mouth from her lips and gently trailed kisses and gently licked and sucked my way to her neck. I stopped at her neck and nipped the skin. Her skin is soft and tastes sweet against my tongue. I continued my trail moving slowly until my tongue and lips made their way to her beautiful pink nipples. Without a thought I attacked her beautiful breast as I cupped the one I was sucking on and with my other hand played with her other nipple. Her back arched pushing herself closer to my face; I heard a deep moan escape from her lips.

I couldn't help but want more from her. Her body is amazing. She has a flat stomach, her breasts look even bigger out of the bra, and her body is perfection. Her skin is pale but it is more along the lines of a peach color. Her bronze curly hair was scattered across the bed. Her lips were red and a bit swollen from the kissing we were just doing. This girl was fucking amazing. I looked at all of this all the while by sucking on her breast.

"Jake go lower please." She bit her bottom lip and I think she read my mind.

I trailed more kisses from her breast and kissed her stomach I moved my way to her bottoms. I could tell her pussy was drenched right about now because her wetness was starting to run down. I undid the sides of the bikini bottoms which was so much easy access. I looked at her drenched pussy it was beautiful.

She had not one sign of hair, but yet I could tell she got the hair removed and she didn't shave it so she had to wax it and that was fucking hot. Before I added my tongue I took my finger and ran it up and down her drenched pussy. She was even wetter than I expected her to be. It was starting to drip down on her thigh and that was fucking hot.

I felt her shudder when my finger hit her clit. That shit was fucking hot. I don't know why I was even more turned on by this. I have never in my life have felt this way before.

I teased her clit a little more as I was rubbing it and she moaned and her hips bucked into my hand. But before I put my tongue to use I had to taste her but I didn't want to go down on her just yet.

I took my finger out of her drenched pussy and took it to my mouth. I sucked my finger and she tasted fucking great like fucking strawberries. I couldn't resist and I had to go down on her. Now this was the second girl I would ever go down on.

I got down on my knees and spread her legs real wide on the bed. I took one of her legs and plopped her thigh on my shoulder. Before I added my tongue though I ran my finger once more up and down her pussy, I felt her squirm at my touch. That's when I knew I needed to taste her. I opened the lips of her pussy gently and I seen her beautiful clit.

Her pussy is beautiful it is pink, and she was dripping even more for me and I liked that. I moved my head so that my mouth was at her clit before I stuck my tongue in I kissed her clit gently. She squirmed even more and I liked that I let out a laugh and I think the vibration made her squirm even more.

I finally took my lips and sucked her clit. She let out a load moan and gripped the sheets. Her pussy tasted even better than when I tasted her on my finger. Her pretty pink pussy took reaction to my tongue and my chin became soaked from the wetness coming from her core. I took my tongue and roughly licked from her clit to her entrance she squirmed even more.

I liked the reaction I was getting from her. I couldn't keep my mouth away from her clit so I ran my tongue from her entrance back up to clit and she let out another moan and gripped the sheets even tighter, she took one of her hands and put it on my shoulder. She gripped tightly and ran her finger in circles on my shoulder. I began to suck on her clit even harder now and she stuck her nails into my shoulder and let out another moan. I then relaxed on the sucking and I took my tongue and hit her clit in a circular motion. She squirmed on that move.

This is a moment in my life I am thankful that Megan taught me what she did. Because if it weren't for Megan I would have no clue in how to please Nessie the way I wanted to.

I returned my thoughts back to Nessie's beautiful pink pussy. As my tongue was working on her clit I couldn't help but want to tease her g-spot. I took my hand and ran it quickly to her entrance I was about to stick a finger in when I felt her sit up.

"No I'm not ready for that," She hesitated a bit on the end of that. I was willing to do anything for her while she was letting me taste her. I slowly pulled my hand away and went back to teasing her clit.

Her body began to tense up on the last suck I just had on her clit. That's when I knew she was about to cum. I moved my mouth from her clit and positioned my tongue at her entrance. I took my thumb and ran it on her clit and rubbed it to make sure she came on my tongue. On last stroke on her clit she came on my tongue and that shit tasted even better it was real sweet. Her body jerked and she threw her hands over her head and onto the pillow.

I still wanted to taste her more so I licked all her juices dry she squirmed on that move too. I finally got up and my fucking boner was still there and it was so hard that it fucking hurt. I think while I was eating her out I was pre Cumming like crazy because I looked down and I had a fucking wet spot on my jeans.

She looked at me and I wanted some action back. I bit my bottom lip and then licked it and she giggled and then went from my eyes, down my chest and straight down to my dick. That's when her eyes froze and he jaw dropped.

"So can you help me out with my problem?" I asked her in the most sexiest tone I could manage to use at that point.

"Well the bathroom is right there sweety and here." She moved from the bed and to her nightstand and handed me a bottle of raspberry lotion. My jaw dropped and she pointed toward the bathroom.

She had just played the shit out of me while I just gave her the best head she probably had in her life. That hurt right there. I have never in my life been rejected like that. I had to admit I liked this girl even more after that move.

I went to the bathroom and stood over the toilet. I didn't even bother to clothes the door I wanted her to hear me. I undid my jeans and pulled my dick out of my boxers. My boxers were fucking soaked with pre cum. I have never in my life pre cummed like this ever.

I began to stroke myself with an even pace at first. I started to moan as I did so. I went a little faster. I was thinking about the little devil in the room next to me.

"Fuck!" I moaned as I went faster and faster. I gripped the side of the shower wall that was right next to the toilet. My pace went a little faster. I stroked from the head of my dick massaging the tip all the way down back to the end of my shaft.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over there she was. She went and licked my ear and nipped it. The damn fucking devil was teasing me and she was fully naked too. She took my hand that was gripped on my dick and I released it immediately. She looked at me with the most lustful look I have ever seen. She ran her hand down my arm and lifted both my arms and took my shirt off. She threw it somewhere. I didn't care I was getting some action now. She kissed me on my lips, but it was real gentle. I looked down her beautiful body.

I felt the pre cum coming out if my dick and my shit was completely drenched. I felt the wetness start to drip down my thigh. She giggled when she seen that and that was so fucking mean. I didn't care she was giving me some attention. Her finger tips moved from shoulder to my right peck. She gently rubbed my nipple which made me moan a bit. She took her other hand and ran her index finger along my eight pack. She traced along them gently.

She finally moved her hands to my jeans and took her thumb and lowered my boxers more she wanted me completely naked and I liked that. I knew she wouldn't leave me with my dick throbbing hard and pulsating. I kicked my sneakers off leaving me in my socks. She lowered herself to her knees and I swear I was grinning ear to ear at that point. If she sucked my dick that shit would make me happy but I wonder if she was any good.

She took my jeans and my boxers by the hem and lowered them down she looked straight at my dick and blew on it. That shit turned me on even more. I was impressed.

"Lift your feet." She hit my calf so I couldn't refuse. This shit was fucking hot like damn.

I think some more pre cum escaped from my dick. When my clothes were completely off of my body she stood back up and pressed her lips against mines. I couldn't help it I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She didn't hesitate at first. My dick was right on her belly ring and that shit was fucking hot.

She pulled away from me and took a deep breath. She gripped my hard throbbing cock in her hands and looked at me in my eyes. She stroked it once real hard and that shit felt good and that was fucking hot the way she licked her lips while she looked at me.

I think her hand became soaked with my pre cum at that moment. She stroked me once more with that same force and a whimper came out from my lips.

"Fuck Nessie!" I freaking moaned and bucked my hips into her hand. She took her fingers and circled the head of my penis and that shit felt good. My breath got deeper and I closed my eyes. She stroked it once more and this time she jerked me off a little faster in a continuous movement.

I tightened my eyes even though I wanted to open them and witness everything she was doing to me. I just couldn't seem to do it, I was lost in the pleasure she was giving me. As soon as I thought that her hand released my dick. My eyes shot open that second I felt her hand release my cock. She smiled at me and she started walking to the door. She stopped at the door frame.

"You can finish on your own now big boy." She giggled and walked out to her room. My fucking jaw dropped. She was a fucking devil I swear.

I needed to relieve myself from this fucking boner. I began to jerk off until I came in the toilet that shit was the worst torture I have ever in my fucking life have experienced. She knew exactly where she had me that was the fucking sick part about it.

I wiped myself off and washed my hand. I quickly put my clothes back on and went out to confront the devil that was sitting on the bed. When she seen me walk in she was smiling. She had on a white bath robe sitting at the edge of her bed.

"That was a very mean thing to do Nessie." I sounded a little pissed. I was she fucking played me real hard. No girl has ever done that to me ever. After I put so much work into her pussy and made her cum real fucking hard.

"I don't think so, and plus what you going to do about it Hun." She was fucking mocking me. That shit turned me on. She was a fucking tease. I think this was some sort of sick payback.

"That was fucked up Ness." I sat down in the bed next to her. I licked my lips and she looked over at me.

"Well if we are still going to the beach I have to go take another shower, give me 10 minutes of Hun." She smiled at me and I nodded at her.

Since when does she call me Hun? I don't know but I am starting to like this a lot. I don't like her little game but I def love the plays. If I get to be in her pussy like that again it is a def reward.

She got up from the bed and went into the bathroom but before she closed the door she winked at me. I had no clue what she meant by that.

All I knew was that girl was a fucking tease. I can just imagine how good it would feel to be inside her pussy. It should probably feel amazing. I felt myself grow a bit right after that thought.

I threw myself on the bed covering my face with my hands. This shit was fucking bananas, how I was going to keep my cool around her now? I scrubbed my face with my hands.

I waited the couple minutes and she came back out in that white rob again. But this time she was clean. As soon as I saw her come in I sat up on the bed. I could smell the scent of strawberries coming from the bathroom. She must use strawberry soap and shit. I don't knock her shit makes her taste fucking good as hell.

"Jake can you get out the room so I can change?" she said it so sweet like if none of this ever happen. But I knew it happened so no way I was leaving the room now.

"What if I don't want to?"I said it so sexy I knew she probably wet herself hearing it.

"Fine stay I don't care." She walked over to her vanity and took some lotion looked like vanilla.

She walked over to me and raised her leg right next to me pulling the robe back to expose her silky smooth legs. The girl had some amazing legs. She took a squirt of lotion and put it in the palm of her hand and spread it and then came down and put it on her leg. I was watching her every move carefully she did it so sexy.

She acted like I wasn't even in the room. She did the same for her other leg. Finally she took the robe off completely and took more lotion and rubbed it into the skin on her arms. That was fucking hot. She did the same for the rest of her body. The part that I couldn't take my eyes off was when she took some lotion and rubbed it on her breasts she massaged them so tenderly. I swear at that moment I bust a nut just watching that. This was better than fucking porn.

She giggled when she saw my reaction. She walked naked to the other end of her bed and picked up a silver bathing suit and put it on. It was a bra top and boy short bottoms. It looked real hot on her. She put it on and then went over to her dresser and pulled out some short real short denim shorts. She slid them on like nothing. She took out a plain white tee from another drawer and put it on. She did the sexiest walk over to her closet and pulled out a grey sweater.

"So are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to go." She said it real sarcastic but at this point I didn't care she was the most amazing girl I have known ever.

I swear def by tonight I will make her mine. I am not going to drag it out any longer. Nessie will be my girlfriend by tonight. I just have to have her now. There is no more waiting for me she is fucking perfect.

* * *

**Well now you Review, I had to add my smut I really did. Tell me what you think did I do a good Job? **

**how do you feel About poor Jake?**

**how do you feel about Ness?**

**Anything else be free to add. / also if you want me to continue this story I am going to need some more feed back ASAP so Review ok.**


	11. Chapter ten

**A/N: Ok my lovely awesome Readers thanks for all the awesome Reviews keep those coming, I want to say there is no lemon or slight lemon in this Chapter. But we get some feelings out there and some major teasing, so do enjoy that. Dont forget to add me to your favs and Review guys tell me what you think? this Chapter I personally love the teasing. **

**Disclaimer: SM Owns Twilight and her Charcters I own my own Charcters. **

**Text messages are in Bold and italics/ thoughts are just in Italics.**

* * *

Chapter 10: In where teasing isn't very nice.

* * *

**Nessie**

I kept on taking deep breaths as we were in the car driving to La Push. I had no clue as to what came over me. Jacob has an amazing tongue. That is my new favorite part on him. He made Kevin look like a fucking amateur by comparison. Why can't I control myself around him?

It had been a whole week, one whole fucking week that I controlled myself around him. Why did today change things? Ok so if I act like none of this happened maybe I can suppress this as a dream, Just maybe.

"So you are going to ignore me mama?" he looked at me slightly as he was driving. He sounded so cute.

"Whatever do you mean Hun?" I answered his question with a question.

I looked out of the car window. I knew I would have to smoke soon, I was craving nicotine. He was driving slower than usual so I know he was trying to get me to talk soon.

I couldn't help but look at the surroundings. I have never in my life seen so many fucking trees. Things on the reservation were calm and so natural.

"I guess you are going to act like if nothing happen huh?" he chuckled. I knew he wasn't going to let that go.

"You got it right on the nose babe." I looked at him and tapped my nose.

"Since when do you call me Babe and Hun?" I knew he was bound to ask that question. I sighed.

"Why can't I call you babe and Hun?" again I was answering his question with a question. I think he was getting slightly irritated with it.

"I am thinking you really like me, you know after what happened earlier." he licked his lips. I rolled my eyes.

I really was trying so hard from stopping myself from making him pull over and making him eat me again. I took another deep breath. I could just feel him doing all the things he had did to me.

"Eh maybe?" I said it sounding like a caught five year old. I anticipated all the words.

"Hmm... Well even though you teased the shit out of me, I have to admit you taste real good mama." he bit his bottom lip. Oh my god!

I couldn't help but squirm after that one. I didn't know what I was about to do. But I realized being alone with Jacob is a real bad idea.

"Hey I want to see Rachel." I had to take my brain off Jacob because if not I would be picturing him in the bathroom as I got him completely naked. His body is fucking amazing.

He has a real big dick. I swear when I first seen that I got scared. I swear if he was to go in me he would rip my insides. I don't know how girls aren't scared of that. He brings a whole new level to sex I swear.

Even though his dick is freaking huge, He is freaking beautiful. Everything about him is appealing. I still wouldn't mind having this guy be my first. I know it would hurt like hell having him inside me. But I bet after a while it will feel freaking amazing.

"Hey baby, are you listening to me?" he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh I am sorry I was thinking about something." my chin was on the car window. "What did you say?"

"I was saying I thought you wanted to go cliff diving and swimming. That was the whole plan with the bathing suit right." he smiled at me. He pulled in front of his house.

"Yea it was." I got out of the car and before I went inside I went in my bag and pulled out a Newport.

"You know you shouldn't smoke right." he raised an eyebrow. It was cute he cared. But I needed nicotine in my system.

"Well I have been craving this for a couple days now." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't make me do something you might regret by sticking your tongue out at Me." he crossed his arms across his freaking amazing chest.

"Oh just go get Rachel." I snapped at him. He laughed at me and went inside his house.

I put the cigarette in my mouth and lit it. I took a quick pull and inhaled the sweet nicotine. Ah taste like happy. I second later he came back outside.

"I told her you are here. If you need me mama I will be in my garage ok. Just let me know when you want to go down to the beach." he smiled then winked at me and strolled over to the garage.

I hated him so much right then. He was being all cocky about shit. Ugh again you let a guy eat you out and he thinks the two of you are in a relationship.

I took another pull from my cigarette. I took my phone out and sent a quick text to Jake I wanted to tease him even more than I had.

_**So Hun, when can you work on my motor?**__ ;)_

I swear I freaking laughed real hard after that one. I saw him poke his head from the garage real fast.

"I hate you Nessie, I hate you so much." he yelled from his garage this was fucking hilarious to me.

I took another pull from my cigarette and I got a text back from Jake. My jaw dropped when I read it.

_**Well I know you want me to work on your motor and I gladly would, because you're motor taste fucking great. ;)**_

I heard him chuckle from the garage. I hated him so much right now. I took another pull from my cigarette and I made sure it was a deep pull. I let the smoke come out from my nose.

Rachel came outside as soon as I flicked the bud of the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it.

"Hey Nessie." she smiled at me and I smiled back. She caught a whiff of the smoke in the air and she scrunched her nose. "You know you shouldn't smoke right." she smiled at me.

"I know I have been trying to quit but it is hard." I shrugged. I already was addicted to nicotine so it was going to be hard for me to give it up.

"I know it is hard but you can achieve anything if you put your mind to It." she smiled again.

I looked over to the garage and saw Jacob poke his head out again.

"That's right." he chuckled and then poked his head right back to what he was doing.

"What was that about?" Rachel looked confused. But I knew what he was talking about.

"Beats me," I shrugged.

"That is weird I haven't seen my brother that happy unless." she looked at me weird. Like she knew what happen exactly.

"Unless what?" I looked at her weird back. I was a step ahead I was trying to sound like I was lost. But I also wanted to get some dirt on her brother which would be awesome.

"No forget it. Let's go inside." she smiled at me. She grabbed me by my arm and led me to the house.

I looked over to Jacob's garage and saw him doing something with a wrench I stuck my tongue out at him. He took his index and his middle finger and flicked his tongue in between them. I swear I hated him even more right then.

Rachel and I walked inside the house. She sat down on the couch. I sat down next to her. I looked around and I didn't see Billy.

"Where is Billy?" I asked I was curious most of the times Billy is here.

"Ness it is Saturday where else is he going to be." Rachel giggled after that one.

And she was right it is Saturday meaning he is hanging out with Grandpa Charlie. Probably some fishing or watching some game.

"Yea sorry just a little weird to be here and Billy isn't here." I giggled after words. Rachel looked at me and laughed again.

"So what do you want to do?" she tilted her head and looked at me with a lopsided smile. Jake and Rachel had that same lopsided smile I guess it is freaking genetic.

"I don't know I was going to go to the beach with Jake but I wanted to hang out with you for a bit." I said sounding really excited for no reason. I guess I was acting since I was actually using Rachel as an escape goat to be away from Jake for a little bit.

"Oh ok I see, well I know you have been spending a lot of time with my brother. He must really like you if he does. Last time I seen him so attached to a girl was his ex-girlfriend Megan." she sounded really excited at first but then when she got to the part with his ex girlfriend she kind of sounded pissed and frowned.

I wondered who this "Megan" girl was. I remember I seen her name on Jake's phone before that day at the party when I had his coat on.

"Oh really tell me about her?" I wanted to know stuff about the little bitch. I don't know why I got jealous. Jake wasn't even my boyfriend. But I mean I bet if I wanted him to he would be my boyfriend.

"Well Jake actually dated this girl for a long time; I think they dated like two years or so. I never liked the girl. She would come into my house and think she fucking owned the place. I hated that about her but Jake really liked her they would spend a lot of time together. But I really think he was just screwing her. I seriously think that is why he did spend so much time with her." she shrugged the end off. I knew Rachel was telling me the truth.

I couldn't help but wonder why did he spend so much time with me? Did he want just to fuck me and then leave? I mean I wasn't going to have sex with him. But we definitely can mess around. But if I feel like I don't want to do anything I can definitely make him wait. I was going to test him now and see where is intentions were. I couldn't help but feel like his intentions were somewhere else and I was completely wrong about this.

"Wow didn't expect that one from Jake." I lied I totally expected that from him.

I could read him. I could tell he really loved sex. But yet he is a guy and all. I had to figure exactly what I was going to make my approach to check him.

"Well Ness I actually like you, I wouldn't mind if you were the one dating my brother I think the two of you are cute together." She said those words so humble. But I don't know why those words hit me like acid. I felt like the acid was running up my throat. I had no clues as to what to say next.

"Whoa! Rach, I just like him as a friend. I don't like, like Jake." I kind of freaked out on that response.

Again I lied. Why couldn't I admit to my feelings out loud? I like him, like him, and I like him. Why can't I just say that out loud? Ugh my life is fucking complicated.

"Ok Ness I didn't mean to offend you." she sounded real apologetic.

Guess who comes inside with his freaking shirt off sweating with the sweat droplets dripping down his freaking amazing chest, Jacob. I was two seconds away from dragging him into the nearest bedroom and raping the hell out of him.

Rachel looked at me with her eyebrow lifted and I think she caught on to my reaction. I watched Jacob as he went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. The way his lips touched the glass was fucking amazing. I swear I was now one second away from dragging him into the nearest bedroom and raping the Hell out of him.

What is wrong with me? I went one whole week controlling myself and now I can't. What the hell?

"Nessie?" Rachel grabbed me by the shoulder and shook me. I finally snapped out of my thoughts.

I looked over to Jacob who was laughing at me. He was fucking sick he got pleasure from me being tortured by his amazing sculpted body. Damn it perverted thoughts again.

I took a deep breath. I started coughing damn freaking lungs being so freaking affected by smoke.

"Nessie are you ok?" Rachel asked me as she tapped my back. "You really need to cut off on the cigarettes Hun."

I think she was right I didn't want to die young. I knew I would have to buy the freaking patch. I don't know does that shit affect while you are on birth control?

I am on birth control to regulate my cycle. I have been since the age of 13. Wow three whole years awesome.

"Yea I know." I finally stopped choking.

"Are you sure you are ok."

From the corner of my eye I saw Jacob roll his eyes. "Do that again and you will have no eyes Mr."

"I didn't do anything to you mama. I am just here drinking my water before I go back to work on my car." he held the cup firmly in between his fingers.

The teasing each other didn't seem to work much. But I knew I was going to get him back. Had a lot to do with the bathing suit I was wearing now. Hum… Embry can help also or maybe even Seth. I think he get's jealous when I talk to another guy, Got him.

"Yea, yea. Hey Rachel why don't we go down to the beach?" I directed my words directly to Rachel. I swear I heard Jacob's jaw drop.

"Wait… you were going with me."

"Um… you are working on your "Car", so obviously you can't go with me." I said adding air quotes when I said car and popping my lips at the end of the sentence.

"Well Ness I kind of have to go now, I have to go to work. So you are going to have to stay with Jake. Paul is coming to get me in 30 minutes." Jacob rolled his eyes when she said Paul.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of having to be with Jake. I know I am acting real childish but he is just as childish as I am. In that Rachel got up from the couch.

"Behave yourselves; I am going to go get ready for work ok guys." She smiled and went to her room.

Jacob walked over to me and sat down. I scooted over to the other end far from him. If I had him any closer I would rip his clothes off. Ugh the damn sexual tension is killing me. I think this is punishment on me for doing all the crappy stuff I have done.

_God if this is because I drink and smoke I promise I will quit. _

"Come I wanna show you something." he got up from the couch and held his hand out to me. I slapped his hand out of the way and was staring at his fucking perfect abs.

I had no clue as to what he had in mind. But I would go nowhere with him if he was being half-naked. The appearance wasn't helping me.

"Does my being half-naked bother you?" (Ha ha ha, ironic huh?) He chuckled.

"Yea it does bother me." I said crossing my arms against my chest. He was fucking teasing me even more. Ugh this guy is the worst.

"Aw baby, I knew you cared." He said it in a teasing tone. I swear he was trying to kill me. I love it when he calls me baby, mama, sexy. I only like it when he does it. He is trying to kill me no doubt in that, it's a no fucking brainer.

I got up from the couch and walked over to door. I needed to smoke again the tension was getting even more intense. When I pulled out my box of cigarettes Jacob snatched them out my hand and started running with them. oh no he did not take my box of cigarettes? I started running after him. He ran to his garage how sneaky he was trying to get me as far away from Rachel so she wouldn't hear my screams. He was smarter than I thought.

"Give me my cigarettes!" I yelled at him. He was on the other side of the scrap of metal he called a car. He kept going from side to side.

"Nope." He said so calmly. I hated him even more then.

"Jacob Black give me my cigarettes!" I yelled at him even louder.

"Nope, you have to give me something I want you kind of owe me mama." He said continuing to go side from side.

I went to his side and he grabbed me from my waist he held pulled me close to his chest. Our lips were maybe two inches away. I pulled my face back and he pushed me closer against his warm sculpted torso. I was one second away from pushing him against the hood of the car and raping the hell out of him.

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. My head went spinning as the kiss became more intense as his tongue pushed mines open and I happily received his tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck he lifted me up by my hips and sat me down on the hood of the car. Our lips never parted, he moved one of his hands to my inner thigh. The sensation sent chills through my body and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I felt the tingly sensation of me becoming moist between my legs.

He moved his finger tips slowly as he started to stick his hand through the bottom of my shorts. I swung my legs open and allowed him to step pressing his hard rock dick press perfectly against my clit like it belonged to be in that area. As soon as he pressed hard against my clit I let a loud moan escape into his mouth. I wanted him more than I wanted anything in my life.

I knew I had to pull away from him because if I didn't I wouldn't be able to control myself. I finally broke the kiss not wanting too. It is like every time we are alone the tension between the two of us is unbearable.

"Can I have my cigarettes?" I asked shyly because I was still in daze from the kiss we just had.

"Can I be honest with you?" he answered my question with a question. But he wasn't giving me my cigarettes. I swear if he had asked me to quit I gladly will quit just because he asked me to.

"Um… yea." I hesitated a bit because I wasn't so sure what to say to him or what to expect from him.

"I like you a lot, a whole lot. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he licked his lips when he finished. I swear my jaw dropped so low. I really didn't expect that.

Was I really ready to get back into a relationship? I knew Jake for a week and he wanted me to be his girlfriend?

Part of me wanted to say hell yes. But the other part was still heartbroken and I am not ready to trust just yet. I want to but I guess I am still scared. I have been avoiding guys for 3 straight months so far. I am simply not ready to let a guy in my life. I guess I am scared to fall in love again. After the whole drama that happened with David it has been real hard for me to trust in guys, I guess I just simply don't want to be hurt again. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I still had no clue what his intentions were. Maybe he thought if I was his girlfriend it would be so much easier to get into my panties. Not like if he had to try hard. I do have some rules. He just hasn't filled my qualifications. I guess I am saying he hasn't gained my full trust. How do I know he won't run of with the next pair of legs that pass him by? I guess I am just scared to be left alone, because I have been left so many times. I think my issues go back to when my mom left. I am afraid so fucking afraid to be left alone and hurt again.

"I am sorry I can't." I got off from the car and I know I rejected him but I didn't want to hurt him. Maybe I truly didn't want to hurt myself.

"Ok I see, but can I ask you why not? I mean I know you like me to so why not?" he sounded a bit hurt.

"You hardly know me Jake, we known each other what a week. That is hardly enough to make someone your girlfriend." I was hurting myself as I know it just was opening old wounds that were caused by someone else. God do I hate David for leaving me bitter.

"I don't want to wait. Listen a girl has never made an impact on me like you have. You surprise me every single day. You are amazing. I know the way you act sometimes is caused because of things that happened to you in the past. You know you shouldn't let that run your future." He was right. I still wasn't ready.

"Well let's take it slow. If you still like me in I don't know a month from now than we will see what happens, but as of now we don't know each other well enough to be in a relationship." I sighed and look down at the ground. He lifted my chin with his finger.

"I just don't think I can see you with another guy, even if you are flirting. I guess because I want to be with you not without you. You understand me. I have had a lot of girls I am going to be honest with you. Shit I have had a lot of girls. But none of those girls has made an impact on me like you did. You made that impact on me ever since that day I first met you." His eyes looked hurt from me rejecting him, but I could tell every word he just said to me were truthful.

"I don't understand why, I am a worst fuck up ever. My life fucking sucks even though I may have everything I want material wise. I just don't think I am ready to be in a relationship it isn't you it is totally all me." I know I ended up sounding like I was breaking up with him more than trying to push him away. I guess it just goes more on the lines that I am still very hurt my heart hasn't healed yet.

"I want to know why you are so fucking bitter. Why can't you let it be between us why is it so difficult to let a guy in?" his tone became a little harsh, but I knew I wanted to talk to him about it.

"Listen there is a lot of things about me. I don't know if you remember that ex boyfriend I talked to you about?" I had to ask so I didn't have to refresh too much pain inflicted.

"Yea I remember everything you have told me, which is fucking weird that I actually did."

"Well I loved him; I think I might still very well do. What hurts the most is that he cheated on me with one of my friends. He got her pregnant. He still tries to get back with me his words mean nothing to me anymore but it hurts a lot. I guess I am still not ready to jump into a relationship because I am not ready to trust just yet. It hurts so much because I really fell in love with him." At the end the tears spilled from my eyes. I did it I opened the wounds that were still in the process of healing.

I am an idiot…..

Jacob quickly came to my side and held me. He actually kissed the top of my head and started to wipe my tears away. This is a side to him I didn't know. But I still wasn't ready.

"It's ok Shh. One thing I will let you know is I will never hurt you." He rocked me against his chest. I knew I could believe his words.

But I still wasn't ready….

**

* * *

**

Jacob

I could tell she wasn't ready to let someone try to get into her heart. I just held her close to me which I knew that is what she needed at that point. I didn't know what was happening to me why I wanted to comfort her. I never in my life have done this for a girl. I have made girls cry, but I want to comfort her. I want to be the person who makes her happy. I want to be the guy who makes her forget the bastard who made her cry.

I still have no clue as to why I want to do these things for her. In the last week I spent with her I realized she is amazing. She actually makes me happy, something I haven't felt ever since my mom was still alive. I like her a lot. What the fuck is wrong with me? Why does she have this affect on me?

Her tears kept on falling from her eyes as she cried silently. I brushed her tears away with my thumb. I held her tight against me chest. She looked up at me.

"Why would you want to be with me?" she said in between her sobs.

I had no clue what to say without making me sound like a fucking pussy or sound like I was in love. I had no clue as to how I tell her. I feel like if I tell her she would just push me away and won't be able to change what she went through with her ex. I was kind of in a cross roads. I wanted to tell her how I felt. I just don't know in what words to put them in. I have never in my life have felt like this for a girl. She is special and I don't really understand why.

Fuck my life! I swear I want her to just know how it would feel if she was with me. I could change her life. Why am I sounding like I am in love? I just met this girl what a week ago that's not cool at all.

"Why would I want to be with you?" I said as if it was a rhetorical question. She looked me in my eyes and I saw something I haven't seen in awhile. She looked like she was real innocent; now that's the thing about her that turns me to fucking mush. She just nodded.

"Well to answer you, I see something in you I have never seen before. I see past your harder shell, I see the innocent little girl that is scared. She just needs someone to love her. I think I can be that someone." I kissed her on her forehead. Whoa! Did those fucking words come from my fucking mouth?

I can't believe I actually am falling for this one. I swear if she told me to fucking jump I would say how high mama. Damn no girl has ever had control over me like this. What the fuck?

_I swear god is this some kind of payback for all the girls I slept with? If it is I am sorry I really am. _

"How can I believe you? Jacob you don't know a lot of things about me. Like do you know what my favorite color is? Do you know when my birthday is? You don't know me." she answered as her tears turned into a little anger.

"Well you can believe me; I may not now a lot of things about you because you haven't told me. Purple and September 10th, I know that purple is your favorite color because you always wear it. Your eye shadow is purple, your room is purple, you even sleep with a purple bear. I remember when you told me your birthday. I remember everything you have told me and I am very observant when it comes to you." I saw her jaw drop I was right. I knew paying attention would work.

"Lucky guess, and how do you know about my purple bear I hide her from you." She furrowed her eyebrows together.

"I saw it on your bed when you were changing." I chuckled. That was funny.

"I see." She hit me on my chest. Now I know she was calming down on me. I kissed her forehead. "Listen Jake, Can we really wait a month so we can get to know each other. I do like you but I don't want to rush things between us. It really wouldn't be fair I want to know more about you. So far I like it but I need to know more." She was right.

Whatever she wanted I was willing to do. Not to mention that gives me another month for a couple quickies before I actually jump into a relationship.

"Ok mama anything you want." I kissed her forehead once more.

"Thanks. One thing though you're not allowed to see any other girls. I want to see if you can change. I heard of how you are." She smirked at me. She ran her tongue on the top of her teeth.

Shit! Who the hell told her how I was? Rachel and I are going to have to talk.

"Um… I could never." I tried to hold in a chuckle.

"I am serious; I need to make sure you are going to be faithful. I hate liars and cheaters Jake."

"Yea I know I understand, But you need to stop smoking if I give up my girls." I was being serious she quit smoking and I would try to quit from my girls.

"Are you serious? You would leave the game for little old me? as for the cigarettes do I have to?" she gave me puppy dog eyes to the end. I swear that was my bit.

"Yes. Yes. And yes." I said and then chuckled. Was I really willing to give up my player card for her? Was I really going to give up the girls?

**

* * *

**

Nessie

Wow I was impressed; he said he would give up the girls for me. I don't know if he meant it truthfully or if that was a line. I will still give it a month. I feel like a complete emotional wreck. I just broke down in front of him and he still wants to be with me. That is something isn't it. I am not so sure if I can give up the cigarettes just yet though. But I always intended on quitting.

----

3 weeks later. Ok so in the 3 weeks that have passed after my emotional break down and the moment I shared with Jacob we have been friends. I actually spent time with him in his garage as he was putting together the next big thing to come to car technology. He really had a dream. We would spend most days together besides the days that Rachel was off I would spend them with her. I actually would go down to first beach and paint. I actually got some good shots of Jacob working on his car. He is beautiful. He actually gave me some inspiration to continue painting and enjoy something I love to do.

He reminded me after the episode that happened with the bathing suits that I should become a model. I laughed about it. He said I would really look good as a model he said I have spunk. Well whatever that meant. I tried so hard not to think of him in the way that I always had for him. We really tried to work on the sexual tension thing. We tried but we would always end up with either his tongue down my throat or my tongue down his. We realized that every time we are around each other with other people we could handle ourselves a bit more. So we tried not to be alone so much. It helped a lot. I became pretty close with Seth, I know he has a sister but I am not really that cool with her. Seems like Jacob really hates her for some reason and I don't know why. We stayed mostly between the guys.

I met Jacob's cousin Quil he is a pretty cool guy and his girlfriend Claire is super sweet. I was cool with Embry just not as cool as I was with Jake or Seth. They were all really sweet and awesome people.

I got the amazing news that my Justin was coming to visit me. My mom and Laycie agreed that he can stay in Washington with me for 2 weeks; I didn't tell Jacob about Justin coming because I didn't want to tell him just yet. So my Justin was coming with Samantha. Samantha had called me and was super excited.

I was super excited; Justin had told me that my dad paid him $300 to keep boys away from me. I started laughing daddy was going to extremes. Daddy loves Justin. He said why I can't have a serious relationship with Justin he is a great young man. Maybe daddy says that because he doesn't know Justin like I know him. Either way I was freaking excited. It was yet another Saturday and Jacob had told me he wanted to hang out with me today but I turned him down because Justin was coming today. My mom bought a Car for me it was an old Ford Explorer but I didn't care it was a car. Jake had given it the seal of approval for me. He said it was in good condition. He was my favorite mechanic.

So I was waiting for it to hit 3 pm so I can leave my house and go get Justin and same at the airport. I was so freaking excited I felt like the time couldn't go any slower. I felt like every minute had passed was like an hour. The clock wasn't on my side.

I heard an engine coming near my house I had never heard that before. I looked out the window of the living room to see a gray SUV pull into my drive way. The windows were tinted really dark and I had as to no clue as to who it could be.

My phone went off and I had a text telling me to come outside. I didn't recognize the number it was a Washington area code. This was weird was I going to get kidnapped right now?

I decided to try my luck and go outside. I slowly opened the front door as I started to approach the grey SUV. There was real loud music playing from the car. Even though the windows were rolled up and the door was closed you can hear the music. Finally I walked closer to the car and my favorite person in the world popped out from the driver's side. I blushed furiously and ran into his arms.

It was my punk best friend Justin. The bastard lied to me and he got himself in a banging grey Escalade. He had the rims and the tinted windows.

"You punk I was going to go get you at the airport." I punched him in his arm.

He was wearing his designer jeans, a blue and black striped button up shirt, and his blue and black dunks, with a pair of aviator sunglasses. I don't know why he was wearing sunglasses there is no sun in Forks. He looked good none the less with his black spiky hair.

"Well I wanted to surprise you, and plus you should know I love to do spontaneous things." He chuckled and pushed me against his chest. "So yikes." He sucked his teeth. "This is where you are at now. You were right I think I see a horse over there." He chuckled.

"Oh come on Justin, I actually like it here. I made some friends. I have been here a month already; I am in strong like of someone." I blushed, just thinking about Jake.

"Oh so my shortcake is cheating on me, don't tell me you got some little town boy to take my place." He said jokingly.

"Oh you are so on to me. Why don't we put your bags in the house." I suggested. Three seconds later I was attacked with a hug from a little pixie like person.

"Oh my god Ren I missed you so much." It was Sammy I wondered why it took her so long to come and greet me.

"I missed you too Sammy." I said as I hugged her tight.

"Well since I have this bad boy for two weeks why don't we actually use it?" Justin said as he tapped the real sweet ride.

"Of course Jay, let's just put your stuff in the house and we can go watch a movie or something maybe even go to the beach later. I think my friends are having a bon fire tonight, those are super fun. People get smacked drunk and it's hilarious." I giggled

"Damn I can't get drunk, one I have Sam and two because I have to drive tonight." He sounded like he was missing a real big opportunity.

"Oh not like you drive much back home, you know we are used to the P.T. (Public Transportation.)" I said teasing him.

"Why don't we go to this beach?" Sammy said sounding real excited. She was more like me she liked going new places.

"Sure, but like I said let's get this stuff into the house."

We brought the luggage into the house and into the rooms where they were going to stay. Justin got his own room while Samantha was going to sleep in my room.

We got in the car and drove for La Push. The whole ride I had a huge smile on my face. I really had my best friend with me. He is freaking awesome.

He parked the huge Car on one of the sides of the beach we got out. As Justin's instant reaction is to hold my hand. He grabbed it like it meant nothing. I kept on smiling at my Justin. Samantha ran as soon as she saw the water and it isn't green.

"You know I really missed you this month. Back home isn't home without you shortcake. I swear hanging out with Kevin, angel, Jason, and the rest of the gang kind of sucks without you." He frowned. But I would make him happy in a second.

"Oh my god you actually do love me." I said jokingly and hugged him tight. "Hmm… you smell good kid." I said as I sniffed his cologne again. "What is that Versace?"I asked as I continued to sniff him and get the scent right.

"Yea you got it on the nose babe." He tapped my nose and I giggled.

"Nessie?" I heard a voice from behind me. I started to freak out. Damn it, it looked like me and Justin was more than friends.

"Who is Nessie? Shortcake, who would nickname you after the Loch ness monster?" Justin chuckled I missed his laugh.

"Oh ha ha ha." I was being extra sarcastic. I hit Justin in his chest. I went to face what I was dreading to face. It is not like I was lying about anything it was My Justin.

"Nessie!" I looked at his impatient face as I was about to speak.

"Oh Seth! This is my sexy Daddy's Justin." I said as I pulled Justin closer to me.

"Oh man I haven't heard you say I am your sexy daddy Justin in a long run." He was acting like he was touched. He is a jack ass.

"Oh shut up Jay." I punched him in his chest. In that Samantha came back.

"Oh my freaking God the beach here is so flipping clean."

"Sam Your language Young lady!" Justin hollered at Samantha.

"Um… Seth this is my little Sister Samantha. Why don't you show her La Push a little." I motioned to Samantha.

"Ok sure let's go." Seth answered with a smile on his face. He looked so cute. He and Samantha ran off.

It was now me and Justin and we had some major talking to do. I took him to the place where I and Jacob would talk.

"So spill it why are you so quiet with me all of a sudden now that I am with you." I said really chatty as I sat down on the huge rock.

"Shortcake a lot of things have happened in the month you have been gone. I just didn't feel like telling you over the phone when I rather see you in person." He started tapping his foot and that's when I knew something major was wrong.

"What is wrong Jay, I hate to see you like this."

"Ren, I saw him. He came up to me and I wanted to kill him."

"Whoa you saw your dad, tell me what happen."

"I know I never told you exactly what happen that night he left, but I can't forgive him." He looked kind of pissed, but I knew he really wanted to get this off his chest. "Well I want to tell you. Remember when I came to you?" he looked at me straight in my eyes and I nodded.

"Yea of course Jay I could never forget that day you were crying."

"Well that night, my father came home drunk. My mom was yelling at him and I woke up. I ran to the living room where he was with her, he was about to hit her when I yelled telling him don't do it. He ignored me and punched her in her face. Samantha came out of the room then and I told her to go back she listened to me. He told me he was going to show me how you make love to a woman and he raped my mother in front of me. I don't know why I did this but I took the lamp and broke it over his head me and my mom dragged him out of the house and locked the door. Still to this day I can hear my mom screaming while he was raping her Ren. I hate him." I knew at that point he needed a hug.

I hugged him and held him close to me. Now I understood why he hated his father so much and why he blamed himself for his father. He felt it was his fault because he couldn't stop his father from raping his mother. I hugged him tight real tight. I knew he did need me like he needed me always the way I needed him too. This is why I can't see myself without Justin we are a major part in each other's lives.

I hugged him even tighter and that's when he kissed me. His lips felt soft against my lips. I have never in my life thought that Justin felt that way for me. But when I pulled away and looked I saw Jacob standing there with his Jaw dropped. That's when I knew I hurt him.

* * *

**Ok NOW that you have Enjoyed Review. **

**I want to know how you feel about the teasing?**

**I want to know how you feel about the feelings that were expressed?**

**I want to know how you feel about Nessie's Break down?**

**I want to know how you feel about Justin kissing Nessie?**

**I want to know how you think Jake is going to react in the Next Chapter?**

**Well pick which ever one of those you have a question about or any other question that you may have for me ask me, anything you want me to change/add/delete. Please let me know. and most of all surprise me. I am pretty sure a Lemon is coming soon I just don't know how soon. SO click the green Button and let your fingers ask away and tell me what you think. I am serious I want to know, I need some more ideas for this. Well Thanks. XD**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/n: I am sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I was just really tired and I hadn't finished writing it. So I did finish writing it now, so here you go. This Chapter is freaking long. It has a lot of things going on a lot of freaking Drama. So do Enjoy that. Review at the End. This is were it starts getting good in the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: So SM owns All the Charcters that are from Twilight, but she def doesn't own this story line and my Charcters. **

**"****Once I was a player never had to stress in love, I tried to change my ways now I'm feeling stupid because she gained control, She took my desire now my love's no longer strong And I only seem to think If once again I'll gain control" Quote from one of my favorite Aventura songs- Perdi El Control**. 

**I swear that song Above actually inspired me to write the original story along with a lot of other songs that I will post later as this story goes on. It deals with this guy he fell in love with this girl, but she doesn't pay him to much mind. He tried all his little tricks and stuff and it didn't work. So he feels like he is losing control and he actually changed because of her, she is the heart breaker now and not him. The song is in Spanish but it is spanglish to so I love it. **

**SOrry this A/N was really long. So Enjoy lovelys. OH almost forgot thanks for the awesome awesome reviews Last chapter that made me super Happy. **

* * *

Chapter 11: jealousy makes you hit rock bottom

**

* * *

**

Jacob

Ok so I was wondering why she didn't want to hang out with me today. She said she had a female problem and she didn't want to leave her bed. I don't know why I should have been grossed out by that but I wasn't. If she wanted I to buy her female products I would ask Rachel and I would get it for her.

For the last couple of days she has been acting a little weird. I didn't want to ask her incase it was a "Female" thing. So today I decided to do a little work on my car. So it was about a 3pm. I was in my car about to go get some parts I need. I see Seth with this young girl who kind of looks like Nessie, Weird if I don't say so myself. I stopped the car.

"Hey Seth, who is this?" I said pointing to the girl.

"This is one of Nessie's friends."Seth was smiling at the girl.

"Hi I am Samantha. Nessie is down at the beach with my brother."She sounded so innocent.

"Hi I am Jacob. Well see ya around." I drove my car down to the beach.

Why did she lie to me? Why didn't she just tell me she had friends over? Was that guy at the beach her boyfriend or something? Why am I getting real jealous?

So I went down to the beach parked my car. I checked our spot first and there I see her and him. They were kissing. I don't know why that hurt more than it should have.

"What the fuck is this?" I said as my jaw dropped to the fucking floor.

I wanted to turn away and be the selfish bastard I was before. Oh right I wanted to change because of her smooth move Jake. She pulled away quickly and came towards me. I swear I was gonna rip his head off and then leave and be heartless again.

"Jake let me explain, Justin is my best friend. I want to be with you." she closed her eyes when she finished.

Did she just say she wants to be with me? I think I am hearing shit.

"Justin get your butt over here and tell him what I have told you for the past month I have been here." she swallowed hard. I was at loss of words now. I had nothing to say to either one.

"Your lucky man, you are the only guy who could have got her out her shell congrats. Not even me and I am her best friend." he sounded a bit pissed.

Whoa I should be the one pissed right now. I worked my ass off the last three weeks to get her to like me. I actually gave up the girls since there was no need for them anymore. Man was that a big mistake. She lied to me. I still had no words to say.

"Jake please! Listen to me Hun." she grabbed my arm. I didn't know what to say about this.

I was a bit fucking pissed. I put so much work into trying to fucking impress her and she does this to me. Are you fucking kidding me? I guess payback is a fucking bitch.

"No don't explain nothing to me I should fucking go." I said harshly as I turned my back to her. She went in front of me. Are you fucking serious she isn't going to let me go?

I don't want to see her right now. She can go back to her little friend right there and let me be.

"Jacob don't be angry about this. He is just my best friend. I want to be with you I like you so much. You opened my eyes that not all guys are going to cheat on me. You are really sweet and you proved that to me in the last three weeks. You actually waited like I asked you to. Not many guys would do that for a girl especially a guy who was like you."

Oh god you really are doing this to me huh? I swear payback is a bitch. This has to be karma. I swear if this has anything to do with what happened with Megan I am sorry. But what if instead of me cheating it is her. That is what would fucking hurt me the most. Seeing her kiss this guy hurt more then it should've. Ugh fuck my life.

"How do I know you won't cheat on me huh?" I still sounded harsh but now I was just getting pissed about things.

"Because I could never hurt someone I care about. I have been hurt too many times to even think about hurting someone else." she looked down at the ground.

Fuck out of here. That just got me even more pissed. The guy kept on looking at me and Nessie. He was starting to piss me off.

"Oh dude look over there."I pointed and the bastard actually looked. I came and punched him in his jaw. "That was for kissing Nessie." I added as I started walking away.

"Jake can we talk alone please." she sounded so fucking sexy. Oh god I want to say no I want to say fucking no. But I can't.

"Ok let's go to my car." I said as I gestured to the rabbit.

She followed me and we left the fucking loser there holding his fucking jaw. I let Nessie into my car and we were just sitting there. She looked at her lap trying to figure what ever words she wanted to say.

"Just for the record he kissed me. I guess it might have been an impulse after what he told me. He has had a real hard summer without me. We have always been best friends since forever. My dad and his mom had known each other since they were kids. His dad left out on his mom and it has a lot to do that his dad was an alcoholic and used to beat his mom. Long story short he wants to kill his dad for doing some messed up shit to his mom. I was just trying to comfort him and it ended up being screwed up because he might have feelings for me or he just loves me so much. I really don't see him more than a brother I don't think I could ever see him more than that. I know I am rambling on now." she looked so cute when she rambled on. How could I be mad at her she is perfect.

"You really didn't need to explain. I won't trust that creep just as long as he doesn't try to kiss you again or something because I won't promise I won't hurt him again." I chuckled and she laughed as well.

"So you forgive me?" she said as she twirled her fingers together.

"Um... Since when did you do something wrong it was all him right." I chuckled again and I reached over and hugged her.

"Jacob?" she looked at me. I wondered what she had in mind.

"Yea?"

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" she said smiling at me. Wow this was a wow. She was asking me to be her boyfriend.

"Well no, we still have a week right." I chuckled I loved messing with my mama.

"Oh come on Jake, I turned you down so now you turn me down?" she said crossing he arms. I knew that was when I would bring it up.

"Now Renesmee Carlie Cullen would you like to be the girlfriend of Jacob Black?" I had to tease her a little. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well you are so lucky you have great hair, yes."

"Just a plain simple yes than,"

"Um yea, so what do we do now?" she said sounding a little confused.

"Um you are officially taken by one of the sexiest men ever." I know I sounded cocky on that one but it was worth it.

"Oh Please did I tell you your girlfriend actually makes you look good. Cause she is just freaking amazing did you check out the ass she has that thing is damn." she giggled after that.

Damn I can't believe she is actually mines now. Kiss her Jake just kiss her.

"So do we seal this with a kiss?" why did I ask when I just could have done.

"Um shut up." she said as she pulled my face towards hers and gave me the sexiest wet kiss I have ever had in my whole life. Damn she is too perfect. We pulled away and I looked at her in the eyes.

"Mhmm I liked that." I said licking my lips.

"Well you should have. Now if you don't mind I have a best friend to check on whom probably has a broken jaw right now."

No way was I letting her be alone with that guy not one second out my sight.

"Ok but I am coming with."

We got out of the car and my natural instinct was to wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close to me. I kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer to me.

See I never had this with Megan she would always be attacking me and ripping my pants off. Not that I didn't enjoy it or anything I fucking loved it. But with Nessie it is something different. I swear if she didn't want to have sex I would wait for whenever she is ready to do that. Even if it means she never wants to have sex I wouldn't care as long as I have her.

So we walked over to the creep. He was still holding his jaw mumbling a few curse words. Nessie looked at him.

"Jay are you ok? I am sorry that my boyfriend punched you in your jaw." she looked at him feeling sorry for the creep. I had to admit I liked the way she said her boyfriend finally I was her boyfriend and not her friend.

"Yea I am fine, so the two of you made it official congrats. Damn dude you really have no clue as to how much this girl talks about you. I swear I thought I was in love with you too." he chuckled and Nessie punched him in the gut.

"Justin don't go telling him everything I told you." she punched him again.

I was flattered when he said she always talks about me. Damn I had no clue she liked me that much. She was blushing real hard right now. I pulled her to me real hard and I kissed her softly on her lips. In that move alone her face was pure red.

"Now you see why she likes me." I said looking at the creep sitting on the rock.

"Typical of you Ness, you like the controlling ones." he said rolling his eyes.

Whoa I was far from controlling I just know what I like.

"I am not controlling trust me. She likes me because we have a level of understanding." I had to clear up anything before I really broke this guys jaw.

"Don't worry bro, I know Ness I know she won't date a complete ass hole. Trust me I would kick her butt if she did and after all the things I heard about you she will def keep you around for awhile."

"Justin! Keep going and I will make sure you won't be able to conceive a child got It." ha that was funny she threatened him. I kissed my mama at the top of her head and she hugged me back. I loved the way she felt against me.

"Whatever shortcake." He rolled his eyes. Someone looks a little jealous.

* * *

**NESSIE**

Ok so I am really happy that I could make Jake my boyfriend, I always have him on my mind. Sometimes it gets so bad I can't sleep at night. I get butterflies in my stomach and I get nervous. So I am really pissed off at Justin, him and I are going to have a talk. So we were all now at the Bon fire on the beach. It looked like Seth and Sammy were hitting it off pretty well. Justin not so much, I decided to introduce him to Rachel, Rachel more than anyone knows how much I talk about Justin. So why not introduce them, she can introduce him to a nice girl.

"Hey Jay I want you to meet someone." I got up from the chair I was sitting in. Jacob raised his eyebrow I don't think he liked the idea.

"Um… ok." Justin said shyly. I pulled him towards where Rachel was.

"Hey Rach, this is my best friend Justin the one I talk about all the time."

"Oh hi Justin I am Rachel, I have heard a lot about you." She smiled at him. Rachel is too nice to be Jacob's sister.

"Nice to meet you," They shook hands.

"You should meet Leah; she is a very sweet girl." Rachel motioned to Leah who was really smiling. I have never seen Leah Smiling like that. Well I really didn't know her well. I suppose I would get the dirt later if anything went down.

"Have fun." I smiled at Justin and walked back over to Jacob.

I walked slowly over to Jacob so he could see my hips rock. I saw him all smiley and it was funny. I sat down next to him and my arm around his. He moved a little closer to me.

"So you got rid of the problem?" he said licking his lips.

I am guessing he really doesn't like Justin, but I love Justin. He is always going to be my brother, Even though it is a bit awkward right now because of that kiss. He should have not done it at all. But who cares I have my Jacob.

"I wasn't getting rid of him, I just hate that he is the third wheel. So are you going to drink tonight?" I had to change the topic because if I didn't we wouldn't get passed that kiss.

"Are you?" he smiled. Now I knew he would only drink if I did.

"Duh I don't drive tonight Justin does. You gonna have to drive tonight."

"Well I can catch a ride with any of the boys." He smiled and kissed me. The kissed now were a little different than before. I could actually tell he cared by how gently they were. I liked it a lot.

"Ok so what do you want me to get you?" I winked at him. I was going to get him drunk again, but this time I was getting drunk as well.

"I know you; probably put so much liquor I would get fucked up on one sip." He chuckled.

"Well honey we don't sip we chug." I giggled. This was funny.

I don't know what I wanted. I know Paul always had hardcore liquor, maybe he has tequila. Shots hmm? Stripping? Why am I getting all these thoughts in my head not like I want to have sex with Jake tonight? Or am I. No you're not a slut Nessie, or are I? No you're not a slut Ness. Oh god please help me control myself, it has been three weeks you kept it only to making out that is all. I don't think I want to move any further than that in a long time.

"Yea I bet you should know, you are always trying to take advantage of me and my package jeez girl." He chuckled and I punched him on his arm. He blew me a kiss.

"Thank you." I said smiling really hard.

I don't know why I like this kind of attention, he is really something else. I really like this guy and he likes me. I don't know if he likes me like I like him, but he is a sweety.

"No problem mama. You can have anything you want." He kissed me on my cheek.

"Well then let me go get some liquor baby."

"I have a better idea." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked raising an eyebrow when I turned to face his way.

"Well maybe we can go down to the beach just me and you. Walk under the stars walk along the shoreline, the moon beaming down. What do you think?" he sounded so cute.

I had to admit the idea was really romantic; I would go anywhere as long as I was with him. He sort of makes me happy. He makes me forget everything I want to forget and the only thing that sort of matters is him me being with him.

"That sounds really good right now." I smiled at him.

We both started walking down towards the shoreline hand in hand. I liked the way it felt when he did. It made me feel safe. He looked over to me and smiled. His smile is beautiful. His teeth are white and shiny he does have a little lopsided grin, but it's really cute. I never thought Jake could be the way he is. I seriously judged him completely wrong. I thought he would have a bunch of girls on his arm and he doesn't not once has he disrespected me. I have always been the one to go further with him. He is really sweet, cute, funny, and silly. He reminds me a lot about me, only of course he isn't a virgin and I am. Something about him I like, he is something else.

"Can I ask you a question?" he looked at me as we continued to walk down the beach.

"Yea you can ask me anything." I was a bit puzzled I had no clue as to what he had in mind.

"What made you want to make it official today, don't tell me it is because I caught your best friend kissing you?"

Wow he thought it had to do with that. To tell you the truth it had nothing to do with that. I have always liked him. Since the first day I met him at dinner that night. I didn't know anything about him then. In the last month that we have hung out I got to know him. Things he does, things he likes, he has a great personality. He is a clown it's cute.

"Far from it, I think I did because I was thinking about it for the last couple days. I wanted to talk to Justin about how I was going to ask you, but he kissed me. I am going to have a serious talk with him later about that. I really was considering before. I couldn't sleep a couple nights just thinking about it. I know I was acting a little weird the last couple days, but it was because I didn't know how I was going to approach you just yet."

Oh just great I was rambling again. Ugh I suck at being nervous. Dad says I get that from mom. I am starting to think he is completely right.

"Are you serious? You were nervous about asking me to be your boyfriend?" he had a shocked look on his face.

"Well yea. I mean I really liked you and the last couple of weeks you kind of showed me how you liked me too." I said it a bit shy.

He always does that to me makes me weak in my knees. I don't know what it is that he does to me. I felt myself get hot right then I felt my blood rushing. I don't really understand why I was feeling that way lately.

"Of course mama, I like you a whole lot." He moved closer to me and kissed me on my lips.

His kisses always send me spinning and they feel amazing. I try to stay sweet when I am around him. I feel that with him I can be who I truly am. There is no need for me to pose a false image when I am around him.

I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss became a little more intense. I love the way his lips feel against mines. He was licking along my bottom lip and I knew he wanted to taste my tongue. I stuck only the tip out and I started laughing.

"You think that's funny?" he chuckled a little.

"Yea I do because it is. Maybe we should head back to the party, I don't want to leave Justin and Samantha they are my visitors that would be very irresponsible of me."

"Yea I guess you're right." He said. But I am guessing we were both thinking the same thing. We both didn't want to leave from being alone just yet.

I pecked his lips once more and we started walking back. It looked like everyone started having a blast. Jacob and I joined and had a bit of fun ourselves drinking a little. At the end of the night it was time to go home. Jacob told me he wanted to take me home. So Justin was going to follow Jacob in his car. We got to the door and Justin and Samantha who looked really tired went inside of the house.

"So can you come see me tomorrow?"He asked me with that smile I was starting to love.

"Of course, oh no tomorrow is Sunday. Tomorrow is moms day off she said she was going to take us out. I guess I won't see you until Monday." I frowned. I would rather spend my time with Jacob. But every Sunday I would spend with mom. Sometimes I did with Grandpa.

"It is fine, just call me text me ok." He kissed me. It lasted about three long minutes.

"I promise ok baby." I pecked his lips and started walking to the house. I stood at the doorway and blew him a kiss and watched him pull out of the drive way.

He finally left and I went inside to see my mom and Justin talking on the couch. My mom loved Justin as well. She is another one who is hypnotized with Justin's charm and loves him just like daddy.

"Hey you guys." I said. I was really smiley and all that has been happening a lot lately since I been a little closer with Jacob.

"Hey." Both of them said in unison and then started laughing about it.

"So how was work mom?" I asked her I was in a good mood.

"It was fine, work is always work sweety." She giggled. Mom is really awesome. I guess I can thank her for me living with her. If I didn't I wouldn't have my Jacob.

"Justin can we talk?" I really wanted just to talk to him about what happen earlier. We needed to be on good terms not on awkward terms.

"Yea sure," he replied.

We both went upstairs to the room he was going to stay in. because Samantha is probably asleep in my room.

"So can we talk about what happened?" I asked. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Ren I am so sorry about that. I guess it was a reaction, it really didn't mean anything at all. It just was a reaction. I don't want that to ruin our relationship. You know I love you, you're my sister. We have always looked out for each other through thick and thin. It would be a waste if we lost our relationship over that."

"Yea you are completely right."

"So best friends again?" he smiled at me.

"Best friends again," I hugged him.

We never really need much to be on good terms again. We have always made things simple between us. It is because we have known each other since forever. We are best friends we can't just let our relationship fall over something. Justin is my big brother. We used to tell everyone we are cousins because I see that we are family we were raised together like semi- brother and sister. I love Justin. We have been through hard times together and some real awesome times.

--

So everything is running pretty smooth. Sunday blew by pretty quick.  
Mom took us to a mall in Seattle so that Justin and Samantha could have a good time. We went to the movies and dinner. Mom bought me some new stuff clothes and that kind of the sort. Justin bought some stuff since he still had the money Daddy gave him as the bribe to keep guys away from me. I swear I was going to need to have a serious talk with that father of mine.

So Monday went by awesome. Justin, Samantha and I spend the day at La Push. Looks like Samantha and Seth really hit it off. Justin was hanging out with Leah. He had told me she was a pretty cool person. I took his word for it. I spent the day with Jake down at the Beach. We just talked and made out. Most of the stuff we normally would do. So we had fun that day.

So Tuesday came. We all went to the movies when I say all. I mean Rachel and Paul, Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Samantha and Seth, Embry and some girl named Heather, Justin and Leah, Jared and Kim, and finally me and Jacob. Everyone was paired off it was really like a group date type shit. The whole crew was down and with it. we had a pretty fun time then.

So Wednesday came and I was going to hang out with Jacob. Justin and Leah really hit it off. He was going to spend the day with her. I could tell he really liked her and he liked her. That made me happy that he liked someone. Samantha really liked Seth she kept on talking about it. Justin was ok with it but I think he still didn't really completely like the idea of his sister liking boys.

I and Jacob were now hand in hand walking down first beach. I saw some girl approach the two of us. She was really pretty she had long black straight hair like most of the girls. She was curvy she had bangs that lay just right above her eyes. She was wearing this silk flower print shirt that cut off just above her stomach were the fabric was scrunched tight and had on some skinny jeans that hugged her hips that showed how curvy she was. She also had some large gold hoop earrings and a long gold necklace that had a lock and a key the chain hit just a little above her navel.

I seen Jake look at her with shocked eyes and I think I saw his jaw drop.

"Jakey baby I am back." she smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.  
There was no thought in my mind that she was beautiful. In my opinion she was maybe one of the most beautiful women on the Rez.

"Megan what are you doing here?" Jake answered still in shock. I was having a real bad feeling about this.

"Jacob baby I missed you so much I needed to see you." she smiled as she came and hugged him tighter. I was getting upset as she touched my boyfriend I was getting ready to kill her. I just simply did the ahem sound and Jacob and the girl named Megan looked at me. "Jacob baby who is this?" she said as she was going to pull my boyfriend into a kiss. Was there something I missed or I didn't know.

"This is my friend Nessie. Seriously Megan what are you doing here?" so I was his friend now. So a month of me putting up with him meant nothing.

"So I am your friend now Jake?" I said as I put my hand to my hip. I was officially pissed.

Who did this guy think he was messing with my emotions like that? I felt like hurting the girl that was standing a little too close to my boyfriend or so he says I am his friend now.

"Nessie you know I..." I cut him off. I looked at the girl up and down.

"I am Jacob's girlfriend." I said introducing myself to the devil that was standing in front of me.

"Oh so I leave for two months and you forget about me already Jake?" she looked at him. Those contact green eyes I could tell were telling lies. The damn bitch I wanted to claw her eyes out.

"Megan, this is my girlfriend and plus you left." he looked at her I could tell they had something serious before. You could tell by the way he looked at her and how she was looking at him.

"Jacob how could you do this to me?" her eyes became watery. She was about to cry I wondered what kind of pain Jake had put her through.

"Megan we broke up." he rolled his eyes and went and grabbed my hand and held it tight. He pulled me a little closer to him.

"Well here I came, I was going to tell you the great news honey." she smiled at my boyfriend and I knitted my eyebrows in disgust.

"What are you talking about Megan?" he looked at her just as confused as I was.

"Jacob! Baby I am pregnant. You are going to be a daddy." she exclaimed. I was furious was she saying this with as a joke or was she was telling the truth. Either way I was willing to throw her off the cliff.

"I am going to be a what?" he sounded very shocked and his eyebrows knitted together. There was no doubt that he looked confused.

"Yes Jakey bear I am pregnant silly." she sounded so naive and young. I think her purpose in life was to make mines miserable.

I was pissed I let go of his hand and I was going to go find Justin. I didn't want anything to do with the narcissistic bastard that was standing there with the equally naive bitch that was pregnant with his child. I let go of his hand and I started to run.

I felt the tears fall from my eyes as the pain dwelled in my heart.

How could I be so stupid? I questioned myself. He obviously still had something with that Megan girl. Just look at him I knew he wasn't a virgin. He probably has done this to many girls my age. Now I was the naive one, how could I be so gullible?

The thought of this made me cry even more. I thought Jacob was different from all the jerks of ex-boyfriends I had in the past. This was now the second time this happened to me. I couldn't help but cry. I pulled my phone out and called Justin. He said for me to meet him on the beach near the spot I normally would go.

I couldn't help but let the tears fall. They were a mix of tears. I was pissed, upset, and fucking angry. So much mixed emotions were running through my body. I didn't want to see him anymore. If I saw him right now I would punch him in the face.

I turned and there he was standing there. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. I was trying so hard from not kicking him in the balls and running away. I was trying to keep composure. I was two seconds from punching him in the face.

I know I shouldn't be so mad at him. He didn't know until now. But I couldn't help but want to be mad at him. Like they say something can't be too good. Oh god I don't think I can ever get over the reoccurring events that happen in my life.

"Can we talk?" he sat down next to me. I rolled my eyes and got up and he grabbed my elbow. "Please let me explain. We need to talk Ness. I don't need for you to ignore me. That shit hurts." he sounded hurt.

I really didn't care let him be happy with the dumb ass bitch that was going to give him a child. I don't do baby daddy's and I sure am not going to take Megan away from the man who was her boyfriend before.

I have heard so much shit about him and her. It is so hard to know he would change from me. It fucking hurts so god damn much, just thinking about that more tears rolled down my eyes. I swear I felt like a hole was being burned into my chest. I don't understand why that would hurt so much. I knew him for a month and we have been dating only what five days now not even like four and hit hurts this bad.

I pulled my arm away from him and started walking away. He started running after me.

"Nessie please don't be like this. It isn't my fault. I had no clue she was going to come back and tell me this." he was getting pissed. Are you fucking kidding me he was getting pissed.

"Lose my fucking number, I don't want to see you again you hear me." I started running again. I finally saw Justin and I ran into his arms. He smoothed my hair back and wiped my tears. I knew he had my back.

"Nessie go to my car ok." Justin answered me and handed me the keys to his car. I was so upset right now. I knew he was going to have a talk with Jacob.

"Nessie can we talk," Jacob yelled as I was still in Justin's arms.

"I don't want to talk to you." I ran to Justin's car and I saw Justin was mad because he made me cry.

Justin said I was his little sister since forever. He said he hated when he would see me cry it made him upset. He never wanted me to cry over any guy. It has been like this since my first boyfriend Louis used me and stole my lipginty. He was the first guy I kissed. He broke up with me and the day later started dating some girl named Mary. Justin kicked his butt just because he did that to me. All the guys I have dated and made me cry he fought them. I truly loved Justin for being like a big brother for me always.

* * *

**Jacob**

Nessie had just left and Megan had just told me the news that she was pregnant. There was no way in the hell I was that kid's father. I know I sounded narcissistic; but it wasn't meant in that way at all. I needed to run after her.

"You are lying." I yelled at the damn slut that was in front of me.  
"There is no way that kid is mine Megan." I couldn't contain the fury I felt at that moment. How could she come and ruin everything I had with my Nessie in only a matter of seconds.

"Well it is very possible Jacob." she crossed her arms and looked at me in my damn eyes. "Jakey you were the last guy I was with." her eyes widened like she was telling some sort of truth.

"We used protection Megan." I had to make a point this girl was not, and I repeat no taking what I have with Nessie.

That girl is literally amazing I know she is the one. I have never felt like this before for any girl. We haven't even had sex yet; but with Nessie I am willing to wait. Most of the time I fuck the girl in the same day or week that I met them; but not with my Nessie, we have been together five days, I known her a month and I still don't have that desire. Well I do; but I respect her. Whoa Jacob Black respects a girl, now I know I am falling for this one.

"Well that one time we were drunk Jake." and then she let the cat out of the bag. There was that one time we did not use protection and it was due to alcohol and being horny.

Damn it! I knew I couldn't be the father; she had done it with all the boys in La Push. Maybe even half the boys in Forks, even maybe a girl or two. Don't get me wrong Megan is hot; but she has nothing on my Nessie.

"No, not possible Megan," I shook my head in disbelief. I didn't want to believe her words. All I wanted was to be with my Nessie, I wanted it to be all the same.

"Well too bad in six and a half months from now when I give birth and  
the baby looks just like you; don't say I didn't tell you so." she put  
a hand to her hip. I rolled my eyes, I could definitely not be the father to that kid; but if I am I don't believe in abortions and I would have to be in the kid's life. Damn why does this have to happen to me, Right where I was starting too really like Nessie.

"You know what screw you Megan." I flipped her the finger and walked away.

I normally don't disrespect females; but Megan put me through hell, she slept with all my friends. I never loved her or anything, but still I was looking for that girl. I wanted something else. I guess I was looking for love.

Now with Nessie whole different story, I pulled out my phone and sent her a text message.

_**Baby I am sorry please forgive me, call me back**_

hopefully she text me back, she looked really pissed. Why the fuck Megan have to do that to me. Fuck!

I ran after Nessie. I knew where she would go. I saw her sitting on a rock on the beach. She was crying. I am guessing this hurt her a lot because she when through it before. No way was the kid mine. I refused to believe the baby Megan was having was mine. I refused to believe it.

"Can we talk?" I asked her calmly and sat down next to her. She looked really pissed. I swear I thought she was going to hurt me in a minute. She was ignoring me.

I grabbed her elbow so she would at least look at me and give me a chance to explain how Megan was. I think she probably saw Leah and found out I was with Nessie. Megan probably was pissed. She hates to think I could e with any girl but her. I swear Megan thinks she can have me back whenever she wants. I am starting to think she isn't even pregnant and this is a fucking set up from her part. It is some type of shit she would do to get me back. Freaking trap me in a fucking shot gun wedding and all that.

"Please let me explain. We need to talk Ness. I don't need for you to ignore me. That shit hurts."

Nessie pulled away from me, she started walking away from me I ran after her. There was no way I was letting her not let me explain to her. I fucking hate Megan how can she ruin everything in the matter of fucking seconds. Awe man I started off a relationship in fucking problems. One with this fucker Justin now Megan, Are you fucking kidding me?

"Nessie please don't be like this. It isn't my fault. I had no clue she was going to come back and tell me this." I was starting to get a little pissed. She was ignoring me like if I wasn't here trying to explain and fix things. I don't know why I wanted to actually work things out with her. I couldn't see her like this. She finally turned to look at me. She opened her mouth to talk I could see she might let me explain things now.

"Lose my fucking number, I don't want to see you again you hear me." She ran away from me. She ran into Justin's arms. I don't know why that hurt more than it should have. I guess he had more experience in dealing with her than I did. I was a little pissed seeing him wipe away her tears. That was my job not his.

"Nessie go to my car ok." Justin said and handed her the keys to his car. I swear I felt a fight coming on. If I had to fight for her I would.

"Nessie can we talk," I yelled at her. I needed to talk to her I wasn't going to leave things the way they were I couldn't.

"I don't want to talk to you." she yelled at me. She ran to the car.

I really didn't want shit to have to come to this. I sweat I hated Megan even more right about now. She ruined everything.

"You hear her she doesn't want to talk to you." I saw Justin's nostrils flare. Are you fucking kidding me?

This dude is so in love with her that he would get mad. She doesn't want him, she wants me. I know I fucked up before and my past is coming back to haunt me. Damn I swear I regret being a fucking slut back in the days so that I wouldn't have to deal with this problem now. This definitely has to be karma I swear.

"I need to talk to her, I can't have her mad at me like this knowing I did nothing wrong."

"She doesn't need to cry over some guy who is just going to make her hurt. You're just another guy to her list. Congrats you have managed to make it to the top of her list now." he spat at me. I swear I felt real horrible for what happened now. It really wasn't my intention at all.

I can't blame that Megan wanted to come back when I was having such an amazing time with the best thing that has ever happened to me in my whole entire life.

"I need to talk to her. I can't let things be like they are. I actually care about her." I was being truthful.

"Think about that with the next girl you are with, because you and Renesmee are through. She doesn't need a good boy wannabe. She deserves the best, she is an amazing person and I am glad to call her my best friend. If I ever find out you try to hurt her again I personally will break your face you hear Me." he snapped at me.

I probably deserve everything he wants to do to me. I feel now what she felt the other day. Jealousy makes you hit fucking rock bottom. I can't believe this shit. I am not a good boy wannabe I never was a good boy, I just want to be everything she wants. I have to be honest Justin is fucking right, that girl deserves the best. She is an amazing person.

"There will never be a next girl; I need to really talk to her. I can't leave things this way. My mistakes from the past shouldn't be affecting her this way. Come on Justin I know you playing the big brother card, but have you ever seen Nessie as happy as when you see her with me. Be serious at that to tell me the truth. I know she has never. I see it in her eyes."

"To bad you fucked up. Now I need to go pick up the pieces and be the person she needs me to be." He walked away.

I stood there feeling like I big fucking idiot. I truly am starting to believe I don't deserve someone like Nessie. I can't help but want to try she is amazing. I hate myself for her crying over what Megan has done. I am going to try to let her cool a little and I am going over there tomorrow.

"**Once I was a player never had to stress in love, I tried to change my ways now I'm feeling stupid because she gained control, She took my desire now my love's no longer strong And I only seem to think If once again I'll gain control" Quote from one of my favorite Aventura songs- Perdi El Control**.

* * *

**NESSIE**

I felt like a fucking idiot. I actually believed he was different. I was crying the whole time I was in the car; I couldn't believe I actually believed him. I thought he was different. Right once a player always a player. Things just will never change I guess. Justin got in the car and he looked over to me. I looked out the window and saw Jacob just standing there looking like the fucking idiot he is.

"Come on Ren, let's take you home and get you some ice cream." Justin sighed deeply. He knew me too well.

He drove the car to my house, we got out and I spent the whole night complaining about how I was such a big idiot in believing he was going to be different and my whole reoccurring problem with guys. Justin just was there comforting me and telling me it was all going to be good. He told me a couple times did I want him to go knock Jacob out. I really didn't think it was necessary.

The next day Justin convinced me to go to the movies with him. Seth and Samantha were going as well. I wanted to talk to Rachel but I knew that was horrible thing to do since he was bound to be there. I really think I can talk to Rachel about anything. So I and Justin went to the movies. Seth and Samantha went to watch some comedy movie that they could go see because they were so young. Justin knew I wouldn't want to watch a romantic comedy right about now. We were going to get some snacks; you know chocolate and all that sort of goodness.

We were waiting in line and there was this obnoxious girl in line talking to her friend. I could hear their whole conversation.

"Well I told him yesterday, he was with some little bitch. I swear she is ugly I look better than her right?" the girl asked her friend.

"I mean the girl is really pretty Megan, if you want me to be honest with you I think she is prettier than you." Her friend said. I could tell it was Leah and Megan here at the movies. Oh god was I even more pissed.

"Well I told him he was the father of my baby." She sounded really happy. I rolled my eyes and I am guessing Justin caught on to my annoyance.

For some strange reason I wanted to hear what she had to say. I don't think she knew I was there.

"Megan is he the father?" Leah asked her. I could tell Leah knew Megan and they were probably best friends.

"Well he could be, I am not so sure. I did meet this great guy when I was in California, Man can that guy fuck. I am telling Jake he is the father so my kid could have a dad. Come on also I can't see Jake with another girl but me. Look at me Jake was totally in love with me." I could tell she was doing something annoying. I wasn't looking directly as much as I was just listening.

Now I felt bad, this girl was obviously using Jake. I never let him explain. Maybe he knew she was lying or that she was jealous of me. I got so mad and jealous at both of them that I didn't let him explain himself. Oh god I feel horrible now. I just hit rock bottom. I need to talk to Jake.

"Oh Justin, what are you doing here?" Leah said. So I am guessing she saw Justin and me.

"You know him, and he is with this little slut. So like Jake to pick a girl who would be dating him and then the next day is out with another guy." Megan said. I wanted to punch her in the face.

"Whoa shortcake, Calm down," Justin held me back before I actually punched the girl in the face. I really didn't care at this point she was pregnant.

"At least I am not pregnant. You don't even know who the father of you baby is. I know it isn't Jake." I spat at the bitch.

"Leah my little sister is here with your brother, can you tell Seth to take her home. I am guessing it is better for me to take this one home." He motioned to me as he was still holding me back from hurting that bitch.

"Sure thing Justin, I personally will take her home ok." She smiled at him.

Justin dragged me out the movie theater and we went to his car.

"Justin I feel horrible, I didn't let him explain to me. I am going to need to talk to him, but I don't know how. I need Rachel to help me."

"Shortcake it would be best if you give yourself some thinking time first before you do something retarded. I agree you should talk to Rachel, you know I am not that good with these girl things just call Rachel and ask." He smiled at me and we were now in his car driving home.

"I still want to claw that slut's eyes out for saying all that stuff about me, she doesn't know me." I crossed my arms across my chest. Justin started laughing. He always thought it was funny when I would get angry and want to fight a girl.

"Just calm down and call Rachel tell her to come to your house later and then talk to her and get her to convince her brother to some place and you talk to him and tell him you know everything." Justin said smiling. He was the best's best friend. This is why I loved him.

Now I had to think about what in the world I was going to say to Jacob. Most of all how I was going to talk to Rachel. I wonder how he is dealing with what happened. I feel so bad about how I treated him. it really wasn't his fault that his Ex-girlfriend doesn't know how to keep her legs closed. I bet he had no clue that she would try to trap him that way.

* * *

**Ok I know that was a real Long one, So now you get to Review. **

**I know I fucking Hate Megan too. Also Nessie feels really bad what she did to Jake, Next Chapter Has Jacob and how he delt with his Feelings that night. We all know Nessie cried, But did Jake? lol**

**Well leave how you felt about this Chapter and what stuck out the most to you, I know it was really emotional. I was listening to A lot of songs when I wrote this I actually did start Crying. Anyhow Review AWESOME READERS, I love ya!!**


	13. Chapter tweleve

**A/N: here is Chapter 12, Read and Review. Thanks Awesome, Awesome people. I love ya.**

* * *

Chapter 12: forgiving is always better when regretting.

**JACOB**

after she left in the car with him I felt like a big idiot. I needed someone to talk to. I just lost something special to me. I decided to go to my cousin Quil's house. I needed to talk to him and my best friends were Quil and Embry. I rather talk to Quil about this than Embry because he is a lot more sensitive than Embry. Quil knows because he is in a relationship.

I ran to Quil's and knocked on the door. Quil quickly opened the door I hoped he was alone. I really needed to talk to him.

"Hey Jake." he gave me a confused look. Don't tell me this fool was busy. I needed to talk to him before I killed myself. "What's up?"

"Dude I need to talk to you ASAP." I made myself into his house. I needed to get away to make sure the kid Megan was going to have was not mines. "Don't tell me you're busy? Do you have a chick up in here?" I asked as I looked around the living room to make sure nobody was here.

"No I don't." he looked a little pissed. Don't tell me he was about to jerk off and I caught him. Jeez did that not get old. I had caught Quil jerking off millions of times.

"Ok so we need to talk." I made my way over to the couch and sat down. I needed to get comfortable for what I was about to say.

"Don't tell me you are having problems in your relationship dude." he sat down next to me. He raised his eyebrow he knew me to well.

"Well man everything was perfect, and then this bitch has to come back from California." I growled just thinking about what Megan did to me.

"Whoa Megan is back?" he looked shocked. He knew me and Megan had a thing. But come on I was so totally over the girl. It wasn't like I was head over heels for her or anything.

"Yea and she brought back some news." I sighed I knew this would cause me pain and agony later.

I hated that I hurt my Nessie. I didn't mean for that to happen; but I guess god just wants to punish me from being a sick pervert that I am. Man do I need some major help.  
"Like what happen? You need to give me details bro." he sighed and still had anticipation on his expression. I knew I needed to tell him.

"Be honest with me and tell me the truth?" I had to ask him when was the last time he had sex with Megan or if he even had sex with Megan, because he could be the father of her child too. He nodded. "Did you have sex with Megan?" I needed an answer because this could make things so much easier.

"Yea I did bro, I am sorry." he looked like he felt bad but I wasn't mad I was actually relieved.

"Thank you." I sighed. This was going to help me so much more. If he had sex with her then it was equally his or mines. Well possibility.

"What you're not mad?" he looked at me confused. He didn't know how much this made me happy.

"No bro I am not mad, because Megan is pregnant." I had a huge smile of satisfaction on my face. I could not be the father. They are probably a line of guys that could be.

"And your happy she is?" he was still confused, I need to explain a little better.

"Dude as many guys Megan has slept with meaning, I am not the father. I know I can't be." I smiled again; I needed to talk to Nessie. I would go see her tomorrow maybe by then she would be happy.

"Damn, we never wanted to say this to you; but all the guys had Megan even down to Sam." Quil sounded guilty. I already knew all of this so this wasn't anything new to me.

I wasn't upset at all. I just needed to go see Nessie this wasn't any of my fault at all. Megan will not ruin my relationship that I just started.

"Oh I knew that, why do you think we broke up. It doesn't matter this is great news to me anyhow." I felt the only wide grinned smile on my face. I needed to get out of here.

"You knew?" Quil wasn't the smartest guy. But he was still family.

"Well I got to go see you around later ok." I tapped him on the shoulder and made my way to the door.

"Ok Jake just to let you know she is just a girl." he raised his eyebrow. I knew what he was trying to say. Nessie is just a girl, a really amazing girl. What is wrong with me?

"Yea I know." that was all I could manage to say at that point. I needed to get out of there.

"Hold up, before you go I got to give you something." he got up from the couch and went to his room in the back. He came back with a brown bag. "Here Now use these don't forget. But remember don't strap twice." little bastard laughed. He made me chuckle with his stupidity.

Finally I was out of there and went home, I text Nessie maybe about twenty times with no response. She must be really pissed at me.

I don't need her to be, it wasn't my fault Megan doesn't want me with any other girl but her. I just hate she had to come back when I was making something happen, something real.

I hate to say this but I think I am falling head over heels for this one. Damn it Jacob Black this is unlike you. Get a grip dude! For real she is just a girl, even Quil said it.

I lay on my bed pondering all the thoughts of what I was going to say to Nessie when I went to her house. I needed to know.

**Next Day**

I woke up late today, but I would be making my way to go see Nessie. Today I was going to get her back no questions asked. I walked over to my dresser pulling out a grey tee and some jeans. I didn't care what I wore as long as I was out the door.

I went to take a quick shower. Ok Jake what are you going to say? Damn it I can't even think straight. All I can think about is Nessie's perfect body and how I want to kiss her right about now. Damn every time I think of her my mind is in the gutter. I felt my hand slowly creep down and get a hold of my dick, No this is not a time for that.  
I don't deserve that not now. Jacob if you do it he won't forgive you. Damn it my mind won.

I cut the shower off and wrapped the towel around my waist and went to get dressed. I untangled my hair and put my boxers on and then my clothes. I grabbed my car keys. I saw my sister Rachel in the kitchen as my father was in the living room watching a rerun of what might have been an old football game.  
"Where you heading off to little brother?" my sister questioned me, I just rolled my eyes and went for the door. "Now don't be rude Jacob." she looked at me as she put her hand to her hip.

"I am going out if things run smooth I won't be back till late. But if shit fucks up then I will be back quick." I rolled my eyes and I got out the house and made my way to my car.

Standing by my car was who else but Leah Clearwater. She was freaking annoying I wondered what she wanted. I don't even like her, she is friends with Megan. So I am guessing the whole Rez knows about Megan's pregnancy, just fucking great.

"Jacob can I speak to you?" she sounded real serious, she had a hand to her hip. So I knew she meant business. I really just wanted to go see Nessie.

"What do you want Leah, I am kind of in a hurry." I sighed; I just wanted to be on my way and out of La Push so I can go talk to Renesmee.

Leah looked at me up and down and walked around me. She came back in front of me. Her eyes pierced mines with a look of I don't know what? Looked like hate, lust and disgust. I didn't know what to make of it.

"Well I know about Megan, but why are you dating that Cullen girl?" she asked, was she for real? This bitch was jealous? What the fuck?

"Look I don't have time for this I have some where to be right now." I rolled my eyes and approached my car. She put her hand to my shoulder. Why was she being so friendly? She doesn't like me and I don't like her.

"Well I want to talk to you later ok, come by my house later." she sounded a little strange. Weird why would she want me to go to her house? She hates my guts.

"Sure, sure" I ignored her and got into my car and drove to Nessie's house.

As I pulled up to her house I only saw her car there. Justin's grey SUV wasn't there. That means they must have gone out. I rolled my eyes. Just thinking about them being together made me jealous, I can't ever think of her being with another guy. I know they are just friends but I am a little Jealous.

I drove back to my house. I went inside my house feeling like a freaking idiot. I think my sister noticed how I was feeling. She followed me to my room.  
"Yes Rachel?" I asked a little annoyed, I rolled my eyes.

"Jake tell me what is going on please." She sat down next to me on my bed.

"A lot of things have been going on. Megan is back Rach. That damn bitch is back."

I lay back in my bed cupping my hands to my face. I don't understand why this had to go on now. I felt like everything was going great. Like they say some things are too good to be true. I swear I fucking hate Megan that damn dumb bitch.

"Oh Jake." my sister felt my pain and she hugged me.

"She ruined everything Rach. That bitch ruined everything in a couple seconds. Now Nessie doesn't want to talk to me. Megan is pregnant." I felt even worse. I knew the kid wasn't mine it can't be mines.

"I don't believe that kid is yours Jake that bitch is a slut we all knew that." she let out a deep sigh. "I will talk to Nessie ok. She will listen to me; maybe I can get the two of you to talk to each other. I don't understand why she would be mad. All that stuff happened before." she punched me in my gut in that shit actually hurt.

"What was that for?" I groaned as I started to rub my stomach.

"That was for being a dumb ass and not using condoms. Jake you are just 17 and you might be a father. Come on I thought you were smarter than that." she shook her head. I sat back up on the bed.

She was right I was stupid. Megan was even stupider she was 17 and slept with maybe 100 guys or more and is pregnant. I started to feel real gross I wondered if that bitch ever had a STD. That just made my skin crawl I needed to go get tested.

"Rachel I think I want to get tested make sure I am clean." I looked at her I was scared now. If that nasty bitch Megan gave me some shit I would be pissed.

"Oh wow you having your doubts now. If you want I could take you to the clinic and hold your hand. Awe we can make it a brother sister day." she was super excited. I rolled my eyes. In that her cell phone rang.

"Pick it up already." I growled.

I was getting a little annoyed by everything. I only had one thing on my mind. She really should forgive me because well I didn't know this was going to happen.

"Look who it is." she smiled and flashed me the caller id. It was my angel. I snatched the phone from her hand and answered.

"Hello!" I was really excited I felt like a 13 year old girl who was about to meet a super hot teen idol.

"Jacob?" she was confused. "Figures." she mumbled under her breath.

"Please don't be mad at me baby, I promise if you want me to beg I will." damn what the hell does she do to me. This girl has me doing things I would never do, Me Jacob the man, doing this begging for a girl Nessie to forgive me.

"I need to talk to Rachel, but we can talk later. I really need Rachel right now." she sounded a bit off. But she wanted to talk later with me so that made me happy.

"Ok cause we need to talk." I made that much clear.

I passed the phone to Rachel. She had a smile on her face the whole time. I was trying to listen in on the conversation, but I really couldn't hear what Nessie was saying.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, no way! Ok I am coming now. Tell Justin not to freak. Alright I am on my way. See ya soon." she hung up, Rachel smiled at me.

"What was that about?" I raised my eyebrow a little confused.

"Oh nothing, but I need a ride." she batted her eyelashes.

"Fine, let's go." I took my car keys and drove her there.

I wanted so badly to go inside the house and just make her listen to me. I couldn't leave things the way they were. I pulled up to the house to see the grey SUV in the driveway. I took a deep breath and pulled in so Rachel could get out.

"Ok little bro, I will call you when I need to come home. Don't go crazy ok. I love you."

She got out the car and walked up to the door. Nessie didn't open the door but Justin did. I don't know why I am jealous of this guy, maybe because Nessie is always around him. I swear that is not cool for me to be jealous of him. I never have been jealous of a guy before.  
I drove back home. I was just waiting for Rachel to call me. I felt like a fucking loser doing this. Why am I stressing so much over a girl? This is fucking bananas.

_____________________________________________________________________  
**NESSIE**

Rachel had just got to my house and I needed her so we could plan something for later. It was still early.

"Ok so what do you have in plan?" Rachel asked me as she had no clue as to what I was planning.

I was going to do something fun, Dress up for him tease him a little than say I am sorry. At least he could get a show out of it. I really do feel bad. I should have let him explain, but I did that with David and look what happen. I know I shouldn't compare

Jacob and David at all. Jacob is totally awesome compared to Jacob, he is a sweety. I am really falling for this one. He is something else. The month I known him he has showed me a different side to him and I like it.

"Well I need you; I don't want Jacob to know I am sorry just yet. I want him to suffer a little to make sure he has the play boy out of him completely. So you will call him telling him to come pick you up and that's where I will take over when he comes." I was rambling I know.

I had a plan, I needed to make sure Jacob was there for me and that he was actually changing for me. That was all I needed to know.

"Ok I see, but I have to let you know. I have never seen my brother so tore up like he was with you. I think my brother has changed; I want to thank you so much he actually let me talk to him. We had a brother sister moment." She pulled me into a hug. It was a shock to me, but I knew I did something right because she did.

"No problem Rachel, so you should help me pick something to wear and get ready. Later Justin can take you to your house. I think I am going to need some alone time with your brother." I sighed.

I really had no clue how I was going to do this. I just hope we can make up soon. I don't want him to be hurt because of me knowing as to how much I like him and all.

--

Rachel helped me get ready. She picked out this really cute outfit that showed some skin. I swear I thought she was trying to get her brother laid than helping me. I giggled that off. We had fun getting me ready, I think this made me and Rachel closer. She is so awesome I love her. She helped me with makeup and shoes and everything.

Finally we were done with hair, makeup, and outfit. Everything looked so perfect. I knew it was the best to do it this way that I did.

"You look super hot Nessie." Rachel smiled at me. Justin came to the door way.

"Whoa look at you, if I didn't know any better someone is trying to get laid tonight." He chuckled.

"Well for your FYI, you know that is not happening. You know my rules Justin; I am waiting for marriage or for a special someone. So not happening." I smiled at him and then went back to look at myself in the mirror.

I looked at myself and I looked real hot. I loved it, that way I knew Jake would love it as well. I was wearing a tight black dress that had zippers on the sides; I swear it felt like a stripper dress, I had on some black stilettos. Why because I can do that. So I was looking so sexy.

"Let me call my brother." Rachel giggled. She was really excited about this.

"Call him as you are in the car, that way the two of you won't run into each other." I needed them to leave so I can set everything up completely.

"Ok let's go Rachel." Justin said and Rachel and him walked out I followed them downstairs.

"I really love you for making my little bro happy." She hugged me again.

"Well I really like him so he is lucky." I giggled.

"Call me when it is safe to come back ok." Justin chuckled. I punched him in his arm and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I promise this might not take long an hour to 2 hours tops." I giggled it really sound like I was planning something evil.

"Ok be good though." He patted me on my head.

"Ass, well love ya. See ya soon."

I said goodbye to them. I don't know why I got so nervous all of a sudden now. My stomach was turning. Why was I getting so nervous over this? I really liked Jacob he was sort of my boyfriend now. Wow we had a first break up in less than a week. This has to be some kind of record for me.

I went to the living room made sure the lights were a bit dim. I sat on the couch and took deep breaths. I went back upstairs to cover my outfit so he wouldn't notice too much. I took one of my pajama robes and put it on. I put my curled hair up with a clip.

Fuck how I was going to cover the shoes. I mean I wanted to look sexy, but too much flash would give it away. Jacob should be coming any second.

I took some perfume and sprayed myself. I made sure I put on a little lip gloss. Why am I so nervous? The butterflies were just getting worse. I went downstairs and sat on the couch and took some more deep breaths. The door bell rang and it scared the shit out of me.

Damn! He is here and I am nervous as fuck. _Deep breaths Nessie, Deep breaths._ I kept reminding myself. I went to open the door and there he was looking sexy as ever. He looked a little upset. I am guessing he was expecting Justin or Rachel to open the door.

I had to stick to the plan and pick an argument with him. Just so the part where I take him back is more awesome. Because like they say the forgiving is better when you regret the things you have done.

"Come in, we need to talk." I pulled him in like if I was mad at him.

"Can you let me explain Nessie." He sounded really sorry. This made me feel even worse for what I was about to do. I just wanted to pounce on him and kiss him and tell him I am sorry for how I acted. I also needed to be strong and not let him take the power I know I have over him.

"No let me talk." I said as I dragged him into the living room and sat him down in the arm chair. "Do you have any clue as to how I felt?" I said calmly but as if I was hurt.

"Can you let me talk." He said raising his tone.

"No you are going to listen to me. When I saw that trick and she was about to kiss you how do you think I felt? When you called me your friend instead of your girlfriend, All that shit hurt Jake." I sighed. "Now listen to me, is the baby yours?"

"No I don't think so, you don't know Megan like I do. She is a liar; she doesn't want to see me with any girl but her. I know she is jealous of you." I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose; I was trying so hard from laughing and kissing him.

"Whatever and I am supposed to believe this? How do I know you are here for me and not just because you want something?" I know I was being mean, but we need to get through it this way so I know he cares and won't hurt me.

I know what I was doing was fucked up of me. But like I said we need to get through it this way so I know he cares and his intentions are right and he isn't going to hurt me. I am trying here. I started pacing back and forth to relax myself a bit from laughing and just plainly saying I am sorry. You have to know how to play the game.

"You are supposed to trust me; you can't blame me for things that happened before I met you and from my past. We have to get past those things. Just to let you know if the kid was mines, I wouldn't want to be with Megan, I would want to be with you because I like you and not Megan. "He sighed and brought his head down into his hands. I felt bad he must have been stressing over this. I don't understand why, he looks like the type who doesn't stress over stuff like that.

"Listen Jake that is nice, I really like you too. I just wanted to make sure that you were here for me and nothing else." I felt bad now; he was making me feel guiltier than I should have been.

"You should have known I care about you, come on I wouldn't have been sticking around this long if I didn't. You are something mama." He lifted his head and smiled at me.

"Well I haven't been so honest with you." I frowned.

"What you haven't?" he looked lost, poor guy.

"Well I am sorry, I went to the movies today and I saw Megan and Leah there and well I know everything. Megan is using you; she said she didn't know who here baby's father is. I told you to come over so I can apologize, but I wanted to fight with you so I can get some truth from you. You are really making this difficult for me." I sighed and put my face in my hands.

"I see, Wait! You wanted to pick a fight with me?" he looked confused. I came and sat in his lap.

"Yea because I wanted to know what your intentions were, Rachel gave me the idea." He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Ok so we good again?" he smiled. I looked at him as he starting sticking his hand in my robe.

"Yea we good," I kissed him on his lips and pulled away.

"What are you wearing? Because I see you have heels and shit on." He smiled.

I took my hair out the clip and stood up and took the robe off. He looked at me with his jaw dropped. I giggled and walked over to the stereo and turned it on. Justin had a song ready for me. I have no clue what he had; knowing Justin it is going to be good. I pressed play and the song was anything- by SWV ft. Wu-tang. I giggled but I could work with that.

I started moving my hips and did some sexy moves I felt like I was a gangster. I am going to have to kick Justin later. I knew the song so after Method mans part in the beginning I started singing SWV's part.

**Anticipation, of what's to come  
I'm so happy that, I'm the lucky one  
So long I've waited but it's, never too late  
For love...**

**It feels so right, baby, that it can't be wrong  
Where I am weak, baby, you make me strong  
I'm down for you, and whatever you want  
to do... it's all up to you, because**

**[Chorus:]**

**Anything you want, baby  
Gonna try to  
I am gonna try to do  
It's alright  
I'm gonna try, to do  
Pleasure every way  
You can ride  
Just to get with you  
If you want to  
To...**

**[SWV]**

**Whatever method used, is alright with me  
As long as you get to where, you need to be  
This is the vision made for both of our eyes  
To see...**

**It feels so right, it can't be wrong  
Where I am weak, ba-by, you make me strong  
I'm down for you, and whatever you** **want me  
To do... it's all up to you, because**

**Anything you want, baby  
Gonna try to  
I am gonna try to do  
It's alright  
I'm gonna try, to do  
Pleasure every way  
You can ride  
Just to get with you  
If you want to  
To...**

Jacob looked at me and he started laughing but I don't think I did it because I was bad, it was because he liked it. When it got to when method man says in the end.

**I'll give you anything  
A like that y'all, a like that ya like  
I'll give you anything baby  
A like that y'all, a like that like that  
I'll give you anything  
A like that y'all, a like that ya like  
A like that y'all, a like that like that  
I'll give you anything  
A like that y'all, a like that check it out  
I'll give you anything baby  
A like that y'all, a check it out check it out**

I sat down in Jacob's lap after that part. Then the song ended and he licked his lips. He smiled really wide.

"So anything I want huh?" he smiled wide.

"I think I owe you." I giggled and I pressed my lips to his and he made a sexy little moan sound. He was hard because I felt his hard on poke my butt. "What do you want?" I whispered in his ear. I licked his ear and nipped it. He shuddered under me.

"So do I really get anything I want?" he licked his lips and squeezed his arms around my hips. I just nodded yes.

He picked me up and he ran with me up to my room. He threw me on the bed. And he started kissing me as he jumped on top of me. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He kissed my neck.

"So all you are going to do is laugh at me?" he laughed and then nipped my neck.

"Well of course my dear." I giggled and he kissed me on my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kicked my heels off somewhere I don't know where they went. He pushed against me closer. I loved the way warm body felt against me. I pushed my lips against him and let my tongue explore the outside of his lips. In the heat of the moment I liked his lips swiftly. I think I have an obsession with his lips because I can't get enough of them.

I pulled his lips with mine and sucked on them. He pushed his tongue out and I sucked on it then giggled. He had me all giggly today. He pushed my legs open with his knee. I complied. He kissed me even more intense his tongue swirled around with mines, his minty taste was good. I swear only a day had passed and I had missed his lips a lot. His hand crept up my side and made its way to my breast where he massaged it through the dress.

"I think we should get rid of this dress?" he said and I just smiled against his lips. He pulled on one of the zippers on the side of the dress. It was so easy to get out this dress. I was quickly in my bra and underwear.

He quickly rubbed me through my panties. I was already wet from when we were downstairs. I knew he was hard already. I ground my hips into his. But I wanted to be on top. So I pushed him so I was on top of him. I was straddling him I was sitting right on top of his erection. I felt him moan with me rubbing myself against him. He grabbed my waist and I had my hands on his chest. I wanted his shirt and clothes off.

"I want this off." I said pulling on his shirt. He complied and took his shirt off and kicked his sneakers off. I scooted so I was between his legs on my knees.

I unbuttoned his pants. I could see the huge dent his pants that was his hard on. I wanted so bad to touch him. I know last time I saw him fully naked I teased him, but this time I wanted to please him. I pulled the zipper down on his jeans and he shimmied so that I could get his jeans off he, was now in his boxers and I was in my bra and panties.

I went back on top of him and began to attack his lips again. I was lightly sucking and bitting on his lips. His tongue crept out of his mouth and was fondling mines now. My breathing became heavy as so did his. I began to rub him through his boxers. He was pre Cumming already? He had a wet spot on his boxers. I was wet already that my panties were soaked. I really wanted this right now.

His hand went into my panties and he began to play with my clit. I moaned.

"Can I taste you?" he asked me. I was no one to deny some head. I nodded my head yes.

He moved so that I was now lying on my back. He came and kissed my thigh softly. His every move was so careful and gentle. He pulled my panties down slowly. He kissed the inside of my thigh gently again but this time it was a little closer to my pussy. I squirmed when I would feel his breath near my area. He came and spread my legs a little wider he lifted one of my legs on his shoulder. He separated my pussy lips and kissed my clit like he did last time. He was so gentle this time. I squirmed when he kissed me. He took his tongue and gently licked my clit in a circular movement. I swear I purred on that movement. His tongue was pure magic.

He quickly picked up his pace and sucked my clit and I let out the only moan. It felt fucking good as hell. He kept going up and down on my pussy. I felt myself gush more from that it was like I was a freaking waterfall of how wet he had me. He just kept doing what he was doing and every second was pleasure and bliss. I was tensing up I was about to come. Oh god this shit is amazing.

I couldn't control my hips; I kept bucking them upward as he buried his face deeper into my pussy. I was really literally seconds away from Cumming. He took his thumb and rubbed my clit as he took his tongue and stuck it in my entrance and started tongue fucking me. I had to admit it felt good. I couldn't control myself any longer so I came in his mouth. I felt my body release and it was a really good feeling.

I knew he knew I just got off, but I wanted him to get off. I pushed him so that he was laying back now. I took his boxers and stuck my thumbs at the hem and slowly pushed them down. I could tell his breath was really heavy. I was going to get him off today. Not like last time he got off all alone.

I took his boxers off. I gasped I swear he got even bigger in the last couple of weeks if that is even possible. He chuckled because I was freaked by his huge dick. I took his dick in my hand and gripped it and rubbed the head with my fingers. He moaned I could tell he liked that. I worked my way from the head down all the way down the shaft. With my other hand I played with his balls. I wanted to taste him as I saw the pre cum come down from his penis. The clear liquid came down as my hand became covered.

I moved my head lower so that as I went up and down with my hand I could lick the tip. I placed my tongue at his head and he moaned real loud.

"Fuck!" he moaned and I smiled as I looked up at him as I licked his head. I put the whole head of his dick in my mouth and sucked on it lightly.

He moaned even louder. I liked the power I had on him. I had my ass high in the air. He took one of his hands and unclasped my bra and threw it somewhere. He took one of my breasts and began teasing my nipple. All the while I was sucking the head of his dick. I don't know why I wanted him but I was still a little scared to do so.

"Jacob I want you." I said as I pulled up from his dick. He nodded.

He got up from the bed and went to his pants and pulled out a condom from his pants. I lay down in my bed on my back. He came back with the condom on. He got back on the bed and pushed my legs open with his knee. He positioned himself at my entrance and he stuck the head in and I screamed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he said as he kissed me softly and pulled out completely.

I wanted this but it hurt so badly. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to do it.

"No I am sorry baby, I don't think I am ready just yet." I frowned and he came and lay down next to me and kissed my forehead.

"It's ok mama, I won't force you. We can do it whenever you are ready ok baby." he kissed my forehead again.

I didn't want to leave him with a hard on again. That would just be mean of me. I got up from my bed and walked over to my closet and pulled out an extra towel. I came back and put the towel on the bed. I was going to please him, but no way was I going to end up with cum on my sheets.

I took him in my hands and began stroking him at an even place. I looked up at him and

he was bitting his lip. Damn that was fucking sexy. He took my hand under his and guided my hand up and down. I wanted to please him. I was not going to leave him like he was.

He let go once he got it to a pace he liked. I moved up and down massaging the tip of his head that was dripping with all his pre cum. He was moaning from the pleasure my hand was giving him. I wanted to give him more but I just couldn't. I wasn't ready. One last stroke and he burst all over my hand and he squirt so high that some got on my breast and thigh.

"Thanks for knowing how to aim." I giggled. He chuckled a bit himself.

"Well I can't control myself when you are the one doing this to me." he smiled.

"We should clean up. Take a quick shower with me?" I said as I bit my lip.

We weren't going to do anything, I wanted to get clean and so should he. Simple solution.

"Ok mama no problem." He smiled as he kissed me on my lips once more.

"Now no funny business Mr." I said as I got up from the bed and pulled him towards the shower.

"I will be on my best behaviour ok mama."

--

We took a shower and the rest of the night ran kind of smooth. I called Justin back over so all of us could just watch a movie make it look casual for when my mom got home.

All the night I had on my mind, that me and Jake almost had sex tonight. I had to be the one to be scared and not want to go through with it at all. Damn me and my insecurities.

The night ran pretty smooth. I was happy I had Jake back. I was just wishing no BS would start with Megan, next time she says something I will forget she is pregnant and rock her jaw. I am so serious. I don't understand why she is so jealous of me? I have Jake now so she should just move on. She didn't want him. Like they say they rather want something they can't have. I am not willing to give up Jake just yet that is my Baby. I am not giving him up easily. I really care about this boy.

--

So the next week and couple of days were awesome. I had my Jake, Justin, Rachel, and Samantha. They are the most awesome people I know. I see Rachel like a sister, she is someone I look up to and can ask for advice. I don't understand why Jacob bitches about her so much. I thought they would have an awesome relationship.

So finally the day my Justin and Samantha leave. It was a blast having them here, but they have to go. That made me sad, it would be epic if I could have Justin stay here with me. The things we can do in school and take over, but his mom won't let it happen she misses her kids. Damn Laycie having to miss her kids. I understand though she is all lonely without them.

I was upset. We said our goodbyes. I think my mom was upset Justin was leaving. I was surprised that Justin and Leah really liked each other. It was sweet a summer fling. Justin told me he had sex with Leah which left me with my jaw dropped I didn't expect that from Leah. I expected it from Justin but not Leah. I think this trip everyone got some.

Samantha told me she had sex with Seth, that she lost her virginity to him. I yelled at her because she is only 13 turning 14. She beat me. She told me she doesn't regret it, just that she is really going to miss Seth. They know a long distance relationship won't work, but they care a lot about each other. Hopefully they stay friends.

As to me and Jake, I am surprised he respected me. He hasn't treated me any different after what happened. He still has that respect for me. I notice him a little different though, like he would give me the world if he could. He changed for the best I think. He is really sweet. I see myself enjoying being with him more and more. I really care about him a lot.

My mom has no clue as to me and Jake dating. She might flip about it or something so I haven't told her. If word of me dating gets to my dad, I am dead. More than dead I will end up in a convent. Daddy is really strict about these things. I am a virgin so he doesn't need to worry about that. I also know that I do one day eventually am going to lose my virginity to Jake. I know so I want to give it to him. Just nowhere near soon.

I want to see that we can have a relationship without the sex. That we can talk to each other and keep it to a minimal of kissing and holding hands. Maybe a little more oral.

I am so happy I actually did agree to come to Forks, because I met Jacob Black. My sweetie.

* * *

**Leave me something nice and cute ok. XD**


	14. AN

**Authors Note:**

**OK guys I love that people have been adding this story to their favs, but I need those Reviews guys. I want to know what you guys think so I can continue writing this. I need some feedback. When People don't Review it makes me think my writing sucks. If you like the story and you read it don't be shy and leave a quick Review saying you like it, love it, hate it, whatever the case may be. I just want the feed back for this. **

**I have the same people Reviewing this, I am really hoping to get some new people to Review. I know I have the hits people are reading so I love that. I just want some more Feed back for me to continue writing. I want some new people to Review, I am curious to know the people who actually read this and what they think about my story. leave something simple like I love it, hate it, like it. if you want leave a simple smiley face : ) leave anything you want. of course if you want to leave your opinion and criticism please do so. **

**I am always open for some new ideas and creativity. So Next Chapter will be up soon. I need those Reviews. A lot happens in the Next chapter and I haven't finished writing it. So Be nice and Leave the Love 3, write me something cute and Click the green button at the end and tell me what you think overall. **

**Love, **

**0fficial S3xc S3xc.... **


	15. Chapter thirteen

**A/N: Ok my awesome readers here is chapter 13, we get the introduction to my version of the popular girls at Forks High school known as Smut central by Jake and Barbie Slut Central by Nessie. There is more Megan in this chapter, I can't get rid of her just yet. You will get more of Barbie Slut Central. I promise some funny stuff with them. Of Course Jake and Nessie POV like most of My chapters.  
**

**NOTE: I know this Chapter may have mistakes, but that is because my Microsoft word fucked up and I had to use some retarded version that is on my computer. Hopefully I can get that fixed. **

**Disclaimer: I am Not SM......  
**

* * *

Chapter 13: Peace at mind.

**Jacob**

So it had been a couple weeks since what almost happened. I wasn't going to rush her into doing something she didn't want to do. I was happy when Justin left. I just didn't trust him that much to have him at Nessie's house. It was a day until we started school and I was already jealous like crazy. I had to go to school on the Rez while she went to Forks highschool. I was really jealous.

I was going to make sure I picked her up from school everyday. Show that she had a boyfriend and was taken. Tomorrow would be exactly a month we started dating on August 4th. I wanted to do something special for her. Because for some strange reason our relationship was just getting stronger.

I loved spending every moment I could with her. I loved being with her. We hadn't tried to have sex again because I could tell she wasn't ready. I was proud that she wanted to wait. She is the only girl I would wait to have sex with. I really liked this girl. She was my Nessie.

Her birthday was coming soon and our one month anniversary I wanted to get her something nice. For our Anniversary I was going to get her flowers, some chocolate and a bracelet I made my self with a charm I carved. I knew she would appreciate the home made gifts since she is a creative person herself.

Now for her birthday I wanted to get her something cute something she would like. I was going to get her favorite flowers which are purple orchids. Don't ask I just know they are her favorites. How I am going to get them just yet no idea. I was thinking of getting her a journal so she can write about how much she misses me and cares about me. I know that one was just weird and narcissistic of me. Any way I am also taking her to build a bear so she can make a stuff animal she wants.

Now I have never done these sort of things for a girl. I never have done it because they weren't my Nessie.

So I am here laying down in my bed waiting for tomorrow so I can see my beautiful girlfriend after school so I can kiss her. I am also taking her to dinner and a movie in port Angeles. Just because with Nessie I have to be the romantic. I am her Romeo and she is my Juliet.

_Damn it! I can't fall asleep_. I just can't be a second away from her. Bella doesn't know about us. Nessie refuses to tell her. Bella just thinks I am like Nessie's best friend or something. I want the world to know I am Nessie's boyfriend, I swear I would tell everyone, I want no secrets. She says her dad might not like the idea of us together since she is his baby and she isn't really allowed to have a boyfriend.

Not like everyone in Forks doesn't know already. It is a small town.

I finally started dozing off and fell asleep. I was getting Nessie in the **am** to take her to school.

--

So next morning I wake up to the annoying buzzing of my alarm clock. I am not going to get used to this.

I got up and got my clothes ready and went to take a shower. The hot water felt awesome against my skin. I quickly got out the shower grabbed my towel and when I open the door who else do I see my lovely sister standing there with a hand on her hip. This shit just don't get fucking old.

"Yes Rachel?" I said as I was holding up my towel on my hip.

She looked real pissed. I don't understand it is fucking 6 am on a Monday morning and this bitch is pissed. I did nothing this time. I spend time with Nessie my baby and than Rachel ruins shit.

"Ass hole, did you forget something?" she looked at me while rolling her eyes.

I was confused. I raised my eyebrow, what in the fucking world was she talking about. I am still confused as fuck ok. This shit is just weird.

"What are you talking about?"

I took a look down the small hallway and I smelled the scent of bitch a mile away. The damn slut was in my house at 6 am. _Is it too late to transfer high schools?_

"Ms. Major pregnant slut is here and she pushed me out the door and sat on the couch. Kick her fucking ass out. I don't understand what she is doing her at 6 am." Rachel said she was in her pajamas and she looked tired as fuck. But I gotta deal with dumb bitch in the living room.

"Alright sis, I got this alright shorty." I patted her shoulder and went into my room and threw on some sweat pants. Knowing the bitch in the other room she would get sick pleasure from seeing me this way.

I walked back out and went into the living room. She got bigger in the last few weeks. I shook my head. I saw her sitting on the brown couch in my living room. I went and stood at the frame of the hallway.

"What the fuck are you doing at my house Megan it is 6 am? Do you not have respect for my house?" I yelled not loud enough to wake billy, but loud enough for her to get it through her fucking brain that** I don't want her**.

I realized that I can be pretty fucked up to girls. There is only one girl that I can't be that way to and that is my Nessie. Just thinking about her makes me happy. I came back down to reality and saw that Megan was still here and this wasn't a damn bad nightmare. Damn bitch.

Nope Megan was really here. I am starting to think Megan is a stalker, for three weeks now she left me alone with the occasional dirty looks when I am with Nessie. No big though, but coming to my house at 6 am on a Monday morning is killing me. Megan doesn't have the right to do any of these things. She isn't nothing to me. She is just a pregnant slut. What the hell was I thinking when I got with that.

I scrubbed my face with my hand and the damn slut kept staring at me. I started feeling really uncomfortable around her now a days. It just didn't seem right having her here.

"Now Jacob baby don't be so mean to the mother of your baby." she pouted and I felt myself in disgust for actually sleeping with her.

about two weeks ago I went and got tested, everything came out clean, but I still felt grossed out just because I actually fucked the hoe.

so I moved on with my day. I walked over to the kitchen and to my dismay she followed me. I turned over and looked at her.

"Seriously tell me why you are here?" I was losing my patience. I didn't want her here at all. I just wanted to get on with my day and be happy.

she came over to me and put her hand on my chest. I quickly took her hand off and was starting to get irritated .

"Just tell me one thing Jakey, why are you with that girl? Me and you had some great times together. I wanted to tell you before , I love you Jacob." the fake tears started falling from her eyes.

I shook all the bull shit off. I took a deep breath, and looked at her and told her the truth.

"You can love me, but I will never love you. I have someone special in my life and she means the world to me right now. I won't deal with the negative comments from you anymore. You have to let me go. I will never leave my girl for you, I have something going with her and I care about her a lot. " I sounded really harsh towards her, but I couldn't handle with the BS she was spreading about my mama. I can't deal with Megan's jealousy any more. She needs to move on find her really baby daddy and think about a future for her kid.

"Jake baby, I really came over to give you this." she went in her bag and pulled out a little picture shit. She gave me the ultrasound. "That's our baby Jake. Think about it's future. Shouldn't

it be with it's mommy and daddy together. I am willing go leave everything to be with you because I love you . I don't want you to hurt me because I fell in love with you." she let more fake tears fall. Oh god this bitch is trying to pull a guilt trip.

"I already told you how I felt so just leave me alone. I know the kid ain't mines so just let it be and leave me alone, you put me through hell, when I actually did like you. You never changed you are still that fucking smut who fucked all my friends. Now Nessie she is my mama I don't want you disrespecting her like you have been doing. She is far from being anything like you . She isn't a slut, I don't want to hear that you have been saying shit about her or I will personally

tell my sister to beat the shit out of you, I don't care that you pregnant. Now if you don't mind you can leave my house."

I moved away from her and walked over to the door and opened it. "You should leave now." I said as I was telling her to leave. She looked at me wiping the fake tears from her eyes. I was starting to get a bit pissed off by this.

She just looked at me and caressed my cheek. She left my house and I closed the front door. I walked back to my room and sat down on my bed. I put my face in my hands. This bitch had to ruin my morning. Hopefully my day gets better.

I got dressed so that I could be on my way and go get my Nessie . I went to the kitchen and got some orange juice and drank it out the carton. I know Rachel would be pissed if she saw me drinking it like this but whatever. I got out of the house and got in my car. I drove to Nessie's house and as soon as I pulled in the driveway. I text her to let her know I was outside. When she didn't reply I got out the car and rang the doorbell, knowing Nessie she is probably still sleeping. She isn't the morning type and I understand her fully.

Three rings more and the door opened with the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life. Her beauty still strikes me. I was right she was still in her pajamas and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I looked at the time 7am.

"Jacob what are you doing here so early, it is still dark out." she complained and I laughed at her. She didn't look to upbeat. She was still sleeping I could tell she was falling asleep in the spot that she was standing .

"Now I thought I was supposed to be your alarm clock today?"I chuckled this was funny to bother her.

"Normal people call or text until I answer them."she yawned and went back up the stairs. I just followed her. She went into her bedroom on the second floor. She lay back down in her bed.

"But you have your phone off honey." I said calmly.

"Exactly my point people will call and leave text messages and voice mails. No you come and wake me up from my beautiful dream." she said as she pulled the lilac comforter over her. I couldn't help but laugh at her she is so cute in the morning. I could get used to this.

"Well happy 1 month anniversary too honey." I said as I chuckled at her expression.

"Oh right that is today , baby can we just sleep 30 minutes to an hour more and then you can take me to school." she said as she pulled the other side of the sheet so I can lay down next to her.

I just smiled at her and kicked my sneakers off and got into the bed with her. She automatically took my arm and wrapped it around her waist. I kissed her forehead and she snuggled herself back into me.

"By the way happy anniversary baby." she said as she pushed her back closer to me.

I never in my life thought I would have an anniversary with a girl and mean so much too me. I am normally not the kind of guy to be with my girl all the time. it is nice to know you can just hold someone and be like this is my baby. The kind of girl you want to brag about to your friends and know she isn't like all those damn hoes out there.

I care about this girl a whole lot. She is amazing, no girl has been able to take me out of the game. Like when I am just chilling with the boys and we go out. I have girls asking me '**oh what's up honey how are you doing?' **I only have one answer for them, **'I am taken sorry got my wife.'**

The girls look all disappointed and shit, but come on they lost me , I am no longer available. I think that is one of the main reasons Megan wants me so badly, because she can't have me and I don't want her. She wants what she can't have.

Not like I would leave Nessie for just any girl. I think this was kind of what I wanted, to have a serious relationship with a girl and she showed back the equal affection towards me. I really like and care about Nessie. I can't fuck this up, because I know this relationship is worth it.

Nessie was now starting to move around and she turned to face me.

"What's wrong mama?" I asked her as I pulled her closer to my chest.

"I can't go back to sleep." she complained but then smiled. "I know I am horrible. I fell asleep late last night. I had you on my mind, I was thinking about today. I know I shouldn't make a big deal about it and all, but I couldn't help it. I hope we have more of these." she smiled and then kissed my chin. I laughed.

"Don't worry mama, we are going to have many of these. I promise you that. Just because I am not letting you go." I hugged her tighter. I kissed her on her lips and she giggled. I love her laugh.

"I don't want you to let me go baby." she snuggled against my chest. I liked this a lot.

"So you should wake up now mama." I whispered against her ear and she shuddered. I couldn't help but laugh at that. She is real irresistible.

"Ok I am up. You make if hard for me to sleep." she giggled.

"Oh really explain to me why?"

"Because you are just so freaking sexy and amazing." she ran her fingers up and down my chest.

"Well I say the same about you mama." I kissed her nose.

"Yea I know baby, but let me start getting ready."

"No let's just lay down like this for 30 minutes to an hour." I laughed at what I just said. She complied and just let me hold her as we were laying in her bed.

I sounded so weak. Man has the last month and three weeks I have known her have changed me. I actually am happy it happened. This was really the last thing I thought would happen in my life.

All those years I spent being who I was, wasn't really who I was. The person I am today is who I am. I was just a confused guy who didn't get a chance to experience what I am experiencing now. The experience of being able to hold someone you care about and not only thinking about screwing them and leaving them. This whole situation gave me peace at mind. Knowing that this girl was exactly crazy about me as I was about her. I just hope she isn't a heart breaker. I don't know how I would react to any of that.

I was really crazy about her though. I would make sure to give my mama anything she wanted. Sad to say it but I could really see myself falling in love with this girl. I could see myself with her for the rest of my life. I shouldn't give myself false images knowing that she might not feel the same way for me. She really changed me. It is not like she hasn't changed for me. She actually stopped smoking because I asked her to. The first week she was going crazy. She got some

nicotine patches and I laughed at her because she was sticking them everywhere like to her forehead and stuff.

Nessie is a funny person. Her personality illuminates me and keeps me going sometimes. I can tell she is caring with people she cares about, a little crazy that is needed, funny she has a good sense of humor, a great kisser, she is my sunshine. There is a million things I can say about her she is creative that is her artistic side, she let me see her good side.

I know that the attitude she had when we first met was just a mask. I know she is hurt due to a lot of things that occurred in her life. She masked things pretty well, but I knew that her bad girl bit was all an act. She just was afraid to let someone know who she really was.

Now I know all these things and she is a really sweet girl. I could tell she feels strongly about me. I feel the same way hands down. I really never dreamt in my dreams I could have a girl like this. She is sexy, smart, creative, I could tell she is a freak just waiting to be unleashed, she is caring, loving, again I can add a lot to the list.

"Jacob do you want some breakfast?" she asked me as she was starting to get up from the bed.

"Yea that would be nice." I was going to like this. I swear this girl is everything. She wants to make me breakfast I am going to marry this girl I swear. She has everything I want in a girl. She is on my high list I just wish I would have met her before. "Where have you been all my life?" I chuckled she laughed too.

She walked over to her bathroom real quick. I put my sneakers back on. I looked around her room and noticed something I liked a lot. She had this drawing up over her desk. It was a drawing of me. She actually drew a picture of me?

The drawing was actually pretty good. It is just a shock she would actually would be thinking about me so much to draw me.

"Oh you spotted it huh?" she caught me.

"Yea I did."

"I drew that last night. I told you I couldn't sleep. You always seem to be some sort of inspiration to me. I am starting to think you are my muse." she giggled. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"I like that I am your muse." I kissed her on the lips and tasted the minty taste of the tooth paste.

I was happy that I inspired her to do something she loves. She inspired me as well to be the best boyfriend I can. Show her that at least one guy won't hurt her like they have hurt her before.

She broke our kiss. "Well what do you want for breakfast baby?"

"As long as you make it, I will be happy."

"Ok."

She grabbed my hand and we went downstairs together. She sat me down at the kitchen island. I watched her as she pulled bowls out, eggs, flour, milk. I had no clue what she was going to make.

"Can I ask what are you making?" I leaned my elbows further across the island.

"Well I am making some pancakes, eggs, bacon." she smiled and went back to mixing the contents of what was in the bowl.

--

So she made us some real good breakfast just to add that. The girl can cook, it tasted freaking amazing. So we ate she went and got dressed. She kept telling me on how nervous she was to be starting school here. I bet she was going to miss me during the day, I know I sure will. I am probably going to be in class drooling having some fantasies of her naked and me going in her and she feels damn amazing.

I always get those thoughts when I am not with her. Like right now she is changing and I can just imagine her amazing body and all. The girl is fucking perfection. I can't complain at all.

She finally came down wearing some dark jeans, a jacket, those fucking ugly ass UGG boots. I hate those shits. I swear Rachel had bought a pair of those and I made them "disappear". Well Rachel doesn't know I took them. I torched them. I set them on fire. Now I wouldn't do that

to Nessie, she wants to wear them she can wear them. I just think they are fucking hideous.

"So are you ready to go?" I asked her as I got up from the couch. It was about five after eight. I had to be at school at nine, while Nessie had to be there at eight-thirty.

"Yea I am, are you sure you won't transfer?" she said while fidgeting with her fingers. That was her tick.

"Ness I can't just do it like that out of the blue. Plus I won't fit in at Forks high school. I promise as soon as you get out I will be there ok mama." I kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around me.

"You promise, I just don't know anyone there. It would have been nice to know one person there." she sighed.

"Come on you don't want to be late right." I smiled. She just shook her head no.

* * *

Nessie

Ok so I was freaking nervous about today. I wouldn't have Jake to make me feel comfortable and I had to deal with all the red necks at Forks High school. Just fucking great.

I swear just to add to the damn nervousness it was pouring rain outside. It was cold and wet, just freaking great. At least I had Jake he was really making me feel better by saying he was going to come pick me up right after school.

I kept taking deep breaths to calm myself. I kept playing with my fingers. I was really nervous about things. Jake guided me to the car and he made sure I was safe inside. He got in his side. He started driving towards the school.

"Do you think I will make some friends here?" I was starting to think if anyone would like me now. If I would be able to make some friends here.

"Oh please with your great personality mama, you won't even need to worry about that kind of stuff. I bet just because the way you are, you will probably be one of the popular girls by the end of forth period." he chuckled as he focused on the road.

I was still nervous. I am very accepting of change, but this is Forks. I am going from NYC exciting and ever changing to Forks boring and very routine like. I don't know if I can stick myself to doing the same things. I am so not into the whole boring thing. I am a very

creative person and like change and excitement. Maybe that is where Jake comes in. He let's me get away with things.

"Oh come on Jake don't joke like that." my fidgeting was getting a little worse.

The rain was getting heavier. Thank god I had a good umbrella. Jacob finally pulled into the parking lot of the school. He parked the car and made his way over to my side. He opened the car door and put the umbrella over my head.

"Don't worry about it baby, I think you will have a good day. Don't forget we still have a date later ok mama." he winked at me and smiled. That actually did make me feel better.

I think he was probably more excited about this than I was. I liked the idea, I had no clue Jake could do some of the things he does. He surprises me every day.

"Thanks baby, you bring some sort of peace to my mind."

"Oh before I forget let me give you one of your gifts." he said as he went into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He pulled out a leather bracelet it had a wooden charm of a wolf on it. It was a cute little bracelet.

"I love it." I said as he put the bracelet on me.

"Well I made it myself. It is your gift for our anniversary. I wanted it to be something you would like. Since I know you are the creative type I knew you would love it." he smiled at me.

"Jacob I really love it. I got you something too, but I will give it to you later." I kissed him on the lips.

"Text me if you need to ok mama."

"I will baby." he pulled me into a hug.

"Everything will be fine, don't be so nervous." he whispered in my ear.

"I know." I pecked him on the lips.

"Ok mama, I am going to go now. I promise I will be here later."

I couldn't help but look at all the people that were in the parking lot with eyes that were just staring at me and Jacob. It was annoying, yet I am sort of the new girl here. I know no one here. The rain was starting to get a little lighter, but I could tell it was no where near stopping.

"Ok I will see you later." I kissed him once more on the lips. He kissed my forehead before he went into his car.

I started walking up to the building where I would get my schedule and begin this first day of simple life. I sighed to the thought.

The halls were crowded with too many teenagers that were getting to their classes. I went to the office to get my schedule. I was greeted by a school secretary that was skinny with long blonde hair and reeked of too much cheap perfume. My head started spinning a little and making me dizzy from the smell.

"How may I help you dear?" she asked sweetly.

The woman looked like one of those woman that used to run pageants. The kind that used to be beautiful, but with age just became very run down.

"Yea I need my schedule, my name is Renesmee Cullen." I said playing with one of the straps from my Prada bag.

"Oh!" she sounded shocked. "Sure here you go. We haven't had a Cullen in Forks in awhile." she was still in shock. She handed me my schedule and she smiled really widely at me. I turned around and rolled my eyes.

I looked down at my schedule and first hour was English. What a joy that was going to be. I walked to the room that said was my class. Great I was lost, I rolled my eyes. I was quick and found the room I was supposed to be in. My English teacher was a Mr. Moore.

He sounded like he was probably a fat bald guy. Probably got rejected to be a gym teacher and ended up teaching English.

I walked into the classroom. I looked at the teacher in the front a real handsome young teacher. He had blonde hair that was styled a little crazy but didn't look out of place for him. The most amazing blue eyes ever. He was tall and had a medium build body type. I had to admit the guy was handsome.

"Pass please." he said to me and I handed him the extra piece of paper the lady from the office gave me. "Ah miss Cullen, please sit down next to Ronald right there please." he pointed to a pale skin boy with black silky hair.

I walked next to the boy. I could hear all the people in class talking about me. I wondered what they had to say about the Cullen's. They are regular people. I think maybe because my family had money to flash and lots of it.

My family comes from old money that just grew over the years. Making my family wealthy. So I guess that is some of the talk. My family have not been in Forks for at least 14 years. My parents used to go back and forth all the time because of Grandpa Charlie. Then everything happened when I was four so history.

I wonder why people were so interested in my family anyway. I could hear a girl sitting not to far away from me talking about me. So it begins.

"You can tell that Cullen girl is weird. She came here from NYC and already has one of the hottest guys as her boyfriend. I saw Jacob drop her off at school." the girl gossiped with one of her friends. I didn't care anymore I focused on what Mr. Moore had to say.

"So we will be reading Shakespeare this semester. We will start with one of my favorites Macbeth. A tale of ambition." he said as he started handing out a syllabus with what we would be doing this semester.

I could feel that this semester was going to be a long one. I took a look at the syllabus and noticed we would be reading Romeo & Juliet next. I had to admit the book was one of my favorites. The story of two people in love, but they couldn't be in love because of where they

come from and who their family is. It is one of my favorite movies. Me and mom watch all versions all the time. I think I have read the play about a million times already.

"Hey I am Ronald Felder." the voice next to me said.

I looked over to the pale skinned boy. He was being friendly. "I am Nessie." I said back. He was smiling at me, I cracked a small one back.

"Nice to meet you Nessie. So everyone seems to talk about you." he said shyly.

"I really hadn't notice." I replied a little un concerned by that.

"It is funny how when people move to Forks, everyone knows their back round story."

"Really? That is weird."

"It has to do with this being a small town and people love to gossip."

"I see that now." I answered a bit unconcerned. I knew I could care less to what the people in Forks thought of me. I was all nervous this morning for nothing.

--

The day kind of flew by quicker than expected. In all my classes there was always someone saying something about me. It was finally lunch time and I was hungry. I went and got a salad. I wasn't in the mood for something to heavy. I went over to a table with my tray. The table was empty. I swear I sat down and was surrounded by five guys in a second.

"Hey girl, you are looking real sexy." one of the guys who glasses on said to me. The only thing I could do was twist the bracelet Jacob gave me.

"I am sorry and you are?" I sounded annoyed but I left my sarcasm to a minimum.

"I am Michael Medina." the boy said as he moved a little closer to me.

A girl walked over to me. She was short, but yet slender, she had short brown hair that was shoulder length and was straight.

"You guys leave her alone." she scolded them. At that moment I wanted to thank her.

The guys got up from the table and walked off. "Thank you for that." I said as I was twisting my bracelet again and playing with some of the strings.

"No problem. I am Catherine Vasquez so you know." she smiled at me.

"I am Renesmee Cullen, but call me Nessie." I replied as I stuck my fork into some of the lettuce.

"Mind if I sit with you?" she asked shyly.

"Sure."

"You are quite the popular target today. I guess they see you like the shiny toy." she giggled.

"Yea I noticed."

"Don't worry I am thinking they will probably get over it sooner or later." she said as she cut her burger with a plastic knife. I had to admit that was a little weird. Who cuts their burger? They are finger food.

"Probably, so what made you want to sit with me?" I asked cautiously.

"Well I did save you from perv boy central, plus I can tell you are a cool person." she said as she picked up one of the pieces of the burger up with a fork.

"Well thanks." I shrugged and brought some of the leafy green to my lips.

"No problem. Hey I heard you are dating Jacob Black." she smiled. "He is a real hottie. I thought he wasn't the type to do girlfriends." she said following by putting a piece of burger to her mouth.

I don't know why everyone knows we are dating and why are all the girls obsessing over it?

"Really, well yea we have been together for a month now. He is a real sweet heart." I said the last part proudly.

"That's nice. I seriously never thought he was the girlfriend type. He is used to screwing anything with a pussy and a walking radius."

I didn't like the fact that she was disrespecting my boyfriend. I know that was Jacob before, that isn't him now. He really changed for me. How I managed that I have no clue. How everyone in Forks knows me and Jake are dating is sick. The weird part is that my mother doesn't even know. Then again mom works a lot.

"Well what do you know about him?" I asked raising my eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well Jake kind of screwed my twin sister. After he hurt her badly. I just thought he was doing the same with you." she sounded honest.

"Well Jake is **NOT** like that anymore. He really changed. So did you ever you know?" I asked, I was kind of intrigued by this.

"It is kind of hard to believe that he changed. I never done it with Jake no way. He is cute I will admit that but I would never. He isn't the kind of guy I am interested in. I am surprised that you have been with him." so this girl was starting to annoy me.

"Nice umm... I kind of have to go now." I looked at my phone to see a

text from Jake.

_**I miss you mama : )**_ -**Jacob**

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable? I am sorry about that." she sounded apologetic. I rolled my eyes she was making things really awkward.

"Yea you kind of are, I know how he was before I don't need to be reminded." I rolled my eyes and stabbed the lettuce with my fork.

"I am really sorry, so you are from New York huh?" she smiled. I really wasn't up for a question game I just wanted to eat my lunch in peace. I was really getting annoyed.

Some girl with real long brown hair came over. I am guessing that was Catherine's twin. She was pretty I could see why Jacob would screw her. The girl had a pretty banging body.

"Hey sis, who is your friend?" the girl Jacob fucked said.

"Melissa this is Renesmee. Chief swan's grand daughter." Catherine said. She wasn't so bad she introduced me through grandpa instead of Jacob. Maybe she was trying not to hurt her sister by confirming.

"Hi welcome to forks I am Melissa." she smiled and sat down at the table. I had a feeling the table was going to get crowded and quick.

"Hi Melissa." I sighed. I am guessing these were sort of the popular girls. I think they were all plastic. We were quickly joined by three more girls. All three were blondes, with the exception that they all had different shades of blonde hair.

"Girls we should have Renesmee join us for lunch from now on." Melissa said. Oh great I was living Mean girls the movie. I could tell Melissa was the leader of them, but I live by my own rules. I could tell all these girls were wearing red shirts and coordinated.

Oh god I am living a nightmare. My phone buzzed once more.

_**Mama are you ok?**_**- Jake**

_**Yea I am fine, I just got attacked by Barbie central**_**. - Ness**

I am guessing the Barbie crowd had talked and since I wasn't paying attention.

"Nessie?" Catherine shook me. She was the only one not wearing red, I am guessing she didn't follow Melissa.

"Um.. Yea sorry had a text." my phone buzzed again.

_**Whatever you do, don't let them drag you in. Those girls are smut central. I know who you are talking about too.- Jake **_

_**Oh Jake they can't be that bad?- Ness**_

_**Nessie please baby, don't talk to them move away from them.- Jake**_

**Does this have anything to do because you fucked Melissa?- Ness**

I know it was none of my business, it really didn't bother me. But if one of the slut patrol tries anything, I don't want to be held responsible for leaving someone being left in the hospital. I wanted Jake to be honest with me. My phone buzzed it was a call.

"Hey baby, just say yes or no." I was leaving it simple for him. I was calm, I was more worried of what I might do to one of them. Uncle Emmett and Jasper taught me well. What can I say, I have been taking karate since I was four. Thank you Uncle Jasper.

He sighed, "_Yes don't be mad at me."_ he sounded like he was going to stress about this.

"I am not mad at you, I am going to have fun. I talk to you later ok. Go back to class."I giggled.

"_It is fucking boring in there, I keep thinking about you." _

"Baby go back to class, I will see you later ok." I was about to hang up the phone when I heard he blew me a kiss from the other end. "Really sweet Hun, tell the guys I said hi. Bye." I hung up the phone.

"So was that your boyfriend?" Melissa asked. I knew she would be the most anxious about that.

"Melissa that is not any of your business." Catherine scolded her, I see I have a body guard now. Awesome if I don't say so.

"Thank you. I kind of want to go now, I have something to take care of." I lied. I got up from the table and tossed the contents of my tray in the trash. I swear as soon as Barbie slut central came and sat at my table I lost my appetite.

I walked out the cafeteria, today was really annoying. I became popular over gossip. _Wait does this mean the slut patrol wants me to join because they all fucked Jake? _I haven't done that just yet. Ugh as much as I hate to admit this Jake was right. Any way I am going to stay away from Barbie slut central.

--

The rest of the day went by fast I really wanted that. The day progressed the same with girls and some guys talking about me. Finally it was time to leave and Jake would be waiting for me. I went and got all my stuff and headed for the parking lot, there was my sunshine with a bouquet of red roses. I smiled as I walked over to him.

"Hey Mama." he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and handed me the flowers.

"You were right, I was nervous this morning for nothing." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I told you, I hope Smut central didn't give you a hard time, because I will put them in their place for you." he let a low growling sound escape his chest. Since when does Jake growl?

"No it is fine, I can take care of myself Jake."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head and let him go and went for the car.

"Good I guess, Nessie I had you all day in my mind and not innocent things. You really made it hard for me to pay attention in class."

"Oh Jake that is not something new. It was like that those three weeks." I giggled. "Lucky for you I don't think of you that way anymore." I laughed again.

I couldn't help but think of the things I did to my poor Jake, it has been quite some time that he has had some action. Like penetration any how. That must be hard for him. If he cares about me he would wait, and so far he is waiting. I know he cares.

"Let's get out of here." he smiled as he opened the car door for me. I got in and he gently closed the door. I wondered what he had planned for tonight, knowing Jake he might out due himself on this.

"So what are we doing?" I smiled innocently.

"It is a surprise. Now everything I am doing for you, I have done for no other girl. Don't you feel special." he laughed and that sent a blush to my cheeks.

"Yes you make me feel very special." I said licking my lips.

"Don't do that while I am driving." he frowned and went back to starting up the car.

"What does it do to you Jake?" I smiled and he didn't say words and just looked down at his lap.

I noticed a starting growing erection. I slowly crept my hand to his lap a stroked it lightly with my finger tips. I saw him grip the steering wheel tighter. I was not making this easier for him. I loved to tease him though.

"Nessie please, you are trying to make me crash the care aren't you." his tone slightly became higher. He was enjoying how I ran my fingers up and down his growing bulge.

"I am not doing anything wrong." I said as I squeezed my legs tight from the moister that was starting to form itself. I ran my fingers a little more a rubbed where I suppose his head was.

"Nessie!" his tone went up and done when he said my name. I giggled and brought my hands back to myself. "Thank you." he let out a deep breath and went back to driving. We went back to my house. It was about a 15 minute drive from school. Of course it was still raining. Damn rainy Forks.

He pulled up into the drive way, I guess mom bought me a car that I don't use. I had an idea my car was bigger than Jake's car. It has a spacious back seat. Damn it Nessie! Here you go again planning your sexual Plots again.

"Jake why don't we take my car tonight." I said with a sly grin.

"Sure, we could do that."

I mentally chuckled for that one. I could tell tonight was going to be a good night. I wanted tonight to be perfect for us. Something real special. I think tonight might actually be t he night that me and him go the extra mile and actually just get through it.

* * *

**Ok Now review, I want to thank the people Who Reviewed so far that made me happy, the more Reviews I get the Faster I will try to get the Chapters out... **

**Tell me What you think of the Annoying Barbie Slut Central?**

**What does Nessie Have planned for Jake?**

**Next Chapter is the Date Chapter, Jacob actually does sweet stuff for Nessie. So now Click that green button and let me know what is up.  
**


	16. Chapter fourteen

**A/N: Ok Awesome Readers, This is Chapter 14. I finished this Chapter early so I am posting early. I have to warn for another slight Lemon it is really intense. **

**WARNING: Slight Lemon between Jake and Nessie. **

**NOTE: Again pardon my work if it has mistakes. My microsoft word is still messed up, so I tried to proofread on my own as much as I could. So I know I have some spelling and grammar mistakes so please bare with me here. at least I got the chapter up so YAY! **

**DISCLAIMER: NOT SM!!!**

* * *

Chapter 14: First month anniversary date.

**

* * *

**

Jacob

We just walked into her house and she dragged me up the stairs she said she had a surprise for me. She sat me down in the arm chair that was in her room she put it in front of the bathroom door and she went inside the bathroom she came back out three minutes later in a purple pajama robe it was furry.

_Wait don't tell me she is naked under that._

I smiled at the thought of it. She looked at me with a lust filled look on her face. She came over and climbed into my lap. She brought her lips to mines and kissed me hard. My tongue came and pushed her lips open. My tongue swirled around with hers. She moaned into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me harder. My dick that was getting hard was fully hard now. I could feel myself beginning to pre cum.

She started grinding her hips into me. I swear I was starting to moan with this movement. I let out a hissing noise. Damn for a virgin she sure knows what she is doing.

She pulled her arms away from my neck and stopped kissing me. She bit on her bottom lip and took one of my hands and guided me toward the inside of her robe. I licked my lips.

She slid my hand to touch her soft skin on the inside of the robe. My assumptions were right she was naked. _God I hope I get lucky tonight. Please I swear I will owe you big time if you do this for me.  
_  
My finger tips hit on her right nipple. She giggled as my finger began to play with it. I was liking where this was going. _Fuck dinner and the fucking plan, all the fucking entertainment is right here.  
_  
Her hands moved finally and took one of her hands releasing the tie in the front of her robe. I could feel the wetness from her ending up on my jeans. I knew her pussy was fucking dripping for me.

She moved the robe slowly from her shoulders and all the time she was looking at me. She was bitting her lips.

"Let's go to my bed." she whispered but it sounded like she said it as a purr._ Since when does Nessie purr?  
_  
I obeyed her and picked her up and put her on the bed.

"Stay standing." she purred again.

I listened to everything she asked me to do. She got on her knees and licked my lips. She started bitting on them I had to admit that was fucking hot. She trailed her tongue from my lips across my cheek and to my ear. _That shit was fucking weird. _She nipped my ear and that shit gave me chills and I felt me get some goose bumps. _What a fucker?_

She moved down to my neck with her tongue she began to suck on my neck. I swear I could feel a hickie coming from that. She raised my arms and moved her lips back to mines and slowly raised my shirt and took it off and threw it on the arm chair. She ran her fingers down my chest.

"I gotta admit I love your body." she said and then after went back to attack my lips. I slid my tongue into her mouth and moved one of my hands to her right breast and my other arm around her waist pulling her closer to me and intensifying the kiss.

I couldn't control myself I really just wanted to make her mines and show her how much I wanted her. The old Jake would say some slick line right now and I would be inside her already, but that was the old Jake. New Jake wanted to take this slow and let her work at her own pace. I am starting to think I am obsessed with her now. I can't call this love it has to be an infatuation.

She worked her way to my jeans. She unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants. She stuck her hand in my pants and got a hold of little Jake. _Holy shit! _Her touch made me release some pre cum.

She let go of my dick . She pulled my jeans down leaving me in my boxers. I swear this girl is going to cause me _**my fucking death.**_he licked her lips as she got off of the bed and went to infront of me and got on her knees. _Are you fucking kidding me she is gonna kill me_. She slowly put her finger tips at the hem of my boxer shorts and slid them down. This girl knew what she was fucking doing. It is real hard for me to believe she is a virgin. _Come on god I owe you fucking big time.  
_  
She brought my dick aka _little Jake (Ah good times, good times_.) to her lips and she licked my head. I swear I hissed on that move. She took her hand and started  
stroking my shaft. My hips bucked involuntarily. Little Jake was loving this. She took her tongue and licked around my head in a circular motion and then ran her tongue from my head down the shaft. _That shit was fucking awesome._

She went back and sucked on the head of my dick and stroked me a little faster. I could feel the pre cum escaping from me. Every moment her mouth took more of my dick in her mouth. I was fucking impressed. She bobbed her head and her tongue still gave attention. I was in fucking heaven. I def owe god big time for this.

She already had half of my dick in her mouth and I was enjoying this shit a whole lot. She was taking my dick deeper in her mouth and she wasn't gagging or choking? Holy shit I just fell in love with this girl.

She moved her mouth quickly and took my whole dick down her throat. Holy shit that felt good. I stick to my marriage proposal from this morning this girl is fucking perfect. She went back to teasing the head of my dick. I was getting close to getting off. _Holy shit_ no girl has ever got me off this quick._ I so am in love with this girl now_.

I couldn't stand this shit it felt too good to be true. I swear I am dreaming right now. She did some shit with her tongue and I swear my hips involuntarily bucked again. _Holy shit!_ _How did she learn to do that with her tongue?_

I was now about three seconds from exploding a lode in her mouth. _Holy shit! _She did the tongue thing again. She took me all in her mouth again and that's were I lost it and I felt my climax coming. I was about to cum. _Damn!_

I came in her mouth and she swallowed it and then licked her lips. That shit was fucking hot. She smiled and I looked down at little Jake that was small now. _This was a awesome day for little Jake.  
_  
She came back up and attacked my lips. I had to get her back plus I wanted to taste her. I pulled away from her and lifted her and lay her down on the bed gently. I spread her legs and went for the gold. I licked her clit and she gasped by that. I sucked on her clit lightly and nipped it lightly. She moaned in response.

I put one of her legs on my shoulder and stuffed my face deeper in her legs. My nose was all in her slit and her pussy smelled sweet like vanilla. She must have changed her strawberry soap. She tasted a little sweeter now. Still she was equally intoxicating. My tongue ran along her clit as she took one hand and positioned it at the back of my neck pushing my head deeper into her pussy. I took one of my hands and made my way to her pussy.

"Can I?" I asked cause I really wanted to fuck her with my fingers. She nodded. I felt myself growing again and I was close to being fully hard again.

I took one of my fingers and gentely stuck it in her entrance she squirmed in reaction. I pumped my finger in and out smoothly. She moaned in reaction. My tongue was still working magic on her clit as I slid my finger in and out of her wet core. I added a second finger and curled it inside of her hitting her spot as I did so she moaned out loud.

I pumped my finger in and out as I teased her spot. I felt her walls starting to get tight as I pumped my fingers. I sucked at her clit more carefully. She was in pleasure I can tell she was gripping my hair tight and pulling at the sheets with her other hand.

I felt her walls tighten around my fingers and her body tensed up and I know she was having her orgasm by her body language. She finally came on my fingers and I pulled out I wanted to taste it. I sucked on one of my fingers tasting how good she tasted.

"You know mama you taste real sweet." I said as I still tasted her on my tongue.

"Really?"

"Yea taste yourself." I took my other finger that still had her juices and brought it to her mouth. The way she sucked on my finger turned me on some more. My dick was rock hard again and ready for some action.

"Yea I do taste sweet." she purred. "Jacob I want to do it. Right now." she said in the sexiest seductive tone I ever heard her say. She didn't need to ask me twice to get what she wanted.

I went to my jeans and pulled out a condom from my wallet. I have a few just incase. I ripped the golden wrapper open with my teeth (Magnums) and slid the plastic on my throbbing rock hard dick. My dick twitched when it knew what was about to happen. I was going to slide into some virgin pussy. Little Jake loves that. But I bet she is so  
tight that it might actually hurt.

I kissed her on her lips passionetly and made my way for the bed as pushed her legs open with my knee. I took one of her legs and lifted it to put it on my shoulder. The other leg she wrapped it around my hips. I took the head of my dick and was about to slide it in to her soaking wet core. I pushed my head into her tight wet pussy and she let out a little painful moan. I soothed her as I rubbed my other hand on her thigh. I pushed a little deeper and she yelled once more.

"Mama I promise I won't hurt you, tell me to stop if you don't want me to do this." I soothed her by rubbing on her thigh once more.

"I want this so much baby." she panted. I pushed in her once more her pussy was so fucking tight. It felt fucking amazing. So far I only had my head in and a little more.

"Renesmee! Honey I am home!" yelled Bella from downstairs.

_**FUCK!**_ I mentally yelled.

"Shit!"Nessie whispered under her breath. I knew what this meant, I pulled out of her.

Nessie started to panic. She threw a robe on. She took my clothes that were on the arm chair and threw them at me. She pulled me by my hand and opened her closet door.

"Baby I am so sorry about this." she whispered and kissed me on my lips. "I promise I will make it up for you later." I nodded my head.

Little Jake didn't like this. She gently pushed me in the closet and closed the door. I was naked in a closet, fully hard, horny as fuck. I was about to bone my sexy virgin girlfriend, but her mother had to cock block the moment.

_Oh god you are fucking good. You had me going there thinking this was actually going to happen. Karma is a fucking bitch. I bet this is fucking payback for fucking the slut patrol at forks high school. The bitches have a group for me. The I fucked Jacob Black crew. I swear why does this remind me of that sick movie John Tucker must die._

"Ma I am in my room!" Nessie yelled. I could hear Bella running up the stairs to greet her daughter.

Damn Bella thinking she is a cool mom. I slapped myself for what was happening. I swear I have never been in this situation before. You would expect that I have. But I have never been fully naked in a closet and not getting some action. Had to admit this had to be some sort of sick joke god was playing.

Ugh I am so upset. My dick is fucking throbbing real bad right now. Nessie is trying to make an excuse to Bella. _Oh shit Bella!_

"Hey sweety." I heard Bella's voice. She sounded so fucking cheery. I was in a fucking dark closet that is what filled with fucking heels. I don't even think I have seen Nessie wear some of these shoes.

"Hi mom, I was going to take a shower and head down to La Push. I kind of have a thing to go to with Rachel. I promised." Nessie sounded so natural. My mama is a natural liar. Maybe all those times she has probably lied to her dad in New York. I don't blame her the things I hear about her dad makes him sound like a douche.

"Oh I was hoping we could spend the evening together. You know talk about your first day at school. It is ok sweet heart go have fun with your friends." oh hell no Bella was blocking even more. Not on my fucking one month anniversary when I was about to get some. Wait why didn't Bella noticed my car in the driveway?

"Oh mom please I know what that means to you." Nessie sighed. Again why hasn't Bella said anything about my car in the driveway?

"Is Jake here? I saw his car in the driveway." great Bella making shit so difficult.

"Umm he was, Embry came and they went to do something real quick. He told me he would be back soon. Plus Jacob's car broke down they went to get something from Jacob's house to fix it." she was starting to get nervous. Psh ya my car breaking down, I repeat psh ya. That is one thing that doesn't happen to a car owned by Jacob Black.

_How do I get myself into these situations?_

"Oh ok baby. I will be down stairs if you need me. Grandpa Charlie is coming for dinner later. If you want to see him." Bella chimed.

"Um.. Sure, but my thing with Rachel you know."

"Ok baby." finally the door closed and I heard Nessie sigh in relief. She opened the closet door a short couple of seconds later.

Instead of her pulling me out she joined me in the closet closing the door.

"Hey mama." I said smoothly. Nessie placed her hand on my still hard dick.

"When I say I want something, I want it Jacob black." she said seductively and a little scary. I was a bit scared by the dominance in her tone.

"But we can't your mom is here." I whispered as I got a little closer to her.

"Who said we are doing it now. I am just saying when I want something I get it. And I want you so badly. I had no clue my mom was going to come this early from work." she said as she stroked me. She pulled the condom that was still on my dick off.

"I know damn Bella cock blocking our first time. I had to admit you did feel amazing." I was smiling like a fool just thinking about how it felt to go inside her.

"Sure, sure. So for our date I don't know, my mom kind of ruined it for us." she sighed. I searched for her face in the dark and grabbed one of her breast instead. I squeezed lightly. "Jacob you aren't making this an easier situation. How am I going to get you out of my room without you really leaving my room?" she had a point there.

_I was freaking lost._

"I don't know mama how we going to pull that off?" I asked.

"Well there is only one option baby, the window."

_The fucking window! What the fuck I look like creeping out of my own girlfriends window out of a two story house. This bitch is crazy ain't she? Sorry Nessie isn't a bitch this chick is crazy. Sorry can't disrespect my mama like that. I mentally slap myself for that one._

"What you are fucking crazy? I can kill myself if I jump out of a two story window Nessie." I shook my head. She gripped on my dick a little tighter and stroked a little more her tongue hit some where on my chest. _Ha this girl was super horny right now. Just like I like them.  
_  
"Jake shut up!" she said again in that dominant tone. She took my hand and placed it in between her legs to her soaking wet pussy._ Sweet honey! This girl was super fucking horny.  
_  
_**Note to self get rid of Bella now.**_

My fingers fondled into her pussy and teasing he clit. Holy shit! As soon as I did that her stroking became faster on little Jake. She was freaking amazing. I just fell in love with this girl no lie. Ah my future is looking bright. Jake you my sir are in heaven and this is a angel standing in front of you.

_Holy shit! I just pre cummed like crazy._ Me being the doofus that I am didn't realize that my princess got down on her knees and was sucking my dick with her expert tongue and throat. Little Jake sure noticed. _Holy shit!_ She flicked her tongue again. Got to admit I just married this girl in my eyes again. I have to admit Megan was alright when it came to sucking dick. But Nessie right here is a whole other level of  
it, she brings shame to Megan and her skills. _Who the hell taught a virgin to suck dick like that?  
_  
Little Jake is anxiously not caring for the answer while Jake up here really wants to know. Her tongue flicked along the head of my dick and I actually Fucking flinched. This girl was pure devil in the form of an angel. Actually I am wrong I bet angels are freaks too. _Whoa why am I becoming random? _Oh yea cause Nessie is sucking your dick in her closet while Bella is downstairs. Ah gotta love that.

Never thought I would see myself in a situation like this with Nessie. I am enjoying this. She stopped playing with little Jake and I finally got the courage to ask her how the fuck she learned how to do that.

"How did you?" I came out with my words short.

"You mean do this." she flicked her tongue around the whole head of my dick. Oh my Fucking god! She took my whole dick in her whole mouth and I felt the head of my dick hit the back of her throat.

"Yea how did you?" my jaw was down to the floor just thinking how this girl learned all of that.

She got up but still held little Jake firmly in her hands. She pressed her lips against my chest and took her tongue and licked my nipple.

"Baby if I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me. Plus I don't want to tell all my secrets." she responded and my lips kissed hers.

Some way I wanted to believe some dude taught her to do that, but the jealous me said hell the fuck no. I can't see no other guy with my girl. It isn't me even being possesive, it is more me being selfish and jealous. I just want her all to me.

"Alright mama, but damn girl that is some tongue throat game you got." I replied as I pecked her lips softly.

"I will only do it for you." I could feel her smile against my lips. I couldn't help but want this girl so much. I knew it was a horrible idea since everytime I have sex with a girl I make them scream my name, It is something very inevitable. I don't want to get Nessie introuble her mom is downstairs.

I don't want to have sex with her in my car, because I want this to be special for Nessie. She deserves to have sex with rose petals and candles and all that romantic shit. I mean I am more than willing to make it happen, but I can't make Nessie first time **NOT **special. I am fucking in shock that she wants to lose it to me.

She would give me something she can't get back. I want her to be able to choose if she really wants this. I know I really, really, really want this. I just want her to know she has a choice, I am not going to force her into doing something she doesn't.

"Thanks Mama, I just want you to know. We can have sex whenever you are ready. I don't want to force you into doing it with me, just because I am sexually active and you are semi there. Damn girl that tongue game!" my mind went back into the gutter and I could feel the sensation I was feeling when she was giving me head.

"I know, but I know I want to do it with you. I just have a feeling." she kissed me on my lips again. This was not making my fucking boner go away. I would fuck her in this closet right now. I don't care that Bella is downstairs any more.

"Let me go to the bathroom." again my mind won once more over little Jake. I had to think about Nessie and not my needs anymore.

"I will go with you, I am supposed to be taking a shower." this girl was super horny right now. Damn I hate my fucking life right now!

"Ok."

she opened the closet door and we went towards her Bathroom. She set the water and she looked at me with this look. I was not going to fuck her in the shower if that is what she wanted.

"I am not going to fuck you in the shower Ness." I answered while crossing my arms across my chest. She walked over to me and kissed me on my lips. Her tongue pushed my lips open and my tongue was quickly moving along with hers. This little devil is evil.

She took her hand and placed it on my still hard dick. She stroked me with a pace. She is making me reject her really hard for me. I couldn't stand this torture any more. I picked her up I had my hands cupping at her ass. I brought both if us in the shower. I slammed her against the cold shower wall and I kissed her hard. My dick was sticking her in her butt a little. She had her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck.

I put my dick to her entrance and I stuck my head in she moaned into my mouth. The warm water hit both of us with intensity, the steam was all over the bathroom. I went in a little deeper.

"Jake!" She squirmed out from her lips. I shushed her against her lips. I stuck my dick a little deeper into her I could smell a little blood. "No stop please!" she softly said. I looked at her eyes, I could tell she still wasn't ready for this. It took all of my power and I pulled out of her. What the fuck is wrong with me? I was about to fuck her without protection. Did I not learn from my mistake with Megan.

"I am sorry Mama, I got caught up there." I frowned. I looked into those sexy hypnotizing chocolate brown eyes. She smiled then and kissed me.

"It is ok baby. We will just do it when I am ready, I don't think it is a real good idea doing it while my mom is still downstairs." she sighed.

I could see the frustration she had, I was equally on the same page as her. The one difference between both of us was that for me it is way more difficult since I already know the pleasure from having sex. My mama is a virgin so she doesn't really know the pleasures of being with a guy. I really want to respect her and do this right.

* * *

**Nessie  
**

Oh my fucking god! I am so fucking upset. I am looking into Jake's brown eyes and I can see he is slightly holding back on me. I really fucking want this. I can't do it if my mother is going to be in the house, Grr I so hate my mother for ruining this moment.

We are now in my shower he has me up against the shower and we are about to do it, but no I have to chicken out again. I just can't do it I keep seeing my fathers face and how he is probably going to disapprove of this. Grr my life fucking sucks bad.

He really thinks this is all him and he is pressuring me, he isn't I want to do this with him. I know I want to lose my virginity to him, but just maybe not right now. It might take me a while to get used to the idea again. We should leave things simple, just kissing and holding hands. Again I want a simple relationship again.

"Why don't we finish this shower and get dressed so we can go our date." he said sounding so cute. Jacob is a real sweet person when he wants to.

My main problem that I have right now is, how am I going to get him out of my room without my mom knowing? I swear this is making shit really difficult. I think I can go talk to my mom and he can go out through the back door.

We finished that shower and got dressed. I changed into something cute yet very causual, some light skinny jeans and a dressy navy blue shirt. I think Aunt Alice will be proud.

"Ok I think how I know we are gonna get you out of here. I am going to go talk to my mom and you leave through the back door. Easy and simple Jake ok."

"Yea sounds easy enough."

--

I went downstairs to distract my mom. She was in the kitchen getting ready to cook something I am thinking Jake left through the front door. He would just have to come back inside.

"Hey mom, Jake is outside I am leaving now ok."

"Ok sweetheart have fun, Tell Jake to come inside and say hi. You should ask him out, I think he has a crush on you. Oh my when you come back we are so going to talk boys." She exclaimed. I think she stopped breathing while she said all of that. Poor mom doesn't know me and Jake are already dating and are sort of sexually active with each other. "Just be careful ok sweety have fun." I guess she saw how my eyes grew and I was getting uncomfortable. She gave me a kiss on my forehead and I needed to get out of here.

I grabbed my coat and my bag with my wallet in it and headed out of the house. Jake was waiting outside of outside his car. Good thing is the rain stopped, but there was still that little glisten of when it stops. Going out on a date on a monday kind of sucks.

"So you ready to leave?" He asked. He gave me his lopsided grin that I loved.

"Yea, Let's go in my car." I bit my lip.

"Nessie I am not going to fuck you in your car." he frowned. I think he could read my mind at the time, because I was so thinking of us using my back seat to fuck.

"Aw you read my mind huh?" I giggled. He knew me. Damn! sucks how he only has known me for two months and he knows me well already.

"Nope I am not a mind reader, but I can tell by your body language baby." he chuckled and now I frowned. "Come on let's go, I don't want to bring you home to late." He guided me towards the car. He made sure I was safe inside like he always does.

"So can I know what we are doing?" I asked as he got in the car.

"We are going to go eat. I got a hook up and someone owed me a favor so I could do this. I am not going to say to much." He smiled and started the car up.

He started driving and I could tell we were going to La Push. I wondered what he had planned at La Push. He drove up to Sam and Emily's house. I wondered what he had planned out for today.

He smiled as he got me out of the car. He held my hand as we walked into Sam and Em's house. To my surprise Emily and Rachel were there of course. The kitchen was decorated with flowers and candles it looked really nice. The lights were dimmed out and the kitchen table had a white table cloth, the dress was properly set and had candles and roses in the middle. The set up was very romantic I was really impressed by this.

"I hope you don't think I am corny for this." he sounded shy. I didn't think it was corny at all I thought it was really sweet. I am guessing Rachel and Emily were in on this and didn't tell me anything.

"No I don't, I love it." I hugged him. I saw Rachel looking super happy. She thinks me and her brother are meant to be together, plus she loves me so does  
Emily.

"Ok, I told you I never have done this for any other girl. It has a lot to do that they weren't you." I think he blushed.

I had nothing to say, he left me a bit speechless. Everything was so nice, No guy has ever done somethin like this for me. He guided me towards the table and he pulled the chair out for me to sit down.

"Ahem Rachel where is the waiter." I heard Jacob say calmly to his sister.

"He is a little embarrased, I will go get him." Rachel bit her lip nervously and went to one of the back rooms.

Jacob sat in the chair across from mines and out came a Embry dressed in a suit. I supressed a giggle to see Embry like that. He looked really embarssed the suit was a little short. I see who was the one who owed him a favor.

"Oh waiter, can you tell us what we are having tonight?" Jake sounded real serious, but I can tell he was trying to not laugh.

"I hate you so much Jake." Embry mumbled under his breath.

"I want to know what are we having tonight?" Jake acted to clear his throat and looked at Embry fully. I was still trying not to laugh.

"Oh sir, Tonight Chef Emily prepared Chicken parmeasen." Embry sounded like he wanted to kill Jake so much. I kept smiling trying not to laugh.

"Ok that sounds good, Honey do you like the way that sounds?" he asked me as he smiled.

"Yea that sounds perfect." I smiled, I can notice the sparkle in Jacob's eye. I liked this side of him.

"Waiter aren't you going to ask what we want to drink?" Jacob was sounding a little annoyed. I guess he probably gave Embry lines to say and Embry wasn't following.

Embry sighed. "Can I ask what kind of beverage you want to drink tonight? We have Ice tea, Coke, sunny delight, and water." Embry sounded a little pissed. I guess he really didn't want to do this. I felt bad for him I really did.

"Mama what do you want to drink? I promise the waiter won't be so rude, will he." He stared Embry and gave him a glare that looked like he was going to kick his butt.

"Ice tea is fine." I replied and let a small giggle out.

"I will have them same waiter, Now go get the drinks please." Jake said calmly. I think I saw Embry flip him the finger as he walked over to Rachel and Emily who were laughing and serving the food. "I am sorry for the rude waiter mama. I swear his service sucks." he said loud enough for Embry to hear in the other part of the kitchen.

Embry came back with our drinks and slowly after with the food. He flipped Jake the finger once more before everyone else left the kitchen. I had to admit Jake must of went through a lot just to do this for a one month anniversary. It isn't like it's a year anniversary it is only one month. I guess our relationship means a lot to him. I think it is really sweet though.

"I hope you like everything, I got a lot of help from Rachel and Emily." He smiled.

"Jake everything is perfect, I love it. I never thought you would out do yourself like this." I almost cried I swear. This was very sweet from his part I loved it all.

"Aw mama, I think you deserve the best. I want you to know that you can be with me and you know that I think about you and it doesn't matter about the physical attraction. I care about you a lot to want to do special things for you." after he said that I lost it and the tears started streaming down my eyes.

Everything about this was so special and I loved him for it. He was so sweet. I think I just fell in love with him. I never thought I could feel about someone like this so quick. Jake is amazing, he really out did himself with this and I love that he did. No guy has ever done something so sweet for me like this.

"Mama don't cry, I want to do things like this for you." He smiled and he came over to my side of the table and got on his knees and wipped the tears from my eyes away with his thumbs. I couldn't help but want to kiss him. I kissed him tenderly and passionetly on the lips.

This changed a lot of things for us and I think I like them. I think this is the day I actually fell in love with him, but I don't have the guts to tell him that I love him. We havn't dated long enough for me to say those words. Plus the guy has to say I love you first. Call me old fashioned that is what I think.

"Eat mama, you don't want your food to get cold." He smiled at me. He kissed me on my forehead and then walked back over to his seat and sat down. I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful eyes. I was smiling like a fool now. I could feel that I was. In that I blushed and I could feel the little pink tint on my cheeks.

I started to eat my food that tasted fucking awesome. Emily sure can cook, it taste amazing. We ate our food and we talked a little. We talked about how this first day of school went. Finally we finished eating and he grabbed me by the hand.

"I wanna take you somewhere." He smiled as he guided me out the door and we started walking out towards the beach. I had to admit it was a beautiful sight. The moon was out and hit the water in a magical way. I loved everything about the whole view.

"Jake it is real nice. It is a beautiful night out, surprise since it was raining earlier." I sighed. I really hate rain, but yet I live in one of the rainy states.

"I want to promise you something." He sounded so serious. I had no clue what he had in mind.

"Ok." I answered shyly. I was kind of scared to know what he had in mind.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly and tenderly. "I want you to know, I don't plan on going anywhere. I promise you I won't hurt you. I promise that the only thing I can do is make you love me. I promise this as long as you want to be with me. I promise that I will make you forget all the things that hurt you before and make sure you feel safe in my arms. I think that you belong with me I truly do." He didn't need to say anymore words. I already felt safe in his arms and I loved to be there. I loved to be with him. I believe everything he just said. I would do anything to be with him.

"I believe you." I started crying again. This whole time that I have been with him has been amazing, I loved every single moment of it. I never thought Jacob could be so sweet like this. I swear I love him so much, I never thought I could love someone like this.

"I care about you a lot." He whispered against my ear. I kissed him hard against his lips. He took my face in his fingers and kissed me with a passion that I have never felt before. This was some what a new experience for me.

--

This night could not have gotten any better. I really appreciate everything he went through tonight. He really made everything so perfect and romantic. We ended our night and he took me home. I fell asleep so happy that night. I think my mom noticed my happiness that night when I got home. I really think Jacob Black is something else.

I can really see myself being with him for the rest of my life. I can see him being my first everything now. I really love everything about him. I can't believe he did all the things he did for me. I love it so much.

**Next day**

I think I woke up so happy the next morning. I woke up early and was already dressed and ready when Jacob came over. I swear I was shocked that I woke up early, I don't really like waking up early I don't do early. I gave Jacob his morning kiss and made us both breakfast.

"You know I should start doing more romantic things if I am going to leave you glowing and all sexy like this. It is a good look for you mama." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Maybe you should, but I don't think you need to try very hard baby." I kissed him on the lips.

"I am really thinking about transfering schools so I can be with you. I don't like the Idea of being away from you for too long."He smiled as he rocked me.

"You really should, I like that I can flaunt you." I giggled.

"Really then I def gotta switch schools, and if it is something to flaunt then it is so me flaunting you because mama you are something super special and Iove it. I am happy I have you." He kissed me again on my cheek.

"Do it please, I can tell my mom and she can so help out with the paper work and stuff." I kissed him again.

He took me to school and then he left. I could tell today was going to be a fast day. I smiled in excitement of seeing Jake after school.

* * *

**Jacob**

"Yo guys I am going to transfer schools." I said calmly to my boys as we were in gym class.

"What Jake no." Embry said. "Does this have anything to do with last night I am sorry." Embry whined.

"No it doesn't, I just want to be with my girl. She doesn't know anyone and I hate to know all those damn red necks in Forks are trying to get with her." I got pissed at the thought of some little preppy boy trying to get with My Nessie.

"Dude think what you are going to do, She is just a girl." Embry said. I wanted to punch him in the jaw just for saying she is just a girl.

"No she is more than that she is my girlfriend. I really care about her. Plus I think it would be better that way, I would be away from that." I pointed to Megan.

"Yea well if you transfer Jake, I will too." Seth said smiling. The kid is my shadow I swear. Only difference is Seth is a little more innocent then me.

"No way! You too Seth." Embry complained. "If you leave Jake school will be super boring now." Embry looked hurt. I bet he couldn't have fun pranking and pissing off the teachers without me.

"I think you should just stay Jake."Quil said.

"Um... no. I am going for my girl, I mean look Seth is down." I smiled at Seth and then punched him in the shoulder.

"Well if you out then I guess I am down with it too." Embry finally agreed.

"Super." I punched Embry in the gut playfully.

"You guys are nuts, I am staying here." Quil complained.

"Duh because of Claire, you won't leave your girl. That is my exact reason why I am leaving." I said calmly.

"Yoy guys suck for leaving me here!" Quil complained even more and crossed his arms.

"Now to attack some more Forks high school bitches, and add to my list of conquered ass." Embry said as he looked up and rubbed his arms together. The sick bastard was such a pervert. "This is an investment Jake." He smiled.

"You my friend are sick." Quil scolded him.

"So we transfering then huh." I was excited about this, transfering with two of my best friends and being with my mama. This is a freaking sweet deal.

I get to have fun with my boys and have my arm around my girl. I am so liking the idea of transfering now. Thanks Nessie.

* * *

**OK SO let me know How My slight Lemon went?**

**tell me what you think of Bella cock blocking?**

**did you like what Jake did for Nessie? I seriously thought it was funny for Jake to make Embry the waiter. **

**Do you like that the guys are switching schools? I know I do Nessie is all lonely. I have some funny stuff planned for their school days. Also some drama and fights. That should be fun huh? lol. **

**WELL My awesome readers leave me a review ans make it long, short or whatever you want. Leave something cute ^_^. **

**So tell me that you love it by clicking that green button... YAY!! XD**


	17. Chapter fifteen

**A/N: Ok Awesome/ lovely readers. I am going to have to say it is going to get harder for me to get the Chapters out since I am now in school, But I can still try to get at least one Chapter out every week. I can try I just have to find the time to get them out. I have to admit this Chapter was so fun to write. This Chapter has a little bit of everything. It has A half Lemon. **

**WARNING: Has Blood, Sex, Romance, Almost rape, Aggression, creepy girls, fights, food on clothes and hair. You get the point so just read. LOL. XD. Love ya. **

**DISCLAIMER: Ya know I don't Own SM Characters, **

* * *

**Chapter 15: School days suck without you.**

* * *

I saw myself sitting in my first hour English class listening to the sexy Mr. Moore give his lecture. I could still hear the gossip about me in the back row. Jealous bitches. Nothing was going to get me off my high of having Jacob Black as my boyfriend. That guy is simply amazing. I love him. I found myself doodling little hearts and I started drawing Jacob in my notebook. Cartoon Jacob is just as sexy as real Jacob only real Jacob is kissable and kisses back.

"Hey you actually can draw." Ronald said. I guess he was looking at me draw stars and hearts around the perfection that was Jacob's face_. Holy shit!_ I drew a picture of me and Jake kissing in one of the doodles.

"Um... Thanks." I responded a little nervous to know that this guy was looking at me draw.

"I think you should join art club, we could use someone like you." He smiled at me. This kid didn't look like the type to know how to even hold a paint brush.

"You are in art club?" I asked a bit unconvinced.

"Yea I am… I am actually vice president. I think you should join. We meet every Tuesday and Thursday. I think you should check it out." he sounded convincing and friendly. I am a nut for anything art related.

"Sure that sounds awesome." I smiled at him.

"First meeting is next Tuesday don't miss It." he gave me a flirty smile. _Yuck!_

"I will try not to." I gave him a half smile.

The bell rung and class let out. My next class was biology. I got my stuff and went to biology class. My teachers name was Mrs. Elson. She was an older woman with red hair. She reminded me a lot of Ms. Frizzle from the magic school bus. Damn that was a classic educational book from my youth.

I took my seat in the back of the class like I did the first day. I hate being in the front. _Oh my fucking god!_ One of the Barbie Sluts is in this class. She smiled at me and sat next to me. _Oh god you so hate me right now.  
_  
"Renesmee right?" she said as she fixed herself in her seat.

"Yea that is right." I furrowed my eyebrows together. I guess since I met her yesterday at lunch I didn't notice she was in my class.

"I am Dianne; it is cool that you are in this class. You should so totally join us for lunch today." she smiled. She pulled out a notebook a pink sparkle pen.

These girls were so girly. I can't stand it; I don't understand why Jacob fucked them. Hold on wait, she has a cute face and nice rack. Now I see why. Even this girl's voice was annoying. It was so high pitched and squeaky. That is just plain annoying.

"I can't I am meeting up with someone during lunch." I gave her a forced smile and went back to copying notes from the board.

"Aw that is a waste. Melissa wants you to be one of our friends. We are the most popular girls in school." she gave me another preppy smile. I swear I want to knock Miss Barbie blonde out.

I got a text from Jake.

_**Mama, I am gonna do it. It will be Seth, Embry and me transferring.  
Just so I can be with you and my boys. Awesome huh? : ) -Jacob**_

_**Yea that sounds really awesome, I get my boys here too. You know I  
love Embry and Seth. : )- Ness**_

_**Awesome! I am trying to see if we can get up in there by this week.- Jacob**_

_**Cool ttyl I am in class Kay... Muahzzz miss you.-Ness**_

_**Muahzzz I miss you more. ;) - Jake**_

I went back to paying attention to the class. Mrs. Elson's voice was really annoying it was deep and scratchy like she had a frog in her throat. I swear what I wouldn't do to be back in Mr. Moore's class. He  
is just something good to look at and his voice is sexy. Whatever he is just a real hot guy.

"So can you really see the board from here?" Barbie bitch asked me. I turned to look at her and nodded my head trying to be nice and not tell this dumb blonde she is slow.

"Oh can I copy your notes? I can't see." she asked nicely. I had finished copying. If this bitch couldn't see, she should be up there. She should have glasses for all that is Holy. Ugh I need to get away from Barbie bitch before I hurt her. I think I don't like her more because Jake did her.

"Sure," I said nicely as I handed her my notes. _I had to be nice calm down the past is the past._ _Soon everyone will know Jake is really yours_. I know Jake changed he cares about me a lot. He wouldn't fuck up our relationship for some fake Barbie looking bitch. Well I hope not.

Another class that went by quick, the rest of my classes went by pretty quick. For lunch I decided to go to the library and go check my email and all that other shit. I would do anything not to see the fucking Barbie slut crew. I walked in there and found a table and took out my Mac book. I started checking all my shit. I was quickly greeted by an ahem sound. I looked up and saw Catherine, the one who started all the annoying stuff in the first place.

"Hey." she said to me. I looked at her like damn this bitch is a stalker.

"Hi." she took a seat at the table.

"I am really sorry for my sister yesterday. I hope we can be friends?" she smiled. For some reason I couldn't be mad at her.

"Sure no problem," I smiled at her.

"I like the case on your Mac Book that is so cute." she looked at the case that I actually painted over and put on my Mac Book.

"Thanks I drew on it myself." I smiled. I liked to doodle little things and ended up painting a picture on the case.

"It is really good. I actually draw a little myself. I don't think I am good per say, but I think my work is decent." she smiled. Whoa I had something in common with her. "I like doing some abstract work and I am trying to do some 3-D stuff."

"Oh my gosh, that sounds really awesome. Hey how is the Art club in this school?" I really liked this girl now.

We actually shared a common interest. I love art and I am creative and I can so tell she is as well. I really wanted to know if this art club was any good before I considered.

"It is actually pretty good. I joined when I was a freshman. I have been there for two years already; this will be my third year. I really think you should join." she was buying me just as Ronald did this morning.

"Yea I will definitely look into it. I just wanted to know if it was any good before I actually joined."

"Yea it is awesome, we have a lot of fun." she nodded her head.

"Cool I will go then." I smiled.

I actually liked that I found out so much cool stuff about this girl. We talked some more for the rest of the period. I found out that she has an older and younger brother of course Barbie Slut leader, she lives with her father. Her mom kind of isn't in the picture anymore. She talked about her love and passion in art. It reminded me a lot of the passion I had. She told me she liked some Rock music and she totally dogged some techno and some hip hop. I swear this girl could have been my twin. We shared so many things in common. I never thought I would find someone to share things I had in common with. And she is a chick.

The rest of the day ran pretty smooth. By the end of the day I was pretty content with my day. The final bell rung and I left my history class and went to the parking lot. There was my Jacob with Seth and Embry. Jacob came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on my forehead.

"Hey guys what's up?" I smiled at my crew.

"You look mega happy." Embry commented.

"Well duh Geek! I had a pretty good day except the part where One of the Barbie sluts annoyed me. I stayed my distance."

"Whoa! Barbie sluts?" Embry looked confused.

"Melissa and her crew, you know the girls we banged like a summer ago." Jake said to Embry. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the stomach. "I am sorry you know I have to talk to Embry like that." He chuckled. I giggled right after myself.

I saw Catherine she started walking over to me she had a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hey Nessie, I wanted to give you the flyer for the club. I just got this from Ronald he really wants you to come." she smiled at me. I took a look at the flyer and saw some kick ass drawings on it. I had to admit they were really good.

"Hey who drew the stuff on the flyer?" I said as I pointed at the yellow piece of paper.

"Oh Ronald did the drawings on the left side, I drew everything else." she gave me a shy smile now. I could tell she was a bit shy from showing her work.

"They are some real kicking ass dragons. I am totally going to tell Ronald he is awesome tomorrow." I said as I looked back down at the paper. Jake cleared his throat I am guessing he wanted an introduction. "Oh Cat this is my boo and my two buddies Embry and Seth."

"Yea I know who they are." she said shyly.

"Wait do I know you from last summer?" Embry said really cocky. "Last summer was a good summer." He smiled.

"No I know you through my sister and my older brother Victor." she said as she started to fidget with her fingers.

"Oh snap! You are Victor's little sis, I haven't seen him in awhile." Embry looked excited.

"Wait no wonder you look familiar, you are Melissa's sister." Jacob looked at her.

"Yea, well Ness I will see you tomorrow ok." she smiled at me and waved good bye and then walked over across the parking lot.

"Yea that girl is associated with Slut central, so minimum contact please." Jacob said slowly.

"No way! She is super awesome we share this passion, the shit is sick but the girl can draw. I can see she is different than her sister because I don't find her annoying." I giggled. Cat was pretty awesome.

"Ok mama, but your baby here is going to have your back. I got to talk to Rachel so she can get the stuff I need to transfer." he tightened his grip on my waist.

"Aw I knew you cared." I giggled and he kissed me on my lips.

"Please no P.A., No Public affection. You guy are sick." Embry said covering his eyes with his hand.

"I think the two of you look cute." Seth answered honestly. This is why I love Seth.

"Thanks Seth." I looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry Embry is just a hater." Seth chuckled.

"Whoa I do not hate on them."Embry sounded offended.

"Come on guys; let's go to my house I will cook for you guys." I giggled at Embry's silliness.

"Cool, I call shot gun!" Embry Yelled.

"Nope that place is for my baby."Jake said as he nuzzled his nose against my hair.

"Thanks baby." I kissed his cheek.

"You suck Jake."Embry crossed his arms.

"Yea, I suck only one thing." He licked his lips when he said that.

--

We drove to my house. The guys threw themselves on my couch and turned on the TV. I went upstairs real quick and left my stuff and then went back downstairs.

"What do you guys want to eat?" I asked them as I stood at the door frame.

"Make some snacks Shorty. Aw man did I tell you how much I love your house only for the flat screen." Embry said as he had the remote in his hand.

"Give me that." Seth snatched the remote from him.

"Just don't break anything ok guys." I shook my head. Jake got up from the couch and followed me into the kitchen.

I couldn't help but notice how he was looking at me. He was smiling and happy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him as I put my hand to my hip.

He let out a booming laugh and then grabbed me by my waist. "You really don't know that you are something good to look at mama. Plus you haven't gave me a proper kiss." he puckered his lips and I moved him away playfully.

"No you don't kiss I do." I giggled. I gave him a kiss on the lips. But he wanted to be fresh and lick my bottom lip and opened my mouth. He put his hand on my left breast I pulled away. "I am not fucking you in my kitchen." I giggled it was funny. Yesterday it was him telling me no.

"What? It was just a kiss mama." then he noticed were his hand was. "Ha I see I just can't get enough of you though." he laughed a little.

"Let me make something because I can't have my baby hungry. This is why you have your mama to take care of you." I ran my fingers up and down his chest.

"The hunger that I have now, well let's just say only one thing can satisfy my hunger." he gave me this sexy lust filled look and bit his lip.

"Really?" I said a bit on the sarcastic side.

"Yea I really want you right now, you don't even know how much." I looked down to his hips and see he was hard. _Damn Jake!_ He took my hand and put it to his hard on.

I bit my bottom lip. This guy is always horny. Damn hormones! I couldn't complain he always got me there too. I was trying so much from not going upstairs and actually having sex with him. I pulled my hand away. I had that tight feeling in my stomach, my pussy was wet right now just from touching him. Every time I do touch him it is like electricity. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some shredded cheese and salsa dip.

I was going to make nachos, just because they are awesome. Jake came behind me when I was getting something out of the cupboard, He rubbed his dick on my butt.

"Jake seriously?" I giggled. He slapped my butt, his whole hand covered my ass cheek and he palmed my shit.

"Seriously Mama, you shouldn't look so sexy doing certain things." I took a deep breath. Embry came into the kitchen and I wanted to kiss him for saving my butt from horny Jake.

"Ey please don't have sex while you're making snacks." Embry said as he opened the fridge and took out the pitcher of iced tea.

"Thank you for saving my butt Embry. Your friend is trying to assault me sexually." I giggled.

"Shame on you Jake, plus he is Jake, Nessie it will be super hard to get him out of old habits." he laughed.

"Yo Embry shut up, you know I care about my mama." he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead.

"I never said you didn't. Nessie as much as Jake talks about you I love you too." Embry chuckled and grabbed a cup out of the cabinet.

"Shut up Embry!" Jake yelled at him. I looked at Jake's face and noticed he was blushing. Aw my baby loves me; well he cares enough to be here for me.

I went back to what I was doing and took the bag of tortilla chips out and put it on a plate added sauce and cheese and put it in the microwave.

"Calm yourself Jake. It was a compliment." Embry winked at me. I looked at Jake who wanted to kick his butt.

"Both of you chill please. Anything else you want Embry?" I asked nicely.

"I mean we can totally just go kick it on the couch and watch some sports, they should be giving a football game on one of those channels you have." Embry sounded really excited.

"Or we can watch a movie, Horror film, comedy, something fun. I am not so much in the mood to watch a football game if I am not playing." I smiled. I used to play flag football with my uncles. It is just a little less aggressive then the regular stuff. Knowing Uncle Emmett he takes all things to extremes.

"Whoa! You play football?" Embry choked on some of the ice tea he was drinking.

"Yea I play; I was raised practically by my two uncles. They are freaking awesome, don't let my girly ness fool you kid. I play baseball, football, some basketball. I am athletic." I giggled. Aw good times with Uncle Em and Jazz.

"Jake I am sorry to say this, but I just fell in love with your girlfriend." Embry's jaw was dropped. This was funny I guess they never really noticed.

"Watch it she is mines. She did watch all those football games with us." I am surprised Jake remembered.

"I thought she was just there because of you. I swear I love you now Ness. I got to get me a girl like that." he walked back to the living room. I laughed Embry is silly.

"He is silly." I giggled.

"That is Embry. But back to what we were doing." he grabbed me gently by my neck and pulled me into a kiss.

"Jake I am trying for self control and you are making it real difficult for me." I sighed.

I swear all he wanted to do was kiss me now. He was really affectionate. Don't get me wrong I love the affection I really do, but too much makes me feel suffocated and I can get bored really quick. Holy shit! I forgot to give Jake what I got him for our one month.  
What a fucking loser! I mentally slapped myself for that one.

"Oh my god, I so forgot to give you your present yesterday." I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Mama I think you gave me the best present yesterday. Don't worry about it." he shrugged. I smiled at him and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him upstairs.

When we got into my room I sat him on the bed and pulled out the sketchbook from my desk. I smiled at him and I took a glance at the book once more before giving it to him.

"You drew me something?"He raised his eyebrow and gave me a little confused look.

"Duh! But call me a geek for doing this." I gave a shy smile and hugged the book.

"I will never call you a geek Mama. Come here." he patted on his lap for me to come sit down. I walked over to him and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arm around my waist and took the book in his hand.

"Hope you like it. I actually spend some time on it, took me about two weeks to get it just right." I smiled at him.

He opened the book and he noticed it was a comic book, it included all of us. Him, Embry, Seth, Rachel, Paul, Sam, Emily, Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, Leah it even had Justin and Sammy. I actually analyzed pictures to get their cartoon just right.

"Whoa this is actually good. This one is my favorite." he pointed to cartoon me and him kissing. I blushed deep red when I saw it.

"Don't you think that one isn't my favorite? I draw you all the time just so I can get it out of my system." I giggled. He gripped my waist tighter and snuggled his nose in my neck.

"Mama I love it. It was a geek thing for you to do, but that just make you my geek." he smiled at me.

--

So Jake loved his gift. I personally think it was corny, but I think that is my thing. We could have gone without. I just feel that when I am with him I could express myself on that level. So that day pretty much went by quick. We went back downstairs watched movies and ate a bunch of food. Mom came home early that night around six.

I told mom how Jake and the guys wanted to transfer and asked if she could help speed up the process which she did. They would be up in Forks High school by Thursday. My Wednesday went by quick I ignored the whole Barbie crew who were still irritating my existence. I took all my will power from not stabbing one of them with a pencil. So finally Thursday rolled along and Jake and the guys were meeting me at my house so we could go to school together. I was super hype about this all.

* * *

Jacob

Ok so finally today would be my first day at Forks high school thanks to Bella. I was happy about this yet a bit nervous as to what was going to happen. I am not sure why I had to be nervous. I was getting this strange feeling in my stomach something was going to happen today. I threw all negative thoughts out and put positive ones in. I drove with the guys to Nessie's house. We decided to go in her truck so we would feel a bit more comfortable. I made sure to be in as many as Nessie's classes with her. This was junior year for both of us I was going to make this as special for her as it was going to be for me.

We finally got to Nessie's house and she made us all breakfast. Embry was pretty excited about today. He said it was his day to go attack. He was going to ask a lot of girls out. He said he could tell it was going to be the best year ever.

We were making our way to the car so we can be out. Nessie wanted to drive I would give her anything she wanted.

"Come on get in the car." Nessie motioned her hand to the car and smiled. I felt like a kid about to go hold mommy's hand.

"Ok mommy." Embry said and then laughed with Seth.

"Shut up, I can still fuck you up." She snorted and crossed her arms. I have to admit that it I'd a sexy look when she pouts.

"Come on guys, I know you don't want to be late for your first day at school." I said calmly. I am always the one to be the peace maker I swear. It's not like it is a bad thing.

So we got in the car and Nessie was driving. Embry was in the back goofing off. He kept on wanting to change the radio.

"Your car smells like strawberries." Embry said randomly. I don't know why that made me laugh and it all reminded me to the first time I tasted her. "Why is that funny?" I looked at Embry and he had this confused look on his face.

I haven't told my boys that I and Nessie have done certain things. They all think I have and that is why I am so in to her. They think it was probably the best sex I have had in my life. This isn't necessarily true. I do love a lot of things about her. But one def thing that attracts me to her is her body. Damn she has this body that is perfection.

Not like that's why I want her in the first place. I think I would still be with her even if she sucked in bed. We will just stick to oral. I can just imagine being in her. I know being in her would feel fucking amazing. I came back from my thoughts and I had to answer Embry.

"No it wasn't I was just thinking about something. You know me being random." I quickly had a comeback. I looked over at Nessie she had one of her hands in her lap as the other one gripped the steering wheel. I had to admit she looked real sexy. I took my hand and placed it on top of hers. I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb.

We started pulling up into the parking lot. I could feel that today people were just going to be staring, jaw dropped and all that shit. She parked the car and she immediately looked at me.

"You nervous?" I asked her calmly. She smiled at me.

"Not at all baby." She licked her bottom lip.

"Ok let's be out then." The guys got out the car first. I got out and walked over to her side and walked over to her side. I opened the driver side and helped her out. She smiled at me and grabbed her purse. She winked at me.

I instantly went and held her hand. I could feel all the stares in the parking lot. Not like this was the first time they saw me with her. The gossip pretty much spread through Forks like a fire. Everyone in this town knew already. I took a sigh and we walked through the parking lot getting the occasional glare and shocked look.

We walked into the building and I needed to go to the office and get my official schedule and stuff like that. Nessie came with me. We walked down the crowded hallway we both had smiles on our face and looked like an amazing couples. I guess girls in this school can't actually believe that I actually have a girlfriend and it is serious, that I actually switched schools for her and everything.

So we went into the office and there was this old skinny woman at the desk. I swear you could smell her perfume from the hallway. It smelled real cheap and that kind of perfume your grandma would wear it smelled real badly.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly. I nodded at her.

"Yea I just transferred here. My name is Jacob Black."

"Ok dear, let me look." she started looking through her computer and then printed something. "Here you go dear." She handed me the paper. I took the paper and walked out Nessie was right by my side. Fuck! I mentally yelled. I had history first period. Are you fucking kidding me?

"What's wrong baby?" Nessie asked me. I guess she sensed my aggravation. I handed her my shitty schedule. She looked at it and then giggled. "Baby it isn't that bad. The only classes I don't have with you are English and history. Everything else you have with me." she smiled and then brushed my cheek with her thumb.

"You know what is going to make this better right?" I smiled slyly. She raised an eyebrow and it was like she read my mind and she kissed me on my lips. "You know everything huh?" She nodded her head and smiled. I kissed her once more.

"Now let me walk you to class." She giggled. That was weird my girl wanted to walk me to class.

"Nah babe it is the other way around. I take you to class now let's get to it before you are late." I grabbed her by the hips.

"You don't even know where my class is. Plus you don't know where your class is." She put her hand over mines on her hip and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me mama or I will suck on it or lick it. You choose." I said a little aggressive but I know she loves that shit.

"Neither let's get to class before we have a tardy." she said it so cute I couldn't help but laugh. She was my little nerd.

"Yea no problem." she grabbed me by the hand and took me to my class. I kissed her on the cheek and went in the classroom.

My teacher was this old guy with a really bad grey comb over. I gave him my pass and he read it. "Mr. Black please sit next to Ms. Martin." he motioned his hand in the direction of one of the girls I fucked earlier this summer. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to the blonde.

She is one of those girls from Slut central. The smuttiest girls in Forks high school, I sighed I bet this was going to be an annoying class. She started breathing weird when I sat down next to her. I took my notebook out. Not like I was really going to do any work. She looked at me and had her elbow on table with her chin in her hand and was staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I said a little awkwardly. She was staring me down and then bit her bottom lip trying to be seductive. I had to admit that did look good. I analyzed her size D breasts and then went back up to her face. The girl was cute, but she wasn't sexy like my girl. I had to admit Nessie has me going crazy for her.

"You don't remember me?" she whispered a little sadly and tried to do a sexy pout. I remembered her, but I didn't want to remember a thing from my past. My future was looking pretty fucking amazing to fuck that up now.

"No," I whispered and went back to look at the board. Not like I was paying attention. This mother fucker was talking about some US history. She put her hand in my lap and started running circles around where my dick was. I swear little Jake just feels something and he starts to wake up. She giggled next to me and continued. I took her hand quickly and removed it from my lap.

"Surely you have to remember me, we you know not so long ago." she flashed me a smile. I was trying to not remember so I was going to deny any ties to her.

"No I don't know what you are talking about." I whispered to her and scooted my chair closer to the window. I was on the left side she was on the right side. The windows were on the left side and we were about three rows away from the teacher.

"Don't play like you don't know Jake." she gave me a flirty smile. I swear I don't think I am going to make it alive through this semester with these slutty girls everywhere trying to throw themselves at me. She was wearing a skirt and she turned to face me and spread her legs. This girl wasn't wearing any panties, my jaw dropped. This girl was trying to seduce me. I was trying real hard from taking any offer she might give me right now. Just because it has been two months since I have had sex. I have gotten oral from Nessie and that has been the most amazing head I have ever had. I don't think I can do it to Nessie though.

I looked at the time on my phone. There was only 20 minutes left of this torture and then I can be with my Nessie. I needed to control myself. Little Jake was starting to wake up since the girl touched me. _Fuck! She kept staring at me._I took my phone and sent a quick text to Embry.

_**Yo dude I just got groped by this slutty girl sitting next to me.-  
Jacob**_

My phone quickly buzzed and it was a text from Embry.

_**That is fucking awesome. - Embry **_

_**No not fucking awesome. I am with Nessie and I care about my girl a lot, I am getting fucking groped in class by some chick I banged like three months ago. -Jacob**_

_**that is fucking awesome. Can we switch classes? - Embry**_

that actually wasn't a bad idea; I wondered what class he had right now. I wasn't paying attention and the girl next to me started breathing a little hard and I looked at her she was playing with herself looking at me. The things I have to go through. Damn this girl. She noticed I was looking at her and she licked her lips. Are you fucking kidding me? Does nobody in this class notice she is doing these things?

I looked away from her and started looking out of the window. I decided to talk to Embry later and see if we can switch classes. I looked at the time on my phone and it was now only ten minutes until class was over. I wasn't paying attention to the girl next to me anymore. I started messing with my pen and tagging up my notebook. I was horny now and listening to this girl next to me wasn't helping me much.

Finally the class was over and I quickly got up from the desk and walked out of the class. As soon as I was out I took a deep breath. I looked to my left side and saw the girl. She had this pissed look on her face.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She raised her voice. I rolled my eyes and started walking. "No one rejects me Jacob Black." she eyed me down.

"Seriously! I am not interested in you." I snorted. I started walking away from her. This girl couldn't take no for an answer she pinned me against the wall and started kissing me. I pulled away from her real quick. "What is wrong with you?" I wiped my mouth from her saliva.

"Are you really fucking kidding me?" She practically yelled. I was getting pissed by this. I rolled my eyes and headed off to my next class. I am having a feeling this is going to happen more during this day or for the rest of the semester.

I walked down the crowded hallway. I saw my girl talking to some dude outside the classroom. She was blushing and shit. Who the fuck did this dude think he was? I felt my blood boil and I started to ball my fists. I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Hey baby." she greeted me. "This is Ronald; he was just telling me that he likes the cartoon I did of you." She blushed again when she finished. Now I felt like an asshole. She was obviously blushing because of me. She is so cute, she is still very innocent.

"That's cool." I answered a bit fumbled.

"Well Ronald I will see you tomorrow."She smiled at him and he walked off. She turned to look at me completely. "What's wrong baby?" she could tell something was wrong with me.

"I almost got raped just now." I answered her honestly.

"Are you serious?" She giggled. That wasn't really funny, maybe she didn't take it serious.

"Yes I am so serious." I looked down to the floor. She pulled my face so can look up at her.

"I am sorry baby, I thought you were joking. Who did it because I am going to kill her?" She snarled the last part out.

I didn't want her fighting. But the thought of two hot chicks fighting over me did sound fucking hot. I swear my dick twitched at the thought. I think Nessie noticed and she giggled.

"If it is for your sick pleasure then I don't think I will do it. Now let's get to class." She grabbed me by my hand and we walked into class together. The eyes were immediately on us as we walked into class. It was biology and I wasn't too happy about this class.

The teacher was in her mid thirties with fiery red orange curly hair. She looked at me with this look and I shook my head. I handed her the pass and went and took a seat next to Nessie in the back of the room.

Nessie smiled at me and she went and took her notebook out and copied notes. I couldn't help but look at her the whole time. I swear this class was getting even better. I heard Nessie give an irritated snort through her nose.

"What happen?" I whispered to her. She rolled her eyes and then looked in the direction of one of the damn sluts I fucked. I rolled my eyes. "Is she making you feel uncomfortable?" I asked her and she nodded her head. I could see the girl staring at me the same way the other girl had been the class before this. "Don't worry I will handle this by the end of today ok mama." I rubbed the back of her hand and she smiled at me.

"Just I don't want to have to deal with these girls Jake they are really annoying." she sighed deeply. I wanted to kiss her but we were in class and shit. I started playing with her hair in class, wrapping my fingers around her curls at the end.

I was so tempted to touch her. Like pull her to the fourth floor bathroom and just make her scream my name. I could imagine me having Nessie over the bathroom toilet and me pumping in and out of her. Have her screaming my name. Damn just imagining that my dick was starting to get hard and my pants were getting tight and shit. Nessie looked over to me and noticed. She shook her head as if she were saying 'Bad Jake! Not in class, later baby I promise.' I couldn't help but laugh at thinking I would have Nessie later.

Getting some much needed tense took off my shoulders. I would be able to kiss her freely and touch her how I wanted. She was still writing her notes. I couldn't really see the board and shit from here and I was in no mood to really pay attention to the teacher. All my focus went back on Nessie. She looked so into the lesson and was focusing on the lecture the teacher was giving. Something about plant cells, I totally tuned out and the only thing I wanted to focus in was my girl. This class passed by real quick as did most the classes I had with Nessie. Finally lunch came and I and Nessie were meeting up with Seth and Embry in the cafeteria.

"Mama don't worry about a thing ok." I kissed her on her forehead. I grabbed her by the hand and we started walking over to her locker so she could leave her stuff in there.

"I am not worried for me, I am more worried for you babe. If one of those girls says some shit I am going to hurt one of them." She looked to the ground and crossed her arms across her chest. I lifted her chin up to me. I laughed a little and kissed her on her lips.

"Don't worry about it; your man got you right now. I need to but those bitches in their place." I smiled at her which made her smile at me.

"Ok let's go find Em and Seth." She uncrossed her arms and grabbed my hand in hers and twisted her fingers around mines.

We both walked into the cafeteria that was crowded with students. I spotted Embry and Seth who were sitting at an empty table and were eating already.

"You want to get food now?" I asked her. She nodded. "What do you want to eat mama?"

"I think I will just go for a Caesar salad and a water." she smiled and we went and got food.

We went and sat down with the boys and Embry was talking about some real hot girl he was talking to in his math class. I could feel the cold stares hitting our table. In that this girl was walking by and knocked her tray on Nessie getting some food on her clothes.

"Opps." the girl said sarcastically. I could tell Nessie wasn't going to take lightly to what just happened.

"You bitch!" Nessie raised her tone, but was still calm. I was seriously waiting for Nessie to punch her down. She didn't she took a deep breath and stood up. The girl was smiling and I could tell she was trying to hold back a laugh. I looked at her.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked the girl. She was again one of the girls from Melissa's little crew. I am getting tired of this shit. All fucking day this shit had been going on.

"It was an accident." she fake pouted.

I couldn't stand this shit anymore I took Nessie by her wrist and pulled her with me over to Melissa's table. Melissa looked really shocked but I was pissed this shit was just fucking crazy all day.

"Listen I am getting really tired of you and your friends doing some fucked up shit. You fucking hear me, this one trying to rape me," I pointed at the girl who was in my history class. "This one giving me looks. I bet you send your friend over there to knock her tray over my girl. Now don't try to play fucking stupid because I know you wanted me so badly. You jealous that's all it is."

"So it is true you are with this slut." she eyed Nessie up and down. A low growl escaped from my chest. I swear if she wasn't a girl I would fuck her up. Melissa didn't need to say anything else Nessie had her straddled on the ground punching her in the face.

"I am not you!" Nessie yelled at her as the blood was streaming down Melissa's face. I don't know what made Nessie snap so quickly. I could see that her friends were just staring at her friend get fucked up. I pulled Nessie off Melissa and brushed her hair trying to calm her down.

"Cullen you're a fucking psycho!" Melissa yelled in pain.

"Mama calm down please for me." I now had my arm wrapped around Nessie's waist. Nessie had her fist clenched real tight. I looked down at the mess that was Melissa and I could tell Nessie had broken her nose. "Damn mama you put in some damage." I tilted my head to look at Melissa on the floor who now had her friends helping her up.

Nessie was taking deep breaths trying to calm down. I just kept running my fingers through her hair it seemed to help her calm down.

"Are you calm now?" I asked her. She nodded and I let her go. She went and quickly attacked the girl who dropped the tray on her. I let my head drop in front of me and went and got Nessie off the other girl. I had her arms behind her back and started calming her down again. "Please Mama let's get out of here before you get in trouble. We don't want that because school days would suck without you." she nodded and I took her out of the cafeteria and away from the girls who were going to now need medical attention.

I looked at Nessie with shocked eyes. This girl got not one scratch on her face. I don't know why that was so fucking sexy to watch. We were quickly joined by Seth and Embry.

"Nessie are you ok?" Seth asked.

"Damn Ness you fucked those girls up, Major props on that one."Embry looked excited. I gave him a look that made him shut the fuck up.

"Mama I think we should leave. You're not in condition to be here I am not sure what you are capable of doing." I was a bit scared of this girl she just blacked out. Still I found that shit so fucking sexy she was really aggressive.

"Yea I need to breath." she took a deep sigh.

I ended up taking Nessie home. She started calming down once we were in the car. She was in the passenger seat of the car with her arms crossed across her chest and taking deep breaths to calm down with her eyes closed. I finally pulled up to the house.

"I am sorry Mama; this was all kind of my fault. I thought I was handling things but looks like you handled them for me."

"Baby its ok truly. They needed someone to knock them off their high horse." She smiled at me. I don't know why I still had the image of her fighting and that shit still had me turned on as fuck. "Stay with me." she bit her bottom lip. I was not going to say no to that face.

I parked the car in the drive way and as soon as I did and we were out of the car she jumped on me and her lips were on me. I supported her and kissed her back and opened the front door to her house. I was already stiff and ready for her. I quickly kicked the door closed with my foot and never stopped attacking her lips. I brought her upstairs and threw her on the bed and pulled my jacket off and it landed somewhere. She was on the same path I was, she was taking her clothes off as well.

I pulled my shirt over my head and unbuttoned my jeans and kicked my sneakers off. She was already in her bra and panties. I went quickly to go attack her lips. I pushed her lips open with my tongue. She moaned into my mouth. We were both equally turned on. My hands moved to her breast and I squeezed lightly. It was too much clothes even though the only thing separating us was her bra. My other hand went to her back and I undid her bra with one hand. All the while I never moved my lips from being on hers.

She stuck one of her hands into my pants and got a hold of my dick. I swear that was an amazing feeling her touch on my dick. I moaned against her lips. This girl was driving me crazy.

"I need you in me now, I don't want no for an answer." She had this tone of dominance in her tone and that shit was fucking hot. I didn't wait a second more I pulled my jeans off completely.

I pulled her by her leg and made sure she was on her back and kissed her hard against her lips. She knotted her fingers through my hair and pulled my head away from her lips. "I want you to fuck me. Stop teasing." she said it in that same dominant tone. I pulled her panties down and got out of my boxers.

I grabbed her ruff by her hips and pulled her closer to me. I lifted her leg and put it over my shoulder with my hand I gripped her hip, with my other I got a hold of my dick and pushed my head into her pussy that was drenched. She was fucking dripping for her daddy.

"You wet for your poppa huh?" I said it in a seductive tone.

"Yea now fuck your mama." she bit me on my bottom lip.

I pushed deeper into her and she started breathing harder. I went in her deeper and she gripped the sheets. Her breath hitched, she was so tight against me. Her walls were so tight against my dick that it was a little painful. I went in her deeper and she bit on her lip trying to contain the pain. I pushed even deeper this is the deepest I have ever been in her. I pushed in even deeper and she moaned in pain. I kept going I pushed in her a little more. After a couple more slow pushes into her I was completely in her and I slowly pulled out of her until almost my head was out and I pushed back in. She was moaning again, but this time it was in pleasure.

My thrusts were slow at first and at a slow easy pace. I wanted to go faster. I had to admit she felt fucking amazing around me. I started kissing her on her neck. This was the farthest I could reach without hurting her completely. I had to admit she was really flexible. She took her leg off my shoulder and wrapped it around my waist and began pushing herself against me taking more of me in her. My lips went to kiss her and she kissed me back.

I had to admit this had to be the best sex I have ever had. My thrust kept going in and out of her. She was expanding to accommodate me inside of her.

"Poppa go faster please." she moaned against my lips. I would give her anything she wanted and I picked up my speed. I was breathing harder as I pumped in and out of her tight wet pussy.

She moved her hands to my shoulders and stuck her nails deep into my shoulders. I thrusted deeper into my mama and she moaned. She started screaming as I took all of my length into her.

"Jacob!"She screamed. This is something I still never get used to. I could feel that I was going to cum soon. I looked to her eyes and I could see this passion in her eyes. I saw tears forming in her eyes and they started streaming down her eyes.

I don't know why the sex became more intense at the moment I kept staring into her eyes as I was thrusting into her. I slowed down because I was going to cum soon. I couldn't stop staring into her eyes as I noticed that passion in them. I could tell what we were doing wasn't even remotely close to having sex. I just got shit lode scared when it hit me what we were both feeling.

I just fucking realized I definitely just fell in love with this girl. There was no doubt in the feeling that hit me just now. I love this girl. It's this feeling I have never shared with no other girl while I had sex with them. This was a way to intense feeling. I love this girl; I am willing to do anything for her. So why am I scared to let her know?

* * *

**Ok So now tell me how I did? I personally thought the part with Jacob in history class was fucking hilarious. Embry still kills me, he has a sense of humor, the aggresive attraction that led to sex I think was awesome. Jacob realizing he is in love with her completely I love. Now you tell me what you think Leave me a review and give me your opinon on how I did. ^_^ Love ya! **

**Ok so the other half of the lemon is in the Next Chapter that starts off in Nessie POV. **


	18. Chapter sixteen

**A/N: Ok awesome/ Lovely readers, here is chapter 16. It is a lot of sex I have to admit, but there is also some sweet things going on. It has nessie's birthday towards the end, she gets a little surprise. **

**WARNING: Has a lot of explicit mature themes so I do warn you before you read. Has a full lemon no cutting corners in this Chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I am Not SM.....**

**Jacob's birthday is January 14, WOOT! IDK that was just me being Random. lol XD**

* * *

**Chapter 16: I love you's and birthday presents.**

* * *

The tears were falling down my eyes as I realized that this actually happened and I love him. I love this guy that is on top of me making love to me. I never knew that it could feel so good and intense having sex. I kept my eyes firmly on him as the tears slowly fell from my eyes.

Every one of his thrusts were passionate and careful. Even though this all started over an aggressive attraction, it could have not gotten any better. I stared into his dark brown eyes and saw this passion. I think that is what triggered me to start crying. I think he truly felt  
the same way that I did. I love him. This is the closest I have ever had him and it feels amazing.

His thrust into me slowed down. I felt this feeling in my lower stomach as my walls started to tense up. I was going to cum soon. He was almost there too. It was as if our bodies were in sync. I was climaxing, He pulled out of me and quickly ran to the side of the bed and came in my trash can. I guess he didn't want to do it in me. I was out of breath, but I still managed to take my hand and wipe away the tears. He walked over to me and lay down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. Why was I so scared now?

The tears fell down my eyes. I kept on thinking he was going to leave me now that we did this. He looked at me and sat up he pulled me so that now I was between his legs. He wrapped his arms against my chest. He kissed me on my neck and took his thumb and wiped the tears away  
from my eyes. He whispered in my ear. "I am not going nowhere." it was as he read my mind. He kissed me on the top of my head. I turned to look at him and buried my face in his chest and took in his scent. The scent of the woods and rain, it was a very strong scent. He had a little Irish spring in there too.

I looked up at him and stared in his brown eyes. It looked like he wanted to say something to me, but he wasn't so sure in what to say. I kissed him on his chest. We just stayed like that for a couple of minutes. I wanted to go for another round.

"Poppa let's go again." I said seductively. He smiled.

"Aren't we so eager after our first time." he chuckled.

"I can't get enough of you I want more." I started kissing his face all over as I moved to be on my knees.

"Give me 5 more minutes." He chuckled at my eagerness to get some more action.

I don't know why I wanted so much more of him. I felt like we needed to do it like there was no tomorrow. I started bouncing up and down and was still kissing him all over his face, like on his cheeks, his lips, his nose, and his chin.

"I want more, more, more." I kept on saying and I was giggling.

"Alright energizer bunny." he said and I pushed him back. I took his dick and licked the head. His dick twitched as it was starting to get hard again. I swirled my tongue around the head of his dick and he let out a moan. "You are going to kill me Mama." He said as I licked the head once more.

I now straddled his lap and started kissing him against his lips intensely. I took his hand and put it on my waist. I licked his lips and left them wet. He made a 'mmm' sound. I felt he was hard again and he was poking me. I wanted to be on top and take him. I took his rock hard dick in my finger tips and guided it to my entrance that was still really wet. When I put it in, it made a squish sound.

"Damn mama how you get so wet for your poppa so quick?" he said as he  
licked his lips.

"Shut up and let me ride you." I said a little harshly, but I was over taken by lust that I had for him. I kissed him fiercely as I took him in me completely. He was in so deep that I could feel him in my stomach. He lifted me slowly by my waist and lowered me down. I felt closer to him in this position but I felt equally content having him like this.

I moaned and bit my bottom lip as he went in and out of me. My room started to get hot as I started sweating. I kept my eyes on him as I rocked my hips as he lowered me down onto him. He was moaning as well. He had his eyes locked on mines.

"Mama you feel fucking good." He moaned out. I rocked myself back and forth as he lifted me again. I let a moan escape as I felt a tingling sensation of feeling him in my stomach as he was stroking my spot.

"Poppa don't stop please!" I yelled in a moan as I rocked myself against him and he lowered me down again.

"Mama I love you." he moaned. I looked at him and I stopped rocking my hips. Did he just say he loved me?

I just went in shock and I can't believe he actually said that to me. I took my hand and covered my mouth. I looked at him and he was still looking at me with a sparkle. I uncovered my mouth and was going to say something but stopped myself. I had to clarify that he really said that..

"What did you say?" I asked sweetly and looked into his eyes.

"I said I love you Nessie. I love you mama." he said as he took his hand and caressed my cheek. I couldn't believe this. He actually felt the same way about me.

"I love you too." I said as kissed him on his lips. He was still inside me and I loved him. I can't believe I actually fell in love with this guy after only two months of knowing him. At least I wasn't alone on my feeling he felt the same way about me. I don't think it had anything to do with the sex either. I loved him because how he treated me, he was amazing.

I began rocking my hips on him as he lifted me once more. I couldn't complain I was in bliss, in pure pleasure. I cupped his cheeks and kissed him. I kept kissing him with closed mouth kisses repeatedly against his lips.

"Mama I want to do something." he said against my lips and I nodded.

He got up from the bed and He flipped me over and put me on my knees he spread them. He pulled me closer to him and took his dick at my entrance and slid in me slowly. He grabbed me by my hip and started pounding in me. I couldn't help but moan. I dropped my head down as I felt his pelvis come into the bottoms of my ass cheeks.

I like the way it felt like this. It was much more pleasurable. He gripped on my hips tighter as he brought me to his pelvis again. He put one of his hands on my shoulders and brought me tighter into him. He hit against my g-spot even more. I felt as if I was going to explode any second after that. He kept on moaning "I love you" after each thrust he put into me.

I had to admit it felt real fucking amazing knowing that he loved me too. I could feel myself coming again and he slowed his thrust as he brought his hips into a circular motion that grinded against every wall in my pussy. I felt my walls tense up into him and I had a shocking orgasm then. I felt him this time cum inside me. He grew small inside me and then pulled out.

"Sorry about that mama." He said as he collapsed next to me. I looked at him weird as I faced him and wrapped my arm and leg around him.

"What are you sorry about poppa?" I asked him.

"I just came inside of you and we didn't use protection." he sighed.

"Poppa don't worry about it, I am on birth control." I looked at his face and it relaxed a bit. He kissed me on my forehead and pulled me even closer to him. I was almost on top of him.

"I love you mama, I really do. I can't believe that I can actually say that to you." he smiled and then kissed me once more.

"Are you serious? Or does it have to do because we just had sex?" I asked him curiously.

"No I love you. If I would have just fell in love with you because of the sex then I think I could've fallen in love with so many girls I have fucked. I love you because it is you." he kissed my forehead again.

"Good because I love you too and it was from before we even had sex" I confessed to him.

I think I always had something deeper for him even in the beginning. I think I truly started feeling different the day we made it official and I didn't want to be with anyone but him. I started dozing off in his arms. It was still early only two in the afternoon. Wow we have been having sex for about an hour already. I think when I wake up I am going to want some more.

--

I woke up to hear the jingling of pants. I looked over and saw Jacob getting dressed. I don't know why I started to flip out. He wanted to leave me? I started worrying. I would feel used if he just left me.

"Are you leaving?" I asked him as I started sitting up holding the sheet to cover myself.

"Your mom is going to be home soon. I don't want her to see me in your bed naked. You should get dressed too." He flashed me a smile and then I immediately calm down some. I tried to get up from the bed, but my legs were all sore and in pain a bit. My legs wobbled. My hips, my thighs, my abdomen all of it hurt. I tried to get up and walk but I ended up collapsing on my bed. Jacob looked at me worried. "Mama are you ok?" he rushed to my side and then he noticed what was wrong with me and chuckled. "You should have known being with me was going to make you be in pain. You're going to walk funny for the next three days mama." he chuckled again.

"You fucking ripped my insides." I said holding my bare stomach. He chuckled again and sat next to me on the bed.

"I love you though." he kissed me on my cheek. He was still so sweet and cute. I didn't have the guts to be mad at him.

"I know I love you too, but it hurts like fuck." I squeezed my stomach again. "I can't walk, how am I going to go to school tomorrow knowing that I can't even fucking walk?" I threw my other hand over my hand.

"You got a heating pad?" He asked. I sat up still holding my stomach and gave him a weird look. "What? Your muscles are tense. I am telling you it helps a lot. I don't want you to be in pain mama. I am going to take care of you." I smiled at him and threw myself back against the  
bed. "You're so dramatic; you were the one that wanted me to fuck you. Plus it could be worse, I took it easy on you."

"Fuck you Jake!" I yelled at him playfully. He had the only huge grin on his face.

"I already fucked you so I am good." he chuckled. He was acting really cocky.

"You are so full of it." I giggled at him. He came and sat next to me.

"I know, but you really should get dressed."He tapped me on my thigh and it hurt like fuck. As soon as he removed his hand I rubbed my thigh from the stinging pain.

"Ouch!" I yelled. He chuckled my pain was his pleasure. "You're sick Jacob Black, you get off watching me be in pain."

"If I got pleasure from it I would be laughing behind your back and not here with you trying to comfort you."

"Ok honey, can you get me some panties from that dresser and get me some pajamas from the second drawer." I batted my eyelashes at him. "I love you." I batted them again.

"Cute real cute, yea just use me." He laughed and went and got me all the things I needed. "Here you go mama. Now don't say your poppa don't take care of you." he kissed me on the cheek. I looked at him I had no clue how I was going to lift my legs and get into the clothes. "You want me to put the clothes on you too." he sighed deeply. I nodded my head and smiled. I kissed his nose. "You are so lucky I love you."

He helped me get into my clothes. I kissed him again. "Thanks poppa."

"I think you're going to need to change your sheets mama." he lifted up the sheet it had come and a little blood on it.

"Yea I think I am. Can you help me up?" he nodded his head and helped me get up from the bed. My legs were still sore but it wasn't as bad as before. I walked over to my closet and pulled out new sheets.

I threw them on the bed and pulled the dirty sheets off. I had no clue how I was going to get the blood stain out of the lavender sheets. It looked like it was going to stain. I could always lie to my mom if she asks and say I had my period and I didn't know it leaked through. Good  
lie Nessie. That is of she sees it and asks. Doubt she will though. So I changed the sheets.

"I am about to go ok mama, I promise I will come wake you up tomorrow morning like always ok." he kissed me on my lips.

"Ok call me when you get home."

"Alright mama." he kissed me once more. I walked him downstairs to the door and he left. I went back upstairs and it was 8 in the night.

--

After he left I went and put on the heating pad like Jacob told me to do. I fell asleep as the warm sensation was hitting on my lower back and abdomen. I was still in pain but the warmth was helping a lot.

I don't know why that was the best sleep I have ever had. I think sometimes when you are in love it makes things less complicated. Jacob makes me feel so beautiful, so amazing, my life kind of changed now that I am with Jake. I am happy now; I can finally say that I am. I am no longer bitter, a bitch, all because I am happy.

I heard tapping at my window. I thought I was dreaming at first, but then the tapping became more continuous. I looked at my clock it was 2 in the morning. I walked over to my window and saw Jacob in my back yard. I really thought I was dreaming until I opened my window to see if it really was him.

Yea it was him throwing rocks at my window at 2 in the morning. He had to be crazy.

"What are you doing here?" I said as loud as I could, but made sure I wasn't yelling.

"I don't know I couldn't stay away. I couldn't sleep I needed to see you and your phone was off. You weren't answering my calls." he said in the same volume that I had to him.

I was dumb I always turn my phone off so I can avoid some of my father's and mother's calls. I felt bad, but him being at my house wasn't going to make things better. It was still cute that he would come to my house just to see me because he wanted to and at 2 in the morning. I couldn't help but smile. He started climbing the tree that was near my bedroom window. He climbed it with ease.

"Be careful, I don't want you to hurt yourself." I whispered, but he was pretty close to almost being at my window.

"Move back a little." he motioned me to move back. I moved back slightly. I noticed I was still wearing the heating pad and I took it off quickly. Jacob had already jumped into my window.

I smiled. I really had him in my room with me. I felt all giddy and content. I wrapped my arms around him and had my head on his chest.

"I am guessing you missed me as much as I missed you huh?" he smiled and then kissed my forehead.

"Yea I did, but seriously what are you doing here? If my mom finds you here she is sure to call grandpa Charlie and he lives down the street." I said as I squeezed him tighter against me.

"So let's not get caught." he gave me a smile. "Are you feeling better?" he asked me as we both sat down on my bed.

"Yea I feel a lot better. I took your advice, my muscles were tense. It still hurts a lot on my thighs and my pussy, but being with you was the best thing I have ever experienced." I smiled at him and put my head on his shoulder.

"That's good, but you should relax." he kissed the top of my head.

"Only if you are there with me," I looked up at him. I was in the mood to have sex again. After a couple hours of not having him made me want him so bad. "I actually have a better idea." I bit my lip nervously. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?" I got up from the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Come I am going to show you." I pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door and got into the shower. "My mom won't hear us if we are in here." I kissed him on the lips.

"You want me to fuck you in the shower?"

"Yea I do." I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around him. I kissed him.

"Relax mama you just lost it and you want it so badly. You have to be patient."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I want our relationship to be more than sex. Don't get me wrong I want to have sex with you so badly, but let's take it easy ok baby." he kissed me softly. I hated to be rejected but I knew he was doing it for us. I loved it.

"Yea I understand fully." I sighed.

"Good I think we should go to sleep so you won't be so tired for school tomorrow." He pulled me out of the shower and we went back to my room. We lay down in my bed and he wrapped his arm around me.

--

I woke up the next morning feeling something between my legs. I was moaning I thought I was just having another sexual dream with Jacob. I was so wet between my legs.

I looked down and saw that Jacob was sucking and nibbling on my clit. This was an amazing surprise. I moaned and started gripping on the sheets. He was just flicking his tongue against my clit. I grinded my hips up pushing myself into his mouth, he moaned into me and the vibration sent me over the top again. He pulled away from me and I squirmed when he did. He looked up at me.

"Good morning." He smiled at me. I liked this way of waking me up. I might let him stay over more often if he is going to wake me up like this. I actually like that someone is sleeping at my side and waking up to that person. It is a nice feeling to have that with someone. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Good morning baby." he moved up a little and kissed me on my stomach, then on my chest, then on my neck, and finally on my lips. I giggled at all the attention I was getting. "Someone is a little excited this morning."

"I am, I was thinking I should get you in the mood like I Am." he gave me a devilish smile. I couldn't help but bite on my bottom lip.

"What do you have in mind?" I was acting like I didn't know what he wanted. He said no words as he started kissing and nipping at my neck. I was turned on, but it's not like it's hard for him to do so.. He took my hand and guided it to his hard dick. He was really turned on.

"So you want to?"I had no response to that I just started crushing my lips on his. I knew what I wanted, and I wanted him more than anything right now, for him to be inside me.

He got up and got out of his jeans and his boxers. He came back over to me and was straddling my hips I started laughing at him.

"Cute real cute," I giggled again.

"I should start calling you giggles. That's all you do." He kissed my neck. I giggled again because it tickled. "That one was just sexy." he licked my neck and a moan escaped my lips.

He chuckled having me moan. He lifted me up so I was now sitting. He kissed me once more on my neck and then moved to my ear and nipped lightly. I let out a hissing sound of pleasure.

He laid himself on his back and grabbed me by my hips and lifted me so I was on top of him and straddling his stomach. I had no panties on since sometime this morning Jacob had gotten rid of them. I could feel myself dripping wet on to the perfection that was his stomach.

He was being aggressive with me and I liked it. He grabbed me by my neck and I was kissing him. Someone grew a pair and was being real aggressive; this turned me on a lot. The dominance was crazy.

"Tell me-you want me-to fuck you." he said in between kisses. I wanted him so badly.

"Fuck me!" I moaned against his lips. He licked my bottom lip and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I guess we were role playing and the thought of trying new things got me excited. He pulled away from the kiss and gently grabbed me by my hair and pulled my lips away from his.

"I love it when you call me poppa, so say poppa I want you to fuck me."He had dominance in his tone and it was sexy.

"Poppa fuck me please." I was begging my core was begging to be entered by him. I wanted him so bad. He kissed me again. He grabbed me by my hips and hovered me over his length. He lowered me gently down on to him and as soon as he entered it hurt, but not as bad as when we  
first did it. I landed with a squish on to him as I took his whole length inside of me.

He lifted me up and down as he had both hands firmly on each side of my hips. His fingers were on my ass cheeks and He squeezed firmly as he continued to pump in and out of me. Each movement was bliss, I was moaning loudly as I moaned his name here and there. I love him, being with him in this carnal form is a major plus.

I was almost hitting my climax. My walls were tightening against him. "Oh shit baby I am gonna come." my walls tensed up completely and I had my release, but I still wanted more. I started grinding myself against him. He lifted his hips back into me. It felt real good.

"Come on baby, get me off." He said sexually. I kissed his lips and continued to grind myself into him. He grabbed my hips and soon he flipped us and I was underneath him my legs were in the air. He continued to pump in and out of me. I put my hands on each side of his shoulder and I couldn't help but start to dig my nails into him. He went even faster at that point I was moaning even louder. I think maybe even the neighbors could hear. I think he was trying to shut me up so he started kissing me.

"Your too loud." he said against my lips. He never stopped going in and out of me. I don't know how I am going to concentrate in school with the only thing that I am going to have on my mind is fucking Jake. Now I see why all these girls become sprung off of him after they have sex with.

Big difference between them and me, I of course love him and he loves me back. When we have sex it is for fun, but also it show how much we care for each other. I need him to be in me to feel the bonding. He started to tense up and he was making this really ugly face. Then I felt his release inside me. His hot sticky cum dripping on my insides.

He kissed me. "I love you." he kissed me softly once more. I looked over at the clock to see it was 7. We would need to be getting ready for school soon. I don't think Jake had too much energy. He rolled off of me and grabbed the pillow and started to go to sleep.

I took the pillow from under his head and hit him with it. "Time to wake up honey," I said sweetly as I continued to hit him with the pillow. He started laughing and grabbed a pillow and did the same hitting me with the pillow.

"I think you want round two huh." he chuckled.

"No I think you want round two. We have to start getting ready for school." I hit him again with the pillow.

"Well what if I don't want to go?" he gave me a sly smile.

"Well today is your second day at school and you are going to miss it, Shame on you Mr. Black. Well I am going to school." I got up from the bed throwing the pillow at him. I went over to my dresser and pulled out some cute little boy shorts and matching bra. He looked at me as he was lying on his side with his elbow on the bed and his hand on his chin. "Stop drooling." I giggled. I pulled out a pair of light wash skinny jeans and a purple graphic tee that says peace. I didn't care what I wore today.

"I am drooling because you are so fucking sexy." he licked his lips. Such a fucking tease he is. So I went to the bathroom and went to go take a shower. I started up the water make sure it was warm and then got in. I was quickly joined by to arms wrapping around me and kissing my neck.

We took a quick shower and got dressed and left for school.

--

Friday went by and I and Jake went to school. I was still walking funny, but not as bad as day one. He was really sweet still even after we had sex. I really thought he was going to leave me now that we actually did have sex. So it was Saturday and we were going to spend the day together as always. Sunday was my birthday mom was having a small get together, she knows I hate birthday parties even though I love to party myself. I am turning 17 this year I am getting older.

So it was going to be a small get together Grandpa Charlie, Billy, the besties from La Push. It was going to be pizza, soda, a cake and ice cream. That is all I could ask for, of course having Jacob with me. We were spending Saturday together. He wanted to buy me a build a bear. I thought it was cute that he did. He really didn't have to, but he said that I am his mama and there is no exception since he wants to spoil his girlfriend.

So here I am now in the build a bear store looking at the plush and some cute little animals. They had dogs, bears, rabbits, frogs; you get the point all different types of animals. I walked along the  
selection and I saw a monkey and he was perfect.

"I want this one." I picked up the empty monkey. Jacob raised his eyebrow and started laughing. I just looked at him and I knew what I was going to name him. His name was going to be monk monk.

"You want the monkey." he chuckled again. I nodded and he took the monkey out of my hands. "Sure anything you want mama." he kissed me on my cheek. He spoiled me and I think that is so sweet.

"Yupp I want the monkey. He reminds me of you." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed at me.

"I think I am cuter then the monkey." he smiled. I rolled my eyes. He kissed me on my neck.

One of the helpers that were there to assist walked up to me and Jacob and were going to help us.

"Can I help you guys." the girl asked all cheerful. I spotted her checking Jake out and that sort of made me a little jealous.

"Um...Yea I want this monkey." I handed her the monkey. She guided us over to the fluff machine this were they stuff the animals.

"If you want you can bring you buddy alive by adding a voice with some of the ones we have here. If you like you can even record a custom message with these." she showed us to the voice space. Jacob smiled as he liked that idea.

He took the little custom voice box out of the little drawer and pressed the button and brought it close to his mouth. "I love you Nessie." he said into the microphone. He played it back.

"Really cute." I smiled and elbowed him in the stomach. He chuckled at me and then still took the custom sound.

"How bout Happy birthday mama I love you." He said it all smooth and sweet.

"That works." I smiled and hugged him.

"I hope you name him after your poppa." He said it a little cocky.. I put my finger to my chin acting like I was thinking about it.

"Nope I am naming him monk monk."I put my hand on my hip. He raised his eyebrow like I was crazy. "What that is what I name my monkeys."

"Its ok baby, I still love you." He pulled me closer to his chest and hugged me.

"Fuck you Jake."

"Mama shush there are kids around. Really in the build a bear store?"He was being sarcastic. I started laughing he was being silly. "Now that's how I want to see my mama." He kissed my forehead.

"Yea even though you aren't being so sweet, kind of being a little on the pervy side," I giggled.

"That's not funny, but at least your laughing." he chuckled.

"So are you two ready?"The girl said oh so jolly. She put the little red heart into my bear and the voice box and she stuffed it.

After my little monkey was stuffed I and Jake went to go look for clothes for it. He went for the sports clothes.

"We should dress him like a football player." He smiled as he looked at all the team outfits.

"Yupp we should dress him in a Giants uniform." I giggled Jacob hated the Giants.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"He snorted through his nose and got a bit arrogant. "If I am buying him then we are dressing him in a Saints uniform," I rolled my eyes. I was a huge Giants fan and he liked the Saints don't get me wrong they have some good players like Reggie Bush. Aw Reggie Bush he is sexy. I think I started drooling and Jacob snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry I just had a moment." I was probably still drooling.

"You were fantasying about Reggie Bush huh?"He smirked. "I saw how you ogle him every time we watch a Saints game." He shook his head. "I am very disappointed in you young lady."He started laughing. He can't be serious when he is around me.

"You're right I am sorry, that is why I propose we dress my monkey in the Giants uniform." I crossed my arms.

"Wouldn't he look better in black and gold?"He smiled teasingly. I giggled and finally agreed to it.

So we went and aid for my build a bear. We went out to eat at Apple bees, we had a date it was cute and relaxed. He took me home and we had our good night kiss. Everything about it screamed first date. It was really sweet.

So I went to sleep and the next morning I was awoke by my phone bombarding me with missed text messages and calls. All of them said Happy Birthday. From my aunts and uncles, Dad, Grandma and Grandpa, Justin, Samantha, and Laycie, All the close friends from La Push. But the one that surprised me the most was that Jacob hadn't text me, or called me all night. He normally does. He must be up to something if he hasn't contacted me.

I just wondered what he would do to outdo himself. I looked at my clock and it was 2pm, I screamed why anybody wouldn't wake me up. I got out of bed and went straight for the shower. I took a quick one and got dressed nothing fancy jeans and a black silk camisole and a cream color cardigan. I put on cute little black flats. I went over to my vanity and sprayed a little bit of sugar vanilla body spray and put a head band in my hair to hold back some of my curls.

I went downstairs when I was content with myself. I looked around to see if I could spot my mom, grandpa. Looked like no one was home, I shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen because I was hungry. There was a note on the fridge. It said.

_Renesmee went out with friend, go to grandpa's house. I will meet you there, everyone knows to go there. _

_Love, mom_

I stuck the post it back on the fridge and got all my stuff so I could walk down to Grandpa's house. I was ready I locked up the house. I wondered why mom wasn't home she normally wouldn't do that on my birthday. I noticed that everyone must have been at grandpa's house since all their cars were parked outside. I calmly walked and rang grandpa's doorbell. Rachel opened the door and she pulled me into a hug.

"Nice to see you too Rachel." I smiled and she giggled.

"Happy birthday!" She practically screamed in my ear. I rolled my eyes, it is just a birthday. My mom's birthday is in three days as well.

"Thanks, so is everyone here?" I asked instead of being overly jolly for something that happens every year.

"Well yea everyone except for your mom and Jake," she kind of muttered the last part out. I don't know why I suddenly got a little suspicious. Mom and Jake must be planning something huge. I don't know what; I just would rather have my boyfriend here with me. I shook it off and walked into the living room. All the guys were there watching some game on TV, it is Sunday so probably some football game. I might be wrong.

"Where is Emily?" I asked her as I turned to look at her.

"She is in the kitchen with Leah, Kim, and Claire." She grabbed me by my hand and we went into Grandpa's kitchen.

"Hey guys." I said calmly as I took one of the nacho chips that Emily was making for the guys.

"Happy birthday Nessie!" they all screamed in unison. I swear I went death for about two minutes. I stuck my finger in my ear trying to clear out so I can get some of my hearing back.

"I am so sorry Nessie." Emily ran and hugged me. "We just love birthdays. Since we see you as a sister this is special." She hugged me a little tighter.

"Awe I love you guys like sisters to." I hugged Kim, Leah and Claire.

"Just to let you know, we are even happier that you changed Jake. He was literally too much. He is so sweet now." Kim said as she brought out some Plastic cups.

"Where is Jake anyway? I expected him to be the first here." I frowned.

"Oh Nessie do you not know my brother already, you make him do crazy things. He is probably getting something perfect for you." Rachel smiled.

"But my mom isn't here." I frowned again.

"Nessie your mom is coming soon she just text me, she said she has a surprise for you." Leah gave a little surprised look. I wondered why she was so happy. I wondered what kind of surprise my mom had for me.

"Oh leave her alone Leah." Emily stuck her tongue out playfully. "Nessie are you hungry? You look hungry." Emily didn't even wait for me to answer and she already had a plate of food in front of me. I love all these girls; they were my girls, even though I am closer with Rachel and Emily.

"Thanks Emily." I smiled at her and ate some of the food she gave me, it tasted awesome just because Emily can cook.

--

So I was chatting with the girls almost two hours passed by and no sign of my mom or Jake I kept on texting Jacob and he wouldn't answer me. I called him and his phone was off, or he was ignoring my phone calls. I was starting to freak out now. Did something happen and I didn't know? Was he hiding something from me?

* * *

**Jacob**

I kept taking deep breaths; I was trying to make this super special for her. Bella kept giving me detours as she told me to go pick up things here and there. Nessie's Aunt and Uncle were coming it was Nessie's surprise. It was her Aunt Alice and her uncle Jasper. Alice was short with spiky hair, she looked like a little pixie she is really short.

She made us go to this boutique in Port Angeles so she could get Bella into the perfect outfit. I sighed she was being so difficult. I don't understand how Nessie can put up with the little pixie's attack. She was trying to get me to change my outfit and I was a little afraid of her.

"Don't worry that means she likes you." The blonde one said. He had a little accent on his tongue like he was way country. I swiped my hand across my face knowing that we lost two hours. Nessie kept on texting me, I felt bad because I didn't answer her, and the little pixie threatened me. Plus I didn't have a good excuse to give her.

I was sitting in one of the waiting chairs in the boutique as the little pixie fixed Bella up in a party dress. I thought this was supposed to be a causal thing.

"How do you put up with this?" I asked Jasper. I kept on taking those deep breaths.

"She is my wife and I love her." He stared adoringly at the crazy pixie. "I could sense you are bored and a bit anxious. Relax." He was telling me to relax; I would rather be with my Nessie and spending her birthday with her.

"I am relaxed."I lied. I looked to the floor as I kept on looking at the time on my phone. It had just vibrated and it was another text from Nessie. I felt real bad now since she was probably thinking the worst happen to me. Nessie is super dramatic that way.

"You don't look it. I could see my niece really likes you since she keeps on texting you." He grinned a little. I am guessing he loved Nessie and would love to see her happy. He looks so young though. He was probably in his mid 20's only.

"Yea we are dating right now." I said proudly as I started playing with the screen on my phone.

"I knew it. No guy would be doing something for a girl like this."He grinned again.

"That is right. Well Bella kind of doesn't know she thinks we are best friends. Nessie is freaked out if her father finds out."I don't know why I was telling him these things. He looked like someone you could confide in and he looks like he can listen.

"Yea Edward would freak out, I won't say anything y'all secret is safe with me."His accent slipped out again. I knew he was cool. "I know what it is like to keep something, I like you though boy. I can see you really care about my niece that you are actually putting up with her crazy aunt and her mother." He chuckled.

"Your cool Jasper, real cool."I said smoothly.

"Of course I am young still I understand completely." He popped the collar of his shirt causing me to chuckle at his silliness.

Finally the pixie looked like she was done with her attack. She went and paid for whatever she was paying for. We got into the car and went to pick up Nessie's cake that was supposed to be picked up an hour ago. I was driving so I was pretty much quite. Alice and Bella were chatting about some stuff, they sounded like they were best friends catching up and gossiping. Finally we were pulling up to Charlie's house. I bet my princess was bored out her mind without me. I am probably over exaggerating. She is with people she loves like my sister, Emily and the boys and everyone else.

Jasper helped me take some of the stuff out from the trunk that was for the party. I wondered what Nessie's reaction was going to be for the surprise I hope she loves it because I swear I was just tortured for almost five hours that I was out with crazy pixie.

* * *

**OK My Awesome readers, I have a small favor to ask you guys. I sort of need some ideas for this, just for the minor things. I know what I am writing for some major things I want to happen. I just need some ideas so that I won't end the story so short. Well leave me something that you want to see to happen with the love birds. Tell me what you think about this Chapter? **

**I really need those Ideas guys so let me know what you want to see happen, it is whatever you want I will see what would play the best. Whoever gives me an awesome idea will get mentioned in the story at the beginning of that chapter and I will definietly be thankful for the help. Well I love you guys so please give me those ideas! XD**


	19. Chapter seventeen

**A/N: Ok sorry that I didn't update sooner, My only excuse is I have been lazy. I personally like this chapter it puts a break on the lemony goodness which is sad, but they can't be fucking like rabbits. I promise some Drama is coming real soon. I would like to thank all those lovely ladies who recommended bringing in some more Barbie sluts. Not only did I do that but there is also some new stuff in here too. I added some Leah, cause I love her she is awesome. Just so you know this is just making Nessie and Leah close. Any who this turned out to be long. Well enjoy the day one part of Nessie. **

**Disclaimer: I am Not SM nor do I own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Just some crazy news and crazy ideas.

* * *

Part one: Nessie's birthday.

**Nessie**

So I was in the kitchen with the girls. Of course I was being a fat ass and eating. I love to eat and Emily can cook. The great thing is I don't gain weight, but it all goes to my ass and hips. The girls were chatting away about stuff they wanted to do. I kept on thinking about Jacob and how he wasn't here. I picked at some of the fried chicken that was in front of me. Why wasn't he here with me? Why was he avoiding my phone calls all of a sudden? Did I do something wrong?

Maybe I am blowing all of this out of proportion. He loves me he wouldn't do this to me. The part that made me even more upset was that my mother wasn't here. This was so unlike my mother she always has been there for my birthday. It has been a routine since I can remember. My mother may have not been in my life like I wanted her to be, but she was always there birthday's and Christmas's since I was four.

I still have a bit of resentment towards her but it seems to get a little better now that I am with her. We have never been close, but she is my mother. I got out of my thoughts and went back to pick at the chicken. I took my phone out and sent the 15th text to Jake asking where he was. I was really starting to get worried about him.

Leah who a minute ago was like happy or surprised now looked like she was thinking deeply about something. She looked like she was a bit upset about it. I sense some serious mood swings from her. But I don't blame her I am on the same boat.

She looked over at me like she wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say to me. I and Leah aren't close at all, she stays her distance. She is friends with Jake's ex. I know she is nice because if Justin liked her she can't be so bad.

She looked at me and walked over to me. She looked at me with this look of distress. "Nessie can I talk to you?" she asked I agreed and we both walked up to my mom's old bedroom. As soon as we went into the room she sat on the bed. I could see her eyes getting watery and I started to worry.

"Leah what is wrong?" I asked her a little concerned. I still don't understand why she would want to talk to me we aren't that close. I think she has other friends that she would rather talk to. Emily is her cousin and all maybe she could talk to family. I hate to admit this but she could talk to Megan that is like her best friend.

"Nessie I am pregnant." she finally managed to get out. I don't know why she would tell me that. She probably doesn't trust me that much. Than it hit me Justin got her pregnant.

"By Justin?" I asked I didn't want to be wrong about this. Then again she probably wouldn't tell me if it wasn't that. Justin is my best friend and he is like my brother. She finally nodded her head. I understood it all now.

So like Justin to get a girl pregnant. I sighed deeply. Even though this isn't really my situation or problem, Justin is like a brother to me. We always joked about who was going to have a baby first and it was him because he wasn't a virgin and he always joked that I was going to be a 40 year old virgin. We always talked about safe sex and everything. Maybe I am a hypocrite since me and Jake didn't use protection, but not like I can get pregnant I am still on birth control.

I sunk to the floor and put my hand over my mouth I was still in shock. My little Justin is going to be a father. His mom might flip out on him. Laycie is cool and all, but when it comes down to her kids she is strict. I just hope she doesn't flip out on him. Knowing Laycie she might do something extreme.

Leah looked at me as she was now crying. They were silent tears. I am guessing she had no idea what she was going to do with a child, if Justin would be there for her.

"Nessie I just don't know what I am going to do. I found out not to long ago. I am 3 weeks already." More silent tears fell from her eyes.

"First thing first, you need to tell Jay. He is pretty much stand up guy. I know he would be by your side." I grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"I just don't know how to. I am sorry I told you this on your birthday, hopefully I didn't ruin your day." she looked at the floor like she felt bad.

She didn't know that this was serious. It was kind of a cool birthday present, Justin being a daddy is cool I now have a reason to buy some baby clothes and spoil his kid rotten. I just smiled at her and she looked at me weird for a moment.

"No it's cool; if you need me for anything Leah I will be there for you. I promise that." I hugged her. She hesitated a little and then hugged me back.

"So can you do me the favor and tell Justin?" she winced in discomfort. I am thinking she was a little scared to let Justin know. They only knew each other two weeks and they had sex. I shook my head at the hypocritical thoughts I was having. I let Jacob eat me out after only a week of knowing him. That is still a little fast. I nodded at her and then smiled.

Now my problem was how I was going to tell Justin he knocked Leah up? I wanted him to know, but how am I going to tell him smoothly. Things over the phone seem like to much of a lie. I expect that he should take it pretty smooth. Maybe I am wrong he might flip out. Justin has never gotten news like this and he might take it not so well.

I just have to think of how I am going to do this. I ran my hand down the side of my face. I didn't expect to get news like this at all. This was something entirely new to me, Seems like I am going to have to tell Justin the amazing news. This is a fucking honor. I noted my own hint of sarcasm.

* * *

**Jacob**

So we were going inside the house. I see all my boys and the fam on the couch. I am thinking Nessie was in the kitchen with the girls. Since all the guys were huddled in the living watching some game. Figures I wonder who is playing? Super bowl? Colts vs Saints? Probably that game is going to be crazy. I probably missed some cause of the crazy pixie.

I still had the cake in my hands and I started to walk to the kitchen. I know the girls would be there; hopefully my girl was there too. As I got into the kitchen I immediately frowned. My mama wasn't here. I shrugged it off maybe she was in the bathroom or something. I put the cake down on the counter and was greeted by Emily.

"Hey Jake, are you hungry?" she asked so lovingly. I know Emily will be a great mother someday since she is all motherly now. I just shook my head no.

"Where's my girl?" I asked. That seemed to be the only thing on my mind. It's her birthday and I want this to be special for her. In that I was cut off by Bella who was bring some of the bags she had and handed them to Emily.

"Nice dress Bella!" my sister whistled at Bells. I shook it off and looked at Emily for an answer.

Bells smiled at her and went back out to the living room. I am guessing Jasper and pixie were in there waiting to surprise Nessie.

"Oh Jake she went to talk to Leah." Emily said unworried. I on the other hand did become worried. Fucking Clearwater had my mama. Hopefully Megan isn't trying something and put Leah up to some shit. I will totally hurt someone for hurting my girl.

My answer was fucking answered when I saw Leah and Nessie walk in smiling at each other. Is there something I fucking missed? Nessie looked at me she tapped her foot. She can't be mad at me; everything I was doing was for her, Spending fucking five fucking hours with her demonic possessed aunt. I shuddered at the thought of five hours wasted in the hands of a little pixie.

I still felt bad but she can't be mad at me, everything I was doing was for her. Nessie was at my side and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. I guess I was right Nessie's dramatic side was making it seem like we haven't seen each other in five years. She then slapped me across my chest. I don't know if it was playfully or she was upset.

"Don't do that to me. I thought something happened to you because you weren't answering my texts or calls." she frowned.

"I am sorry. Don't you want to see your surprise?" I asked her. I was referring to her aunt and uncle that were in the living room.

"Surprise?" she didn't look to ecstatic. She looked more afraid.

"Yea it's in the living room." she looked even more mortified. I wonder what they could have possibly have done to her before. She didn't look too excited. Probably in the previous years they have gave her outrageous gifts. I already know Nessie is spoiled beyond belief. Maybe that's why I try to spoil her at least. She doesn't really care though I could tell, she likes average.

We walked into the living room and she saw her aunt and uncle and her jaw dropped and she ran and hugged her aunt first.

"Aunt Alice! Uncle Jasper!" Nessie screamed as she jumped on her uncles back. I couldn't help but laugh. I have never seen Nessie so hype and happy.

"Ok I know you have missed me Nessie." Jasper said as he smiled and pulled Nessie off his back. I can't believe she was so hype. I guess she must of really missed her family.

I would to if I haven't seen my family in a couple months. Maybe I am lying I am trying to get out of the Rez like many have before me. I have a dream. Right now my dream looks short circuited, but I have faith. Nessie looked even uncomfortable when her aunt pulled out two bags, a blue one and a purple one.

"Aunt Alice I said no gifts. You out of anyone know my conditions." she frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. I had to admit that was real cute look for her.

"I know, I know, but it's your birthday. We all agreed major stuff like birthdays and Christmases can be used this way." little pixie smile harder now. I swear for a short little person Alice is quite scary. She has a factor of intimidating. Unlike Jasper I could tell he was the one who balanced Alice, but maybe I was wrong he was next to her like a love sick puppy.

"Aunt Alice!" Nessie put her hand on her hip and gave her Aunt an un approving look.

"The blue bag is from me, if you want to look at it." Jasper made a surprised look like he didn't know what was in the bag.

I now looked at all my boys who were still glued to the TV. I decided to go and join them. I was right they were giving the game I wanted to see. The colts vs saints game.

* * *

**Nessie**

I looked at both my aunt and uncle. I was happy to have them here, but I was a bit afraid. Aunt Alice is known to spend a lot of money on me. So is uncle Jasper, but that is because he doesn't really chooses my gifts aunt Alice does. Alice handed me the blue bag first it was uncle Jasper's gift. Hopefully she let him pick it, but those chances were running real slim at that point. I looked into the bag to see an assortment of things. One was a very expensive Gucci bag. It screamed Alice all over it. A very retro expensive camera, it was the kind professionals use I was so happy with that one, uncle Jasper got one thing right.

Cullen's try to outdo themselves, even though uncle Jasper is a Whitlock, He is much more closer to the family he married into. He has been in my life since I was maybe 6 years old. I known him the majority of my life and love him so much. I see him as an older brother as I see Aunt Alice like a sister.

"Now it's my turn." Aunt Alice's gaze went to me as she handed me the purple bag which was much larger and heavier. I sighed at the thought of what it could be. I looked in the bag and got out a pair of red Manolo blahnik's they were fucking sexy as fuck. I loved them they were accompanied by a red Versace bag that obviously matched the shoes. I hugged Aunt Alice she didn't go too out of the way. Even thought the shoes alone cost over a thousand dollars. Let's not get into detail about the bag.

My mom walked over to me and kissed my forehead. She handed me a small little blue bag that screamed Tiffany's all over it. I opened it and there was that small box. Mom did something simple though. She had gotten me a pair of earrings that were simple and could be worn every day. That was at least a good gift. Mom then handed me a envelope. It was a gift from my father. I opened it.

My father I missed him. I could honestly admit that I did miss him. I opened the envelope that had two things in it a birthday card and a letter. The first thing I pulled out was the letter so that I could have some insight as to what was in store to what was in the card.

--

_**To my darling daughter,**_

_**I know with age comes a change, I want you to know that I love you. I want to pass on some knowledge now that you are getting older. I hope you understand that I mean well. In life we are all faced with challenges. When I say challenges I want you to know that, follow your dreams and your goals. Never let anyone stand in the way of that. Stand up for what you believe in. I know you are a brilliant girl take advantage of that and pursue your dreams. In the birthday card is a prepaid visa card, pursue your dreams, but don't go crazy. You are my star in the sky, you are bright. With time you will know that I do love you so much. Appreciate who you have around you. Respect your mother please she means well.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Edward .A. Cullen**_

__--

I stared at the paper a little longer. My dad's words had sunk in to me a little deeper than I should have when he normally writes me. They were words I have heard him say a million times, but this time they hit me like a ton of bricks. My dad was always my superman growing up. He still is to this day. My dad is an amazing person. I just hope he understands about me wanting to date and everything goes well when that happens.

--

The rest of my birthday ran pretty smooth. I spent the day with people who loved and cared for me. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were only staying for today since they had to go to San Francisco for some business thing. I at least was happy that I had them here with me on my birthday. It was now Monday and I had to go to school. I was awoken by my mother at 6 in the morning before she went to work.

"Renesmee, honey." she called out sweetly. She shook me gently and I opened my eyes to look at my mother who was dressed in a suit and looked ready to go to the office.

"Yea ma?" I looked at her still half asleep.

"I know you might hate me for this, but I have to go out of town for the week, My boss is making me go on a business trip. I am leaving today. I will be back on Sunday, hopefully before the night. In that time you are to stay at grandpa's house. Listen to what he says and don't give him a hard time ok." she warned me gently.

"No problem mom, I love grandpa I could never be mean to him." I smiled at her. I wanted to roll back into bed and sleep.

"Ok sweety, call me for anything ok." she kissed my forehead.

She walked out of my bedroom and I went back to sleep for an hour. Just to think that I am going to have a week of just it being me and Jacob. Of course I will have to deal with grandpa. Good thing about grandpa is he doesn't hover.

* * *

  
Part two: Something always has to get weird.

**Jacob**

As I woke up to the annoying buzz of my alarm clock only to have to realize it was 6 am already. My life has become very routine like. Monday thru Friday I wake up at 6 am so that I could shower and get myself mentally ready for the perks there are of being in high school. I don't know why I felt like something was going to drastically change in my life and real soon.

I shook any negative thought that I might be having at this time. Instead of immediately getting up from bed, I just laid sluggish in my bed as I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom, as I lay in the overly small bed.

I couldn't help but think that me falling in love with Nessie had to be something extremely weird and new for me. I never expected it to happen. Could it be that I am just obsessed? I shook that off. I didn't entirely convince myself that I was in love. I was trying to shake back some things to realize that this was all a dream.

I can't be in love with a girl. This is so not my style at all. Never knew I would be fighting with myself to admit this. I feel highly possessive over her. Who am I kidding I am in love with this girl. As impossible as I thought it could be... I proved myself wrong. I sighed at the thought. I ran one of my hands down my face as I was still trying to process the new feeling.

I love this girl.

My mind went blank for the next short couple of minutes. After a few short minutes I decided to get up from my bed and take a shower and get myself ready.

We no longer rode to school with Embry and Seth ― since well Embry said his car was a chick magnet. I think it was more of a chick repellent, but I would never say that to one of my best buds.

I got out of my room and into the kitchen and grabbed my keys. I was now driving the fifteen miles from the Rez to Forks. It's not really that bad of a drive. I just have to excuse the fact that it is pouring rain this morning. Just like every morning.

I was pulling up to Nessie's house and the lights on the bottom half of the house were on. That meant Nessie was awake. Still shocks me to know she is getting into a routine. Don't get me wrong sleeping with her all night is good, but we already discussed it can't become a permanent thing. Which made things suck, I loved to have her curled up next to me and I am breathing in her scent of vanilla and strawberries.

I couldn't help but smile when I parked the car and rang her doorbell. She opened the door overly excited and I didn't know what had gotten into her. I smiled back at her as she gave me the first kiss of the morning.

"Good morning." I said cheerfully as she dragged me into the house and into the living room.

"Good morning." her tone was a little more excited than normal. I took that as a good thing. She sat me on the couch and her chocolate brown orbs looked at me with a new tone of excitement.

"What's up mama? You're looking excited?" I raised my eyebrow. I wondered what great news this girl can possibly have now.

"My - mom..." she trailed off now. I think she nearly jumped into my lap. Not that that was a bad thing.

"Ok what's up with your mom?" I was trying to put the puzzles pieces together that she was trying to give to me.

"... Is going out... Of town - for a week!" she shrieked the last part out in excitement. I think my jaw dropped in the equal amount of enthusiasm.

One whole week with Nessie, Well of course it's not like we never had our times alone. Bella is hardly home. But now we could be alone, alone. I smiled at the thought of not having Bella to cock block some of the most intimate moments I have had with Nessie.

I stared at the beautiful girl in front of me as she was now jumping up and down from excitement. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She is such a good girl. That is one of the things I love about her.

"But I have to stay at grandpa's from today until Sunday." she frowned.

This caused me to frown. A bigger cock block then Bella was Chief Swan. Charlie is known to have his share collection of guns and rifles. I am just not sure if I want to stick around to have him test them out on me for deflowering his only granddaughter.

Nessie sat in my lap and kissed me on my jaw. She looked up at me with this look in her eyes that caused me to lighten up about the whole Charlie gun fiasco. Not that it happened, just that it might happen. So I think I should keep my guard up. Maybe I should get a bullet proof vest. Fuck that bullet proof outfit.

"Don't worry about it Charlie doesn't hover." she assured me. Well I could always have my old man distract him. Overnight fishing trip might do the trick. I smiled as I was plotting a whole moment. Well Charlie is also a busy man, being police chief and all.

"I know." I moved closer to the prey that was her lips. I couldn't help but stare at her perfect full lips. I quickly attacked her with mines. She quickly slapped my chest playfully as she got out of my lap and on to the floor.

"Now what does my poppa want for breakfast?" she changed the subject. Which I personally think is a good thing because we would have ended up fucking right here on her couch. It was still early and I didn't want to wake up the neighbors.

So she made me breakfast and we were now on our way to school. She has me spoiled and in a bad habit of always getting breakfast in the morning. It has only been a week and I am hooked on this little routine.

This morning I am driving and I am more than happy since I am driving the rabbit to school. Having my sexy car and my sexy girl, I could once say that my rabbit was the number one sexiest thing I have, but now that I have Nessie, the car has been replaced and fell into ranking number two. I got to admit I love this.

So I parked the car in the parking spot. I already was dreading my first period class. Having to deal with a Barbie slut early in the morning, they didn't even show up on Friday. Guess they were "Scared" I put that in quotes because Nessie almost killed them. Well not really but she hurt them to a point where blood was the main thing  
flowing.

"You ready for another day of torture?" I looked over to my mama and she just shrugged at my question. She didn't really look to ecstatic anymore. I think she was off her rush of not having Bella supervision for a week. "Alright let's get in there."

I walked her to her class and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek and was on my way to my history class. I am having a feeling Melissa and her crew are going to start some shit today. I sighed at the thought. The hallways were quiet and empty as I walked to my class.

I was maybe a few minutes late. Not like Mr. Barron cared much. Barbie slut number three was there. I had to sit next to the horny slut. Ok a couple of months ago I would have been all for it, but now I can only think of Nessie and how much I can't wait to get her home for our time of fun in her sheets. Just thinking about it made my dick twitch. I quickly took my seat and tried to avoid this girl. She didn't look like she was paying much attention to me.

She started tapping her pen on her lips. Maybe she was trying to get a reaction out of me. I took out my notebook, just to make it look like I was doing something in class. My phone buzzed and it was a text from Rachel. I opened it up.

_**I got you a job at the car garage, thank me later - Rachel**_

that was cool, I guess. I didn't expect for her to actually get me a job. I was doing odd jobs here and there for people. I did get paid pretty well, but knowing that I actually had a sturdy job now sounded pretty awesome. The only reason why I didn't work with them before was because they didn't need another mechanic, they were full. Thank god my sissy has my back. I love that girl even though I don't tell her.

I and Rachel are closer than me and Rebecca, but that's because Rebecca is married now and moved away to somewhere in California. I don't blame her La Push kinda sucks after awhile. Rachel just got out of college and she only came back because where else is she going to go. So here I am ecstatic about getting my hands on some grease.

I heard moaning and whimpering coming from next to me. This had to be the second time she did this to me. I might be wrong I might have had sex with her more than once. I am just afraid I won't be able to control myself. I really don't want to cheat on my girl. I just don't know if I have the strength to be faithful. So far I have done well in the last two months. I am not so sure I can keep up knowing my past. Ain't karma a bitch?

I peeked next to me and saw her playing with herself again. Does she want my attention or is she just trying to piss me off? I ignored her that always seems to piss her off. I swear these girls have no respect for themselves anymore. I sat there for the next thirty- five minutes that were left. The bell quickly rang and I went into the hallway quickly. The hallways were full of different colored papers thrown everywhere all saying different BS I picked one up and it said.

_**Jane flitch fucked Jacob Black in the parking lot of a Fridays.**_

I picked up another one.

_**Lisa Harper fucked Jacob Black on the beach on the Quileute Reservation**_.

I was going to kill whoever wrote this. It had to be some kind of burn for me being with my girl. I knew who had to do with this. I got to the one paper that I was looking for.

_**Melissa Vasquez fucked Jacob Black Raw and is a nasty bitch.**_

I was beyond pissed now. I never fucked that bitch raw. I have only fucked two girls raw and one was a mistake. I was furious until I saw Megan inside the school rubbing her stomach and standing by my locker. I had no clue who was the one to blame. If it was Melissa or Megan either one of them had to be the one to blame for this. I was beyond pissed now.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I snapped at her. She smiled and continued to rub her stomach that was now slightly bigger than the last time I saw her.

"I came to see you honey." she smiled at me and rubbed my arm. I took the paper I had in my hand and threw it at her. This had to be it she came to break me and Nessie up again.

"Did you do this shit?" I dripped harsh in my tone. She shuddered a little with it. If she wasn't pregnant I would have pimp slapped her to the floor.

"Honey I did no such thing." I pinned her to the locker both my hands on either side of her face. I knew Megan better to know she holds grudges.

"Answer me! Did you have something to do with this shit?" I yelled this time I was about to knock her out. I was seriously losing patience.

"No why would I?" she looked a little shocked at my outburst. I wanted her out of the school. How she got in here pissed me off even more. She was trespassing school property. She didn't even go to this school and it was getting me real pissed at the moment. I was calmed down when Nessie came up to me and wrapped her arm around my waist. She always seems to calm me down when I get so pissed like this. I have anger management issues. You don't know how many times I put holes in my bedroom wall and door. I hate to get angry; people wouldn't like it when I am angry.

"What are you doing her Megan?" Nessie asked as she put her head on my shoulder. I was calming I swear I was trying so hard not to explode and lose my temper. Woosa! I kept repeating that in my mind.

"I came to tell Jake I have a doctor's appointment today and that I am finding out the sex of the baby today. I wanted him to come with me." Megan said innocently. The kid ain't mine. Shit this bitch don't get that through her fucking thick as skull.

"That kid ain't mine!" I yelled Nessie rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

"Don't worry I got your back baby." she tried to soothe me. "Megan he doesn't want to go. When you give birth we will do a DNA test to find out for sure if the baby is his. Until then just leave him alone." I was proud Nessie was handling this baby thing so easily. You see why I love her she is fucking amazing.

Megan walked off pissed as fuck and Nessie turned so she was standing in front of me. I smiled at my girl and wrapped my arms around her waist and pecked her on the lips. She was definitely getting rewarded tonight or later on today. Whenever she wanted it she could have it. I am a fan and addict of her and I know she loves what I do to her. Whoa I am proud of myself. I had self control just now.

"Now poppa we need to get some hoes back." she pulled a piece of paper off the locker. I raised my eyebrow.

I had no clue what she had in mind in her evil little brain. I have never pulled a prank with her before so I am not sure what she is capable of. I know she got payback on Embry for eating her pop tarts over the summer. That was fucking funny. He ended up with his ass glued to a chair and that was hilarious as fuck. His ass wasn't the same for a couple days.

"What do you have in mind?" I questioned whatever she may be thinking.

"I need Embry!" she lit up. I swear I didn't like the fact that she didn't want me to help, but maybe she wanted Embry do something she wouldn't feel comfortable for me to do.

"Ok sure." I nodded. Oh shit we were going to be late to class.

* * *

**Nessie**

I saw all these flyers around the hallways. I took one and saw that  
they were all girls names and where they fucked Jacob. I was pissed.  
These Barbie sluts had no clue who they were messing with. I had to  
get them one by one and then again as a group.

**The list**

**Melissa Vasquez  
Alexia Martin  
Jenifer Keith  
Dianne Smith**

I needed to think what I was going to do exactly to get them. Of course I needed to attack them one by one. I knew they had something to do with this. It had their name written all over them. I was in biology class thinking about my plan. Of course I would have to include some paint, water balloons, water guns, makeup. How I was going to pull it all together was going to be the easy part.

Jake looked over at me and he had a suspicious look on his face. I bet he was wondering what was in my mind. He has seen some of my plans in action. Like when Embry ate my pop tarts he ended up with his ass glued to a chair. He should have never eaten my pop tarts.

I started writing my list of supplies on a piece of paper and Jacob was still looking at me suspicious. I could get one girl today. I have four girls to get and five days. It was perfect. I could get one girl a day and then on the fifth day get all of them. This was going to be fun.

Day one

it was only fourth period and I was in my revenge mode. I am one to be focused. I had already text Embry and filled him in on what I wanted to do. I was going to get Dianne Smith just because I was looking at her during biology and she started pissing me off. I had a plan for her having to do with Embry and volleyball.

Ok so I was in my fourth period gym class wearing some shorts that were too small for my ass seriously did this school have to send out to make some really small uniforms. I think half my ass cheek was hanging out. I spotted my target for the day. We were going to play volleyball in gym today so it was perfect.

Embry proceeded with the plan and walked up to Dianne. Jake wasn't in on the plan because well I needed him to be clueless. Just in case a Barbie slut wanted to blame us. I started laughing. Jake's gaze quickly met mines with a look of confusion. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed my forehead.

"You know I want to be included in on your evil plans." he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but giggle, but I had self control and I pulled away from him.

"Nope, don't worry your pretty self about it. Mama got this." I tapped my chest lightly and went back to stalk if the plan was working. To my surprise she was falling for the trap quicker than I thought.

This day was going to be so fun. I couldn't wait for the next part.

**

* * *

**

**OK So revenge is sweet! LOL... So I promise next Chapter will have the five day plan of Revenge. We will truly find out who was responsible for the burn towards Jacob. I am sorry I was watching so many chick flicks the other day such as mean girls, John tucker must die, 10 things I hate about you, She's all that. I really can add more I really could, So as I watched these films got ideas. So Barbie sluts are going down LOL. Well Review and tell me any pranks you would like to see happen to Barbie sluts so far I have three meaning I need two more. Well Love you gus!! ^_^**

**Review!!!**


	20. Chapter eighteen

**A/N: Okay I would like to say I am sorry guys for not updating in so long, I got held up with school stuff I have midterms next week and I had some papers that I had to write, things have slowed down so I will try to go back to the routine of once every week. Sorry for the wait guys. Some good news, I put pics on my profile of what I think Nessie and Jake looks like so you can go on my profile and check those out. I will put the rest of the people from my story on there later on when I find the perfect picture match of them. Well sorry this is long. This chapter isn't as long as my usual one's but I hope I dont disappoint well let me finish this so you can read. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight saga and charcters, **

**Warning: Has a couple lemons in here and the mention of Statory rape, pedophile, and possible rapists. Well enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 18: Payback is a bitch.

* * *

**Day one**

so I had Embry over talking to Dianne. These bitches will learn not to mess with my man. I may not show it a lot but I am a jealous person when it comes to what is mine. I become real selfish at that. Jacob is mines and no bitch will get away doing some retarded shit like what they did to him. Like who does kiddy shit like that?

I was now sitting on the bleachers waiting for Mr. Carlin to set up the stuff for volleyball. Jacob was telling me about something about cars that's when I tune him out he can go on and on about that shit.  
Don't get me wrong I love him just I am not going to sit here and listen to him talk about a car engine and grease. I get enough of that from Aunt Rose.

I only hear the parts that I understand like he told me he got a job at a mechanics garage which is awesome, but that means I am going to see less of him. He told me he doesn't know what kind of schedule he is going to have just yet, but that he will try to make something so we can spend some time together. I think its sweet he is always thinking about me.

"So we can spend the afternoon together." Jake said. I swear I was completely lost.

"Ok sweety no problem." I motioned to him as I still kept my eye on the target.

"Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Oh I am sorry baby, what did you say?"

"See your not even paying attention to me; are you going to be so bent up on getting those girls that you're going to ignore me?" I looked at him in his face and he looked a bit ignored and he started making me feel bad now.

"I am sorry baby." I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb and it made him smile. Mr. Carlin came out of his office on the side. He didn't have the stuff so we could play volleyball like the week before. He hauled a cart with him.

Carlin is tall, bald, has a go-tee and for an older guy he has a pretty toned body. Like his arms are huge and he is muscular. He looked a bit pissed though. He sat at his table at the front of the gym.

"Everybody to their floor spots!" he yelled. He really sounded pissed.

Everyone hurried to their floor spot. I hated the fact that we had to sit on the dirty gym floor. Not to mention that my shorts were short meaning more skin to touch the dirty floor. I could feel my skin crawling.

"Ok everyone settle down!" Carlin yelled again. "The board of Ed is making me teach you kids about being parents." he mumbled something under his breath. I don't think anyone caught it. "So I am going to pair you guys up and give you a plastic baby. Each doll acts like a real infant, so you have to take it with care. This project is for a week only. I am going to marry you and give you your child." he took a paper out I guess he already had the couples ready. "Aaron's you are paired with Trisha Stone." they both went up and he handed them a doll from the cart he had them in.

He called many names and I swear I was hoping he paired me and Jake together. I was wishing I swear.

"Black!" Carlin yelled. "You are paired with Vasquez." I saw Jakes jaw drop and so did mines. He paired my Jake with one of the enemies. This was not fair. Jake got up and went to complain.

"Mr. Carlin you cannot pair me with Melissa."Jacob looked real pissed. I was pissed myself. Melissa had a smile of satisfaction I knew she was getting a kick out of this.

"No buts Black, Vasquez is your partner and that's it!" Carlin sounded a bit furious in his tone. He then went and continued to call the names on the list. He got to Embry next. "Call! Your paired with  
Cullen." at least I had Embry as my husband. Not that I was happy about it. I had wanted Jake to be my husband I know we would have an amazing marriage. Me and Embry walked over to Carlin and got our baby and fake marriage certificate. Jake looked real pissed though. Melissa was sitting next to him chattering about some BS probably. I don't know why this pissed me off even more. She looped her arm around his. I don't know why I was getting ready to cut a bitch.

* * *

**Jacob**

I was pissed when Carlin said I was paired with Melissa. I really was hoping to get paired with Nessie that way we could really act like a married couple if you know what I am saying. I think Carlin doesn't like me since I didn't want to join any sports team he practically coached all of the boys teams. He said it was a waste since he has seen me play and I am an amazing athlete.

Maybe if I tell him that I would join something he could switch my partner. I think he knows that I hate Melissa like on Thursday I hit her in the head with the volleyball by "Accident" right who am I kidding I don't like that bitch.

Melissa was sitting next to me on the floor chattering about how happy she was to be paired with me and how she thinks we will have an amazing marriage. Bottom line is I am having an affair with Nessie I don't care if I fail this. I repeat I don't want to be married to this girl.

I wasn't paying attention to Melissa. I wanted to know who was going to be the lucky bastard to be married to Nessie. He called Em up and he was paired with Nessie. At least she got my boy and I know he won't try to put the moves on my girl. Embry didn't look to excited I think he wanted to put the moves on the girl he was going to be paired with and actually have sex with her. I know Embry too well the sick bastard.

I can't knock him a couple months ago I would have been the same. Only bad thing about this is I have the hot's for his wife. I so think we are all failing this assignment. Sucks this gym class is a double for health class. Can't believe they chose this time out of all times to do this stupid assignment.

I have to remember this isn't real life this is only a dumb project. Melissa kept on chattering until she looped her arm around mines. We had to be "Married" nothing said she can touch me. I spazzed out I don't want her touching me. I quickly got up from where I was sitting on the floor and she got knocked and fell flat on her back.

I went next to her and whispered in her ear. "I am going to make this hell; I am going to make sure I have nothing to do with you." I pushed her back. I walked over to Nessie.

"What did she do now?" Nessie asked trying to hold back a laugh. Embry was trying not to laugh either. He was holding the plastic baby from the legs not knowing how to hold it.

"Nothing she touched me I am not with that shit!" I sighed and I just wanted my girl right about now.

"You know you just sounded like a little kid."Nessie was making fun of me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest. "Embry I am stealing your wife." I chuckled as I pulled Nessie by the waist and made her crash against my chest.

"We are dating so there is no problem with stealing me from Em. Just as long as you don't commit a infidelity while you are with your "Wife." Nessie air quoted the last part and that pissed me off. I  
fucking hate Melissa. I am going to talk to Carlin so I **cannot** be paired with Melissa.

--

The fucking day couldn't go any fucking slower than it already was going. Nessie told me she was going to go with her plan after school. Something about Embry and Port Angeles, I took Nessie over there. I was pissed as fuck already having Melissa as a fucking partner.

"Nessie do you really have to do this?" I asked her as I was holding her hand and we walked down the street to where she wanted to go.

"Um yea! I told you I am getting these girls back." she had this sly grin on her face. I don't know what this girl had as a plan, but she had a paint can in her hand and Embry was talking to the slut.

"Nessie what are you going to do with the paint can?" I asked her she had this little sinister look to her and I had to admit it was funny. She walked hunched low and was walking to this cherry red Toyota Camry.

She started writing something on the side of car in black paint. Nessie was pretty good with a can of paint she knew how to write out with it. I was impressed. I finally took a look at what she wrote on  
the side of the car and it said Barbie slut. I couldn't help but giggle at that. I and Nessie went back over to where my car was and she got in tossing the empty can into a black bag and threw it to the floor in front of the car.

"You Missy are bad. I didn't expect this from you." I scolded her playfully. I had a smile across my face and I knew Nessie wasn't going to take these girls too nicely. I had to admit I loved her for sticking up for me even though it wasn't her place. I saw her texting from the corner of my eye as I was driving to her house.

"I am telling Em the deed is done so that he can go home now. See I love Em he is doing things to help me out. I have Seth helping me out with tomorrow's prank." she rubbed her hands together like evil genius. I shook my head at her silliness.

"Ok so what do we do now?" I asked her as I liked my lips. I wanted her so badly right now.

"Well..." she trailed off and moved her hand to my lap and started running circles on my thigh. "Grandpa doesn't get home until 6 and it is only 4 now. Do you think you have it in you for a quickie?" she raised her eyebrow and I started speeding towards her house. I knew I needed to get out of my clothes and so did she.

--

"Awe come on Ness!" I yelled at her as she strolled out of the room. "This is not fair and you know it!" I huffed as I crossed my arms. She stuck her tongue out at me and was making me wait. I had a fucking huge boner and I was hurting from how hard I was.

A few short minutes later she came back with two things. A can of whip cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup, I had a clue as to what she was going to do, it seemed to turn me on even more if that was even  
possible. I sat up in the bed as soon as I saw her walk in. I swear I think I was smiling like a fool.

She took whip cream and sprayed some over her nipple and I crawled over to the edge of the bed closer to where she was standing and licked it off. She moaned in response. She arched closer to me and I  
had to admit her idea was pretty good, not like having sex with her before was ever boring, it is always amazing. I had her soft breast in my hand and I was licking at her nipple flicking my tongue back and forth.

She pushed me playfully so that I was now in my back. She took whip cream and sprayed it on little Jake, she also took chocolate syrup and drizzled it on my chest to my belly button. She started from the top licking from in between my pecks down the crevice of my abs to my belly button where she licked the inside to get the chocolate out and it tickled. She finally got to little Jake and she licked him and took all the whip cream off and I couldn't take it anymore I need either A) taste her or B) fuck the shit out of her.

She came back up and kissed me on my lips and then straddled my stomach. I could feel her dripping for me, but that's nothing new she always gets turned on by me like I do from her. She hovered herself over me and went down on little Jake. I haven't had sex with Nessie since Friday. It had felt like it had been 3,000 years. I know I am exaggerating but it had felt like that for me in the past 3 days.

I let out a pleasurable groan. She licked my ear as she was riding me. I don't know why but it drives me crazy when she takes control of me like this. She trailed kisses from the back of my ear to my neck. She sucked on my neck for a couple seconds and I know she was going to leave a huge hickie like she did last time. I was submitting to her every grind against me it felt fucking amazing.

I couldn't take it anymore I needed to take control of this now. I quickly flipped us so I now had her pinned to the bed my thrust were aggressive pumping in and out of her. I had her digging her nails into  
my shoulders and screaming my name. As much as I loved her having the power over me I loved the power I had to make her scream my name.

"Jake!" she screamed as she released and clasped underneath me, as soon as she did I released in her as well.

**

* * *

**

Nessie

**Day two**

Well I spent yesterday night with Grandpa he took me and Jacob to a diner where he goes to all the time to eat. Grandpa was smiling the whole time and I don't understand why. Maybe he sees something going on with me and Jake and he likes it. It's all swell if he does that makes me happy at least I won't have to keep that away from one person more. The people it scares me that they find out is my mom and dad. I know Uncle Jasper knows Jake told me they talked about it and I think that's all cool. I know Jazz understands completely he sees I am happy. We had a deep conversation when he was here. Even though it was brief. He said he likes Jake and he likes to see me happy and that makes me happy.

So it was Tuesday and I really hadn't been paying attention to my fake baby. I was neglecting my child and that made me feel bad. I knew I had to get another one of the Barbie sluts back and today on the list was Jenifer. This is the girl who dropped her tray on me and I was getting even though she was still healing from the beat down she got last week. Come on I am just doing little things with them.

--  
So with Jenifer I got her after school as Seth was talking to her after school about some class they had together which I thought was perfect. Me and Em put on ski masks and filled two super soakers one  
with ketchup the other one with mustard. We made sure everyone was in front of the school when this happened. I felt bad for keeping Jake out of this but it was for the best.

So me and Em hit her with the super soakers and covered her with ketchup and mustard. I had to admit it was pretty funny seeing her reaction. We did a drive-by affect and ran for the forest near the back of the school. It was so fun I felt the adrenaline rush from it.

--  
As soon as I got out of school that day I and Jake had some awesome sex. He got off from my rush of adrenaline from earlier that day I had to admit it was fucking awesome. I pushed him to climax more times than I normally did it was all about pleasing him at that time.

So we did the usual as we normally did have sex until a little before six when Grandpa got home and then we went to Grandpa's. Then we went to the diner this time we went with Billy who loved me as his daughter he liked the fact that I made Jacob happy.

--

**Day three**

It was Alexia's turn to get in on my payback. I was leaving Melissa for last, like they say leave the best for last. Jake was staring at me in my eyes. We were on our way to school and I was still planning on what I was going to do to Alexia.

I walked into my first hour class and saw a very anxious looking Ronald. Then I remembered I promised him I was going to go to the art club meeting yesterday and I didn't go. This made me feel super horrible, I was still on my rush of getting Jenifer that the only thing I wanted to do was fuck Jacob, grrr I am officially a horrible person. I went over to my seat next to Ronald and sat down next to him.

"Let me start off I am sorry, I know I promised and I didn't come through and that was a horrible thing. Just my mom went out of town on business and I have been staying at my grandfather's house and I have to make sure he eats right and all that." I lied. I know I really didn't owe him an apology just he made me start to feel guilty, the face he was making just made me feel real horrible.

"Don't worry about it." he said it so calmly and he showed me a smile to let me know he meant it. Ronald was actually one of my cool friends here.

Ronald is real funny and he loves art like me so we get along real great. Jake doesn't like him much so I know that's why Ronald stays his distance I think Jake intimidates him, I know Jake better he is a good trained puppy and I love my baby.

"You can come whenever you want it isn't mandatory though you have talent I think you should come." he had a tone of excitement that made me relax. I think I might as well do this art club, since next week  
Jake is going to start getting busy with his job and stuff. I have to spend my time some way.

The whole class I chatted with Ronald about stuff and Mr. Sexy Moore was being his dramatic self he always had some serious feeling when it came to literature and I thought it was awesome. The bell rang  
signaling the change of classes, Before I made it out of the door Mr. Moore called me over to him.

"Ms. Cullen may I speak with you. I promise not to keep you long." his tone was a bit more joyous than usual. I shrugged and turned to look at him.

"Ok shoot." I smiled at him as I stared into his sexy blue eyes. Mr. Moore has like these light sky blue eyes that are just gorgeous as fuck. I am glad to admit I have a crush on Mr. Moore, not that I would do something with him I am not stupid at all. I think he is cute and I have a crush on him, but no way is Mr. Moore going to be interested in a seventeen year old girl, plus I do love Jake and even though I may look at Mr. Moore and think he is hot I would never cheat on Jake even though if the opportunity were to ever open I could say it would be pretty darn hard to not give in.

I have self control so I won't give in to temptation so easily. So I turned to look at Mr. Moore completely putting my elbows on the counter in front of the room staring into his sky blue eyes.

"Well Miss Cullen, the paper you wrote and submitted to me about how you compare yourself to lady Macbeth was quite impressive. I have never read anything quite like it. I have to admit I was impressed." he made me blush furiously. I don't know why Mr. Moore had that affect  
on me.

"Why thank you." I tried to hide my blushed face by covering it with the palms of my hand.

"I am serious, you have a talent did you know that. Have you ever thought of entering writing contests?" I never really considered that kind of stuff since well my thing is art not so much writing. I shrugged my shoulders.

"No I haven't, writing isn't really so much my thing. I am an artist so art is my thing, so is photography."

"I see but writing has it's perks. Well think about it and email me at any time." he handed me a piece of paper that had his email address on it. I smiled at him and walked out of his classroom. When I went to the hallway their stood a very angry Jacob Black, I wonder why he was angry, maybe the thing that radiated off him was jealousy. He looked me straight in the eyes and said.

"Nessie we need to talk." he sounded so serious and he was starting to get me worried he never just said we need to talk. I nodded my head and he took me to the fourth floor of the school. That floor is always empty and hardly has people there.

"C'mere." he pulled my hand and guided me into the bathroom. He licked his lips as he locked the door of the girls bathroom. I have no idea what he had in mind, but it was turning me on.

He instantly had me up against a wall and his lips were crashing against mines. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he lifted me up. I was wearing a skirt that day what a coincidence. He slid my panties off with ease and stuffed them into his pocket. I was wearing a cherry red thong too with sparkles on it. He unbuttoned his jeans and lowered his boxers a bit. He pulled his glorious manhood out and stuck himself into my dripping wet core. I couldn't believe I fell for his trap. The whole "We need to talk." had to admit it was pretty bad ass fucking in the school. We had never done this. He had his hands on my hips as he thrashed himself in and out of me. I was trying to hold back any loud whimper that might have been released from my mouth at the moment.

Everything felt too good and I liked this new way of being able to release ourselves from the stressful days at school. I bit my lip and gripped his shoulders as his pace went faster. I dug my nails deeper into his skin and I hope I didn't break the skin like I did last time.

Having him fucking me makes me forget everything I was thinking or doing, I just focus on him fucking my brains out at the moment.

I swear one thing about having sex is that I get real dumb afterwards I can't focus on too many things because I can't get my brain off the amazing fuck I just had.

Jacob's pace slowed down but I knew he was doing it soft and slow so he wouldn't cum so fast. I didn't blame him. His lips were still on mines pecking my lips softly as he went in and out of me. He had his hands and arms wrapped around my thighs directing me up and down bouncing me closer and pulling me away from him.

I wanted to bite and lick him. I can't believe he is actually mines. That Jake is mines and no bitch will take him from me. Jacob did something and it made me moan loudly and I swear I was hoping nobody  
heard me. He noticed and he tried to shut me up by putting his mouth on mines.

He came inside me like he always does. That seemed to become our thing. We never use protection and he likes to come inside me. I swear if I wasn't on birth control I would start worrying. He pulled out of me and I felt his release start to come down my leg and that is something I still don't get used to it feels weird. I went over to the sink and lifted my leg up and rinsed it all off.

But I still had to pee so I went into one of the stalls and took a piss. Jacob was standing there waiting for me. I washed my hands and I kissed him on his lips.

"You tricked me." I whispered against his lips as I kissed him once more.

"I never said what exactly we were going to talk about; I just couldn't get rid of the temptation of wanting to fuck you here. I have been thinking about it since I started at this school." he answered me  
truthfully. I couldn't help but want to be playfully so I slapped his chest.

"Oh really! You should be paying attention to your classes and not fantasize about fucking me." I smiled. I was trying so hard not to laugh at the moment.

"I can't help it you're so fucking sexy. I always have you on the brain, you make it hard for me to concentrate on anything." he brushed his nose on my cheek. I loved the affection he always had for me.

As soon as we left the bathroom the bell rang and it was time to go to our next class. We had just cut our second hour class which was biology with Mrs. Elson, I just hope she doesn't bitch too much tomorrow. Third hour class was math, I am not good at math per say, but I sure as hell am not better at it then Jake which shocks me because he is actually good at math. So I try to cheat off him when I can.

So third hour passed quickly we had a simple pop quiz that our teacher Mr. Romano gave to us. Romano is old wears glasses is real skinny and tall he looks real out of place for a math teacher, but I have to  
admit he is pretty funny and makes the whole class laugh with his jokes of the day that are sometimes corny but always funny.

Four hour was Carlin's class. Embry had our child and I ran to Embry as soon as I was changed in the gym uniform.

"Hey honey." Embry said friendly. I couldn't help but laugh because well Embry was kind of doing all the work. I took the baby out of his arms and held it the way you would hold a real infant.

"I am so sorry I haven't helped you much." I looked down at the shiny wood flooring that made up the gym.

"No harm, my cousin has been taking care of the baby for us. She is ten and I know she has been doing an awesome job." he chuckled a bit and I giggled joining in on the laughter. I saw Melissa walk into the gym with her plastic baby and at that same exact moment Jake came out of the locker room and she ran and attacked Jacob by looping her arm around his. I saw him shake his head and walked over to Carlin.

He has been trying real hard to make a compromise with him, but Carlin just won't listen it is as he is pissed with Jake or on Melissa's side. I don't know there is just something weird going on and why  
Carlin won't listen to Jacob. I won't let that phase me too much. Jacob walked over to me and Em looking real pissed.

"Oh my fucking god, this mother fucker won't listen to me. I swear I am going to fail this fucking project." Jacob lowered his head and as a natural instinct I wrapped my arms around him.

"Let me talk to him." I tapped Jacob on his shoulder and went over to where Carlin was sitting in the front of the room. I gave him a small flirty smile. "Hey Mr. Carlin." I batted my eyelashes and turned on the charm.

"Can I help you Cullen?" he said it flirty back. Ewe Carlin is in his early forties real gross. I knew Carlin liked younger girls such a pedophile.

"Umm...yea I was wondering if you can excuse Jacob from the assignment." I batted my eyelashes and played with the end of one of my curls by wrapping it around my finger.

His eyes widened and a slick smile went across his face. He licked his lips. "Sure, but what do I get out of this?" he licked his lips once more and played with the hair he had on his chin. I moved closer to  
him putting my hands on the desk and I was so close to his face that I could feel him smiling. "I think you should pay me a visit to my office after school today so we can make arrangement." I quickly moved  
away and turned around to see a very pissed off Jacob.

"Did you really need to flirt with Carlin because that was really pissing me off." he wrapped his arms around me to show everyone that I was his.

"Oh Jacob!" I slapped his chest playfully. "I got you off the hook. Carlin said you don't have to do the assignment, but I have to go see him after school today." I looked at the floor and I had no clue what Carlin had in mind for me to do.

"No that is not acceptable. I am going with you I won't let him take advantage of you." Jacob frowned and kissed my forehead. I am thinking this is where the possessive and jealous part of him come in.

"Jacob I don't think he will let you skip the assignment if you come. I promise I have enough charm to get me out of anything." I smiled at him then kissed him on the cheek.

--

Class passed by and it was finally fifth period which meant it was lunch time. As soon as I walked into the cafeteria I spotted today's target. I wasn't sure if I was going to get her now or a little later all I know is that I was going to get her today. I don't know if any of the Barbie sluts actually notice who was that did what has happened to them all I know is that most of them have kept their guard up afraid of what was going to happen next to them. I spotted Seth and I walked over to him a little happily. I think Jake was already pissed thinking about what was going to happen later that day with Carlin. I  
know I won't be stupid enough to let anything physical happen between me and my teacher, plus I know Carlin isn't stupid enough to let himself get arrested for being sexually involved with a minor.

I walked over to Seth and whispered in his ear. I had a bag full of water balloons and a bottle of syrup and peanut butter. Not to mention I had my MacBook as well I found out some pretty interesting dirt on Ms. Martin and Ms. Vazquez. I think I was going to stick to the childish pranks first and then work my way to humiliating the whole Barbie slut population.

We always sat at the table to the back against the wall. I took my computer out of my bag and proceeded to look at the dirt. One of the pictures I saw pissed me off completely. It was a picture of Alexia giving Jacob head. I don't know why that pissed me off even more. I turned to look a Jacob and he saw the image it was more than one, but of the same day. Jacob wasn't the only picture of him getting head. In the bunch was the principal Mr. Sede. Now that can make the principal lose his job and be known as a sexual offender, or a pedophile. He could even get charged with statutory rape.

I knew I would find some serious dirt, I never knew I could find this kind of stuff on the internet. This is something bigger than payback, this is fucking black mail.

* * *

**Okay Awesome readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry that I ended it here, but I promise Next chapter has a lot and I repeat a lot of things that are going to happen and it gets intense. Well I am happy that I had gotten the most reveiws I have ever gotten for one chapter last Chapter and I know you guys can out do yourselves so lets try to top last Chapters reviews by bringing in the reviews. I promise I will try my best to get the Chapters out if you do your part and review. Well peace Guys I love ya!!!**

**^_^**


	21. Chapter nineteen

**A/n: Hey awesome reader, I finished this chapter a little early on so I decided to post it today instead of on friday, well enjoy it. It is a little longer so I am thinking that is a good thing. I don't think I left it on the cliffy side, but it is whatever. The story progresses and skips in time so Hope you enjoy that. **

**Warning: Chapter has to sexy lemons in it hope you like Cars and planes lol. **

**Disclaimer. SM Owns the twilight saga characters. yada yada.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Sexual predators and Special moments.**

* * *

**Nessie**

I was still shocked in looking at the damn picture. Jacob saw that I had my jaw dropped and he looked at the computer screen at the picture and his jaw dropped as well. I still couldn't believe principal Sede got down like that especially with pupils from his school. Talk about extra credit.

"Nessie how did you even find stuff like that?" Jacob looked at me his jaw still dropped.

"You can find anything on the Internet Jacob. There is a whole website dedicated to the nastiest girls at forks high. It even has a picture of you with Alexia." I scrunched my eyebrow in disgust.

"Oh come on Ness you know I don't do that stuff anymore."

"I know but I still can't see anyone with you but me." I scrolled down on the page and there was a video. I clicked on the video and it was all the Barbie sluts taking E and messing with random guys some of the shit they did made me sick to my stomach. Jacob saw my reaction and his reaction was quite similar to mines. "Oh my gosh. How can they do stuff like that?" I almost threw up just looking at the girls swap cum from each other's mouths. That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. It's not like it's a Porno or anything these are people I know and see every day at school. I knew they were sluts, but this takes stuff to new extremes.

"Please take that shit off." Jacob was looking in the other direction. I clicked the X button and I got an IM from datspapichuloD. In other words that's my Ex boyfriend David.

"Ugh!!" I slammed my head against the table. Jacob looked at me weird and datspapichuloD sent me a video chat. Jacob took my computer and accepted.

* * *

**Jacob**

Nessie had just slammed her head on the table and I wanted to see why she did that. I took a look at the computer and saw that there was an IM somebody named datspapichuloD. So what do I do I accept the IM video session, what do I see some dude, he is like dark skin but like that caramel kind of dark. So I just close the video session and block the guy from Nessie's buddy list. I was being a nosey boyfriend and I look through her block list and I see is a bunch of blocked screen names, by the looks of it mostly guys.

"Jacob stop being nosey and give me my computer." she slapped my chest playfully. I don't know why she would try to hide shit like that. If she has dudes like bothering her I can handle it, that's why I am her man and shit.

The day went by slower than I thought. I was in my English class bored out my mind because that's the class I don't have with Nessie. I want to slam my head on the desk. The fucking teacher was talking about some boring ass book. Who cares about the catcher and the rye? I know I sure don't give a fuck.

There was this girl looking at me. She sits next to me and I never really noticed her before. I think her name is Veronica? Vita? Vanessa? Whatever her name starts with a V that's all I remember. Well this girl is staring at me. Maybe I fucked her some time ago? Maybe just maybe, ugh do I hate my man whore days.

I took my phone out and text Nessie to meet me on the fourth floor by the girl's bathroom. I don't know why I wanted to just kiss her for a little bit. Plus class was boring the fuck out of me. She never text me back. I decided to go and look for her.

As soon as I hit the hallway there is this nasty smell coming from one of the hallways the stench was fucking horrible. It smelled like rotten milk. I swear I felt like throwing up the smell was making my stomach upset.

I spotted Nessie with long plastic yellow gloves on a white scientist jacket, construction goggles, and a cloth covering her nose and mouth. The only reason I knew it was her was because I saw her hair those sexy bronze ringlets that were hanging over the white jacket. She was pouring some nasty stuff into someone's locker. The looks of it was one of the Barbie sluts. The smell was still really horrible though.

As soon as she finished pouring the nasty stuff into the locker she looked at me and walked over to me. She pulled one glove off and grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the scene of the crime. I didn't blame her at all though. She pulled the cloth from her nose and mouth and smiled at me. I moved in and kissed her on the lips softly. Me and Ness didn't need to talk much to be together and that was a great thing. She never really told me about her feelings and I think that was for the best I might not know what to say to her.

"Jacob do you think we should have waited?" she turned and looked at me. I was a bit confused as to what she meant.

"Wait for what Mama?" I asked her raising my eyebrow.

"You know me and you having sex? Don't get me wrong, you are amazing and I don't regret being with you. I just wonder what it would be like waiting until I was married. That has always been my dream and my grandma has always told me to wait and do it with the person I love. I am just wondering if maybe we should have waited." she sounded a bit pensive. She had a pretty good point. Maybe we should have waited, but then I think of all the amazing times we have had and there is no doubt in my mind that I do love her with all my heart at that.

"Mama I love you, even if we did wait I would still love you. Nothing changes how I feel about you. I promise you that one day I will marry you. I love you Nessie, you are my heart mama." the first time I ever opened up to her completely and spoke completely from my heart. I kissed the top of her head and pulled her close to me.

"I love you too. Are you serious? You know about marrying me one day?" she looked directly into my eyes. I know I didn't want to feed her false illusions of anything, but I have never been more serious about anything in my entire life.

"Hell yea mama, you will be mines because I can't see you with no one else and I love ya." I kissed her again. God I loved this girl so much.

I walked her to her class and kissed her once more and then went back to my class. There was no doubt in my mind that this girl got me whipped like fuck.

**

* * *

Nessie**

Today was the first time he told me something special like that. He had me so sprung. It's funny no guy has ever had they kind of hold on me or effect. He is truly something else. So I was in my history class daydreaming about the most amazing guy I have in my life. There was a horrible screaming from outside and everyone ran to the hallway to see what it was.

There stood a very pissed off and disgusted Alexia Martin, That fucking nasty bitch. She looked right at me and rushed past the people and pulled at me. One I don't like people grabbing me up like I am a punk because that's not me.

"You did this." she pointed to her locker that stuck worse than anything. Not to mention she had syrup and peanut butter. I tried to hold back a laugh.

I grabbed her hands by her wrist and quickly turned it on her. Her hands were now twisted behind her back. I wasn't trying to hurt her, but I hate when people invade my space like that.

"You little bitch!" she screamed. I don't know if it was from the pain or from how pissed she was, I swear she was turning a different shade of color. I thought her head was going to pop right of her head. In that Principal Sede came and everyone quieted down to let him pass by. Damn fucking sexual predator.

"What is the problem here?" his eyes turned wide when he seen I was over Alexia. This guy is such a fucking pervert probably getting turned on by seeing to teenage girls in this position. I couldn't help but sigh deeply. "Miss Cullen get off Miss Martin." I let go of Alexia and she fell flat on her face on the floor.

"First this was self defense." I crossed my arms and stuck my nose in the air. I had to admit that was a bad choice since I smelled the rotten milk in the air. The smell repulsed me made me want to throw up.

"Is this true Ms. Martin?" he looked down at her and then helped her up.

"No you saw her she was on top of me. She was the one that did this to me." she pointed at her hair that still had the syrup and peanut butter, she also pointed at her funky locker.

"I had nothing to do with that. I was in class you can ask anyone who was here. She lunged at me and as self defense I pinned her down. Anyone her can tell you that." I didn't know how many people didn't like all the Barbie sluts because a lot of them agreed with me.

--

I don't know what happen next, but I was off the hook. God bless the Cullen charm. I smiled in satisfaction. Alexia was even more pissed she turned fire red. That girl had some serious anger issues. Maybe it's all the drugs she uses. These girls now a days.

So the rest of my day went by fast. School was over and I made my way to the parking lot. I was supposed to go see Carlin, but Jacob wanted to make sure nothing happen to me. I understand completely why he wouldn't want me to go see a guy who could be a sexual predator.

"Ok Jake wait for me here I will be in and out." I kissed him once and then ran to the gym. I went to Carlin's small cramped office that was on the side next to the girl's locker room.

He was there doing some paper work, which I know he doesn't really have that much paper work to do. I cleared my throat so he could see that I was there. He looked up from the stacks of paper and smiled.

"Cullen, you actually came." he still had that stupid goofy smile on his face. How many sexual predators do we have in this school?

"Sure did. I really wanted you to switch Jacob's partner. I don't feel he will succeed if he is partnered with Melissa." I crossed my arms.

"Well like I said earlier, what I get out of excusing him?" he smiled again and looked down at his paper. "I actually have been thinking about it. If you can get me a date, just one date with your mom than I would do it." my jaw dropped so low, that I thought my teeth were going to bust out my chin. He wanted a date with my mom? My mom? Oh my fucking god! I can't believe someone has the hot's for my mother.

How was I going to tell my mom that my gym teacher wants to go on a date with her? 'Oh hey mom my gym teacher Mr. Carlin has the hot's for you, and he said guess this he wants to take you out on a date.' my mom I have no clue how she was going to take that. Maybe she might agree. My mom hasn't dated in how long; maybe this might be a good thing for her. Not like I would want to see my mom marry my gym teacher who I think is a pedophile.

I only had one thing to say.

"I will see what I can do." in that I walked out of the gym to see Jake standing protective by the gym double doors. I still had that face that I saw a ghost I bet.

"What did he do to you?" Jake pulled my face so I could look him directly into his eyes. I was still in shock that he wanted a date with my mother. "Mama answer me please you are worrying me here." he shock me by the shoulders.

"Oh my god! He wants a date with my mom." I was speaking more to myself then to Jacob. All I heard the next moment was his strong laugh.

"That is why you look like you just saw a ghost." he let out another powerful laugh and it kind of pissed me off. I hit him in the chest.

"Umm yea, he wants to date my mom. Don't you find that like weird? It's my mom for crying out loud." when we made it to the car I sulked in the seat.

We went to grandpas and sat on the couch watching movies the rest of the night. When grandpa came home he brought pizza and cheesy bread. We basically stayed in and had a relaxing calm night.

--

**Day four**

when I woke up the next I walked over to the only bathroom in the house. That's one thing I hated sharing a bathroom with my grandpa. I have gotten so used to having my own bathroom it was a little weird at first.

So as the day progressed I had breakfast with grandpa. I made us French toast.

"You know kid this taste real good." he smiled at me and took a sip of his coffee. I smiled at grandpa and finished eating my breakfast. Jake was late this morning, that kind of worried me. He was never late for breakfast, he always ate with me.

"Thanks grandpa. I bet your going to miss me when mom comes back. This is a onetime opportunity." I joked with him. He laughed.

"It's going to suck around here without you, but I do have Sue." he smiled when he said her name.

"Oh grandpa, let me find out you have a thing for Seth's mom."

"A thing no, I know I like her a lot. She is a very unique amazing woman. I don't think she would e interested in me though." he frowned. No way! my grandpa had insecurities.

"Well I think she has a thing for you too. I remember last Barbeque she was eyeing you." I am always the one to give people hope, it's part of my good nature.

"You think so." grandpa Charlie lit up.

"I know so." I smiled back.

So Jacob finally arrived he was saying Rachel made him stay and have breakfast with her and Billy. Rachel has been really sweet the last couple of days. I even noticed her difference. She was actually nice to Jacob and that isn't the kind of relationship her and Jake have.

We pulled up to the school and it was Thursday my day to get Melissa I had been waiting for this fucking day all week. I don't like Melissa at all and I wasn't going to let her have her way.

We had got to school a couple minutes earlier than normal people. I had a stack of pictures the ones I found on that website, and Jake and I made our way to Melissa's locker. I managed to open her locker without busting the lock or making anything look out of place. I was a pro at that thank you Justin.

I stuck the pictures into her locker they had a note attached. I was so going to milk her for everything she was worth. I saw she had a makeup compact in her locker. I went on my bag and took some itching powder and sprinkled it lightly all over her stuff. That should be a little childish payback.

Me and my lovely sexy poppa's went to class and proceeded class as normal. When the bell rang and it was time for biology class, I was stopped by the main Barbie slut herself.

"How did you get those pictures?" she had this scared look on her face. I shrugged my shoulders and looked her straight in her reddish blotchy face.

"Internet." I shrugged once more. She looked like she was about to cry. Whoa! The Barbie slut had feelings.

"Promise me you won't show those pictures to anyone. I kind of have a reputation to hold up. Those are some things I am not too proud of." her eyes were now watery.

"Well then you have to do something for me." she nodded her head and I liked the new power I found. "Leave Jacob alone, He is mine; I will show the whole world those pictures and videos I found. You got it!" I said the last part with a little force I saw her shaking in her boots.

I didn't feel the need to work over the sluts anymore I had them where I needed them. I kind of had this school worked to my advantage and I liked it. Ahh things couldn't be any better than they were now.

--

So things couldn't have been any better. I told my mom when she came back from her trip about me setting up a date with my gym teacher and she was shocked that I actually hooked her up. She agreed in the end and went on the date. When she came home that night she said it was the worst date in the history of dates. I was surprised the next day when Carlin was in class, he wasn't mad at all he had a face of satisfaction. Did he have sex with my mom? I shuddered at the thought.

**(Three months later)**

The next three months ran really smooth. I had my good friends at school like Catherine and Ronald who were both kick ass and awesome. My relationship with Jacob was still has awesome can get, we really have progressed as a couple we did a lot of awesome and sweet things just as Jake is, I love him a lot for just being his funny, silly, cute self.

--

My mother walked into my room and sat on my bed. She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes and smiled at me widely. It looked to me like she had some amazing news to tell me and I had no clue to what she would tell me. We were in December exactly two weeks until Christmas. I sat up in my bed lowering the purple comforter to my hips.

"Hello sweet heart." my mom still looked at me with sparkly eyes. I really had no clue to what could be on her mind I just knew she would tell me something. She had been secretive the last couple of days. But nor did I care to know what she had planned.

"Hi mom," I looked puzzled for the first time in my life I could not read my mother's intentions.

"I thought you and I could go shopping and go to the salon for a little." she looked so excited, Typical for her to get excited over a mother daughter day.

"Can Jake come?" I wanted to spend time with my baby. In the last couple of months we have really been attached to each other I really was in love with him. We spent a lot of time together when we could since he worked now.

"I sense someone has a crush on him." she put her finger to my nose and giggled. If she only knew that I and Jake were dating.

"Yea a crush," I smiled at her. Just to think me and Jake have been together for four months going on five, which I lost my virginity to him, that I am in love with him, completely head over heels in love with him.

"That's so cute; I think he likes you too. I can tell by how he looks at you. This is too cute my baby has her first crush." she started making a big deal out of something that has been in the process for almost five months.

I blushed anyway just because that's the kind of affect Jake has on me. "I don't think it's a first crush, I like him but we just are sort of friends." I lied.

"I think you should talk to him, the two of you spend so much time together any way. I think he likes you too." she smiled and patted me on my thigh.

"So can Jake come?" I asked again. She nodded her head yes and I almost leaped from the bed in happiness.

"I see honey well call him and tell him to come over." she chuckled at my silliness.

"Ok mom I will." I smiled at her. She walked out my room and I quickly text Jake to let him know we were going out with my mom today. He texted me back and said cool.

I got myself ready and when I was done I went to my room to see my mom sitting there with paper in her hands. What was she planning?

"I know you love me and I love you so much. I know how much you miss your father." she trailed off and handed me what she had in her hands. It was plane tickets to New York for this weekend. I nearly collapsed on my bed from excitement.

"I flipping love you." I hugged my mom. She giggled. She knew I was being silly again. She caused it this time and I love her generosity this time. I frowned when I noticed I wouldn't be spending Christmas with Jacob. I sure will miss my poppa.

"What's wrong sweety?" she lifted my chin up to look at her. I think she knew why I was frowning. "There are three tickets sweety. Jake can come." she smiled again and this just made her the best mother in the whole wide world. I grabbed her in a killer hug. "We are going shopping today for some new stuff. I know Alice would kill me if you didn't have a couple new outfits." she rolled her eyes. She knew aunt Alice so well.

"Mom you are the best." I hugged her once more.

--

We went shopping and we were on our way home. I haven't told Jake yet because I wanted to make him sad before I sprung the news on him. My mom went inside the house and I and Jake were still in the car. He looked at me a little funny. I kind of been avoiding him this whole trip so I wouldn't spill the beans about the amazing news I had to tell him. He lifted my chin so I could look at him.

"Mama you have been so quiet you haven't spoken to me all day what's up with that?" he asked me. I looked into his eyes as I was about to respond.

"Jake I am leaving." I sighed I was trying so hard from not springing the news.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" he asked a little confused.

"I am coming back though; I am going to New York with my mom for Christmas." I looked down at the car floor. It was snowing outside and I didn't want my mom to hear our conversation. He looked a bit upset.

"Are you serious? For how long?" he looked at me.

I felt horrible I just wanted to tell him that he was coming to. My mom spoke to Billy and he was like please take Jake away. Of course he said it playfully.

"Ok promise me you won't flip out on me poppa." I looked at him in the eyes. I bet he thought I was going to say something horrible.

"I don't promise anything mama." he looked at me seriously.

"Ok well mom bought you a ticket and you're coming with..." I didn't even finish my sentence when his lips were crashing on mines and my shirt was over my head. Thank god for tinted windows.

He went for my pants and unbuttoned them. He unbuttoned his pants and lowered them just so he can get his hard dick out to fuck me. He pulled my pants off and brought my underwear to the side. I decided to wear a thong today so it was a bit easier for him. He went in me and it felt so good, me and Jake haven't had sex in two weeks since my mom has been home so early and we weren't trying to get caught having sex  
in the fourth floor bathroom. Freaking the girl Havana Sanders had to get caught having sex with Kenny Anderson and ruin me and Jakes routine of having sex everyday during 6th period in the fourth floor bathroom.

I literally hissed when he pumped into me it felt so fucking good. I missed having him like this.

"Oh my fucking god I missed your pussy mama." he hissed as he continued to pump in me. I got a hold of his back and dug my nails into him.

"I fucking love you poppa! fuck me harder!" I moaned even louder as he pumped into me with a more intense thrust. I had a feeling I was going to wake up sore the next morning. He was being a beast right now. The car was fucking rocking. Thank god we were in mommy's truck and in the back seat to have a lot of room. Cause Jake is just big.

I felt like I was going to come real soon Jake had no problem fucking me the way I needed him to sometimes. He was the best I ever had and probably will have. I love this guy. He might be annoying sometimes, but none the less I love him.

--

Finally the weekend came and I was super ecstatic about it. I told Leah I was going and I promised to tell Justin then we both agreed it was only fair to tell him in person. Saying stuff over the phone like this serious just doesn't sound right. Leah had a pretty big belly now. She was like four months pregnant now. I loved the girl. We became like best friends after that. Not to mention that there were two more people to add to the pregnant list. Rachel and Emily were now pregnant. I was happy for them. I felt like they were all family to me and I would definitely spoil their kids to no end. I think Jake wanted a baby now with me because he was starting to get a bad habit of rubbing my belly and kissing my stomach. I slapped him every time. I do not want a baby and I repeat this to him every time. The jackass pisses me off with that. It's really annoying.

So here we were in the airport getting on the plane to go to JFK airport. My Grandpa was going to get us it was his day off. Daddy would be joining us shortly later that day. Jacob and mom were staying in the hotel near our home. We lived in a building in which grandma's restaurant was downstairs and we owned the whole building it was super cool. I spent so much time growing up there it wasn't much exciting anymore. Daddy only lived with grandpa and grandma to keep them company. I think it was so they could raise me. Daddy just isn't a major parental figure in my life. A matter a fact neither is mom, even though I have been living with her for the past almost six months.

I was super hyped. My first stop was grandma's kitchen to get some good food. Knowing grandma I have a plate of food waiting for me. Then the next stop is Justin's house which is about ten blocks from my house. I couldn't wait to see the life I left behind a couple months ago.

"So how are you guys holding up?" my mom asked as I was sipping some of my frappucino. Jake was munching on some m&m's. We were kind of quiet on this trip. Normally I and Jake would be talking by now. We were getting in our seats on the plane. We were kind of quiet the whole way here, but I knew I was going to need to break the silence soon.

"I am fine. I think Jake is a little nervous about being on a plane though." I giggled. Jake wasn't laughing I knew this would be the first time he was on a plane and I was being mean to him about it. Had to admit it was funny watching him look all tense. My mom joined me in on the giggling. She saw that I was right Jacob was tense.

"This is not funny. You guys saw what happen 9-11 come on I am a bit paranoid ok. Nessie I thought you would be comforting not making fun of me. I guess I was wrong." he frowned and then crossed his arms. I smiled and then ran my hand up and down his arm. It seemed to make him less tense. Mom was still laughing though.

--

My mom fell asleep during the plane ride and Jacob put a blanket over him and dragged my hand underneath it. He put it on his lap and rubbed it across himself he was hard. He ran his nose on my neck and whispered in my ear.

"You know it has always been a fantasy of mines to do it on a plane." he said it as I felt his breath on my neck and I was getting turned on by this. I turned my head to see if my mom was still sleeping and she was. I motioned to Jake so he could get up and go to the bathrooms in the back of the plane.

We walked to the back of the plane making sure that no one watched us go in together. Looked like everyone was sleeping and the stewardess were all in the front. As soon we both were in the small cramped airplane bathroom we started kissing.

"So this is really a fantasy of yours?" I asked him as I stuck my hand into the front of his jeans and grabbed him into my hand, he hissed at the contact.

"That right there always drives me crazy." he grabbed the back of my neck with both his hands and pulled me to his lips. His tongue pushed my mouth open and that turned me on as one of hands crept from my neck and to the front of my shirt and he caressed my breast through the shirt.

I wanted him inside of me so badly. I was a bit scared since I wasn't on birth control anymore. I ran out of my supply and I was too lazy to go and get more. So I and Jake have been using condoms sometimes. I was scared to death to get pregnant and Jake knew that.

He started kissing on my neck and I continued to stroke him in his pants. He was moaning against my neck as I did he was lapping his tongue out and he licked my neck. I couldn't help but let out an involuntary moan. This was so new and exciting I had never had sex on a plane and the idea of getting caught was exciting as well.

He pulled my jeans down and made sure he slid me out of them. He lowered his jeans down a little and poked himself out of his boxers. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slid in me easily and started thrusting into me. I couldn't help but bite down on my lip to muffle the moans that wanted to escape. This was fucking amazing. Every one of his thrusts pushed me to my climax. Not to mention the feeling of getting caught by anyone was a thrill as well.

My bad habits of having sex with Jacob were always a thrill to me. We always had the rush of getting caught. It's not like this is the first time we have sex and have that adrenaline rush of getting caught at any point in time.

I clamped my fingers into his shoulders and went back to kissing him. He picked up his pace as he was pushing me to my climax. I took my head and laid it on his shoulder. I ran my tongue on his neck and began to suck down real hard. I could tell I was going to leave a deep purple hickie on him. I knew it was going to bruise.

As soon as we finished and his forehead was drenched on sweat, I kissed him and whipped his forehead clean from sweat. We made our way back to our seats without being seen. The remainder of the ride me and Jacob fell asleep. I snuggled up to him by putting my head on his shoulder and using him as a pillow.

--

As soon as I woke up we were landing in JFK airport and I was home. I haven't been here in so long it was almost exciting. I got to see my family again after being so long away from the city I loved so much.

When we got out and made our way to baggage claim my Papa Carlisle was standing there. He was alone and that kind of surprised me a bit. I thought he would come with Grandma. I ran to him and hugged him tight. I missed my grandparents the most.

"How is my princess?" he asked me as he stroked my hair. I hugged him tighter and snuggled myself in his shirt.

"I really missed you papa." I said truthfully. I never had a reason to lie to my grandparents. We have always had such a tight bond.

"I missed you too princess." he smiled and then went to hug my mother. "How was the flight Bella?" he started chatting with my mom about old times and we walked to my Grandpa's car.

"Whoa! Your grandpa has a Mercedes Benz!" Jake looked super shocked as we got in the car. This was nothing new to me, but Jake's eyes lit up and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I am guessing you like my car." grandpa chuckled as we all got into the car.

"It's a very nice car." Jacob smiled as we were in the back seat and situated.

My mom and grandpa talked the whole ride to the house. I text Justin and told him I was in NYC. First thing he said when he text me back was he was having a party at Talay lounge on 135th street and 12th avenue. Justin is part of a ENT, they promote parties and throw them at clubs and stuff. So far all the parties Justin and the boys have thrown have been off the hook. I don't think they have ever had a party that was bad.

I got excited about this. I was going to see all my boys today at an awesome party. All my boys are Spanish, Puerto Rican, Dominican, Cuban and one Colombian. It is just exciting hanging with them they are real cool. Plus Justin is half Cuban and most of his friends are  
cool and Hispanic.

When we pulled up to the house I ran out of the car and into grandma's restaurant. The place was packed like usual. I knew that's why she didn't come to the airport. My aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were there helping her out. I ran and hugged my grandma first. She smiled and kissed my forehead and hugged me tight. I could tell she was trying to hold back tears of joy that she had at the moment.

"Grandma I missed you so much." I kissed her cheek twice.

"We missed you too Ren." she kissed my forehead once more. It felt weird being called Ren since all these months I have been called Nessie. It was a comfortable weird.

"Well if it isn't my favorite niece." Aunt Rose opened her arms and I ran into them.

"I missed you too Rosie." I kissed her cheek. Finally it was Uncle Em who looked a bit ignored and I ran and hugged him as well. "I missed you my Emmy bear." I hugged him and he crushed me in his bear hug. "Uncle Emmy I can't breathe."

"Sorry shortcake." he let me go and I started gasping for the air he had just knocked out of me. "Who is this?" he pointed at Jake.

"Umm... That's my best friend Jacob Black." I smiled and went and punched uncle Em playfully in the chest. He chuckled his powerful laugh.

"Bring it shortcake, bring it. Do you still have it in ya." he started in his boxing position.

"Not in my kitchen!" Grandma scolded us. "Emmett get back to work we have a busy day and I am short on staff today." uncle Emmett went back to work and grandma made me; Jake and mom sit down and eat something. "We have really missed having you around her Bella." grandma started conversation with mom.

Grandma served us her famous baked fried chicken and macaroni and cheese that are amazing.

"Damn this is amazing." I bumped Jake with my elbow. He kind of cussed there. "Sorry for my language." he lowered his head.

"It's ok sugar, I get it enough from Justin. It's really sweet that you like it. Everyone loves my cooking." she smiled and gave us some cookies.

"Now I know what Nessie was talking about. You are an amazing cook Momma Cullen." Jake got along with my grandma and that was really good. I knew he would win over my family. The only part that freaked me out was if he would get along with my dad. Everyone seems to like him a lot.

Like just on cue my dad walked in to grandma's restaurant wearing a navy blue Armani suit, and some very expensive looking Italian designer shoes. Daddy was looking good. I don't know why I looked over to my mom and her jaw was dropped. The next thing like of habit I ran into my father's arms.

"Daddy!" I screamed and my father just laughed his signature laugh that I actually missed so much. I have to admit I missed my father a lot.

"Princess!" he screamed back at me and crushed me into his hug. "I am happy to see you here. You have no clue how much I missed you." He kissed my forehead. After that my dad locked eyes with my mom. He had this tone of cockiness when he addressed my mother. "Bella," they stared each other in I don't know if it was a death glare or a loving, caring sort of thing, all I know that the room got this awkward silence.

"Well daddy, I am going to go see Justin." I let go of my father's hug. I don't know why his gaze averted my moms and went to look at Jake and that freaked me out like it was all over. But dad just smiled his crooked smile and looked down at me.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"That's my best friend Jacob Black." I reasoned like I was in trouble, even though I wasn't just yet anyway.

"Ok that's nice princess." He kissed my forehead. "Don't stay out too late please." He knew me too well.

"Awe but daddy, today is Justin's party and he expects me to go and show my support." I crossed my arms and pouted. I know that made me look like a complete child, but it always wins daddy over.

"Fine, but if it gets too late, please stay at Laycie's house nowhere else ok," I kissed his cheek. I told you I always win my father over.

"No problem sir." I saluted him. It was a personal joke that always made my father burst out laughing.

"Nice to meet you Jacob," my dad stuck his hand out to Jacob. Jacob smiled at my dad. I am thinking Jacob got the ok from my dad, but I know better. If my father finds out I am dating Jacob he would put Jake through his "Test" and I use the quotes.

"It was nice to meet you to, Mr. Cullen." Jacob smiled. I grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him from the restaurant before world war three occurs between my mom and dad.

We now started walking the ten blocks down to Justin's apartment. Jacob broke the comfortable silence.

"I think your dad likes me." He smiled his goofy grin. I took his hand in mines when we were far away from the restaurant. I took a deep sigh and dragged it a bit.

"No he doesn't know you're my boyfriend, once he finds that out. You are so going to go through his test." I sighed even more. For now as long as my father thought we were friends only, my relationship with Jake is safe.

"Are you serious? I don't think your dad is that bad?" He chuckled.

"Again you don't know him. I know how to work my father. Trust me." I smiled and squeezed his hand. We finally got to Justin's apartment. I rang the buzzer on apartment 14 F. And who answers a couple minutes later a groggy voice.

"Who?" Of course I know its Justin. Mornings just don't work for him, even though it's only one in the afternoon.

"Punk you know who it is open the door for us." I was a little happy. I haven't seen Justin since the summer. I missed my best friend.

He pressed the buzz button and we went inside the building. Jake and I got in the elevator and made it to the 14th floor. As soon as we stepped onto the 14th floor all you smell is Spanish food. It smelled really good though. As soon as I made it to the door Justin opened the door I didn't need to knock on the door or nothing. Justin was rubbing his eyes from the sleep he had in them. He was standing there in no shirt and his blue checkered pajama bottoms and his adida sandals, with white socks.

"What's wrong with you coming to my house early?" He is not a morning person still to this day. I punched him in his chest so he could wake up.

"First it's the afternoon, and put a shirt on please. Your little raisins aren't something I want to see right now." I heard Jacob laugh.

"What's up Jacob?" They gave each other bro pounds.

"What's up?" Jacob replied.

I threw myself on the couch like old times. This time Laycie came out of her room in the back putting her earrings in her ear. She looked over to me and her jaw dropped. She automatically ran and gave me a hug.

"Oh my god! Rennie look at you." Laycie was the only one to get away with calling me Rennie. I automatically heard Jake laughing. I hugged her tight. Laycie was like a big sister, best friend figure when I was growing up. She is part of my family.

"It's nice to see you Laycie. Where you off to?" I asked her raising my eyebrow.

"I have to go to work. Oh and Justin, pick up before you go to your party tonight. Make sure your sister stays out of trouble."Justin nodded at his mother; Laycie's gaze went to the 6 foot 7 guy in her house. "Oh who is this?" I was kind of getting tired of the 'who is this?' question all day. But thing is I don't have to lie to Laycie.

"This is my boyfriend Jacob; he came with me from Washington." I smiled and grabbed Jacob's hand. Laycie winked at me as to saying she approved.

"He is a cutie, keep him Rennie. I might have to go to Washington to find me one who looks like him." She smiled and winked at me again. "It was nice meeting you, but guys I have to go to work now." She kissed my cheek and walked out the door.

Justin had a wife beater on now. He and Jake were talking about something. I didn't see Sammy and where I wondered where she was. That was my next question.

"Where is Sammy?" I asked looking at Justin.

"Where do you think it is Friday, she is at school." I frowned I wanted to slap Justin for being a smart ass. I settled with sticking my tongue out at him. "So Jacob you want to play Call of duty?"

"Yea man that game is ill." I rolled my eyes and sat next to them on the couch as they played with the PS3.

"So Jay what time is the party, and you know me and Jake are getting in for free and bottles all night. The usual right?" I asked him. He started laughing.

"Yea no doubt, my cousin Rodney should be coming over soon. You remember Rodney right?" He said as he was shooting someone on the screen.

"Yea tall, braids, lives in Washington heights." I smiled Rodney was a cutie.

"Yupp the boys should be over soon as well though. So you know they bringing the haze." He wiggled his eyebrow.

"Ah you suck, I don't smoke anymore." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Well I am sure once you see Kevin you would smoke again." He started laughing and I threw the couch pillow at him.

"Who is Kevin?" Jake asked he even paused the game to look at me. Was I in trouble? I never had a thing with Kevin, I used him for free weed and liquor all the time.

"Ewe Kevin get's no importance like that. He is my old hookup for stuff." I answered truthfully. I just didn't mention the part of Kevin eating me out, or we almost had sex. Jacob would probably flip out if he did know.

"Ok I believe you." He faced me and kissed my temple.

"Why would you even listen to Justin, he is a jokester." I giggled. In that the intercom rang.

"That should be the boys now." Justin got up from the couch to answer it.

"Yo Jay open the fucking door, its mad cold out here." I recognized the voice of Angel. That made me laugh; Angel was like my second cool friend after Justin. He called me his daughter. I would laugh at that he was my "daddy angel". It was just a role playing thing he was really cool though.

I don't know why I got so nervous in seeing the boys again. What if they didn't like Jacob? I know that shouldn't matter at all, but it kind of freaked me out a bit. These guys don't take too nicely to people they don't know. They might start asking Jake the 21 questions and put him in the hot seat. I started worrying.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you like that chapter, it is longer yay! well next chapter you meet the boys and is the party I promise a lot for the next chapter, good and bad. The story is progressing.**

** Well hope you liked it now tell me what you think? **

**Anything you want to see?**

**And Edward took it easy on Jake cause he thinks they are only friends, just wait when he finds out they are dating.**

**Well now Review and let me know what's on your mind.**

**Oh if you have any ideas go ahead and let me know what you think. Also We are getting closer to the end and I kind of see how I am taking this now. ^_^ well hope you liked it, i like this chapter a lot.  
**


	22. Chapter twenty

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews last chapter, reviews make me motivated they really do, it kind of proves people are reading my story. Oh my gosh a lot of people actually have been adding my story to their favs and that makes me happy, now if those people could review it would be awesome. Well some good news I added what the boys look like on my profile so if you are curious you can check that out I fixed some of the links so you can actually use them now, so if you want you can check that out. Well I like this chapter a lot. **

**Warning: a sweet full blown lemon in this chapter. Enjoy it!! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: SM Owns her characters bleahk. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Parties and out of controlness.**

* * *

**Nessie**

So I was getting a bit nervous, I didn't know exactly what to expect from my boys. Justin rang them in and exactly five minutes later they were at the door. The first one to come in was my daddy angel. He smiled when he saw me.

"Oh shit what you doing here daughter." he smiled and came over to hug me.

"How you doing da...angel?" I was about to call him daddy, but I don't know how Jake would react to that much. So I stopped myself from saying it.

"I'm good daughter, it's just I haven't seen you in so long its a little weird." he answered honestly.

Three more of my boys walked in, Jason, Alex, and Eric. To describe each guy isn't difficult at all.

Angel is tan skinned, brown eyes, long black hair that he always has braided with little beads at the end which I bother him and tell him he is a girl, but I always play with them. Angel is a really attractive young man. Angel is really cool, funny, he is a natural comedian he knows how to have a fun time.

Jason is light skinned with short buzzed black hair; he has heart shaped pink lips that are slightly dark due to the fact that he smokes. But Jason is cute and he is really humble and down to earth real laid back.

Alex is short has black hair that he has shaved on the sides so he only has a couple braids in the back and the front of his hair is in a Mohawk. He has green eyes. He is such a sweetie.

Finally Eric he is tall slender has light brown eyes, long brown hair, he always has braids. When he smiles he has dimples so I call him dimples because it's so cute.

The thing they all have in common is they all love to smoke haze. That used to be me right along with them. Drinking, smoking, dancing, having pretty much a good time, But none the less they are all very nice cool people to be around.

"Yea I know it's been too long." I smiled and walked over to Eric and punched him in his chest. "Don't I get some love punk?" I giggled and Eric came and hugged me tight picked me up and spun me in a circle.

"Of course sexy, I missed you school hasn't been the same without you." he chuckled as he put me down. I saw everyone's eyes leave mines and get on Jacob.

"Who is that Ren?" Angel turned and looked at me.

"I'm Nessie's man." Jacob got up and he towered over everyone in the room.

"Yo my daughter got a man!" Angel sounded excited. He was probably happy. "It's about time cause the way after my homeboy David left you, you weren't the same. I miss seeing you smile." angel's words made me smile. He always looked out for me. He is a really good friend.

I walked over to Jacob's side and wrapped my arm around his waist. My boys took it pretty well.

"Yo Jay, Kevin said he is going to meet us at the club with Henry and Anthony. Rodney just went to the store for some juice. Because you remember what happened last time and Laycie was flipping out on everyone." Jason joked. Jacob pulled me close to him like some over protective or something.

I let go of Jacob and sat down on the couch. Someone's phone rang it was Alex's. He left and walked towards the kitchen to answer it. Angel sat next to me on the couch and Jacob sat on my other side.

"So tell us about yourself." Angel pressed. I kind of knew this was going to happen. I have been trying to avoid this.

"Well my name is Jacob." I rolled my eyes. I hated them doing this to him.

"What are your intentions?" angel got a little closer to Jake. Jake chuckled at angel's persistence. I slapped myself on the forehead for my friend's direct bluntness.

"Don't worry my intentions are strictly in her benefit. I love this girl and I don't care who knows it." Jacob answered truthfully. I snuggled into his side and kissed his cheek he was so sweet.

"Seems like you are trustworthy," Angel smiled raising his eyebrow in satisfaction. Alex came back in the room with a smile on his face.

"Yo Jay your cousin just called me he said he got some more haze and liquor so we can drink." Alex had a huge grin plastered on his face. The bastard they love go get fucked up before they go to a club which reminds me I don't even know what I am going to wear.

"Cool no problem." Justin said as he and Eric were now playing the game Jacob and Justin were playing earlier.

The door opened and there stood Ms. Samantha herself with a pink pea coat on with her iPod headphones and looking at some of the mail she had in her hands. Her eyes were directed to the living room were the guys were sitting on couches, one rolling up a blunt as her gaze continues until she got to me and Jake.

"Oh my god!! Ren!! Jacob!!" she ran and hugged me first then hugged Jacob. "I missed you guys!" she shrieked. The girl reminded me so much of Aunt Alice, I swear I think she has a blood line in the Cullen family somewhere.

"We missed you too Sammy." I hugged her again. "Not to mention Seth talks about you and how the two of you still talk and junk." I smiled knowing Sammy who is like my sister is still cool with Seth who is now like a brother to me.

"No doubt, I love Sethy." she smiled and blushed a bit. Sethy? Jake asked my question as he raised his eyebrow.

"Sethy?" Jake still had his eyebrow up in curiosity.

"Its Seth's nickname from me, like he calls me sugar lips, they are cute pet names." she blushed again.

"Sugar lips?" I heard a very angry sounding Justin. I still had to talk to him about Leah I just didn't know when I was going to tell him exactly. To tell the truth, I was a little afraid of his reaction to it.

"Oh Justin, don't worry about it." she smiled and turned back to me and Jake. "So I see you two are still together." she smiled. I don't know why that pissed me off a bit, but yea we are going on five months and still going strong. I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Yea of course, she can't get rid of me easy like that." Jacob answered. I was happy about that because I was going to have to slap Sammy if I had to.

"I hope you didn't take that the wrong way or anything." she blushed nervously. I think she gets that from me. It's a bad habit I have.

"Not at all, this is my poppa." I smiled and then squeezed Jake's cheek.

"Jeez thanks Ness." he smiled and it was so cute.

So Justin's cousin came and all the guys were smoking. I looked at Jake, because I had to admit I was so tempted to take a pull.

"Come on Ren you have to take a pull." Angel looked at me. "This shit right here is some good shit. It's called big daddy haze. You will start feeling nice off two pulls." he smiled. I couldn't help it so I looked at Jacob, because I really wanted too. He took the L out of Angel's hand and took a deep drag.

I had to admit my jaw dropped I didn't expect Jake to smoke. This was new to me. I knew he drank that wasn't something big but that he smoked and he didn't choke or anything had me surprised. I found that so fucking hot. I bit my bottom lip and watched as he blew the smoke out. He passed me the blunt and I took a drag and passed it back to Angel.

We were all there getting high and drinking Dominican rum with orange juice. I had to admit we were getting fucked up early on but we knew that later we would be a bit more sober and be able to get fucked up again. It was a routine we got into like always when we partied.

I had no clue what I was going to wear so I decided to raid Samantha's closet. I was feeling nice. I wasn't fucked up and I knew what I was doing so that was good.

I went through her closet and chose this grey and vanilla white dress with ruffles. It was cute. I took off my clothes and was only in my black lace underwear and bra. I was looking at my frame in the mirror and my hips had gotten wider and I turned and looked at my ass, before my ass wasn't as fat it was just wide, but ever since Jacob my ass got some plumpness. I think it has to do with all the work Jacob put in having sex with me.

I felt two arms wrap around me and kiss my neck. I turned to see it was my sexy Jake. I kissed him on the lips and he ran his hand up and down my flat stomach. I don't know what he was trying to insinuate with that but I wasn't sure I liked it much.

"You know you looking real sexy right now." he licked his lips. We had sex on the plane not so long ago which was fucking awesome and real kinky and hot. "Did I tell you I love the way lace looks on you?" I blushed something that I haven't done in a while when Jake complemented me.

"No I don't remember you telling me that." he pulled me closer I could feel his hardness press on my back. I don't know why I was so turned on. He moved his lips seductively on my neck and I trembled a little against him.

"I love it." he whispered in my ear and I trembled again. His touch sends chills through me.

He picked me up and lay me down on Samantha's bed. He was instantly on top of me kissing me fiercely. His hand went to in between my legs and he rubbed me through the Lace panties. I let out a moan as I began to moisten against his fingers. I bit my lip and licked them and crushed my lips against his. I needed him so badly.

Most likely this was a reaction to the weed and liquor we has prior. I was so horny right now. He began rubbing me harder and I couldn't help but moan.

"Oh shit!"

Jake and I both turned to look at the door and saw angel standing in the door frame.

"I am so sorry." he apologized and walked out of the room. I don't know why I lost my high and became so embarrassed I must have blushed fuchsia by then.

I moved Jake's hand from in between my legs and got up. I put the dress on and I kissed him on his lips.

"I am sorry that had to happen honey." I blushed again.

We walked back out to the living room. We got a couple weird glances, but I don't think angel said anything. We just relaxed as the guys were watching music videos on the tv. It was around seven and the boys had to go to the club and make sure everything was set up for the party in the night.

* * *

**Jacob**

So I was pissed that one of Nessie's boys actually had to walk in on me and Nessie having a moment, I have to admit that it was cool he didn't say anything to the rest of them. Her boys were pretty cool people I could see me chilling with them. They reminded me a lot of my boys except for the fact that they smoked and drank on a daily basis. I used to smoke and drink like that before but I kind of changed a bit, it isn't a major thing in life.

So here we were going to the club. I had on a navy blue button up, black jeans and a pair of black dress shoes. I had to admit I looked pretty good. I pulled my hair back on the sides and let the rest of it loose. Nessie looked real sexy in her little dress it hugged her curves real nice. She went home and changed into this black dress. I have to admit I like this dress on her better than the other one even though I couldn't wait to get her out of the any of the dresses she wore it wouldn't really matter to me it would be on the hotel room floor.

We took the train to the club I have to admit I felt like a tourist and a bit out of place. Nessie kind of laughed at me. When we hit up the area of the club it was a little different then the recent area we were at. It was a bit more urban but still it had the New York City streets feel.

We didn't even need to wait in line or nothing we were in and the boys hooked us up with a booth and everything, which I think was a pretty sweet hookup. The club was a Spanish, hip hop kind of theme. I still felt a bit out of place, but Nessie blend in just right. She pulled me to the dance floor and I gripped her hips as she ground her butt up on me and she started to turn me on, I gave her that one.

We danced to a couple songs. Nessie grabbed Samantha and they had me in a sandwich, me being in the middle. Nessie in back of me and Samantha in front of me, I had to admit I was having a pretty good time. Not to mention that we had two bottles of grey goose on the table.

Nessie left me dancing with Samantha and she started dancing with Angel. I let her do it because that was her friend. I wasn't going to be a over protective boyfriend I knew I wasn't going to suffocate her. It was only fair to let her dance around. Either way I was going to take her back with me.

Some random chick came in front of me and started whining in front of me. She was swaying her hips in a seductive way. I have to admit the girl looked attractive. She was cute, but she wasn't my Nessie. I danced with the girl keeping space between us, again making sure there was space between us. I looked over my shoulder and saw they had Nessie in a sandwich. It was Justin in front of her and her friend Eric. I swear I didn't like the fact that he was grinding on her butt that kind of pissed me off.

I pulled Nessie out of the sandwich and pulled her to me. I licked my lips and raised my eyebrow. "I have to say I didn't like that mama." I warned lightly.

"Oh Jake we are just dancing relax. It's just dancing. Plus you were dancing with that girl. Have a good time Poppa." she smiled at me. She had a pretty good point though. I was trying so hard not to be over protective, but it is hard when your girl is as sexy as Nessie and all the guys want to grind on her. Not to mention when all her friends are guys.

I sighed deeply and pulled her against me and some fast pace song came on and I pulled Nessie close to me and she started rubbing herself on me real seductively. I think I liked that a little too much then necessary. We danced like that for the next two songs. Justin came up to me and Ness and smiled.

"Yo Jacob can I dance with your girl for a minute." he asked nicely and I let him take her away. Justin is lucky I think he is cool and he is like a bro to me.

I walked over to our booth and got a cup with some grey goose and cranberry juice. I also noticed they had a bottle of patron and absolute. There was one of the boys sitting at the table he looked at me and gave me a slick smile.

"Yo bro you know you can't keep on taking drinks with juice. Come on take a shot of patron and show me how tuff you are." he gave me a challenge, and shots don't faze me, not to mention patron really isn't something serious. I took the cup he filled with patron and took the shot. I felt the liquorish taste go down my throat. It wasn't a bad combo. I quickly took another sip of my Cranberry and goose to take a bit of the patron taste out my throat.

I had to admit I was feeling real nice. Even though earlier that day we had been drinking and smoking weed. I kind of sobered up from then and it was round two now. I set the empty cup back on the table and went to look for my girl. I see some guy had he grabbed up by the wrists and was saying something to her. I don't know if he was  
threatening her or what, but the face she had on made me snap. She had this frown on her face like the jerk was hurting her or something. Then I noticed he was. I moved closer to them and I heard Nessie.

"David let go of me!" she screamed. If someone wasn't as close they wouldn't be able to hear her over the music.

"Let go of my girlfriend." I warned lightly with a snap. He looked over at me, but didn't let go of her wrists. I don't really know what happened next because I blacked out.

* * *

**Nessie**

I was dancing with Justin having a good time. I was actually surprised Jake let things blow over easy, but I could tell he was having a good time as well. Justin left me to go dance with some chick. Me not wanting to stop dancing started dancing by myself until someone started grinding on me. I was in a pretty secluded area of the club so there weren't as many people in the area I was in. I thought it was one of my friends who were dancing on me. I turned to see who was dancing on me and my jaw fucking dropped at whom it was. David. He was looking good, his hair was braided back I am a sucker for a guy with long hair.

"Hey mami you missed me?" he had this smile as he ground his pelvis against my butt. I pulled away from him but he grabbed me by my waist.

"How did you even know I was here? Don't you have some other girl to bother?" I answered coldly.

"Well I didn't know you were going to be here." He ran his lips on my neck and it sent the wrong kind of chills down my spine. "I spotted you dancing by yourself like old times. I really missed you mami. I never told you before, but I love you." He turned me so I was in front of him. I looked in his eyes he was telling the truth.

"David please, we were the past. I don't feel the same way for you." I was being sincere and I pulled out of his grip. "Don't make this difficult for me. I swear if you would have told me that about six months ago, I would have been by your side in a minute. It wouldn't even have mattered that you have a baby with Michelle. I loved you back then, but I met someone I love more." I was being completely honest with him at the moment.

He gripped my wrists and pulled me closer to him and planted a simple kiss on my lips. I felt nothing I guess he wanted to reassure himself that it was real and that I felt nothing.

"I am guessing you are really over me then." He sniffed hard through his nose. I nodded my head. I was over him I loved Jacob now more than anything Jacob had my heart.

"Yea I am David, don't get me wrong some of the time we spent together was nice and sweet, but you decided to cheat on me and you got Michelle pregnant. That hurt a lot, I doesn't bother me as much now, because I wouldn't have met the amazing guy I have." He stared blankly at me, but his grip got tighter on my wrists to the point where it hurt badly. "David you're hurting me." I answered softly, but he just squeezed even tighter as his eyes pierced me. "David let go of me!" I screamed. The pain was getting stronger.

The next thing I heard was "Let go of my girlfriend." I turned and so did David, I saw my baby looking real pissed his hands were balled into fists on his sides.

The very next move Jacob jumped and had David pinned to the floor giving him blows to the face. I had a feeling we were going to be escorted out of the club very soon. I heard Angel and Justin making a bet.

"I got 20 dollars that David fucks up Nessie's man." Angel stared confidently.

"Na I got 20 on my boy Jacob, doesn't look like David is getting any hits at all." Justin wagered. That pissed me off more. David punched Jake with a swift punch to the jaw, it sent Jake flying on his back.

"Stop Fighting!" I yelled trying to get both of them to stop.

Jacob wiped his lip that was now bleeding and got back up and knocked David out completely. Security arrived about five minutes later and escorted Jacob and David out of the club. I was so pissed how they could be so stupid and fight in a night club. I understand that Jake was looking out for me I am his girl, but I could've handled myself just fine.

I followed as we were now outside the club and looked at Jake to make sure his face was fine and nothing was wrong with him, no broken bones or anything because David looked like he left some bad damage.

"Let me look at your face." I said as Jake was fidgeting and wouldn't let me grab his face.

"I'm fine Ness." He complained as he spit out some blood.

"No you are not, your bleeding. Let me look at you?" I pulled his chin so I can see any damage he might have. Other than his lip that was busted he looked good no scratches. I can't say the same for David because he was knocked out on his back when we left.

"I didn't like the way he had you grabbed up Nessie." He said as he licked some of the blood off his lip.

"I could've handled myself Jake." We continued to walk until we were going into the train station.

"No I am your boyfriend or you forgot that, if some guy thinks he can grab you up like that he is wrong I am going to knock him out." He said as he swiped his metro card at the turnstile. He never kept his gaze off me.

"I know you are, but listen I and he were talking and that was my Ex-David. I told him I was happy that I found someone new. You don't know how many times he tried to get back with me. Tonight he told me he loved me, the first time he has ever said that." I said as I sat down on one of the benches in the train station.

"Do you love him?" he asked me as he looked me straight in the eyes. I was going to be completely honest, I used to love him.

"I used to love him." I answered.

"Ok let me rephrase the question, do you still love him?"

"To be completely honest to you. No." I was proud with my answer because of I never became heartbroken from David I would probably still be with him. I might have never had the chance to fall in love with Jacob. "I love you and I always will." I was being honest at that; I had no reason to lie.

"I would fight that dude over and over again just to make sure that your mine." He pulled me against his chest. The train came and we took it downtown to the hotel were Jacob was staying.

--

As soon as we got into the Hotel room Jacob was all on me. I started unbuttoning his shirt and threw it somewhere. He unzipped my dress from the back and I could tell he was still buzzed; I could taste the liquor on his tongue as he kissed me and massaged his tongue against mine. His hands became busy and rubbed on every inch of my curves. I let out a moan as he squeezed my ass and kneaded it. He helped me get out of the dress.

He kissed my neck and sucked lightly against it. He made sure ever move was slow and gentle. I unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them as well. I stuck my hand in the front of his jeans like I normally do and he let out the hiss he always does the one that turns me on and sends a rush of adrenaline and satisfaction to me.

He kissed against my neck a bit more aggressively. A moan slipped out from my clenched teeth as his hands found their way into my panties and his fingers began to rub against my clit. I was moist beyond anything now. His hands moved their way to my hips and slid my panties off. He took my bra off and I was completely naked now. He had too much clothes on I took his jeans off slowly and went down as I moved his jeans down as I was on my knees now; I was going to take my time with him. I put both my index fingers and thumbs at the hem of his boxers and lowered them down a bit, just to tease him. I bit my bottom lip as I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

I lowered his boxers down slowly and slowly. I finally got them off and he kicked them off. I gripped his man hood firmly in my hand and began going back and forth up and down his shaft. He threw his head back and let a moan out. I took my tongue and licked the head of his dick and that made him make a squealing sound. I was satisfied as I lapped my tongue in a circular movement over the head of his penis all the while as I moved my hand up and down his shaft.

I took the head of his penis into my mouth and with a quick motion I took all of him into my mouth. He hissed when my lips hit the base of his penis. I took my other free hand and began to play with his balls. I spit on his dick to make sure it was all wet even though his precum had most of it wet already. I began to take his dick in my mouth again and bobbed my head back in forth as a sucked hard down on his dick. He hissed again. I sucked his dick until he cummed real hard in my mouth.

He picked me up and laid me down on the bed and spread my legs wide on the bed and picked my legs up and put them on his shoulders. He gripped my ass as he submerged his tongue deep into my pussy and licked my clit aggressively. He sucked and nibbled on my clit sending me into ecstasy shock. He ran his tongue up and down licking in between my folds. I could feel myself being on a high and I was going to crash soon.

He stuck his tongue into my core and began to go in and out tongue fucking me. That send me higher into my ecstasy as he went back to suck against my clit aggressively. It was as if he was getting all his frustrations out on me at this moment. I finally released on his tongue when he submerged his tongue back into my drenched core.

I wanted him in me so badly; it was more like I needed him. He crawled over me and made sure he put all his weight on his hands so he wouldn't crush me and kissed me so passionately it made me forget my name. One of his hands made its way to my breast and he began massaging it with is warm finger tips making me moan involuntarily into his mouth. He pushed my knees apart and gripped his dick as I felt him slide the head of his dick into my dripping wet core. I hissed when he just put the head into me. I was tight again and it hurt a little when he went in. he soothed me by kissing me passionately again.

He went slow and gentle so he could have stamina. He kissed me in between thrusts. He was making love to me not fucking me and that made me fall deeper in love with him. He continued with his gentle thrusts that made me go crazy with ecstasy.

"I love you so much mama." He repeated as he kissed me over and over on my lips, on my forehead, my chin, my cheek, my nose, all over my face.

He started going faster and that cause me to grip his shoulders and wrap my legs around his waist as he started getting a bit more aggressive. I dug my nails into his shoulders and bit my lip as I cummed twice on his dick. It was December 23 at 4:39 am a time I would never forget. This was the first time I can admit that Jacob made love to me and didn't fuck me.

He continued to go slow and gentle for a couple of hours. At our last round he cummed inside of me and pulled out, I was officially tired. He pulled me close to him so that I was on his chest.

I and Jacob were lying down in the bed. He lightly stroked my hair as we were laying there. Last night the jealous sex was amazing. Not only did he get drunk, but he made love to me the most passionately he has ever done. He may be a jealous fucker but I have to admit I love him.

"I love you jackass." I said as I was running my fingers on his stomach in circular motions.

"I love you too mama." he chuckled a bit. Did he have to be so cocky every time he got into my pants? This man was insane. We have been here a day and he is already cocky and jealous as fuck. It isn't fair that I deal with his BS.

"You know you shouldn't be jealous of my friends or David. I would never leave you for any of them. They don't compare to you." I smiled and then snuggled myself closer in his neck.

"I hope so. I just don't know I feel very possessive over you. It's not a bad thing I swear I guess I love you so much that I am willing to take care of you. It would hurt too much to see you with someone else." he kissed the top of my head. I knew what he was doing was because he loved me.

"I know poppa, I couldn't either."

"Mama, are you sure your dad isn't going to flip out?" he started rubbing circles on my back. It was maybe 7 am Jacob and I have been in this room having sex since 3 am.

"I don't think so he knew I was going to Justin's party. He is probably assuming I am crashing at his house like usual." I shrugged.

"Ok I think you should get some sleep mama. I don't want you to be tired." he was right. He kissed my forehead and he wrapped his arm tightly around my waist and I snuggled closer into his chest and put my arm across his chest and hugged him tighter.

We both fell asleep holding each other. I have never felt more loved in my life. This guy is amazing I am glad to say I have him, I love him, and I won't ever leave him.

--

I woke up to Jacob snoring and I smiled. I could get used to sleeping next to him like this. I was planning on going to go see Justin and talk to him about Leah. I didn't get the chance to talk to him about it before because it was his party. I had to admit we had fun the thing that ruined everything was Jacob and David fighting. I didn't expect him to show up. I tried to get up from the bed but Jacob's grip on my waist tightened.

"Where you think you're going?" His groggy voice whispered in my ear.

"I need to pee, or am I not allowed to pee."I joked which made him laugh and let my waist go. I got up and went to the bathroom to pee. I went back to the room wearing one of the hotel bathrobes.

"You know I don't remember half of the things that happened last night."Jake said randomly as he added a laugh. I giggled and sat next to him on the bed.

"Really?"

"Well I remember having the most amazing sex with you last night, even though I don't think it could even be called having sex, we made love last night." He chuckled as he gripped my waist and kissed my forehead. I was a bit sore, but nothing severely like he has left me before.

"Yea I can say the same Poppa." I smiled at his sweetness. "I wanted to go to Justin's house so I could tell him about Leah, I promised her." I looked at the clock and it was 3 in the afternoon.

"Yea we can go." He answered me.

--

We took a shower and I got dressed in the same dress from last night which was the only clothes I had and we went to Justin' s house. Samantha let us in and she was all smiles and her happy self. I was a bit suspicious at her happiness.

"Where is Justin?"I asked as soon as we walked into the apartment.

"He should still be sleeping, he had a long night yesterday, and he didn't get in until seven this morning." She said as she plopped down on the couch and Jake sat down next to her and started talking, I knew he knew I had to tell this to Justin alone.

I walked into Justin's bedroom and he was knocked out cold his face in the pillow and his arm hanging off the bed and all. I had to admit the sight was funny as hell. I walked lightly over to him and sat down on his butt. That sent him to jump a little but he didn't wake up until I screamed in his ear.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled into his ear. Justin jumped so high at the reaction. That made me laugh so hard.

"Yo shortcake that's fucked up as hell," He said as he sat in the bed.

"Well it's four in the afternoon and I need to tell you something so serious that it's a life or death." I might have been exaggerating. But Leah being pregnant was something really serious. Jay tensed a bit and I had his undivided attention and he looked more awake now.

"Don't tell me you had sex with Jacob and your pregnant now?" he looked so scared for me. I actually laughed because he thought I was pregnant. I tensed a bit and started fidgeting with the hem of my dress.

"Well no, I am not a virgin no more, but that isn't what I wanted to tell you." I said nervously. I had no clue how to spring this on Jay without him flipping out.

"So what is it then?" he looked more concerned now.

"Leah is pregnant with your kid, but before you say anything else. We didn't tell you because I felt it were the best to tell you in person. She is four months pregnant almost five months and she is having twins."

He lowered his head into his hands and I could tell he was going to stress about this real soon, but I didn't blame him this was some serious news he had. He looked over to me and straight into my eyes.

"Are you serious?" He asked me.

"Well yea I couldn't lie about this, I see Leah as my sister now. I take care of her when she needs me I am her support. I am most certain that kid is yours Jay. She wouldn't lie to me about something serious like that." I hugged him and he hugged me back. "So what are you going to do?" I asked him.

"Well what can I do, I am going to be there for my kids since its twins. I am going to be in my kid's life. I will make sure of that. I am going to take care of Leah as well." He sounded so serious and that made me so proud of Justin.

"You know I am so proud of you bro." I smiled at him and hugged him tighter.

"I refuse to be like my father Renesmee. I simply refuse to be like him. I will be there for my kids."

"I know Jay. You will be a great father at that." I smiled at him.

--

Justin took the Leah situation way differently than I expected. It made me so proud of him. I know Justin and Leah will be great parents. I was shocked at first when I went to an ultrasound with Leah and they found two heartbeats. I swear I felt like her baby daddy because I wouldn't miss not one check up with her, it made me excited to be able to share that with her. Even though it was Justin's responsibility to go with her, but he didn't know and that made me feel real bad. I loved Leah like a sister now and I would do anything for her. I would be those kids aunt no matter what, Justin is my family and over the months Leah did as well.

I just hope Laycie takes the news well, but I don't know how she will feel about becoming a grandma at the age of thirty-three. She might not be as accepting as Leah's mom who is a bit older then Laycie. Sue is an amazing woman for that, not to mention she is dating my grandpa too. So either way Leah is my family if my grandpa decides to marry Sue. I really hope Laycie takes it better then I hope.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that chapter I know i did, well I want you guys to guess what is going to happen next chapter, I will say this A lot of skeletons are coming out of the closet next chapter and I want you to guess who has the skeletons and what they are. I will give you the names of the characters that might have the skeletons and what not, you choose one of them and say what you think there skeleton is and what you think is going to happen when everyone finds out what it is. **

**Esme**

**Rosalie**

**Jacob**

**Bella **

**Edward**

**Carlise**

**Jasper**

**Laycie**

**Nessie**

**Alice**

**Emmett**

**Well now you choose and see who you think is and what you think their skeleton is, whoever gets close to what the skeleton was or the character who has a skeleton will get to know what the skeleton actually is and might get a preview of next chapter. So I hope you guys actually participate in this because I want to know what you think about it. Well now you can review and tell me what ya thought about this chapter and who you think has a skeleton. *SMOOCHES*  
**


	23. Chapter twentyone

**A/N: Okay guys I was going to update on Sunday, but I didn't because I didn't finish the chapter yet. So Okay this Chapter is a bit of a tear jerk-er, I think so anyway it does have a lot of drama, and I promise the only reason why I did things the way I did was because their is a reason to it. Well Enjoy this Chapter has to be my Favorite and this story is sort of my baby. lol. **

**Oh and for last Chapter nobody really guessed what the Skeletons were and when they did they were only partially right, Edward And Bella had the skeletons go and read about them and then tell me what you thought about them.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS----------------------  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The truth always hurts so much more.**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and I was sitting on the couch with my hair up in a loose bun in my pajamas with a blanket wrapped around me eating a bowl of fruity pebbles and watching invader Zim. It was early and I was being lazy and didn't want to get ready yet. I would leave that for later. My mom and Jake hadn't come over yet and grandma was starting to prepare food for tonight's dinner. Everyone was going to be here, even Laycie, Justin and Samantha, but that's already tradition.

The adults get drunk and chat about previous history and events that had occurred during the year. Normally the guys watch a couple games on TV and the women spend time in the kitchen gossiping about things that happened this always happens before everyone gets drunk and wait for it to be 12 to open gifts. This is the only time a year I was allowed to stay up after 12, I say this from my childhood.

Remembering all my childhood Christmases, Grandpa used to dress up like Santa the first five years of my life and he was the sweet Santa that everyone loved, but every year after that Uncle Emmett took over and dressed up like Santa. Not to mention after he spikes the eggnog and gets completely smacked and passes out in front of the fireplace. Holidays became funnier after that first Christmas.

I wonder how Christmas was going to be this year. Probably the same as always, I was still watching TV when the front door opened and I turned to see my mom and Jake at the door.

"Hey mom! Hey Jake!" I called from the couch and smiled at them.

"Hey honey." my mother called Jake sat down next to me on the couch and took my cereal and started eating it. I slapped his hand and he already had my spoon in his mouth.

"Hey!" I complained because he was eating my cereal. Mom shook her head and laughed.

"Jake I am sure you can get your own cereal." she said as she started going for the kitchen. Good for her daddy and the rest of the guys in my family went to get some more groceries for grandma. She gave them a list, knowing them they won't come back until after one. It's only nine in the morning now.

Mom went into the kitchen and it was just me and Jacob in the living room. He wrapped his arms around me as he was finishing up my cereal.

"You know I wanted that." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"And it was good." he smiled his lopsided grin and placed the empty bowl on the coffee table.

"My Grandma won't like that." I said a I stood up and grabbed the empty bowl.

"You're still in your pajamas?" he looked at my ass as I walked in front of him. My pajamas consisted of a spaghetti strapped shirt and a pair of short pajama shorts. He gulped hard I could tell as I seen his Adams apple go up and down.

"Yupp," I said as I swayed my hips back and forth. I didn't have to say anything else or do anything else because the next thing he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down in his lap and kissed on the side of my face. The bowl I had in my hand hit the floor and shattered. My grandma was going to be pissed.

"You shouldn't provoke me like that." he whispered in my ear and I giggled and probably blushed crimson. I got out of his lap and started to pick up the bigger pieces of glass.

My grandmother along with my two aunts and mother ran into the living room to see what caused the clatter. My grandma looked upset that one of her plates was broken. Thank god it wasn't one of her good china or she would be flipping out worse than now.

"What happen guys?" my sweet grandmother asked as she walked over to the scene of the crime. "Alice honey can you go to the kitchen and get a dust pan and broom?"

"Sorry about this grandma. It sort of slipped out of my hand." I glared down at Jake so he could feel bad for breaking grandma's bowl. He blushed a little and I could tell on his tan cheeks. It was so cute.

"Actually it was my fault Momma Cullen." he looked apologetic. "I am really sorry for breaking the dish."

"Sweety it's ok really. It's just a bowl." she smiled at Jake. I don't know why I felt happy to know my grandma liked him so much. If it were Justin who broke her dish she would make him work in the restaurant for a week.

"Ren be more careful next time ok sweety." My aunt Rose said as she saw I was still picking up the shards of glass. Aunt Alice came back and handed me the broom as she held the dust pan.

We quickly cleaned up the small mess made and the women went back to the kitchen to do what they were doing, which is most likely helping grandma cook

"Well Jake I am going to take a shower." I announced to him as I got up from the couch again.

"Don't I get to see your bedroom?" he asked me. I sighed deeply as I grabbed his hand and we walked up the staircase to my room. My room here was a lot different than the one in forks. I was surprised to find all my stuff in place as the day I left it.

My room had one purple wall that has lettering on the wall of my favorite quote in silver script. It says "One decides where to take their dreams and if you aim for the sky you might land amongst the stars." it's a quote I heard from my grandfather and I loved it ever since. Each wall is different; one has a mural of the sea that I personally painted a couple years ago when I saw the beautiful aquatic areas in Florida. It has fishes and coral reefs and I painted a mermaid in the middle because I am a sucker for supernatural stuff. Plus I find mermaids beautiful. When my Grandma first saw it when I  
was done said the mermaid looked like me and it wasn't intentionally meant to look like that but at least they could look at it and think of me. The other two walls were plain one was painted lavender and the other periwinkle they both had stars and moons all over the wall they glowed in the dark.

Jacob looked around my room and sat on my king sized bed. "Nice room, it is more decorated then the one back home. That one looks so plain compared to this one." he chuckled and I straddled him on the bed. I grabbed his cheeks and he gripped my waist and I kissed him passionately. I pushed all my weight on him to the point where he was  
now laying on the bed. I couldn't control the amount of want I had for him. It's like I needed him to breathe, every breath I took matched his, and every beat of my heart matched his. It was as if we were perfect for each other. He was like my complete other half, it's like when they say we have soul mates and we know who they are once we met them that they are our other half.

--

I took a shower and got ready as Jake went back downstairs so we wouldn't show suspicion of our relationship, when I say I was shitting bricks scared for my father to find out I was dating Jacob Black, I was more afraid for Jake then myself. My father would do something crazy I can just picture it now and I am afraid of his actions. I have this bad feeling down in my heart. My gut was telling me otherwise it was a nervous feeling I was getting and I didn't like it.

I got dressed in this cute red silk, my Aunt Alice chose the dress as always. She told me step by step how to do my hair and makeup so it would go perfect with the dress. That never gets old it has been a routine with her like that always.

I went downstairs to see Jacob with My two Uncles watching an old baseball game. I sighed deeply and walked to the kitchen. I saw my Aunts, Mom and grandma cooking. My grandma was the main one to be at the stove, while Rose was chopping up some vegetables, Alice was setting something in a casserole dish, and my mom was helping my Grandpa take some groceries out of the bags. In that my father walked into the kitchen with some more bags. He immediately smiled at me. He set the bags on the counter and came over and hugged me.

"You look nice princess; I will not be able to tell you how much I missed you." He squeezed me tighter.

"Dad! I can't breathe!" I gasped for air. He let me go without a second thought and his green eyes sparkled.

"Sorry Renesmee I just really missed you." He rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes looked apologetic. I looked over to my mother who looked up through a couple of strands of hair that covered her eyes and she looked at how my father was treating me like a child, but she didn't say anything.

I was still surprised how they could stand to be in a room with each other. It looked like things calmed down between the two of them. There was less tension in the room between them. I might be wrong I am not the most perceptive person. I rarely pay attention to my surroundings and what people do. I guess I am closed minded that way.

I helped my mother and grandfather put away some of the things grandma was going to use later. All the perishables were put in the fridge so they wouldn't get ruined. I wanted to offer to help, but Alice stared at me worried eye that I might mess up the beautiful dress I was wearing. I decided to head to the living room where my Uncles, father and boyfriend were.

You may think that I would be thinking a bit differently since my boyfriend and father are in the same room, but in this case my father has no clue that Jacob is my boyfriend. I was a bit relaxed when I slipped between my sexy boyfriend and Uncle Jazz. Uncle Jazz smiled at me and turned to look back at the TV screen. I turned to look at daddy who was sitting on the opposite couch with Uncle Em.

I looked at Jake who as the rest of the guys had his eyes glued to the TV. I noticed that they all looked relaxed and comfortable with each other. It was like Jake was part of the family that made me smile. Jake's fingers were on the side of my hand were they were placed on the couch. He slowly caressed my hand and it was a sweet gesture that no one would be able to see. I really wanted his arm to be around me, I wanted to snuggle up too him. Though I knew that would be a horrible thing to do.

I had become accustomed to a certain lifestyle while living in Forks. I had to admit I couldn't wait to get back there so I can go back with my life. Things in Forks are peaceful, well more calmed down then anything that could happen in New York. I am proud to say Forks had grown on me in such a amazing matter. I met the love of my life in the small town.

Laycie, Justin and Sammy walked through the door shortly after the game the guys were watching had ended. Laycie had brought something she cooked so we could have it later in the dinner. She probably baked her rum cake, which everyone finishes off and there is never any left over.

"So why don't we play some games." Uncle Emmett announced as he went to the living room closet to pull out some board games. I had a feeling he was going to bring out the one game I despise playing with my family. "Why don't we play Taboo first?" he announced with every sense of excitement he might have. I covered my eyes with my fingers and then ran them across my face.

Every time we have a family game night they all get so competitive and go for death matches against who would win. It becomes so competitive against one another it's hard to even stay in the same room with them. Someone always ends up so pissed that someone always breaks one of Grandma's vases or something fragile like glass. I have no idea what they will do this year. Frankly I am a bit afraid of their actions.

"Oh we know who is going to win." Uncle Jazz gloated. My father scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Why don't I pick the teams this year? Remember what happens when you too are team captains." I and my father shuddered at the thought.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad last year." Justin shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Yea because you were on Emmett's team. That wasn't a success moment when you guys broke Grandma's glass table." I swiped my hand across my face again.

"We won though." Emmett and Justin bumped chests. They thought they were so cool. I couldn't help but shake my head.

"Emmett and Justin aren't allowed on the same team this year." my father declared. "I will be a team Captain and how about you Jacob, since your new why don't you try." my jaw dropped. My father and my boyfriend against each other, Team Jacob and Team Edward, I don't know why that was such a hard pick there. Of course I would want to help both of them, but to choose between my father and Jake was going to be  
a bit difficult.

"Sure I see no problem in that." Jake smiled.

"Wait that makes us un-even, Jake is an extra person playing making it 13 players. Normally we have six players on each Team." Emmett complained and I wanted to slap my Uncle.

"It's ok Jacob can take my spot." Grandma smiled at Jacob.

"Thanks Momma Cullen." Jake smiled warmly at my Grandma.

"Ok so I will let you pick first Jacob." my dad motioned his hand to Jake to pick. Jacob smiled at me and I already knew he was going to pick me first.

"Nessie." he called my name. Uncle Jasper was writing down the teams on a note pad.

"Ok so it's my turn." my father turned to look at all the people who he could choose. Uncle Emmett raised his hand and started bouncing up and down.

"Pick me Eddie! Pick me!" Uncle Emmett continued to bounce.

"Dad." my father picked Grandpa Carlisle. Uncle Emmett frowned and sat back down on the couch by throwing himself and crossing his arms. "Your turn Jacob." my father eyed Jake curiously.

"Whatever you do, don't pick Uncle Emmett." I whispered in his ear. I had to warn him. He nodded and he looked around the room.

"Jasper." Jake chose. I don't know what his angle was but his choice was superb and that's that Jake didn't know their strengths. Dad chose Grandpa because grandpa knows how to describe things fast.

"Mhmm I underestimated you." my father stared. "I choose Laycie." he smiled at her and knowing why my father chose her is because they are going to cheat. They always do. Laycie and my dad are best friends so we all know they cheat.

"Pick Justin." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and looked in Justin's direction. If my father was going to cheat so was I. Justin and I cheat all the time, but so does Uncle Em and Justin as well.

"Justin." he pointed at Justin.

My father then picked Aunt Alice, had to admit Uncle Jazz did look pissed that he wasn't on the same team as Aunt Alice. Jake then picked Sammy and Aunt Rose. Dad was stuck with Uncle Emmett and mom. He picked mom first then Uncle Emmett.

Uncle Emmett was pissed that dad chose him last. No one wants Uncle Emmett on his team because he is a sore loser.

So we were playing the games and it was daddy's team's turn. So far we were winning. It felt good to be winning normally my dad wins at everything. It was Laycie's turn to act out the card.

"Umm two people... Dinner... Movies." she rambled.

"Be more specific!" Emmett said scratching his head. I shook my head it was obviously dating.

"Umm Rennie and Jacob." she said our names. My jaw dropped, but then the timer went out. "You guys it was dating." she sat back down on the couch.

"What did you say?" my father raised his eye confused.

"I said the card said dating." she pouted and crossed her arms again.

"No what did you say before?" he pushed even more. I was starting to sweat nervously now.

"I said Rennie and Jacob are dating, I thought you knew that?" she now suddenly looked over at me and looked apologetic.

"BELLA!" my father yelled and then looked at my mother.

"I had no idea that was true." my mother's gaze hit me and Jake. I swallowed a huge lump I had in my throat. My palms were sweaty and I was getting nervous under the pressure. "Renesmee is that true?" she asked me as her eyes were wide. The only thing I could do was grab Jacob's hand in mines and squeeze it for support.

"Yea Bella I am with your daughter." Jacob answered for me. He pulled me closer to him.

"I knew something like this was going to happen." my father got up from the couch and started pacing gripping the bridge of his nose. "Get off my daughter!" my father threatened Jacob and pulled me from Jake. "Ren you are not allowed to see this punk." my father spat the last part put. My nostrils flared and I was really pissed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I spat out and the words came out toxic. I was pissed how he can forbid me being with Jacob.

"Excuse me young lady!" my father questioned with every word of authority.

"How can you say I can't be with your daughter? You don't know me at all!" Jacob's words hit my father like a ton of bricks. Jacob was the only guy I have dated who was brave enough to stand up to my father.

"I don't need to know you, I know the yahoos from Forks and they are no good. You will never be what my daughter deserves." my dad's words were full of venom.

"I am not even from Forks. I live in La Push on the reservation." Jacob made himself clear.

"That's even worse, those boys from the Rez only want to take advantage of young girls." my father argued.

"Are you serious? I think you're just afraid because I am actually man enough to come to your face. I am not afraid of you Edward." Jacob moved closer to my father. I don't know if that was a good idea.

"Edward I had no clue they were together. I don't see any harm in them being together I know Jacob's father and his family they are good people." My mother stood up for us.

I had to say I didn't think my mother would take it better then my father. I just hope drastic measures aren't taken in our case. I don't know what I would do if our relationship was to be broken up now.

"She takes after you when she does this." my father pinched his bridge again. I didn't understand what he met by that.

"Don't start Edward you know the only reason why I did those things were because of you." my mother looked like she was about to break down crying. "You didn't help my situation at that time. I told you I was sick I really didn't know what I was doing. You were so busy thinking about who you were going to screw next you didn't care about me and Renesmee." my mother had tears spilling from her eyes and I had no clue what they were talking about.

"Go ahead you want to talk about me. Tell our daughter how you didn't want her, how you almost killed her." my father had a spiteful tone. I looked at my mother I couldn't believe she didn't want me, she tried to kill me?

"Renesmee let me explain." she tried to compromise, but that just made me more upset.

"You didn't want me!" my voice was broken, but the words came out loud.

"Listen to me Renesmee, your father is only saying the parts that make him look good." she sighed but then continued. "After I had you I went through a depression, your father was hardly around. It was as if he didn't even care about us. I had suicidal thoughts I wanted to kill myself and you, but that was because I was sick at the time. Your father was out having sex with random women. I thought that if I got help your father wouldn't go behind my back." she paused and took a deep breath. She was starting to hypervenalate. I could tell this was a tuff topic for her to hit.

I didn't want my mom to feel this way, but how could they not talk to me about things that were going on. I had the right to know why they split up if it jeopardized me in this way as to my well being. My mother sat down and continued.

"Your father is an egoistical bastard. He only thinks about himself. Your father threatened to leave me, when we lived by ourselves in our apartment; he came into the apartment and I was waiting for him. Some woman had called saying she was pregnant with his child, you were two years old at the time. He was going to leave me, but he got so mad because that night I left all heartbroken and torn, I went to a bar to get drunk to relieve some of the stress I was going through. He told me he was leaving me, he said he didn't want to be a father he didn't want you either so he can't blame me completely for the abandonment. I told him it wasn't fair the way he treated me. I left everything for  
him, I left my home town, my father, I left everything to be with him, I was so blindly in love I failed to see that he was a monster." she licked her bottom lip and she cried harder.

"Did you know your father has more kids?" she breathed deeply, I knew my mother was in deep pain just talking about this stuff.

"Now you're making yourself sound like the victim Bella. You tried to drown her in the bath tub along with yourself." my father spat furiously.

"You seriously believe that this doesn't hurt!" I yelled at both of them. The tears were now spilling down my cheeks. This was hard for me to chew none the less swallow. "Do you guys have to be fucking hypocrites?" I yelled furiously now. What did this have to do with me and Jake?

"I know you may not want to hear this from me Renesmee, but I don't want to see you end up like me. I fell in love young and I got pregnant young. I don't want you to have to go through the horrible things I went through. I love you too much to see you go through it." my mother said in between sobs. I could feel the pain rolling off her tongue.

Everyone stood quiet in the room; they just listened in jaw dropped to everything that was happening. I am thinking my family knew about this, the only ones that didn't had to be the teens. I felt like crying so hard and not to speak to my parent's period. How can you tell your child you didn't want them? Not just one parent but both didn't want you, one tried to kill you and the other is living secret lives. They are a case, what did I ever do to deserve parents like that.

"I will admit I have a son. I don't deny that, he lives in Los Angeles and he is 15. I wish I could have told you, but I didn't your mother only found out after that call. We got a divorce obviously we have differences." my father looked at me and he wanted to hug me. "That doesn't change the fact that I don't want you dating him. He isn't good for you, I forbid you from seeing him." my father demanded the last sentence.

"Are you done? I don't believe you two. You are hypocrites. I love him; I want to be with him. He loves me. That's more to say then from both of you!" I screamed the last part and ran off to my room tears streaming down my eyes.

* * *

**Jacob**

Nessie had just stormed out and after hearing her father an mother's confessions I can see why she was the way she was. I wouldn't allow her to feel this way. I couldn't see Nessie be in this state, it was almost unbearable.

"You may just realize that I am more man than you. That's what you're afraid of." I said those words with sincerity; my tone came out harsher then needed. I ran after Nessie and went up the stairs to her room to comfort her. She needed me and I was going to be there for her. We would get through this.

I knocked on the door softly. She didn't respond so I knocked a little harder. She screamed. "Go away!"

"Nessie it's me mama." I ignored her request and went inside of the room anyway. I needed to be there for her seeing that nobody went after her. I had to admit her family was a bit shady.

Nessie was sprawled out on her bed with her face in the pillow crying. I knew this was really hard for her. I sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her to me. She gripped tight onto my shirt. I knew she was vulnerable at the moment, but I knew what to do so no one would keep us apart.

"Nessie," I said as I wiped the tears away with my thumb. She looked up at me with the most innocent young eyes I have ever seen from her. I had to admit her beauty was radiating off of her. I held her closer. "Run away with me." I told her blunt and serious. I would take care of her, I would do anything to be with her, and even if it meant leaving everything I had and could. My future was with her and I loved her so much I was willing to take that risk.

More tears fell from her eyes, but these tears were silent and different. I could just look in her eyes and I could see my future in her eyes. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have her by my side.

"I wouldn't love anything more then to do that with you, but is that really what we should be doing? Where will that take us." she wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I will say this, I have never been surer of anything in my life then you. I love you Nessie and if we have to run away to be together then I will take that risk to be with you. I don't care what anyone says; I am willing to do anything to be with you that's how much dedication I have in us." I hugged her tighter and she gripped my shirt tight and buried deeper in my chest.

I don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing girl like her. I know I am completely blindly and dangerously in love with her. I can say honestly that she is my first love and I would do anything for her. It's a first considering how I used to be. I know she changed me for the best and I love that she did, I have this feeling in me that proves to me that I can't live without her. She is my other piece to the puzzle.

--

The days went by and I did what I could to spend the last days I could with my mama. Her father wasn't changing his mind about letting Nessie go back to Washington with me and Bella. He said there was no way in hell he would commit the mistake of letting Nessie go to Washington. That kind of pissed me off; Nessie's father was a douche bag and a fucking hypocrite. I bet I intimidate him and I am such a good guy it freaks him out. I have no clue as to why he doesn't like me it's not as I ever did something to him. The only crime I am guilty of is loving his daughter with all my heart.

So the days went by and Bella, Justin and I were going back to Forks. At least Leah would get something out of this fucking trip. I had to be in agony across the country away from my girl. I don't know why this is affecting me like this. I have never been so drastic like this at all.

It was finally the day for me to leave. I knew I had to be strong for both of us, since well Nessie wasn't stable enough to be strong when she would break down so easily. I have never seen her so fragile and vulnerable. This was so unlike the Nessie I knew, but I was going to be able to love her no matter what. I didn't think of this as a goodbye I saw it more as a challenge in our relationship. I know we could get passed this and I would have her again no matter what.

**

* * *

**

**Nessie**

I couldn't believe I couldn't be with him. I blame my father for everything. My father is such a fucking hypocrite. He caused my mom to leave him all those years before, my poor mother. It still hurts me to know she didn't want me, but I can't blame her she left to keep me safe as well so she couldn't do something crazy and hurt me.

My mom went through things I probably can't understand. My dad is to blame to everything that has happen. The only thing he is good at is separating people. He pushed my mom away from his arms with his infidelities. He has a son that is 15 he is two years younger than me. I want to meet my brother, he has nothing to blame for my father being an asshole that he is.

He can keep me away from Jacob, but I swear as soon as I get the chance I will run back to be with Jacob. I am going to run with my father's game for as long as he thinks. But he should know that as soon as I get the chance I will be back with Jacob. I swear my heart was hurting. I have never loved someone so much in my life Jacob means the world to me. My heart is still aching. I know I am young, but I know I am in love with Jacob. I know I can literally talk to him about anything and he always listens and makes me feels safe.

Today was the day he was leaving and he was going back to Forks and I wasn't going with him. I swear I cried in his arms from what felt like hours. I loved him so much I couldn't bear to see him leaving me.

"I love you." I whispered as he was at the gate. He hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head. I felt so safe and secure in his arms. I knew Jacob was my future and what I looked forward to everyday.

"I know Ness, I love you too. I won't let this put a strain on us. I won't let your father separate us for long. I promise I will be back with you mama, I can't not be with you." He hugged me tighter and I knew he was being strong for the both of us. I couldn't I was a bit more weak I was crying onto him. "Shh don't cry I need you to be strong for us. Think of this as a break not an ending. I could not see myself without you alright mama." he lifted my chin and I closed my eyes and he gave me the most passionate kiss that I have ever had from Jacob. It showed all his love. I returned the love and deepened the kiss showing how much I loved him as well.

It was like a dark time and he left and walked to the gate. I felt my knees give out and I fell to the ground. Uncle Jasper was there and he hugged me comforting me. I knew he was on my side. He always has been by my side; I knew he could sense all the emotions I had at that point in time. I could trust Jasper because I knew he understood the pain I was going through. I hugged my uncle tighter and sobbing into his shoulder and he rubbed my back trying to soothe me.

All I knew was I could not talk to my father. I hated him for making my life hell when things were so simple and carefree for me. I missed Jake like Hell and I knew I needed him. There was no way I could forget him.

--

The next two days I spent in my room like a zombie all dead and life less. My father tried on many attempts to talk to me, but I refused to talk to him. I wanted to get away from here as soon as possible. All those months before when I begged to stay in New York were the opposite. I wanted to be in Washington with the man I loved.

It was raining and I was leaning against the window. The rain reminded me so much of Forks and that didn't make things easier. I haven't slept in three days since he left. I was brought out of my thoughts from a knock on my door. I didn't even say anything when my Aunt Rose poked her head through the door and smiled at me. I just continued to look out the window as the rain hit against the glass. Aunt Rose came and sat at my bed side.

"Honey can we talk?" she asked. I didn't say anything I just nodded my head. I really wanted to be alone, but Rose always makes me smile when I am down. "Well sweety, I know how much you want to get away from your father. Emmet and I are moving to Los Angeles. We were wondering if you wanted to come with us."

I don't know why that affected me so positively. She didn't need to tell me again my answer was yes. A simple complete yes, I was willing to get as far away from New York City as possible. I needed to; there was no need for me to be here if I was going to continue to fight with my father. There was no hope in trying to forgive my father. We might one day get over this, but as of now I don't have it in my heart to forgive him.

Everyone seemed to want to leave. Even Justin left he went to Washington to go take care of Leah and his seed. I don't blame him I knew Justin would do the right thing and step up to take business into his hands. I kind of semi seen a relationship blossom with the two and that was a good thing.

* * *

**Jacob**

I was so fucking pissed. Nessie's father is a fucking idiot. Not only to mention he is a fucking hypocrite. I was back in La Push already lying on my couch not only to fucking think I won't see my girl anymore. It so happened to be my birthday today. The boys were trying to get me to go out since it was my eighteenth birthday. They wanted to take me to a gentlemen's club called sinful. It was the local spot to go to. I so didn't want to, know my girl was in New York missing me and shit. It didn't seem right to me.

I heard a knock on the door. Oh great it's one of my boys trying to get me to go to the strip club. I got up and was prepared to yell at one of them. Punch them in the jaw if I had too. I opened the door to a very beautiful woman. She was about 5'8 slender; her hair was down her back. She had silky raven black hair just like Rachel. This woman reminded me a lot of my mom.

"Can I help you?" I asked her a little curious. She was wearing like this designer suit and fancy heels and shit.

I have spent my share of hours with Alice to know how to spot the real deal. I swear I hate Alice. Not to mention this lady had a fucking black Bentley coupe outside my house. This lady has some serious cash.

"I am looking for Billy Black." she said sweetly. Whoa! This lady was looking for my dad.

I didn't need to say anything else when my dad wheeled in to the living room with a shock look on his face; it looked like he just saw a fucking ghost.

"Sarah?" my dad said lowly that it was a little louder than a whisper. He really did look like he saw a ghost.

The woman came inside and smiled at my father. "Nice to see you Billy." she said as she eyed him in the wheel chair. Dad got in the wheel chair because he had diabetes. Not like he even took care of himself. I swear if Rachel wasn't here he wouldn't even take care of himself.

"I beg the differ seeing you." Billy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "What are you doing here anyway?" I was confused who was this woman.

"Remember our deal Billy it is his birthday today. We agreed the day he turned eighteen he was coming with Me." her gaze went to face me. What the fuck was this about?

"Who are you?" I asked confused. Who the fuck was this woman? She smiled at me and then walked over.

"I am your mother." she smiled warmly. No fucking way she couldn't be my mother, my mother passed away in a car crash.

"No fucking way!" I yelled. "There is no way in hell, my mother passed away!" my tone was still strong.

This woman could not be my mother. My mother was an amazing woman who would never do something like lie to her kids and walk out on them. This had to be some sick joke my boys were playing on me for not going to a strip club.

"Billy what did you tell him?" she sounded a bit upset and turned to look at my father.

"I just told him what you are to me, your dead." He looked away and stared at the wall. My father lied to me? I frowned myself and sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands.

"Honey I am sorry if your father didn't tell you the truth. I called every week." she crossed her arms and looked at the floor I could see she was about to cry. I didn't want to see her cry, but maybe she deserved it.

"What do you want? I haven't seen you since I was like maybe three and I thought you were dead." It was my turn to cross my arms now.

This had to be a bad dream though. My mom passed away. There was no way this woman could be my mother. Why would she walk out on us like that? How could any mother do that to her children? This was not what I signed up for. My life in the last couple months could not have gotten more complicated.

"I am sorry for leaving, but Billy hasn't been completely truthful to you. I called and asked about you all the time. I got a divorce from Billy. He ended up with full custody of you kids and I made a deal with Billy that as soon as you turned eighteen that you could come live with me. That's if you want to." she looked at me straight in my face.

How could I go with some woman who abandoned me when I was not even a toddler? I blame her for how I was for a couple of years. I don't understand why she would even consider coming back in my life after so many years. It just doesn't make any sense to me.

* * *

**Nessie**

I was stressed I hated my father even more than I did on the day he actually said I couldn't be with Jacob. I needed to be away from him, I couldn't stand to be near him a second more. My Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were moving to Los Angeles and I decided to go with them. I would be far away from my dad and that was a good thing at this moment. I missed Jacob like crazy and today was his birthday. I so wish I could be there with him and just spend the day with him. I was frowning the whole way to LA. My brother Brandon lives in LA and I was going to meet him. After I found out I have a little brother I kind of wanted to meet him.

We were pulling up to the new house and I had to admit it was a truly nice house. We were going to be living in the ocean view estates. Anybody that lived there had some serious cash. The houses were huge and real expensive. Aunt Rose and uncle Em had the money so I don't blame them for wanting to live in a glam neighborhood. Good thing  
about it was my brother Brandon lived about four houses down. I would get to meet him and if we hit it off we could hang out more often.

As we pulled into the long drive way we pulled up to Mansion. House would be a understatement to describe this place, It was huge. I knew I would be the most spoiled niece in the world.

We got out of the car and explored the house. As soon as you walk in there, this huge spiral staircase and a crystal chandelier hanging in the foyer. The stairs were wide and turned up to the floors above. The house was like colonial meets Greek. The foyer also included a couple pillars that were very Greek/roman style. I had to admit that if the foyer was impressive imagine the actual house.

"Come on Ren; let's see the rest of the house." Aunt Rose said as she pulled my arm and dragged me to the next room on the main floor. The next room was furnished with wood accents navy blue couches that matched the carpets. There was a great fireplace that resembled a modern fireplace. I am thinking it was gas and not the old fashioned  
you chop the wood and start a fire. The room had glass figurines on the mantel, she had a glass coffee table and I have to admit I thought that having so much glass in a house with Emmett was a bad idea. Above of the fireplace was a huge flat screen TV. The only thing I thought was Uncle Emmett. He is the only one who must have a huge TV it's like a religion to him.

We went through the rest of the house and I wanted to see the neighborhood a bit. I slipped out and had my blackberry in hand I was going to call Jake and say happy birthday to him. I walked outside it was still early and all I saw was a bunch of little rich kids playing. Of course it's LA hot and sunny. I sat down on one of the lawn chairs that were on the front lawn. I pulled out my phone and called Jacob.

The phone rang about three times and he didn't answer the phone, I don't know why that bothered me a little. He normally picks up on the first ring. After a couple more rings it went to voicemail. I hung up and tried calling once more and nothing. The only thing I could think of was something was wrong, I just hope that he isn't cheating on me already, even though we technically aren't together at the moment. Maybe I am just jumping to conclusions at the moment. That's what it had to be me jumping to conclusions.

* * *

**OKAY so I hoped you liked it, I know I did I promise that Next Chapter will be good, Nessie meets her brother Brandon. Well now you get to Review and tell me how good or bad this is. So how were those skeletons? ^_^**


	24. Chapter twentytwo

**A/n: Okay I know this chapter took a lot longer to get out then Regular, but my week has been hectic been out and about this whole week and hardly had time to write, which sucked, but here is the next chapter and I hope you guys love it. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not SM!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Meeting Mr. Hottie.**

* * *

**Nessie**

I was still sitting in the lawn chair and I just wanted to take in some sun. I put on my sunglasses and lay back in the chair and closed my eyes and started to take a nap. My phone started buzzing and I answered the phone without even looking at the screen.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Nessie." it was Jake and he sounded a bit out of breath. I don't know why that raised my suspicions on him even more. That was so unlike him. I looked at the phone and looked at the time. I was asleep for an hour out here?

"Yea happy birthday poppa." I said a little excited. I heard him sigh deeply.

"Yea I almost forgot that was today, so how are you mama?" he was trying to avoid his birthday? Was there something wrong with him?

"I am fine sweety, is there something you want to talk about with me? You know I am here for you baby." I wanted go console him and demand to know what his problem was, what was bothering him?

"Not at the moment I have a huge headache and I kind of want to go to sleep. Can I call you later?" he was trying to avoid my question to know what was wrong. Now I knew something fishy was going on and I didn't like it at all.

"Um sure... You get anything you want since it's your birthday." I know I ended it sadly, but that was because I missed him and I was still dealing with the fact that he wasn't here with me.

"Don't make it seem like I don't want to talk to you because I do, just I've been under some stress today and I just want to clear my head and go to sleep."

"I didn't say anything, I said sure. I trust you Jake, don't make it seem like you have a guilty conscience." I was intrigued now. I could guilt him to tell me what was wrong. I know that wasn't the nicest thing to do, but Jake should trust me enough to talk to me about things.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I promise I will tell you what's up ok. Love you mama." he ended with blowing me a kiss through the phone.

"Love you too, just make sure you know that you can talk to me ok poppa." I blew him a kiss at the end as well.

"I know, we will talk about this tomorrow," and with that he hung up the phone.

I was becoming a little concerned about why he was acting the way he was. I have to say I don't really like it. Uncle Emmett came outside wearing some cargo shorts a white shirt and some flip flops. He had a huge grin plastered on his face as he jogged over to where I was sitting in the chair.

"So how you holding out shortcake?" he asked me as he sat in the lawn chair next to mines. I straightened myself out in the chair I turned to look at him fully. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but I had an act to presume so I wouldn't get caught so much in my depression.

"I am pretty good." I lied, but knowing Uncle Emmett he wouldn't notice the difference much.

"Brandon is going to come over in a little bit so you can meet him. Maybe you two can go watch a movie together and get to know one another." Uncle Emmett encouraged. It seemed like everyone knew about my little brother except me. It was all cool though I was going to meet him now. Hopefully he is a cool kid and I would be able to have a best friend who is also my little brother.

**--**

Brandon Anthony Cullen is my little brother. I don't know why I wasn't as surprised as I should have been. My father having a child with another woman and not by my mother his ex wife didn't piss me off like I thought it would have. Now that I know the truth as to why my parents split up it isn't so much the surprise I thought it would be. Maybe things could've been a million times better if my parents didn't tell me about it. I would still be in Forks with my Jake living happily ever after, but I'm not. I am in Los Angeles living with my Aunt and Uncle.

Someone like me should be happy that they went from Rainy Forks to sunny glam Los Angeles, but I'm not I am a bit depressed and I blame my father for it. At least I don't have to deal with him trying to apologize and saying he did it for my own good.

I don't know what he has against Jacob, he doesn't even know him. I hate my father for judging Jake by his exterior and I will admit he shows off a lot of old player Jake. Dressing in fitted Levi jeans, Hollister tees and fresh Air max sneakers, yea he is a regular hoodlum. Note my tone of sarcasm. Justin dresses the same way and to my father Justin is the most amazing example of the perfect guy for me.

So my little brother was coming to meet me. I had to shake any thought of my father or Jake or I wouldn't have been able to enjoy myself not one bit. I know I didn't want to make a bad impression with Brandon. I kind of wanted to be a good influence on him. Something that Justin wasn't my whole life not that I don't love him he is my brother no matter what, even if there is no blood line.

So I and Uncle Em were still sitting in the front lawn this time Aunt Rose came and joined us. I saw a tall lanky boy with reddish brown hair walking up to the house. He was very thin and pale. He was wearing some striped Bermuda shorts in a light blue, a sky blue Hollister shirt and beige flip flops. His hair was straightened out like most preppy boys. He had his hair swooped to the side and it had a little flip. I personally thought that was a little girly. Was my little brother gay?

I shook the mean thought out of my head as Uncle Emmett stood up to great Brandon. I had to admit my little brother did look a lot like my father. "Brandon." Uncle Emmett said pleased to the teenage boy in front of him.

"Hello Emmett." Brandon smiled and then his eyes automatically fixed towards me. "You must be Renesmee?" He had a deep voice and I could tell he had received puberty not too long ago.

"Yes that's Renesmee." Aunt Rose cut in. "How have you been?" She smiled her loving smile and put her hand on her hip.

"I have been good Rose." He had a hint of timid to him. You would think for a kid of a stature of 6'1 he wouldn't be very bashful.

"It's nice to finally meet you Brandon." I managed to choke out. I don't know why my brain wasn't processing things very well, maybe because every thought was going back to what was up with Jacob and why he was acting shady.

**

* * *

Jacob**

I still felt like crap after I woke up from last night. I know I was in the wrong for keeping Nessie clue less, but sometimes you need to do something's certain ways so you don't start to worry people. I sat up in my bed and moved towards the edge. I wiped my face of the sleepless night I had. It was very hard to believe my mother was still alive and the fact that I was lied to by the man I looked up too was even more devastating.

I am not the kind of guy to wear his emotions on his sleeve, but shit was just getting complicated by the moment. I would think some things over then I would proceed with what I am going to do about the situation.

I got up out of my bed and took a quick shower got dressed. I needed some advice and I don't know why I thought of Seth to talk to. I got out the house didn't even bother to eat and made my way to the Clearwater residence. I parked the car in front and walked up to the door. I took a deep breath before even thinking of knocking on the door.

_Come on Jake you can do this. _My subconscious kept on mentioning to me. I finally got the guts to knock on the door and the one to answer the door was Justin. Which was just fucking great, another reason of thinking about my Nessie, looking at her Best friend doesn't help much. Even though Justin is a real good guy I don't have enough trust in him to confide like that.

"Hey Jacob, What's up?" He greeted me and I gave him a pound and walked in the house.

"Nothing I was looking for Seth." I said as I looked to see if anyone was in the living room.

"He is in the back in his room."

"Justin who is it?" Leah came in the room wearing an apron looking all Betty Crocker like. I had to say that look didn't fit Leah too much. "Oh hey Jake." She smiled as she wiped her hands at the end of the apron. Her belly was type big already. She did get nicer now that she was going to be a mom and all.

"Nice." I said as I pointed up and down at the blue flowery apron she had on.

"Thanks Jake." She said sarcastically and then rolled her eyes. That was the Leah Clearwater I remembered. She pranced back into the kitchen where she was.

"I'm going to talk to Seth." I said shaking my head as I walked to the back of the house to Seth's room.

When I reached the end of the hall and to the sign on the door that said Caution zone that was totally Seth. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Seth yelled. I walked in and he was playing some game on PS2.

"Seth I need to talk to you." I sounded real serious, which I really was since I was a little lost as to what to do.

"Can it wait I'm playing god of war and I am almost done with it." He said as he was tapping some buttons on the controller and his eyes glued to the screen.

"Can you put it on pause this is quick." He put the game on paused and turned to look at me.

"Alright shoot Jake." He now turned fully to look at me. Seth was a good friend and I knew I could talk to him truthfully about this topic and Embry and Quil wouldn't be able to give me the answer I needed at the moment.

"Alright I found out my mother isn't dead, I found this shit out yesterday." I took deep side and put my fingers at the bridge of my nose.

"Oh that must be hard Jake." He sounded truly sorry and I didn't really didn't want his pity about the matter.

"Not at all, I am just debating on a decision I don't know how to take." I sighed again and pinched the bridge of my nose a little tighter.

"What decision are you talking about Jake?"

"She wants me to go live with her, this woman has money out her ass, she pulled up to my house in a Bentley coup of the year. That car is expensive. So I know she got some serious paper."

I had to think about it and I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of going right away if I did end up going to live with her.

* * *

**Nessie**

**(2 weeks later)**

I was with my little brother Brandon and we were hanging out today. He is like super awesome we just finished watching a movie. Who knew that I would end up a sister now and actually get along with my little brother? So we just got out of watching the new Parody flick that had me pissing in my pants. It was so funny.

My little brother looks a lot like my dad which is freaky. I know people tell me I look like my dad and that is the last thing I want to know. He has like the dominant gene with his child which freaks me out. Me and Brandon ended up walking into a star bucks the kid and me were fanatics of stuff I don't blame him. He is like my mini me.

"So Brandon how do you like Edward?" I asked. I refrained from calling him daddy anymore since we got into the fight over Jake. I miss him so much already. I sighed. My days suck without Jake. It has already been a couple of weeks and I miss the Jackass pain in the butt, other things more than others. He was still my sweet heart and I loved him for it.

"I mean pops is cool, just he wasn't in my life the way I needed him to be you know." he looked at the ground. We were in star bucks at one of the tables just drinking a caramel frapuccino.

"I understand completely, same thing with my mom. Just I never had my dad much either I was basically raised by my grandparents." I smiled I missed grandma and grandpa a whole lot. I heard the little annoying bell ring to the door. I swear I still hate those things.

"What's wrong sis?" I guess Brandon sensed my annoyance.

"Just I hate those door bell things they sound so annoying. I know that was random." I giggled he quickly joined in with me. By accident I knocked over my cup. "Shoot! I wanted my frapuccino." I was also trying to cut down on cursing and being a good example to my little brother. I was sad cause I am obsessed with star bucks coffee.

He laughed at me. "Just go get another one." he couldn't stop smiling. He was right though. I got up and went to the counter to order another frapuccino.

"Can I get a caramel frapuccino?" I told the woman who was working at the counter. I looked next to me and saw this real cute guy staring at me. He had short black spiky hair and he was about 5'11. He snapped me out my thoughts of ogling him by saying something.

"Hi." he said enthusiastically. I smiled at him. The guy was real cute. He looked familiar. His smile was sweet and showed his perfect white teeth.

"Hi." I responded back a bit sheepish.

"I am Taylor and you?" he asked me and I swear I forgot my name at the moment. He looked so familiar it was freaky. I finally put the pieces together, he looked like my Jacob.

"My name is Nessie." I think I blushed; I hadn't had a guy approach me and be so blunt in a long time. I normally just ignore them and yet in this case I couldn't help myself. I haven't really heard from Jake in a while and it was kind of worrying me a bit.

"You are really pretty Nessie." He winked at me as he got his drink from the woman. I smiled at him and bit my bottom lip a little nervously. "Let me pay for your drink." He offered me, and who am I to object a free drink.

"Yea sure." I was being very bashful and that was really unlike me. All I know was this guy looked like Jake and at the moment that was a really good thing.

"So does a pretty little thing like you have a boyfriend?" He smiled that pearly white smile at me.

"Well it's a bit complicated, I do but I don't." I answered honestly. I was with Jake without really being with him. It was an on off kind of thing and I wasn't so sure if we were still together or not. I wanted for us to be together, but how would we work that out. It was a truly complicated matter.

"How does that work?" He chuckled a bit; it was good he took it as a joke. I wouldn't seriously know how to turn down such a cute guy.

"Well I am kind of with someone, but I am not with him because I don't see him anymore. Is that a bit confusing?" I bit my bottom lip nervously again.

"Well I think I got it now." He smiled. I got my drink at the counter. "So are you her alone?" he asked me.

"Well no I am here with my brother." I didn't have to say anymore because my little brother walked over to us.

"Ren what took you so long?" He asked as he was brushing something off his shirt.

"I was talking to this really nice young man who just bought me my frapuccino." I took a sip towards the end.

"Brandon you have a sister?" Taylor said surprised. I was shocked that this guy knew my brother, but maybe they went to the same school or something.

"You two know each other?" I asked a little clueless.

"Yea we have known each other since we were kids. Dude when dude you get back?" He punched Taylor in the chest.

"Got back last night from Vancouver was filming some last minute things from a movie I am working on." He smiled and rubbed the part on his chest were Brandon punched him. OMG he was an actor? Was he?

"Must be awesome travelling all the time though bro?"

I was starting to feel like a third wheel now. I was just there sipping my coffee as they were talking. Brandon noticed and then looked at me.

"Nessie this is Taylor Lautner, he is the hot actor all these girls are obsessing over. You will probably see a lot of him now." He chuckled and I didn't understand the tone behind it.

"What do you mean Brandon?" I asked clueless to what he meant.

"Taylor here is your neighbor." He smiled at that.

"Really so you and your Fam bought the house next door. House had a pretty high price."

"Well my Uncle and Aunt bought it." I smiled uninterested with my families spending habits.

"It's nice to know we can hangout because I would love to get to know you better." I blushed like a fool when he finished.

--

Had to admit the next month passed by pretty smoothly, I got to know Taylor a lot better and that was a great thing, he was a real sweety. We would go out to movies, dinner and regular people stuff. He was still a very average humble person. I got along great with him and I did like him. I would still think about Jake and wonder if what I was doing was wrong.

Another week passed and Taylor asked me to be his girlfriend. I sort of debated whether to agree to it or not. I have never had such a difficult time in saying yes to a guy. It has either always been a straight forward no or yes, but with Taylor I was still very unsure. We went to different schools which made things a bit more complicated, but I still very much like him.

I went to school with my brother Brandon; I met his girlfriend Miriam who is this really pretty girl who is also very awesome I noticed myself getting closer to her and we were almost semi-best friends. Everything in my life was pretty much running smoothly.

I finally in the end did say yes to Taylor and we did start dating and he picked me up and spun me around and kissed me, but that only made me dizzy and made me throw up. He was a bit concerned but it didn't worry me much.

--

I woke up sweating and the dreams became more vivid, it was as someone was stabbing me in my heart. I could only see them ripping me open and shards of glass spread across every inch of me. I was having horrible nightmares in where I would be dying. Flying out a window and continue to fall and never hit the ground. I would become so scared because it actually felt like I was falling. I would wake up with a cold sweat.

This morning was a little different than most mornings. I woke up from my usual nightmare. My stomach started to bubble and I felt like I was about to throw up acid. I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet as soon as I thought I was done I threw up again.

Maybe I was sick, I hadn't been sick in a long time. Maybe what I ate last night with Taylor made me sick. Taylor was such a sweet heart, I liked him a lot. He was nothing like Jake he was a bit more innocent at things and I liked that. The thing that attracted me to Taylor was the fact that he looked a lot like Jacob minus the fact that he was shorter then Jake and was less built muscular wise anyhow. But his face was similar and he was equally gorgeous.

I really had learned to like Taylor a lot, he was like my Best friend and I love that kind of quality in a guy. The fact that we could just kick back and chill was a definite plus. I ignored the fact that I woke up sick.

I was hearing less and less from Jacob as the weeks passed on. As soon as I rinsed my mouth my phone started ringing and it was the only ringtone that I have for Jacob, two of hearts by Stacey Q. There was a reason to why I chose that song, because it goes to how I felt for him and how I still feel for him even though I am not with him anymore.

The part that played was:

_**I never said**_

_**I wasn't gonna tell nobody, no baby**_

_**But this good lovin'**_

_**I can't keep it to myself, oh no**_

_**When we're together**_

_**It's like hot coals in a fire, oh baby**_

_**My body's burnin'**_

_**So come on, heed my desire**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Two of hearts**_

_**Two hearts that beat as one**_

_**Two of hearts**_

_**I need you, I need you**_

_**Two of hearts**_

_**Two hearts that beat as one**_

_**Two of hearts**_

_**Come on, come on**_

I was in complete and utter shock he hadn't called me in a long time. It was a bit strange that he would do so as well. I looked at the phone and let it ring a little more and then picked up.

"Hey you." I answered I was a bit wary as to how to answer the phone now.

"How are you doing mama?" He sounded really sweet.

"I am doing good, just enjoying this Los Angeles sun." I giggled at my own corny joke.

"You're in L.A. now?" I forgot I never told him that I moved to Los Angeles.

"Yea I moved with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett like almost two months ago."

"Oh so like right after I left then."

""Yes more or less so around that time."

"Oh ok cool, sounds very cool."

"So how are you? We never really talk anymore, what's up with that?" I was a little bit curious to that question.

"I guess we have been a little busy, you know I work and school. I really don't understand though we used to always have time each other." He sighed into the phone. I noticed he had some irritancy. "I have to go back to work so I'll call you sometime ok."

"Ok have a good time at work." I giggled.

"You have no idea." I noted his sarcasm and giggled some more. "Bye Nessie."

"Bye Jake." In that we hung up the phone.

Things were way off with Jake it wasn't the same as before, but yet I still had that love I had for him.

--

I was getting ready for school and I noticed something a little different about myself and I started to freak out. I hadn't gotten my period in a while. I don't know why I didn't notice that before, but I have always suffered from irregular periods anyhow. I was starting to get a bad feeling like this was caused due to something else. I grabbed my phone and called up the only support I had in LA.

Miriam.

"Miriam I need your help now so come over as soon as possible!" I screeched into the phone.

**

* * *

Jacob**

So some serious time had passed since my mom proposed for me to go live with her. Nessie had just told me she was living in Los Angeles and I thought that was pretty cool. I had my busted old Sidekick 3 in my hand thinking about whether I should call my mother up and see if I am actually interested in living with her.

I missed Nessie like hell. I normally have waited for her to call me and she hadn't lately. She has been acting real distant. I still love my mama. It gets a little hard for me when I am at work and there isn't much to do. I find it when I am alone that I think about her more. It still hurts because I love her so much and I can't be with her.

I sighed and looked at my mom's number a couple time before I actually pressed talk. When I did and pressed the phone to my ear the phone rang three times and she answered.

"Hey Jacob." she sounded all cheery. I don't blame her she wants to make shit up in my fucked up enough life.

"Hey Sarah. I was actually taking you up on your offer." I was fidgeting with the end of the sheet from my bed.

"Oh really! You will love Los Angeles." she sounded super excited. A smile crept on my face when she said Los Angeles. I know LA is a big city, but one can't help but wonder and wish. I would be close to my mama again it wouldn't matter.

The whole time I have been away from her I haven't been with another girl because there isn't no other girl like her. I am a fucking pussy huh. I wondered what it would be like just to hold her and have her again. I just wanted her again.

"I bet I will, so when can I come out?" I was a little excited about everything that was going for me and in a short amount of time.

"Whenever you're ready, you don't have to bring a thing I will buy all new things for you. Mya and Melanie are dying to meet you." she sounded just as excited.

Mya and Melanie? Who are they? I was a bit clueless but maybe my mom had more kids and with her new husband. I wasn't too pleased to the fact that my mom had remarried and had some kids with the man, but if she was happy I didn't care much. I was in the pursuit of my own happiness and my happiness happened to be in Los Angeles.

"Oh ok. I would like to come out this weekend and we will make an arrangement. This won't be permanent. I will stay with you two months Sarah, no longer than that." I thought two months were perfect and I would be able to have Nessie back and be happy like I was meant to be.

--

So the days went by and I actually got everything ready so I could go live with Sarah and her husband Ricardo this millionaire guy. My mom seemed happy with him they had been together for what seemed to be an exact 15 years. I don't care much though, the only reason I am going is so that I can see my girl again.

What I found out is that my sister Melanie is 13 and Mya is only 6. I imagined that they would be very young. I am 18 and my mother left when I was about three. Rachel and Rebecca were older like 6. So what do I do? Do I accept these girls like my sisters? Or do I treat them badly? I don't think they are to blame for my parents splitting up those years back. They are still my family no matter what happens. Ugh the things I go through because I am in love.

I took a small private jet that Sarah had set up for me to go to LA. When I arrived at LAX I had a car waiting for me. The only things I brought along with me was a backpack with a change of clothes and my phone. Nothing more than that, I took a deep breath when I saw my mother standing outside a brand new shiny Black Hummer H3. I wasn't shocked at all. I was actually expecting a Maybach or a Ferrari something way more out of the league of a Hummer H3.

"So how was the flight Jacob?" she asked as she ran a few fingers through my hair.

"It was ok." I tried to avoid some contact before I actually had to begin talking to her. We got in the car but she continued to chatter.

"Well I wanted to take you shopping. You start school Monday, I am looking forward for you to get along with Melanie since you two will be attending the same school." she smiled as she had her small petite  
hands on the steering wheel.

She pulled out the airport and drove down this strip. There was a bunch of stores. She took me to get a bunch of clothes and some sneakers. I felt bad for her spending so much money on me, but she said there was no problem since money wasn't an option, she pulled up to a phone store.

"I think we need to get you a new phone. This one isn't cutting it." she took my phone out my hand. I personally liked my phone I had it for awhile now and I was accustomed to it already. "Wouldn't you want one like this?" she showed me her phone. It was the new blackberry. I wasn't really a blackberry person, but I was never going to turn down a free phone.

"To tell you the truth I really don't care as long as I can text and call on it." I was being completely honest in that one.

"Well we can get you a new one then." I had to admit my mom was pretty cool.

We went and got the new phone and then at last we were going to the house. We pulled up to this huge house it was a fucking mansion like everything about it looked all fancy and shit. I had to admit I was going to like this. As soon as we got out the car I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful house that was in front of me.

"Adam can you take the bags to the room on the third floor that's where my son is going to be staying." She winked at me and I knew I was going to expect some huge room with a bunch of expensive shit inside of it.

Two girls ran out of the house and directly to my mother Sarah. They hugged her and both screamed "Mommy!" I wish I would have had her when I was younger and been able to run to her and say mommy. Guess when I have a kid of my own I will be able to experience that, I wouldn't leave my kid and not be in the kid's life.

"Girls this is your older brother Jacob." Sarah said as she had a girl each under her arm. They looked like the picture perfect family and I had to admit I was a little jealous because of that. I never had the picture perfect family. What can I say I was a screw up, and I put the old man through all of it, that wasn't a good thing for me to do and I kind of regret it now.

"Hi Jacob I am Melanie." The older one reached her hand out to greet me. I shook her hand to be nice.

"Mommy he is cute." The little one said and hid behind Sarah. I couldn't help but laugh. She was really a cute little girl. Sarah picked up Mya.

"Let's get you inside Jacob." Sarah giggled and we went inside the house. "You will meet Ricardo later he is out at the moment, don't worry he is a nice guy." She put Mya down and she kept on staring at me. She should because she hadn't seen me since I was a toddler.

--

I got myself settled in; the room was bigger than my whole house back in La Push. I guess my mother didn't like the things my father could give her; she went from a shack to a fucking mansion. I never thought how she was hurt that she had to leave my father. I sat down on the bed and thought about what I was getting myself into by living with Sarah. Of course Billy objected to it, but I thought about it. My father needs me way more than Sarah could ever need me.

Pretty much the weekend went smooth. I was a bit wary if I should have called Nessie and told her I was living in Los Angeles now. Part of me wanted to call her up and be like 'Yo mama, poppa is back' but I didn't want that just yet anyhow. It was Monday and Sarah was trying to make sure I got situated in my new school and everything.

I was wearing a black Armani exchange tee, dark wash Levi jeans, black leather coat, and a pair of fresh black and white Airmax's. I was looking good and feeling myself. If I wasn't cocky enough before I got a definite boost of confidence now. I was looking at myself in the mirror I thought I looked good and suave.

"Jacob we are leaving now." Melanie came at my door. I nodded and went downstairs to Sarah's escalade, which was the 'Family car.' I got in the car and the ride was quiet only when Sarah was saying something to me and Melanie.

"Don't be nervous ok Jacob; I am sure you will have a good day. If anything call Melanie and she will tell you anything. Later after school you two should go out and get to know each other better." She said as she weaved through the streets. It didn't take long before we made it to the school.

Sarah went with me so I could get checked in and have everything I needed. She then left after I was done, the school was pretty big. I didn't know if I would be able to manage to find out where my classes were. I was standing by the elevator looking down at my schedule. I was supposed to go to my first period class, a teacher named Sanders.

"Hey are you new?" a feminine voice approached me. I looked up to see very beautiful green eyes. The girl had deep emerald green eyes. She was a bit tan and very petite. I shook my head up and down.

"Yea I just moved here from Washington and I don't really know the school like that." I answered honestly.

"So what are you like a senior? My name is Tiffany by the way." She smiled and I smiled back.

"No I am a junior actually. Supposed to finish soon though, my name is Jacob."

She blushed and then batted her eyelashes. "Maybe I can help you with getting to your class." She batted her eyelashes again.

"Umm yea that would help a lot." I handed her my schedule. She looked it up and down.

"Looks like we are on the same floor right now, we have lunch together and gym so I will see you later. She smiled and showed me where my class was.

"Thanks a lot. I guess I will see you around." I winked at her and she blushed crazily. I might of just made her wet without the intention of wanting to. I walked into Sanders class and it was English class which I wasn't too crazy about.

I hated the part in where I had to introduce myself and have everyone's eyes on me. I could tell I had a couple girls staring me down. Don't get me wrong some of the girls were really pretty, but I just wasn't interested like I should have. I am starting to think there is something seriously wrong with me for that.

"Hello I am Jacob Black and I just moved here from Washington." I introduced myself. Sanders didn't look to content.

"Mr. Black you can sit next to Miriam Torres." "He pointed to the back to a girl with brown hair fair skinned, but she was cute. She had this dimple in her chin. It didn't make her look manly it was fitting for her.

I sat down next to the girl and she smiled at me. She then turned to look at the board to what Sanders was writing.

"So you're from Washington?" She asked as she copied notes.

"Yea I am born and raised on Quileute Rez. La Push Washington." I answered a little cockily, but I had to admit I was proud of my heritage.

"Oh that's cool my best friend came from Washington, I think she came from Forks." She turned and looked at me. I noticed her eyes were very light brown almost hazel.

"Really that's cool, Forks is very close to La Push. I might know your friend. I know everyone in Forks."

"That's cool, so what class you have next?" She asked me. I didn't want to like say it out loud so I just handed her my program card. "We have the next two classes' together, lunch and gym." She smiled and handed me the program back.

"That's cool." I said as I started coping notes.

Miriam was pretty cool I could see her as a friend. We went to our next two classes and we got to know a lot about each other. We were in our third hour class.

"So where do you live in LA now?" she asked me as we were in trigonometry class. I remembered the name of the vicinity in where we lived.

"I think it's called Ocean view Estates, but I am not so sure."I was trying to make sure that was the name of the place.

"Really I live in Ocean View Estates; it's a pretty great neighborhood." She smiled.

We small talked until it was time for lunch, she invited me to sit with her boyfriend and her best friend. I said yea I was ok with it. We were going to meet up and go out to eat. My phone started buzzing and it was Sarah.

"What's up Sarah?" I asked.

"I am outside now; I was thinking I could take you out to lunch so we can have a mother, son lunch." She sounded excited as always when I was involved. I agreed and we went to eat some Italian food. I felt bad for ditching Miriam, but I am sure she could understand. Sarah brought me back to school and I had history class then last hour was gym. I wasn't looking so much forward to it.

I walked to the elevator and went to the floor in where my history class was. The teacher's name was Newman. I walked in and handed the slip to the teacher so he could sign it. Thankfully he didn't say my name out loud or made me introduce me. I looked to the back of the room and what I saw were the most amazing bronze ringlets covering her face as she was looking down. I smiled as things were working perfectly. I knew it was my girl because I know her from anywhere.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" I said smoothly. She looked up and two deep rich chocolate brown eyes met my gaze. I smiled at her.

* * *

**Okay now that you read, Review. I hope this Chapter didn't Suck I didn't think it did, but everyone has their opinion. I hope you don't get mad about Nessie having a boyfriend already, just so you know it has been two months since Jake and Nessie haven't been together and she wasn't too sure in the first place if she should date him and she only got with Taylor because he looked just like Jake. We are gaining on our last couple of chapters hope you guys can't wait for the sequel. **

**Ok now you leave some love ^_^  
**


	25. Chapter twentythree

**A/N: Ok guys sorry it has took me awhile just to get this chapter out, I just have been lazy and haven't wrote a thing. I atleast will admit that atleast I will be finishing this soon I can say atleast 3 more chapters and the sequel will come out. Just so you know the Sequel takes place about five years after this story. I just hope you love it as much as you love this one. **

**Disclaimer: I am not SM!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: something's are just hard to swallow.

* * *

**Nessie**  
_  
I had just called Miriam, I asked her to pick up a __pregnancy test__ for me. She came over and handed me the test. I took a deep sigh as we waited for the five minutes to go by._

"Did you have sex with Taylor?" she asked me. I looked at her and shook my head no.

"If I am pregnant it would be by my Ex boyfriend." I was nervous and I started shaking.

"Don't be too nervous if you are there are always alternatives Ness."

"I know and that's what worries me more." I cupped my cheeks in my hands and waited for the timer to be done. I was so nervous to the point where my palms were all sweaty.

The timer finally rang and I rushed over to the purple and white stick. I took a look and there was a little plus. I started freaking out even more.

"What does it say Nessie?" Miriam asked me. She looked over my shoulder and saw the little plus. "Maybe you aren't even pregnant that test is kind of cheap." I so wanted to believe she was right, but there was only one way for me to find out if I was for sure.

"Miriam, do you know a free clinic I could go too?" I asked her.

"Yea there is one I could take you to, it's completely confidential." she assured me. I knew I had to definitely go to the free clinic.

"You think we can go today after school?"

"Yea but it would be better if we skipped school and went now, they get pretty full after school when all the girls want to get checked out." she had a good point then. I was all nervous I didn't know what to expect now.

We went to the free clinic and I had to fill out some paper work. We were there for two hours before we could even get to talk to a doctor. A doctor with long brown wavy hair came in wearing her white doctor coat and a stethoscope wrapped around her neck. She had a yellow folder in her hand.

"Ms. Swan how are you today?" she asked me as she sat down at the little desk with a computer on it. I also gave her a fake name, just in case you know.

"I am good." I lied, but mostly when someone asks you how you are, you end up saying good anyway.

Miriam was my support and she was holding my hand. She would be the only one I would tell about this. I could tell she was very trustworthy, not to mention she was in love with my little brother. She was a very good friend in the little time I have known her.

"I want you to take this and give me a urine sample ok Renesmee." She was the first person to say my name correctly. The doctor's name was Fuentes. I took the empty plastic cup from her hand and peed in it. After another thirty minutes of waiting I was finally going to get my results.

"Ok Renesmee I have the results and you are pregnant, but it's my job to let you know your options. Here we are completely confidential and we will not tell your parents about this, we won't call your house or send your results to your house. We don't work like that. I want you to talk to Kendra who is an advocate on awareness and she will let you know options." I had to admit she was pretty helpful and they treated me pretty nice even for a free clinic. Miriam and I went to talk to Kendra to know options. I knew one option I would never take and that's abortion, I don't believe in killing something that isn't to blame for my mistakes.

We went and sat in a closed off room with a long table and chairs all around. Kendra had pamphlets and she looked like she was ready to help out.

"Ok so I am here to talk to you about options." she smiled and then spread out the pamphlets.

"Ok." I squeezed Miriam's hand tighter.

"Is the father involved?" she asked me and I shook my head no. I knew that the only person who could be the father to my child would be Jacob. "Does he know?" I didn't like the fact that she was all in my business.

"No it's kind of a long story as to why he doesn't know." I now crossed my arms and looked away.

"You know there is the choice of adoption, having the baby, and finally abortion. As a woman you have the right to choose what you want to do." I knew the choice I would never pick was abortion. I believe it isn't ok for someone to take the life of a child that is innocent.

I knew what I was going to have to do; I know I wouldn't give the baby up for adoption. I would have it no matter what my parents, family, or anybody says. I would have this baby. So why was I scared about it now. I didn't have Jake and I am scared he might act the same way he did when he found out Megan was pregnant.

I took a deep breath and I had to leave. I didn't want her to convince me into a choice I wasn't willing to take.

**--**  
**PRESENT DAY!**

Ugh ever since I have found out I was pregnant has been horrible. I am two months pregnant with the child of Jacob Black. The thing that makes everything complicated is he doesn't know and I would never tell him I am. I haven't seen a difference in my body just yet. I did get this small bump, but it isn't very much something to worry about it just looks like I gained a little weight. My appetite has gained. I can eat a lot more now.

I had to go to school today and I wasn't really in the mood to go. I sighed deeply as I ran the brush through my hair once more. I have no clue as to how I got myself into the things I got myself into.

My phone rang and it was Taylor that meant he was downstairs waiting for me. I grabbed my book bag and swung it over my shoulder. I walked downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. I smelled the eggs aunt Rosalie was cooking and it repulsed me. I hated the smell of eggs right now, I also couldn't stand chicken.

"Hey sweetie are you sure you don't want anything?" aunt Rosalie asked me as she emptied the contents of a skillet.

"Yea I am fine; I'll just grab something with Taylor a little later."  
I said as I was starting to walk to the door. My uncle eyed me curiously and suspiciously.

"I am glad you like it here. I like the fact that you actually get along with people here. It's a big difference from the depressed Renesmee you left in New York." Emmett continued as he had the news paper in his hand.

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded him.

"What that's a good thing." he looked a little scared and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Its fine Aunt Rose, well I am going to go. Taylor is outside see you guys later." I kissed Rosalie's cheek and walked out the door. I saw Taylor outside his black Porsche. He smiled at me and walked over to me and kissed my cheek. Taylor knew I was pregnant, he even agreed to take care of me and the baby and I highly appreciated that.

Taylor was so sweet, I didn't know if I would be able to take his life away like that. He taking care of a child that wasn't even his it wasn't fair towards him and I couldn't really do it to him. Taylor is still young and he shouldn't be dragged in to my mistakes.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me. I looked at him and smiled I wasn't so in the mood at the moment. I didn't want to go to school; I guess you could say I was feeling lazy.

"Yea I am ready," I sighed and he grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure? You look out of it, I promise I will come get you after school, you get out at 2:30 right?"

"Yea 2:30 is right babe." I smiled and this time it wasn't forced. We got in the car and he drove me to school.

"I will be here after school waiting for you. We can go out to eat or something, whatever you want ok."

"Thanks Taylor I will be looking forward to it." I kissed his cheek and then he turned and I kissed his lips. It was a bit different his kisses were sort of cold. Not at all hot like Jake's kisses were.

I got out the car and walked inside and prepared myself mentally for the day ahead. I don't know why I had a weird feeling in my stomach that something was going to happen, call it a gut instinct.

My day ran pretty smooth Miriam said she met some new boy in her classes and he was pretty cool. She said he came from Washington State, he looked Native American. That right there should have been a wakeup call and it sort of wasn't.

When I heard that sexy deep voice say "Excuse me is this seat taken?" I looked up from my notebook and saw the face I haven't seen in awhile and I couldn't help but role my eyes afterwards. I looked up and saw a beautiful familiar face. I kind of wasn't expecting him to show up like that. I sighed internally.

"What you doing here?" I asked him.

"I go to school here now." he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"How oh my god!" I was shocked I never expected to see him here not at this time when things were smooth.

"Long story, and you looking good a little thicker but in the right spots." he licked his lips as he looked me up and down. Obviously he hadn't noticed the small pouch I had for a stomach now.

"Yea damn just looking at you again this is a dream right?" I really couldn't believe I was actually looking at him now.

"No, no dream it's me babe. I am really here. Good to hear you missed me." He pushed closer to me and I could feel his breath. I knew I couldn't be dreaming he was real and he was here with me, but I was now in a relationship with someone else and I couldn't do that to Taylor when he was such a sweet heart.

I took a deep sigh and moved a little over away from him. I had to be serious at this point.

"You know I missed you a lot Nessie." I looked up and made eye contact with him and I don't know exactly why I did that. I turned and looked away as fast as I could I couldn't look at him directly. The bell rang and it was time for my next class which happened to be gym.

"So what class do you have next?"I asked as I clenched my books in my arms.

"I have gym, with some dude named Bennett and you?"

"Anderson, we are in the same class the teachers teach together. Since we are going the same way, you might as well go to my locker with me." I said honestly.

"Sure, but why don't you give me a kiss just like old times." He puckered his lips while we were in the hallway.

"Jake I can't." I frowned and felt my forehead wrinkle.

"Why not, don't tell me you are with someone else?" he gave me this annoyed look; I could tell his heart was breaking if I gave him the truth. I looked away and at my locker. "Damn it you are with someone else. I can't judge you though; I don't see why you wouldn't move on. Did you have sex with him?" I know he wanted to demand me an answer and I wasn't sure if I could give it to him just yet.

"No you are the only guy I have had sex with, Jake I'm sorry I just thought I wouldn't see you in awhile." I frowned the guilt was eating at me again; I didn't know how I was going to do things now.

He cupped my cheeks and pulled his face to mines, he kissed me slowly on the lips yet passionately. I don't know how I went so long without kissing him. It was as my lips were demanding to be with his at all hours. I had no words to describe how much my body missed him. Not only to mention how much had I missed him mentally not only physically. I love him and I think it would take a real long time for me to forget him or even simply move on. I don't think I would be able to.

I had no choice but to pull away, I knew it was wrong but the things that feel wrong are always the things that's feel oh so right. Jake was my personal drug and I didn't know how I could get my fix when he was gone. I guess I was sober for the few months I didn't have him.

"Nessie I still love you, I can't move on if it's not with you." I don't understand why he had to be so sweet all the time. That is one of the things I love about him. He was always about me, I came first and anything I wanted he would give it to me.

"Jake honey we're going to be late to class." I opened my locker and got my gym clothes out. I wasn't allowed to play gym, but I did have to wear the damn small gym uniform.

"So I am your honey?" he smiled the smile I missed so much and I hated him for it.

"Well I am going to class." I stuck my nose in the air and walked passed him, he grabbed me by the waist. I loved and missed the aggressive behavior from him.

"You're not going just yet." He kissed my cheek tenderly and my heart turned to mush.

"Jake please don't be so sweet." I sighed as I was still in his arms and gripping his forearm. "Let's just go to class please Jake." He finally agreed with me and we walked to the gym.

Since he was new he didn't need to change for gym, but I had to go into the girl's locker room to get dressed. When I got in I saw Miriam, I walked over to her and I needed to talk to her like seriously.

"Miriam we need to talk." I sat on the bench and put my head in my hands. I was sort of stressing do to the fact that Jake was here. I missed him like crazy when I didn't see him and now that I have him I am stressing because I am pregnant and I am not so sure to tell him or not.

I started hearing two girls chattering as they got dressed.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see the new boy he is so hot." I recognized her as Tiffany. I rolled my eyes as I looked up at her.

Miriam caught my annoyance, but seriously anyone could have caught it. When it comes to Jake I couldn't deny that I feel very protective over him. I guess it has to do with the fact that I love him. I will get all jealous girlfriend when it comes to him. I shouldn't be that way since I have a boyfriend and it isn't Jacob. Ugh I guess I really can't do anything about it since she likes him. He of course is single and able to mingle.

I feel so bad since he has been faithful completely during our separation and I had to go out and get a new man candy. Can I feel any worse about myself if possible?

"What did you want to talk about Ness?" Miriam sat next to me on the bench and rubbed my back. I put my head on her shoulder and tried to relax.

"My kids father is the new boy." I whispered lightly to her as I put a little more pressure on her shoulder. I took a deep sigh and breathed in through my nose and let out through my mouth. I knew I was capable of starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down are you serious?" she looked down at me. "Are you sure?" she looked just as shocked as I was when I saw Jacob in my history class.

"Yea I am serious; he just comes now that things were smooth. The thing is I still love him, I won't stop loving him. I don't know what to do Miriam." I felt like I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. I knew I could break down though. I was an emotional wreck at the moment.

"First thing is first just relax ok honey; things will work out for the best ok Hun. You have me and Brandon to back you up no matter what. I promise I will always be her for you. You are my sister Nessie." She smiled that easy relax flowing smile and it calmed me down.

Since I was more calmed down I was able to get dressed and get myself together. Personally I think I really needed it because if I didn't I would be freaking out horribly by now. I walked out into the gym and Jacob was sitting on the bleachers looking his normal sexy self. I was about to go walk over to him. He might be my Ex, but I have always been on good terms with Jake and it would suck if we lost that friendship we have.

Tiffany walked over to him and was twisting the ends of her hair and I could tell she was flirting with him and I didn't like it at all. I walked over to them and sat next to Jake. I could tell Tiffany didn't like that. When Jake wrapped his arm around me I was shocked, but he did it out of habit and I felt safe in his arms. I think Tiffany caught the hint and she backed up all red faced.

"Thanks there mama, that girl was kind of annoying." He smiled at me and kissed the side of my face.

"So let's talk seriously, what are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" I asked as I eyed him up and down and noticed his new outfit and let me say it didn't look cheap at all.

"Well I live with my mother, it's not something permanent it's just for two months and I am going back to Forks with my old man."

I didn't know what he was talking about, I remember him telling me his mother had passed away when he was young and that confused me a bit. I guess I twisted my face in some confused expression because Jacob started laughing and I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Relax little mama, I thought she was dead but she came to my house on my birthday. She just came I didn't know what to think since one my father lied to me, two she thinks she can come into my life and make everything all better by taking me now that I'm eighteen. So when you called me on my birthday I was a little out of it and I didn't want you to take it the wrong way. I bet you thought I was cheating." He sighed deeply than grabbed my hand.

"Nessie when my mother told me she lived in L.A. and I knew you lived here I was like what without a doubt I am out there. But I never expected for the one to be cheating would be you. Why couldn't you think of it as if I was on vacation somewhere? I have to admit I am a bit hurt at this point." He took another deep sigh and rubbed the back of my hand.

He just made me feel a hundred times horrible at the moment. I know I should just trust my heart we shouldn't do these things to each other, but I still can't do it to Taylor or to my kid. I just felt horrible knowing that he still thought about me even if we were apart. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his head on top of mine.

"Jake you just made me feel horrible just now." I sighed deeply.

"That wasn't the intention at all, but I just wanted to know do you think of me? You know even now?"

"Jake to be honest with you, yes I do think about you." It was the truth since when I am pregnant with this guy's child. I guess I have no choice but to think about him since I am still in love with him.

"That's all I wanted to know mama. So why do it? You know get a new man and shit?"he turned to look at me and I lifted my head off his shoulder. I couldn't help but to stare into his deep brown eyes that melt to liquid dark chocolate.

"I thought maybe I should move on I never thought I would see you again. I never expected that you would be here with me now. Don't get me wrong I still care about you." I closed my eyes and turned away.

"Ren!" I heard Brandon's voice and I was happy that he came to interrupt. I don't know what I would have done if he didn't. He jogged over to us and he helped me off the bleachers.

"Thanks seriously." I whispered in my little brother's ear. As long as we were here I might as well introduce the two. "Brandon this is Jacob, Jacob this is my little brother Brandon."

"Hello." Brandon held his hand out to Jacob and Jacob nodded his head and they shook hands. "Wow he does look a lot like Taylor." Brandon whispered in my ear and I gave a chuckle. If he only knew that the only reason I dated Taylor was because he looked like Jacob.

"Cullen! I need to speak to you." Ms. Anderson called me over.

I knew she wanted to talk about which days I wouldn't be coming in and what I would need to do as an extra credit since I wouldn't be able to participate in gym class for the rest of the school year.

**Jacob**

I just saw her flutter away and all gracefully, I had to admit she had a glow in her face and she looked all happy. The guy she was with had to be doing something right if she was radiating to an extreme like that. I looked at her hips sway as she walked away; I had to admit her ass was looking real right in those gym shorts. I think I was starting to drool because her little brother started snapping his fingers at me.

"Dude I see you like my sister a lot since your drooling over her."

"I don't like Nessie, I love her. I thought I should clear that up. I dated your little sister, obviously I see she has moved on." I sighed at the realization that she had a boyfriend.

I still couldn't believe she did that to me. Part of me can't blame her and the other part is wishing she could have just waited for us to get back together, or at least gave me a chance to like stack some money up and have us just be together. She chose her decisions and I think they were a bit idiotic.

--

The period went pretty quick. I was going to hang out with Melanie like Sarah wanted me to. I was waiting for Melanie outside. I spotted this nice black Porsche pull up to the front of the school. I had to admit it was a pretty sweet car. This preppy pretty boy come out of the car, I figured preppy boy expensive car it adds up.

He stood in front of the school a couple feet away from me. I took my phone out and text Melanie to hurry up so we could leave. I really didn't want to bump into Nessie and see her with her boyfriend I don't know how my heart would be able to take that just yet.

"Hey do you know what time it is?" the pretty boy asked me. I wasn't going to be rude so I answered him.

"It's 2:40 right now."

"Alright thanks man."

Some girl walks up to me and pretty boy. I bet she wanted to hit on me like all the girls have been doing all day. I sighed internally for that.

"Hey are you two like brothers you guys look a lot alike." She looked all bewildered by the thought of it. Obviously I had no interest in her.

"No we are not brothers." I answered a bit coldly. I wouldn't want to be related to some rich pretty boy.

Nessie's brother walked out of the school with Miriam. It figures that would be her boyfriend and Nessie was her best friend. They walked over to where I was. I was starting to get a real bad feeling that I was about to witness something I didn't want to.

"Oh hey what's up bro.?" Brandon greeted the pretty boy. Nessie walked out of the school with a smile on her face as she held up her book bag to her shoulder. Pretty boy ignored Brandon and walked over to Nessie. He treated her like she was sick or she was dying I didn't really understand the reason for it, until he put his lips to hers and I saw black.

I didn't like what I saw and it figures Nessie would go for a guy who looked like him, it seems to be so Nessie. In that my little sister came out of the school and over to me, the only thing on my mind was to get out of there and fast.

Melanie caught my attitude because as we started walking away she was trying to keep up to me. When we got in the car she grabbed my arm and made me turn to look at her.

"Jacob I know we don't know each other that well, but seriously talk to me. I can tell something is bothering you and you shouldn't let it build up that isn't good for you." I turned to look at her and her pleading eyes, she started to make me feel bad and I couldn't let her feel a certain way. I took a sigh and began to talk knowing very well it would do well and bad to my mind.

"I just saw my ex girlfriend, and she has a new boyfriend. It is to the point I still love her and the only reason I wasn't with her was because of her father being a fucking prick." I sighed once more just to let out some of my frustrations. If it wasn't for Edward I would still be with Nessie and we would be back in Washington happy and none of this shit would be happening.

"That must be tuff Jake; I can tell it is tearing at you. Why don't we just go out so you can take your mind off of her? Obviously she isn't worth it." Melanie had a point there; I just needed to get my mind off the situation even if I would need to deal with this shit again tomorrow.

**Nessie **

Jacob had just left like storming out mad. I guess it was coming and that's what I was afraid of. I took a deep sigh as I was in the car with Taylor. I was staring out of the window.

"Nessie are you ok?" he asked me. I think anyone could sense my mood at the point.

"I saw him, you were standing right next to him." I sighed and I couldn't avoid the tears that were building up all day.

"Oh that was him, your ex boyfriend." Taylor pulled over into a parking lot. "Nessie I couldn't hurt you and I want you to be completely honest with me as well. Do you still love him?" his question caught me off guard. I didn't expect that from him.

"To be honest Taylor, I have never stopped loving him." I sighed again as the tears streamed down my cheeks. "I love him." Taylor pulled me into his arms and just let me cry for a few minutes. I finally pulled away after ten minutes of crying my heart out which made me feel a lot better.

"Why don't we go get you and the baby something to eat and then we can rent a movie and go to my house and watch the movie." Taylor was so laid back that I loved it. He could make me feel better and that's what made our relationship a good one, even though I thought of him more of a best friend than in a romantic relationship. The thing I had to expect now was what was I going to do about Jake? I still had to deal with him at school and that kind of freaked me out a bit.

--

About a month went by and things were going pretty well, it was now March and things were going better than I thought. I was still with Taylor it was to the point where I knew he wouldn't leave me and he would be there for me a support to me. Jacob would still try to get close to me and it wasn't as much as a problem that I couldn't deal with it. But he would try to feel up on me and still steal a kiss here and there. I was a sucker for his charm so I would most of the time fall for his charm.

Taylor told me he was going back to Vancouver for filming the second installment of the movie he was working on. This time he asked me to go with him. I found out Jacob lived three houses down from mines. It wasn't as much as a problem as I thought it would be. I ended up taking the decision of going to Vancouver with Taylor. I think I knew it was a stupid decision in not telling Jacob I was pregnant, but to me it was the best idea I could come up with at that point.

So I was going with Taylor to Vancouver. I didn't tell Jake because I knew he would be pissed. We were friends now, but we knew it was distant. He wanted it to be closer but I was the one who put the distant on it. My pregnancy was going pretty well and I wasn't having any problems with it.

So I was on my way to go to Vancouver with Taylor. We were getting our stuff in the car and just ready to go. Brandon and Miriam were over the house to say goodbye. We were going for a small period of time and we would be back to Los Angeles.

"Damn Ren can't believe you are really going to go with Taylor." Brandon chuckled as he made it a joke. I giggled about it as well. Miriam pulled me to the side and I knew she wanted to talk to me about what I was doing. She has been the one, who has been my support and has told me to open up and tell Jacob, but I have been so stubborn and I will not tell him out of my fear of rejection.

"Nessie please don't do this just tell him." I ignored her I knew it wasn't the nicest thing to do. I shrugged and walked over to Taylor.

Unexpectedly Jacob walked down the block and in front of my house, I wasn't expecting to see him and it sort of pissed me off.

"Nessie! Where do you think you're going?" he demanded. The only thing on my mind was 'Oh Crap!'

* * *

**I hope you liked this Chapter and i am happy to say it is almost done and it will get a bit more interested in a couple more chapters. **

**Well now you can let me know what you think honey's!! ^_^**


	26. Chapter twentyfour

A/N: Okay lovely readers this is the final Chapter of this story, it wasn't planned this way but it just happened like that. I have a poll on My page and I want you guys to Vote on the poll for a sequel choice for this. Well Enjoy and don't hate me too much. Love ya guys and thank you for Sticking in for so long and supporting me and making me write this story. This has been so much fun and emotional t write. ENJOY!!!

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS TWILIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Decisions.**

* * *

**Nessie **

I felt like the time was ticking, but I was saved by the bell and this time it was by the ringtone. I had a call and it was from Justin. Something major was going on since he normally texts me now. I answered the phone with a little too much urgency. I guess I was trying to get out of giving Jake an explanation knowing, I really didn't need to give him one.

"Hello?"

"_Nessie Oh my god Leah is having the babies and I need you here for support like I am so stressed out!" _Justin said in word vomit, he forgot to breath and I could tell he was stressed out and he needed me the most now.

"Ok Jay I will be there soon tell her to wait for me." I was trying to lighten things up, but it seemed to not work out at all. I could tell he was still stressing out.

I hung up the phone and sighed. Things were just not going in my favor today, I looked over and Jacob was still waiting for an answer. I looked at Taylor and said it loud enough for everyone there to hear me.

"Taylor I can't go to Vancouver with you." I wasn't going to say why in front of everyone else why I wouldn't go, I would be subtle about the situation.

"Why what happened?" he looked a bit discontent with my answer. I pulled him to the side so we could talk.

"Well honey my best friend needs me he is all stressed out because his girl is having their twins. I think it might be the best if we just stay friends, I don't want to lead you on anymore. I care about you a lot, I think you taking care of me and my baby would be me taking advantage of you and that isn't fair to you." I said the last sentence a bit lower than the others.

"Nessie you think I just felt bad for you, I have been thinking and I love you that's the only reason I did the things I did. I care about you, but if you feel that you only want to be friends then that's what we will be. You have to realize when you love someone so much you have to just let them go. I am willing to do that if it makes you happy." He was so sweet and I couldn't help myself but smile and I hugged him and popped my right foot.

It was friendly of course and I loved Taylor like a best friend. I think that was how it was always meant to be with me and him.

"So you are going to Washington?" He asked me as he let go.

"Yea I want to, I promised my best friend and his girl who is like a sister to me that I would be there. I might as well go with you to the airport and just switch the flight."

"Ok no problem." I kissed his cheek. He was such a sweetheart and very understanding about it.

I looked at the face of disappointment and I felt myself get pulled by my arm, it was Jacob. I could tell he was pissed at me. He pulled me about two houses down, away from hearing distance.

"Answer me this, you tell me you still love me yet you're still with this pretty boy. I don't fucking understand you Nessie." He looked real pissed and I didn't have the guts to look him in the face. "If you go with him, you can forget about me and I am serious about that Nessie." He gripped my chin and forced me to look at him.

I don't know why my decision was going to be something I would regret in the future, I was restraining myself from real love and that wasn't the best thing to do. I knew it would come back to bite me on the ass later.

"I have my reasons and maybe one day you will understand why I did it honey." I caressed his cheek and that left him being a bit confused.

"Why one day? What are you talking about Nessie?" He raised his eyebrow and I looked away. I had my reasons to not tell him. I know I shouldn't be this way, but I can't help it.

I am not so sure how his reaction will affect me I guess I am still afraid to be left alone on this and by not saying anything I will be left alone. I guess it is the only way for me to be able to do it since I still don't know what his reaction will be, I guess I don't really want to know because down in the pit of my stomach I know the answer.

"Nothing." I shrugged and proceeded to walk away. I never got the chance too he grabbed my wrist.

"So I am guessing your going with him?" Jacob's face dropped when I turned to look at him, I had no words to say I could only manage to nod my head.

I walked away and I knew the tears were well on the way. What had I just done? I forced the man I love away by telling him I am going with someone I don't even love. Not that I don't love Taylor, I just don't love him the way I am supposed to.

--

Everything else was a blur all I know is I saw his face and it was as he lost everything. I wish I didn't have to be this way I wish things could be a million times different. I lost him because I was scared to lose him. I feel like shit right now and I am feeling sick, I miss Jake. Can my life be anymore contradictory? Gosh I am fighting with myself for this and nothing is working.

When I arrived at the airport I gave Justin a quick call to let him know I was in Washington already, my mother came and got me at the airport she knew Jacob was in Los Angeles, but no one let my father know. As soon as I saw my mother she hugged me tight.

"Nessie you look a little different." My mother eyed me up and down. I was just hoping and praying she didn't find out just yet, call it a mother's intuition because she knew. "No!" she covered her mouth and pulled me into a hug. "How? When? Actually no who?" she pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes.

"By Jacob Black, mom promise me you won't say anything about this please. I don't want anyone to know just yet, I am not showing yet and I just want to hide it as much as I can please mom help me out here."

"You want me to hide this from your father huh? Renesmee let's talk about this when we get in the car I don't want people to stare." I complied and we went to her car and she didn't start the car right away.

"Mom are you mad I am pregnant?" I know that was a stupid question, but it made me feel like such a child I was so vulnerable. I looked down and started playing with the edge of my blouse.

"I was afraid this might have happened. I am not happy that this happened, but what can I do it did happen. If your mother doesn't support you who do you have to support you." She smiled and caressed my cheek. For the first time in my life she felt like a mother to me.

"Thanks mom." A tear almost escaped my eyes I was happy to know I had my mom's support.

"I didn't have much support when I was pregnant with you, I couldn't do that to you knowing you need me." She was glowing and I loved it.

* * *

**Jacob**

I couldn't believe she did what she did to me. Isn't love supposed to conquer all? I want to know why she isn't the same; something is really off on her. I just want my mama back. This is so horrible. I feel like shit, I never knew my heart could ache so badly. I was experiencing my first heartbreak. I swear I thought I was doing my all just to get her back again. I never knew I could love one person so much to the point it hurt. I think I am going insane.

I was alone and that's all I wanted at this point. My chest hurt so badly and I guess I wanted to cry but tears wouldn't come. I had to admit I loved her with all my heart and I would do anything for her, I guess I wasn't enough for her and it killed me.

I was sitting in my room in the dark with all the curtains closed enveloping me with complete darkness and that's what I wanted. I just didn't know how I was going to continue and she pissed me off knowing she didn't want to be with me and I am starting to think someone was forcing her not to be with me. I could feel the pain of the tone of her voice when she spoke to me.

There was a knock on my door and I didn't want any company. I knew I couldn't avoid any of the visitors if I was going to continue to live with my mother. Maybe I should just go back to La Push and crawl into my room and never show my face maybe no one will notice it.

The knocking became lighter maybe they were just going to give up on it. "Jacob it's me Melanie can we talk?" my little sister I can tell she cares about me and we haven't known each other for a long time. She is a real good kid; I just hope she isn't a heartbreaker like some other girls I know. I rolled my eyes.

Melanie came in I didn't need her to say anything you could feel the hard cold emotions in the room. I was crushed come on, someone you love so much is neglecting you when the only thing you want to give is your love, maybe she went with pretty boy because he has a lot of money. Maybe she was just interested anyway.

"Jake you can't be like this the rest of your life she is just a girl." She said as she sat next to me on my bed. Everything about this room felt cold, I still felt like I couldn't breathe it was a horrible feeling.

"Mel's she isn't just a girl she is the one person I fell in love with, I won't be able to forget her easily and that's what's killing me at this point. I have this fresh wound that is tearing at me. I just need to be alone for a while." My voice was hard and hoarse; I was still very hurt to the point in where I was thinking things that should have never crossed my mind.

Maybe Mel's was right she is just a girl, the most amazing girl I have ever wanted. I don't know why I was starting to feel a little sick at this point. I got up from my bed and threw up in the bathroom; I didn't make the toilet so I threw up all over the bathroom floor. Melanie ran after me and rubbed my back.

"Are you ok? Are you feeling sick? Maybe mom can take you to a doctor?" Melanie showed so much concern and it warmed me up a little.

"Nah I am good, probably something I ate." I couldn't explain the mood swings and the nausea.

"You know did you put on a little weight you look a little chunky?" Melanie looked at me strangely as she grabbed some of the new grown flab from my previously flat stomach.

"I have no clue, can you go get the mop." I asked nicely. She went and got the mop and I cleaned up the bathroom. I was left alone in my room again. I ran to the bathroom and barfed in the toilet. I hated this nauseas feeling, is it possible to be so depressed that I am getting sick.

I looked myself in the mirror a couple times and washed my face. My heart was racing and I wasn't so sure why, I was getting the strangest feeling of déjà vu. Something bad was going to happen and I didn't like the way my arm hair was sticking on ends.

In that very moment my cell phone rang and I swear I wish I never picked up that call.

* * *

**Nessie**

Breathe it's almost over breathe, breathe, breathe. I couldn't help it my heart was racing I never expected for this to happen for the exact same thing to happen twice. I was afraid of a presence to come. I felt like a scared child who just got in trouble for the first time. I never thought it was going to happen like this. When my mother told me my Father was coming to Forks with Laycie and Samantha I found that very odd that he would even consider doing so.

I had the opportunity to see my god children Jonathan and Jayden. They look so much like Justin when I held one of them I felt at home. I actually opened up to the idea of having a child and I would be the best mother I could be to my child even if he didn't have a father to watch after him. He would have so much more; if it was a girl I would as well love her.

Now back to what I was dreading the arrival of my father. I was pacing even more then I should have. So far my mother has kept my secret and I loved her for it. My stomach was beginning to stick out a bit more. I was biting my finger nails as to how nervous I was.

"Renesmee honey please don't be so nervous, you will give yourself away by doing what you are doing." Mom eyed me knowingly and I knew she was right, mother knows best right?

"I know." I sat down and began to breathe evenly to control my nervous behavior. I was having the worst pain in my chest and a serious case of bad déjà vu. It felt horrible, I could sense something bad about to occur and I didn't like it.

--

Finally the hour of horror came and my father stepped into my house, I didn't understand what he was coming to Forks for if he hadn't been her in years. His excuse was some business. Seems like the Cullen's want to start some businesses in Forks. Put their input in the city. Grandpa and Grandma were moving back to Forks that was a good thing they were buying back the old house they lived in all those years ago.

I exhaled when I heard that I was seriously thinking my father found out and he was going to take my baby and then send me to a convent. I was shitting bricks up until that point.

"So honey I see you came to see Justin and his new addition to his family. I am proud of that boy for taking responsibility for his actions." My father looked proud of Justin, So it was ok for Justin to have a kid, but if I were near a five mile radius of another boy that was so horrible.

"Yea nice boy." I rolled my eyes and looked at the floor.

"Princess why don't we go for a drive and get some ice cream I really missed you." His eyes were a bit apologetic. He was still trying to apologize for the whole Jacob incident, I still blame him for it. He was so lucky I was craving some Phish food ice cream.

"Sure Ben and Jerry's Edward." I was still a little mad and I wouldn't call him daddy for a long time. Hey maybe if he accepts his real grandchild I will call him daddy again.

We got in the car and were driving to get some Phish food ice cream. He pulled into the store and I got out getting my ice cream. He paid for it and sent me a warm apologetic smile. I couldn't forgive him for being such a hypocrite and a horrible person to brake me up with Jacob the person I love. I just feel bad that I am not with him now.

We got back in the car and I attacked my ice cream. My father looked amazed as I began to eat the ice cream.

"Really Ren, by the way you were putting that ice cream away I would believe your pregnant." I dropped the spoon and my jaw dropped, my mom told him.

"She told you!" I got defensive; I was a little pissed to believe my mom would tell me.

My dad looked my way as he was driving. "You're what!" he screamed at the top of his lungs that he left me momentarily death for a few minutes. The events of the next thing that happened were too much of a blur to me so I vaguely remember them.

My father was yelling at me and then he swerved when he realized he almost hit a truck we rolled off the road because of the slippery roads, dads rental car didn't have good tires. I rolled all over the car as it was rolling down a hilly side way. I wasn't wearing a seat belt so I took many blows all over my body I could easily feel shards of glass hitting me when the car lost control; gladly the next thing I accepted was a shining bright white light.

* * *

**Jacob**

"She is what!?" I screamed anxiously into the phone. "Why should I care!?" I replied again in that same harsh tone. "Seth are you sure?" I asked a bit more collected now. "Ok fine I am coming back to La Push now."

I hung up the phone and grabbed a bag and stuffed it with some stuff I didn't even know I wanted to take. I was in such a hurry at that point. Seth had told me that my sister Rachel was a bit sick and I wasn't so sure why he made it sound so dire. I felt bad I loved my sister Rachel she was my mother figure for so many years I do care a lot about her.

I hurried myself down the stairs and I explained the situation to Sarah and she understood and set up for the private jet she had to leave in about half an hour, in about two hours I would be in La Push and able to see my sister.

I was in such a shock mode I was so nervous this felt so much more serious then I thought it would be. When I arrived to Forks I called Seth and he told me to go to Forks hospital, I found that a bit strange since we don't really go to the main hospital in Forks because we have traditions in where we have a tribal medicine man. I found this all odd and things didn't really add up. I took a cab to the hospital. The day was horrible it was raining to a point where you couldn't see anything.

When I got to the hospital Seth was in the main doorway and I was relieved to see his face, it was a bit distressed and next to him was Samantha and she was crying. I felt lied to at this point, because why would she be crying over my sister she hardly knew her. Then I knew who it was.

"I don't know why you lied to me I don't even want to see her right now. Why would you do that Seth!" I practically screamed at my best friend I was beyond pissed right now.

"Jake you have to listen to me, Nessie needs you right now. We all found out why she was avoiding you." His voice was trying to be strong but he was having a loss of words and I didn't understand why.

"Jacob listen to me, I love Nessie with my heart she is like my sister. She was just in a car crash with her father, Jacob Nessie was pregnant." I felt my knees give out and I fell to the floor in the middle of the waiting room, my jaw was dropped. She lied to me she told me she didn't have sex with that Taylor dude and she was going to give him a child.

I think everyone caught my emotions; I was even more heartbroken if that were possible. I definitely lost her completely just now. I lost her and I might have lost her completely, like I will never have her again.

"Jake are you ok?" Seth asked me. I blanked everyone out at this point. Their voices were all blurry and I could barely comprehend a word they were saying. I made a mental note to tune them out completely.

"Jacob sweetie, Nessie was three months pregnant." I heard my sisters voice from somewhere in the room and I was pretty sure everyone was now around me.

I don't know why I think I started to actually cry; the first time I cried my genuine tears. I haven't cried in so long and I was crying now because I could actually lose her.

"I think he went into complete shock." I heard Emily's voice now.

"Can someone just tell him Nessie was pregnant with his kid because I don't think he has figured that out yet." I heard Paul's obnoxious voice now.

I put the pieces together she was pregnant with my kid. So why did she hide it from me? I got up from the floor and rushed myself into the ICU section. I spotted a crying Bella in the arms of an Edward Cullen crying their eyes out together. Edward had a couple scratches and scuffs on his face but he looked hardly damaged.

"Where is she?" I demanded to know I had to see her. If this was really happening I wanted to be with her.

"Jacob she isn't fine, she lost the baby." Bella said in between sobs. Bella knew? "This is all your fault Edward, my baby is seriously hurt because of you." She banged against his chest three times and he pulled her closer and shushed her. I could tell they were having a serious moment at that point, but I really wanted to see her.

I pieced some pieces together from before, the nausea, the weight gains. Is it possible for guys to be affected by a pregnancy? I think it was possible and now I understood what her words meant the last time I saw her. She was afraid to tell me, I don't understand why? I love her so much and I would do anything for her. I felt myself collapse again as Bella's words sank and burned into my brain. Our baby had died and the monster that split us up in the first place is to blame for it as well.

I felt completely and utterly useless at that point in my life and all I wanted to do was see her right now.

--

Two days had passed and I didn't leave her room not once, she hadn't waked up yet. The doctor said she induced herself in a comma due to her body reacting to the impact inflicted. I just wouldn't leave her side knowing that all I wanted was to be with her. We found out that the child we were going to have was a baby boy. I was going to wait for her to wake up so she would know what to do. It was just a fetus but she was way on her way of hitting four months and the baby had most of its body parts enough to give us some details.

I felt horrible as to why she would feel I would leave her if she told me she was pregnant. We could have avoided all this pain if she would have just told me. I would take care of us, I was more than capable of doing so. I admired her beauty as her body slept. I don't know why the fairytale of sleeping beauty kept on replaying in my mind. Like if I kissed her she would wake up and I would have her again and we could live happily ever after.

The thing is this is the real world and they're no happily ever after. I doubt I would even get a happily ever after. I told her if she left she would never see me again. I felt regretful and all those words hit me like a ton of bricks. I should have never said them and maybe she would have stayed with me and we would be that happy couple again.

I swear I would pay anything just to change the past. Maybe I should have never accepted her invite to New York City. I would have stayed in La Push and she would have came back two weeks later and we would still be that happy couple. We would still have our son because I seriously think our son was conceived in the back of Bella's truck.

I would have still used Sarah for money and start up my own car company get some serious profit from it and Nessie would never have to work. Our kid would be the most spoiled kid ever and we would have that picture perfect family that you see on TV and movies. Seriously that sounds so much better than my screwed up life I have now.

I would do anything just so she would wake up right now. I got up gently from the very uncomfortable chair I had been sleeping in for the last past two days. I walked over to the side of her bed and leaned down over her. I was so wishing this fairytale BS really works. I brushed my lips lightly against hers at first. I then placed them passionately against her soft pink lips. Her lips were so warm and inviting. I pulled back a little and I felt a tear escape my eye.

I would do anything just so she could wake up again, I hate to see her like this so vulnerable. I wanted my Nessie back even if it meant I won't really even have the chance to even have her. My tear hit her cheek and I felt her hand move on the side of the bed near where my hand was and it warmed me up to know she was reacting. I didn't move from where I was and I saw her eyes flutter open.

This made a instant smile appear on my face. I knew she was reacting. It made me happier to know that I was the one to cause her reaction.

"Jacob?" she said in a low voice. I knew she was trying to force herself to talk. I shushed her and brushed her hair.

""Yea mama I'm here relax please don't strain yourself." Nessie had hurt herself pretty bad in where she broke her arm and had plenty of bruises on her body. Thankfully she didn't get anymore blows because I could have lost her and my son.

She instantly went and held her hand to her stomach. She knew something was wrong and she didn't like it very much. She pointed to the little pink hospital pitcher and I knew she wanted some water.

I handed her the cup full of water and she drank it. She then ran her free hand down the side of my face and was caressing my cheek. I could sense she was a bit nervous and still very fragile.

"I lost it huh?" she asked me in her soft voice again. The only thing I did was nod my head. She started to tear up and tears fell from her eyes. She was crying now and I don't understand so much as to why. "Can you get my mom… Jake… Please." Her voice was all broken now from the tears now.

I did as she told me and went to go get Bella. Bella went into the room as fast as she could without anyone stopping her from it.

* * *

**Nessie**

When I realized I had just lost my child, Jake was in my room with me and he knew. I didn't deserve to have him I seriously didn't deserve to have him. So why was I depressed now?

The lost of my baby triggered something in me and I didn't know how I was going to move on. I needed my mom to know how she dealt with her depression all those years ago. How could I cope with this lost?

I have never had something so difficult to deal with before. I felt like I lost my world and I wasn't going to be able to function correctly again,

"Mom how do I deal with this pain?" I asked her as I place my left hand on my chest.

"Sweetie, different kinds of wounds take different amounts of time to heal. Some wounds never heal." She looked away from me as she was remembering something horrible. My mom is one of the strongest people I know. How she dealt with a depression, a divorce, and my father's many infidelities still shocks me. Not many women are strong enough to do that, but my mom survived it all.

I just wasn't sure if I would be able to survive the loss of my first child and with Jacob. Things couldn't have been more stressful for me.

"Mom I want this wound to heal, I just don't know what I am going to do it hurts." My tears fell more freely now. I couldn't control them they just kept on falling. My mother hugged me and held me close and I think that was the best thing she could have done, I needed her so much right now I never noticed how good it felt to have her.

"Don't worry honey we will figure something out." I sobbed into her shoulder now. My tear wouldn't stop it hurt so much to know the baby didn't have a chance to live and get to know his mom or dad. It was truly something sad and I didn't know how I was going to deal with it.

My life was officially fucked up and for that I don't deserve to have anything that people offer to me. I spent the next couple of days in solitude. I didn't want anyone around me at all. When they let me go home Jacob made sure he stuck around all that time. That made me feel even worse about myself he was too good for me. I didn't deserve him not one ounce.

The words that left my mouth the next day I would regret the rest of my life. How could I be so stupid and naïve about this?

"Why are you still sticking around? Didn't you get it through to you that I don't want you!" I practically screamed at him. I was seriously having some mood swings and they were killing me.

"Nessie how can you say that to me?" he sounded soft and I could tell he was trying to brush it off like he normally does at my insults.

"How by telling you I don't want you, it's your entire fault everything is your fault. I showed just jump off a building and kill myself and no one would think about me. It would be quick."

"Nessie you're talking crazy right now, just get some rest and you will be fine again." He was being sweet and I hated him for it.

"No! Get out I don't want to see your face again! You think I am going to forget I know this is all a cover up because you feel bad for me. I don't want to see you Jacob I am serious, maybe it's for the best if we don't see each other again. I can't get over this at all!" I screamed again. I swear this wasn't me and the words left my mouth like acid.

"Nessie you're sick right now, you are in a depression all these things will pass I can help with you healing from this. Mama it's all in your brain as in impact from the loss and the accident.

"No! I made my decision you will be better off without me. You can meet another girl and make her happy. I can't be happy again Jake." I sighed now I was starting to give up and I knew what I was doing would only hurt me again.

"You don't want that." He said a bit defeated as he sat at the edge of my bed.

"I do want that, I just don't want to hurt you again Jake. We shouldn't be together I will just hurt you again and I don't want that." Those were the last words I spoke to him. The last time I saw him in five years. The last time he showed he cared for me.

--

Still to this day I know what I did was wrong. If he were to ask me do you think of me? The only thing I could answer to him was yea I always think of you. So how has my life gone after that? I will admit things at first were horrible, my depression was only bad with time it lasted a total of six months and I should have never let him go, I regret it and I miss him like heck. No one can love me like he can, no one can do any of the things he can, I will admit and forever say I will always love him. He is the first and last person I would ever love. If I were to ever get married to someone else I will not love them like I love him, I don't think I can love anyone the way I loved him.

**THE END! **

* * *

**Well I know you hate Nessie blah blah! don't hate her she was young and in a depression she wasn't thinking straight you can't blame her completely. Well now I want to talk about the Sequel a little bit, this story does have a second part just so you know. I was going to do the Original Sequel that follows this story which takes place 5 years after, That sequel is called Love Or Desire and I have already written Two chapters for it. **

**Okay awesome readers, I need a little advice and I want your opinions. I came up with two different ideas to end this story and two different sequel options. I just want to know which one you like better. I would be gladly to write both different versions. I just want to know your opinion on it. I will provide both endings, one in where Nessie didn't get in the car with Edward and he didn't crash causing her to lose the baby. So she ends up with Jacob as her baby daddy instead of them splitting. So this is the idea of the alternate ending.**

**--**  
**Idea number one:**

**Nessie stays in LA with Rose and Emmett. She gives birth to her son Jacob Anthony Cullen. He has her name instead of Jacob's last name. She raises the baby on her own for three years. Everything goes the same she goes into her modeling career like she wanted to. Now the twist comes in after three years of hiding her son from everybody. She and her boyfriend Josue move to Seattle. Nessie is already in her relationship with Josue the French photographer she met while doing a shoot with him. When Nessie goes and see Bella, Rachel is there and she automatically knows that Nessie's baby is Jacob's since the baby looks just like Jake. Nessie tries to hide it more. She doesn't want to be with Jake because she is afraid to get hurt again.**

**--**  
**Idea number two: Love Or Desire **

** Nessie gets in the car with Edward and the car crashes causing her to lose the baby. She goes into a deep depression pushing everyone away from her and she becomes so involved into her modeling career she forgets to even get in contact with her family and friends. So five years pass and she meets Josue in a photo shoot he does for her. They start dating and Josue proposes to her. Jake comes back into her life and she can't help but commit a lot of mistakes. She has an affair with Jacob during her relationship with Josue and Jacob crashes on her wedding day.**

**--**

**Ok so now you decide which one I should use. If you are interested in both I could do both. I just need an opinion. The first book is done so I need you guys to help me out with the sequel options. Both of them I promise are going to be quite interesting. So just help me out here. Well I love you guys. Leave me a PM or a review telling me what you think. Leave something simple like idea one or idea two. I have a poll about this so go to my profile and choose. Whichever choice gets the most votes I will post. Again if you like both ideas I am more than willing in writing both sequels as alternates. I am so excited so get the clicking and let me know. Both sequels already have two chapters written for each. Just let me know and leave your love and support and awesome opinions ok lovelies. Muahz I love ya.**

**-- OFFICIAL S3XC S3XC--^_^ **


End file.
